Slayers RWBY
by Naga Shark
Summary: Naga the Serpent has done it this time. She done went and got herself wrapped up in a new adventure in a new world. The world of Remnant will never be the same again! I do not own either anime but please read and review! Written with Dragon and Sword Master as Co-Author.
1. Chapter 1 It Begins

The day was dark and stormy. A battle raged this day. Naga the White Serpent had bitten off more than she could chew without her rival Lina Inverse to back her up, and she made the mistake of doing the one thing Lina never had. She had pissed off Xellos Metallium the general of one of the Dark Lords children. Sure Lina had irritated him but not pissed him off. Xellos had decided instead of kill her to remove her from the board. Doing so by opening a portal behind Naga and blasting her through it with a blast of demonic magic. The portal snapped closed the moment she was inside it and she blacked out. She was wearing a Black leather thong bikini. Knee high black leather boots. Elbow gloves made from black leather as well. A long Purple cape attached to spiked shoulder guards. On her head was a golden tiara with a ruby that had a white winged snake inside it. She would stand six foot three and would wear a bra in the E cup range. Upon her waist was a massive great sword that was stuck in its scabbard. The portal reopened in a new world where another battle was raging inside a city.

Yang saw Ruby kick all the Beowolfs and went into battle herself, stomping on one's head before firing at it, going skywards. She then was caught by three small Nevermore and brought down to the earth, hard. Quickly shaking it off and letting her Semblance charge from the blow, she went back into battle...stopping only to see something starting to fall from the sky.

As Naga fell she slowly came to. Seeing that she was falling she rolled over and seeing the ground slapped a Ray Wing spell in place and swooped down and landed with a cat tumble right at the feet of what she would later learn to be a Beowolf. The simple fact that it tried to attack her on sight allowed Naga to figure out that the black, red, and white creatures where the bad guys here so in Sorceress fashion. She started rapid casting Freeze Arrow. Each and every Grimm hit was frozen solid instantly. In less than a minute all Grimm big and small was frozen. She raised the back of her hand to partially cover her mouth with the other upon her hip. She inhaled and let loose her trademark laugh. "Ohohohoho Ohohohohohohohohohohoho!" The sheer volume and frequency high enough to cause the frozen Grimm to shatter into fine powder.

Blake winced lightly when she heard a loud sound coming from nearby, wondering who in their right mind would be laughing that loudly. Thankfully the bow she was wearing muffled the sound so that she wasn't in any danger...[Maybe its that girl's semblance?] she thought before putting it on the back burners. She was hitting Grimm, not her friends so it didn't matter...much.

Naga looked around and saw what could only be called a swarm of birds that matched the bear looking creatures and started sniping the birds from the sky with Freeze Bullets, Freeze Arrows and Demonic Crystals. Soon the sky was clear and she took to the sky and began to rain down frozen death on all of the creatures. All done with Freeze Bullets. The impacts causing them to freeze and shatter as they hit the ground.

Yang blinked as she saw someone flying and wondered how the hell she was doing that. [What in the world...] she thought before seeing her use an Ice Dust attack to freeze the Grimm that she was about to shatter with Ember Celica. "Hey! Stop Kill Stealing!" she shouted.

That moment once all the Grimm where frozen and defeated was when the huge assed Scorpion appeared. Naga saw it and how many of the other humans ran from it and landed before it and the hole in the wall and cast her Demonic Crystal spell in full. "You who crosses between sky and earth, gently flowing water, gather in my hand and give me power: DEMONIC CRYSTAL!" A high pressure wave of pure ice shot out from her hands to encase the massive Scorpion in ice. The next moment Naga cast "Spiritual Curse" causing the ground boiled up near it forming into a Golem that slammed its two hands down on it shattering it instantly. The golem then walked over to the hole and became one with the wall sealing both the hole in the wall as well as the one it came out of.

Glynda was amazed to see that this...person, had used some type of skill in order to patch up the hole that was made within the center of town. [Could she be one of the Maidens?] she thought to herself, not exactly knowing how else to explain the skills that she used in battle.

Once the battle was done. Naga found a bench and plopped down and holding her stomach as it growled louder than a whole swarm of Beowolf's. "Damn should not have done all that on an empty stomach." She exclaimed softly. She figured a crowd would form to ask questions but the size of the crowd she did not.

Yang started heading towards the crowd that was crowding around the new arrival before her scarf was grabbed. "You can ask your questions or voice your complaints later Yang," Blake said, not wanting to be around the woman any longer than necessary.

"Just who is that annoying woman anyways?" Weiss huffed out once she was with the rest of her team, resting after a well done job.

Naga looked up at the sea of people and held her stomach tighter as it growled again. Then with an effort she stood proudly and exclaimed. "My name is Naga the Serpent. Naga the White Serpent. The most powerful Sorceress where I come from. I normally would gladly accept gold for services rendered but this day I find myself in need of food more than money. Is there any place to eat around here that would offer food for gold?"

Glynda just shook her head at what the newcomer...Naga was saying. "Follow me. I'm sure there's something we can get for you" the blonde-haired woman stated. "After you eat though, I'd like you to come with me. There are many questions that need to be answered."

Naga nodded and followed the blonde her stride full of grace and pride. "While we walk feel free to ask your questions. I will try to answer them to the best of my ability as vast as that may be. I have a few questions of my own."

"Alright. First off, you said 'where you come from'. Can you expand on that?" she asked.

Naga nodded and replied with pride. "I come from a place called the Red Orb. A world that is heavy in magic. There I was a wandering Sorceress Supreme. I had a rival up till a few years ago when we parted ways and she saved the world a few times." Naga said trying to keep it simple.

"So what you were doing was your personal brand of magic, not using Dust?"

Naga looked confused at the mention of Dust. "Dust what is that? No my magic is created inside me. I have to consume vast amounts of calories to keep my magic stores and reserves full. If not then I could actually start using my life force to fuel it but that is not a very wise thing to do."

"Alright then, that makes sense. Though you may not want to advertise that you use magic, my boss will explain more once we meet with him. And to answer your question, Dust is this," at this, she pulled out a simple looking crystal. "This allows us to fight against those creatures, the Grimm, earlier. Thank you for your help with that by the way."

"What good would I have been if I had sat back and not done a thing to help. The ones fighting was obviously out numbered one hundred to one." Naga held out her hand to take a look at the Dust and the moment it touched her hand she yanked her hand back with a hiss of pain. "Ouch what the heck that burned like hell fire!" Naga exclaimed annoyed that she could not handle a magical item like this Dust.

Glynda looked confused at her reaction, surprised. "Maybe it's because you come from this 'Red Orb' planet that you can't handle pure Dust Crystals?" she pondered after seeing it. There were some cases when that was the case, but those were far and few between.

At that exact moment Naga's stomach decided to make its displeasure be known once more with a deep angry growl that almost made Naga double over in pain. Her long Midnight black hair fading a shade lighter starting to look a little gray.

"Naga?" Glynda asked in alarm.

"I used all of the magic I had between home and here. I was in a fight with a demon general when they flung me here. Then the fight with those creatures and I used everything I had. I need food and soon or I may slip unconscious and be a burden on you and everyone else." Naga replied as she held her stomach.

"Then let us get you there quickly," she commented before hastening her pace towards the Noodle Shop. Once the both of them were there, Glynda asked for two bowls of food before giving the man (who looked suspiciously like the shopkeeper where she bought her Dust supplies) a lien card.

Naga eyed the size of the bowl and sighed. "Sir I must ask. Do you accept gold in payment? If so I would be happy to pay for five of everything on your menu." Naga said slightly embarrassed.

The shopkeeper looked questionably at Glynda while eyeing the newcomer with an eyebrow raised. Thinking about it for a few seconds, he was sure that he could get it appraised and traded for Lien. And if not, he could always charge Ozpin later. "I don't see why not young miss" he said. "Five of everything?" he asked making sure he heard correctly.

"That would be correct sir." Naga replied as she reached into her cape and pulled out a coin purse and rummaged around causing a few gemstones to fall out onto the counter before managing to pull out ten gold coins each four inches in diameter and an eighth of an inch thick. All twenty-four Karat solid gold. "Do you think this will cover the meal?" Naga asked as she put the stones back minus a large Two hundred Karat Black Diamond and turned to the blonde. "Do you think this would be worth anything here?"

"That will definitely cover the meal miss," he said before taking the gold coins and putting them into the register before going to the back and starting to make the food that she requested.

"There are Jewelers here, you would have to take it to one of them. Though I have a feeling you could fetch a good amount of Lien for it. Lien is our currency, before you ask" the Dust Mage responded.

Naga looked back to her coin purse and then back to the blonde. "What is the exchange rate for gold by weight? Or Platinum for that matter?" She asked getting rather curious as her mouth watered heavily from the smell of the cooking food.

"Again, you would have to ask the jeweler. I'm just a teacher at a school that teaches how to become Hunters and Huntresses" she replied.

"I fear I have a lot to catch up on to learn about this world I find myself in. I doubt I will ever get home. So I might as well learn." Naga replied as the first bowl was placed before her and she dug in with such speed her arm was a blur yet she had the poise of a Princess.

Glynda nodded at that explanation, though she was curious as to why Naga thought it would be impossible for her to get home. However, she'd wait until after Naga finished. After a few seconds, a bowl of food was placed in front of her as well as she started to eat, though not as fast as her companion.

Once the first bowl was empty Naga pushed it aside and waited as her hair returned to the correct shade of black and she sighed and waited for her second bowl.

Glynda noticed that and raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything at the moment. Once she was finished with her first bowl, she pushed it to the side and waited for her second bowl.

"So what exactly was those things everyone was fighting? I have never seen anything like them." Naga commented as she looked over to the blonde. "By the way you never told me your name."

I'm sorry about that. My name is Glynda Goodwitch," Glynda responded. "And those thing, as a whole, are called Grimm. Each type of Grimm has a different name, but that's mostly what you were fighting. Though if you want I could give you specifics"

"Well are they some kind of demons?" Naga asked before her second bowl was placed before her and she dug in more calmly this time. Actually taking the time to enjoy the flavor as well as speak. "Specifics would be helpful. I can even tell you a little about the Red Orb as well in return."

"We're not sure what they are exactly, not specifically," Glynda said before explaining each type of Grimm that was known and what they could do.

Once the explanation was done as well as the second bowl of soup Naga went into details of her homeland. From explaining about the God of all the Lord of Nightmares to her children Ceiphied the divinity of good and the divinity of evil, Ruby Eye Shaburanigdu, Demon King of the world her world. Who had five children Deep-Sea Dolphin, Dynast Grauscherra, Greater Beast Zelas-Metallium, Chaos Dragon Gaav, and Hellmaster Fibrizo. Who had a priest and a general. While Zelas had a General Priest. "He is the one I was fighting before ending up here. His name is Xellos. There are Dragons that are of the side of good and are holy. Each of the children of Dark Lord Ruby Eye spawned beasts called Mazoku. In effect Monsters or demons."

"That...sounds a little complicated. How do you keep everything together?" Glynda asked as her second bowl came, as well as Naga's third.

"Oh quite easy to keep up with when you grow up with it. To be honest though I have a stronger grasp on it than most from home because I was a Princess before an event made me flee home and become what I am today."

"Princess? I hope I don't offend you when I ask why you dress like a pleasure girl then"

Naga got a little defensive at the comment before calming down. "Truth is my mother wore this to dance for my father. I was sixteen when she died. She died protecting me from an assassin. In my grief I took it and have worn it ever since. All because it is like she is hugging me when I wear it."

Glynda saw the slight twitch. "As I said, I didn't mean to offend you with my comment or my question. If you don't mind me asking, can you tell me what happened? I'll listen if you want to talk to me about it," she said before noticing Naga weighing it over in her mind. "I'll swear that whatever you say will not leave this stand, I promise you that much," she added.

Naga nodded at that reluctantly. "Like I said I was sixteen and had been sheltered my whole life. I was the princess of a kingdom that was truly a peaceful nation. But I digress. Shortly after my sweet sixteen an assassin named Booley attacked me in my bedroom. I screamed and ran. But my mother heard my scream and ran to my room. He was using a cat-o-nine-tails bull whip made from razor wire. Electrified by a spell called Digger Bolt. Equal to a lightning bolt. A natural Lightning bolt I might add. He was using it to flay her alive. I heard her screams and ran back. Just in time to see her fall dead. I snapped and used a spell my mother created called Chaos string to take control of the strands of the whip and turned it on him. But it was all to late. My mother was truly dead and no spell could save her." Naga said as tears flowed down her face at finally telling the story in question.

Glynda was not sure how to console the young woman, since she was a woman of discipline rather than sympathy at most times, but she would try since it called for it in this type of situation. "I...I am sorry to hear that you had to witness something as horrible as that. From what I have heard though...mother's always protect their children no matter the cost and she protected you from this assassin, even with such a terrible price."

Naga looked Glynda in the eyes and nodded. "Now you can see and maybe understand why I needed this outfit of my mothers to stay sane for all the years since then. I was sixteen then but am now pushing thirty-five."

"You've been dealing with that baggage for that long?" she asked, surprised.

Naga simply nodded her head. "Once a year I get as hammered as possible to not feel the pain. Then again one week out of every month I have to do the same as well. You see that night left me with another scar. I faint at the sight of blood. Even a small drop. So when that time comes around I can not take care of myself till the flow is gone and dried up."

"You said you had a friend/rival in Red Orb. Could she help with your time of the month?" Glynda asked, not sure if she knew about such items that could help with it like they did in Remnant.

"She actually ditched me every chance she got because I made her life rather difficult. Though when we worked together it was like a form of magic all its own. But no she would not have helped me if I had asked." Naga said as she polished off her third bowl of soup and was still no where near full.

"Well, the good news is that Remnant has items that can help you deal with that problem during that particular time of the month. I can help you buy things after we meet up with Ozpin, my boss" she replied before she finished up with her second bowl of soup

"We had what the kids called pads back home. But even those I am unable to take care of till the flow is done. I literally faint at the sight of even a single drop of blood unless it is dry."

"So is that the reason why you use Ice magic instead of other attacks? So you don't have to see the sight of blood from your opponents?"

"That is correct. Ice freezes the enemy solid. If broken no blood is seen. That way I can keep fighting. Though I have mastery over healing magic as well as earth and shamanism. Especially when it comes to the spell Ra Tilt. It burns the soul of the target destroying it and the body leaving only ash."

Glynda nodded as she listened to what the young woman could do as she finished eating.

"I have six ice spells four earth spells involving golems. Several shamanism spells. Two flight spells. The list goes on and on. When it comes to battle with magic I am a force to be reckoned with. But I do have a time of weakness. During the time I have my time of the month my magic vanishes. It is tied to my reproductive system."

"That's actually surprising to tell you the truth. So...what would happen if you got pregnant? Would you lose your magic for those nine months?" Glynda asked, curious. "You don't have to answer if you think it's too personal" she quickly added.

"More than that actually. For the nine months and up to a year after. Then it comes back. I have actually heard that when it comes back it is even stronger more potent than before the pregnancy." Naga said as she dug into two bowls back to back happily.

Glynda waited until after Naga finished her two bowls before asking why one's magic would be stronger after having a child and why it took so long to come back.

"The reason for the time to return was debated. My thoughts are that with the hormones running through the new mothers body suppress the magic's return while as for the stronger think of it like new skin. the new skin is healthier than the skin before. So with the womb and everything almost new compared to before the pregnancy it allows better pathways for the magic to flow. It is like a rewiring of the system."

"I guess that makes sense."

For a while Naga simply ate more than willing to answer any questions Glynda may have for her.

Glynda pulled out her scroll and looked over a few things, scowling lightly at the headlines from today's attack.

Naga was suddenly very interested. "Oh what is that thing-a-ma-bob? Don't have anything like that by a long shot back home."

"Scrolls?" Glynda asked, wanting to make sure that was what Naga was asking about.

"Yes that thing there in your hand. That is extremely advanced compared to my home. What does it do?"

"A lot of things honestly," she said before going into a small explanation as how it could be used as a communication device, a way to measure one's Aura among several other things

"Aura? You mean the ring of energy around you that tells what kind of person you are? The thing that shows each and every good and bad choice you ever made? I can see those without that thing."

"Really now? That's...interesting. And the scroll more or less measures how much Aura we have left at any given time. When it's better to be a little reckless or when it's better to take a more defensive approach. For you and your teammates"

"Oh I see so what does it say about me?" Naga asked curiously.

"It only works with you and your teammates, not any random person unfortunately," she explained. "You would have to get one for yourself to see what it says about you"

"Oh I see." Naga said a little sad that she was going to have to wait. With that the last of her bowls where brought out and Naga dug in with a will.

"Sorry I couldn't help you with that. Now then, why don't you finish your meal while I make a call to Ozpin so that he knows to expect the two of us?" she suggested.

Naga nodded as she chowed down once more with the speed from her first bowl of soup. Once the last bowl was empty shi patted her full belly and sighed. "Question what is the outlook on belching after a great meal like that? I do not want to insult anyone by doing so if it is frowned upon or by not doing so when it is a sign of how good the meal is."

"It is considered impolite to do so here," Glynda answered after pressing the end button to end the call with her boss. "But I am glad that you enjoyed the meal. In the future, a simple 'Thanks for the meal' will be considered gratitude enough," she explained.

Naga turned to the cook and nodded. "Thank you for the wonderful meal. It really hit the spot." With that she stood and pulled her cape around to the front and stuck her head into the hollow and let loose a thunderous belch yet outside the cape no one heard a thing. She pulled her head free and smiled. "So Glynda my friend please lead the way."

"You are quite welcome young miss. Please come again in the future," the chef said before the two of them left.

Glynda nodded as she lead the way. "I do have another question if you don't mind me asking it"

Naga nodded. "Sure what can I answer for you?" Naga asked as she looked over to Glynda with a warm kind smile.

"Is your hair tied to your magic as well? I noticed that it changed from normal to a dull gray color."

"No it is tied to my life force. As you saw it turn gray that meant that I had started tapping into my life force. The color to watch out for is snow white. That is a really bad sign. That means I am about tapped out of life and magic. "

"I will keep that in mind then," she replied before something came to her mind. "Back in Red Orb, was there any type of discrimination?"

Naga shook her head negative. "None at all. Men could marry men same for women. Beastmen could marry humans just the same. We did have issues with bandits but what world does not?"

Glynda laughed lightly at that. "True. Though we call them 'thieves' instead of bandits. But the reason I ask is because of a sub species of humans called the Faunus. For no reason other than they look different from us, they are looked down upon."

"I honestly think it's stupid but some humans don't think that way sadly."

"That is a shame. They are people just as much as you and I. Here is the big question. Can they have kids with people like you and I? If they can then they are people."

"Yes they can and I'm glad that you think that way. There is...a team that likes to bully people, human and Faunus alike sadly. We've tried curbing their tendencies but some people you just sadly cannot change," she explained as they came up to the school building.

"Yes sadly that is the case. There are some people back home like that but they are in the major minority. Unless you count the Mazoku and Dragons. They hate each other so much they have had wars that lasted thousands of years and they still fight when they see one another."

Glynda just shook her head at that. "Well, here we are, Beacon Academy. Home sweet home," she said with a light smile.

Naga smiled and followed her inside. "So where is this Ozpin located? From what I can see this is a huge school."

"It is actually. And Ozpin is in the highest tower looking over all. It does make sense since he's the Headmaster here"

Naga looked up to the location she said. "You do realize I could fly us up there and set us on the balcony with ease right?"

Glynda thought about it for a few seconds before nodding. "He did say as soon as possible..."

Naga held out her hand. "All you have to do is take my hand and what ever you do. Till we land. Do NOT let go."

"I assume letting go means the spell is no longer affecting me and I'll fall?"

"You would be correct. But if that was to happen I would catch you before you fell to far." Naga said as she cast her Raywing spell and lifted an inch off the ground hand still extended.

"I would certainly hope so, but I won't let go," she responded before taking Naga's hand and clasping it tightly.

The moment Naga closed her hand around hers she lifted off the ground as well. Naga waited a moment to let Glynda get used to the feeling before raising up in the air at a quick rate of speed.

It took a few seconds for Glynda to get use to the fact that her feet weren't on the ground. Once she got over that fact, she nodded to let Naga know that she was ready to go. Once that happened, they were up in the air.

In moments Naga had flown up to Ozpin's balcony and sat them down gently and let go of her hand with a smile.

"Thank you Naga" Glynda responded before opening the balcony doors so that her friend could enter the office.

Naga smiled and walked inside and waited for Glynda to announce her to Ozpin.

"Ozpin, as requested, our guest is here," Glynda said as a the man with spectacles turned around, surprised that they appeared so quickly. However he quickly masked his surprise as he reached for his cane and stood up, extending his hand.

Naga took the offered hand in a hand shake. "My name is Naga the White Serpent. It is a pleasure to meet you finally Mr. Ozpin." She said with a regal tone of voice.

"Likewise Ms. Serpent. I want to extend my thanks to you for helping us in a time of need," Ozpin replied sincerely. "Glynda here told me a little about yourself and that you are from a different world entirely."

"Please just call me Naga. I am going on Thirty-five I am not so old as to be called Ms. anything yet. If you must call me Ms. something then Ms. Seyruun. My full birth name is Gracia ul Naga Seyruun. But I prefer Naga."

"Alright then Naga," Ozpin replied with a soft smile

"So I was told you would have some questions for me?" Naga said with ease as she shook his hand before releasing it and stepping back.

"I do actually," Ozpin stated. "Glynda said that you don't have any means of getting back to your home world. Is that true?"

"Yes that is true. I was cast here by a General Priest of a Dark lords kid. I do not know the spell used nor how much power was needed. Without that knowledge or knowledge to cross dimensions there is zero chance of going home. I may be powerful but even I do not have that much finesse. Even if I could open a portal. There is no guarantee that it would be to My home."

"I see. It would be a gamble at best then, something I assume you don't want."

"That would be very correct." Naga said as she sat down in an overstuffed chair with a sigh. "That also means that only the one who sent me here would be able to come over but something tells me that will not happen. He wanted me out of his hair. So he would not come here to try to take over with me here."  
"That's good to know. I do not want to think of a catastrophe of such a level"

"Neither do I Ozpin. Considering I only have a few spells that could hurt him. None that could kill him either. You see they exist on the Astral Plane. The body you see in this world is not really them. So you see my problem. Thankfully they are not coming here."

"Indeed. Seeing as we usually don't fight on the spiritual side of things, that fight would go pretty bad for all of this"

"Yes it would. So any other questions for me? I know I have a few myself that Glynda said I should ask you."

Before Ozpin could ask any questions, the door opened and in walked a man wearing white. One could easily tell he was part of a military. In his hand was a pistol, something that he was ready to use at a moment's notice. "Ozpin, you can't seriously be this trusting of this woman" he exclaimed

Naga being as wise as she is chose to not speak and only quirked an eyebrow at the rude comment. Her eyes keeping a close eye on the pistol in his hand.

"And why shouldn't I give my trust to this young lady here?" Ozpin asked calmly. "And put that away. There is no need of it here," he said with the same tone of voice. However, with the calm voice also came a stern undertone.

Naga nodded at the comment. "Sir I am no threat to you or anyone here. When I arrived I saw a battle and took steps at great risk to my own life to end the fight. Not one person was hit by me and only the Grimm as I have been told they are called was attacked. I single handedly destroyed them and sealed up the breach they was coming in through. I did not do it for glory I did it because it was the right thing to do."

"How do you know that she wasn't the cause of it? Only helping so that the blame couldn't be placed on her"

"Really James?" Glynda commented, surprised at his amount of paranoia when it came to Naga.

"At the accusation a stress mark appeared over her left eye. It was with great difficulty that she kept her voice calm and neutral. "Sir the portal that dumped me here appeared long after the fight had broken out and the breach in the wall had appeared. I had no idea what was going on for several minutes as I was unconscious from being blasted in the face by my worlds version of a high level demon. I would be grateful if you would stop slandering the name of a Princess from another world."

Ironwood thought about that for a few seconds, keeping an eye on her as she spoke, noticing nothing out of the ordinary when one told the truth. Sighing lightly, he put his pistol away.

"I thank you sir. I do not wish to escalate things to a fight. That would be unfair and dangerous to you." Naga said softly as she turned back to Ozpin. "You was about to ask another question before James you said his name is entered. Feel free to ask anything you may need to ask. I will not hide anything from you."

"Would you be willing to show us your skills?" Ozpin asked. After that, he would determine whether or not it would be a good idea to ask her to become a Guardian.

"I would. Some of them sadly have to have a living target so I would be unable to show those. But most of them I would be able to show with ease. When I say a living target I say that because they are Lethal that is why I would not be able to show them. Unless it was against a Grimm or a dozen Grimm."

"Understandable. Unfortunately, no one can control or tame the Grimm so those skills we will just take your word for it," Ozpin stated.

Naga nodded at that. "That is understandable. As for displaying my other skills Glynda here can already vouch for one of them. My Raywing spell. Raywing is a flight spell with a maximum speed fast enough to cause two loud explosions at set speeds. I know not the terms for this event or what the concussive blasts of air mean."

"That means you are breaking the sound barrier. Two blasts of air...you must be going at least Mach 2 at your fastest," Ironwood commented, impressed.

Naga nodded at that still not sure what any of that meant. "The second flight spell is more for carrying cargo over long distance. The speed is much, much slower but I can stay air born for much longer. As for my combat spells I do have a few that are non-lethal and can be shown against a live person with no injury."

"Oz...what about the training dummies? Think Naga could use those to show us her spells?" Glynda suggested as she just remembered putting those in last month.

"How well do they hold up to being frozen solid or smashed by a giant stone fist?" Naga asked curious about this turn of events.

"The giant stone fist is debatable, but they were able to withstand Weiss Schnee's full out Ice storm. They thawed out a couple hours later. If a Dust mage of her caliber can freeze them and they're fine, I'm pretty sure they can take on your ice spells"

"Sir one of my Ice spells completely froze a huge giant scorpion solid to the point that it getting hit caused it to shatter."

"By getting hit do you mean that laugh of yours?"

"No while I did use the Spiritual Curse spell to summon the stone golem to shatter it that was summoned more to be used to seal the hole in the wall. Truth be told a simple feather landing on the scorpion would have shattered it."

"I see," Ozpin commented as he looked onward, curious.

"So when shall we do this show of my abilities? One of them I can show right now if James would be willing to be the target. The spell in question will cause you no harm what so over."

"You are one hundred percent sure it causes no harm?" James asked, skeptical

"Yes one million percent sure it causes zero harm. Plus if you can figure out how to escape it then you will have my props." Naga replied with a smug grin. Not expecting him to be able to figure it out.

"Alright then, if you're so sure," he replied, actually a little curious as to what she had in mind...

With reflexes the likes of which none had seen before Naga called out "Shadow Snap!" sending a small dagger to embed its self into his shadow behind him freezing him in place and unable to move even an inch.

"Interesting," Ozpin said as he instantly noticed that James couldn't move at all from where he was standing. "So this spell of yours I assume has weaknesses, but I won't ask since I want James to figure it out for himself. But is that all it can do? Immobilize?" he asked

"That is its full and only purpose is to lock down the target for what ever the case may be. Either for escape or to lock down a slippery enemy for a guaranteed hit from an attack. Unless its weakness is known and used they are at your mercy." Naga said with a smug grin. "Oh he can talk by the way."

"Seems like a useful spell. I can already think of two particular students who would definitely hate it," Ozpin said with a light laugh. As this was going on, James kept silent as he tried figuring out what the weakness of the spell was. It had to do something with the dagger...

"I got it! I may not be able to reach it, but if you can change your shadow, or let it disappear then so does the spell" James exclaimed with a grin on his face.

"Very good James. Very observant of you." Naga walked over to the dagger and cast a small "Lighting" Spell creating a small ball of light around the dagger and pulling it free. "Though a word to the wise. Just pulling the dagger free without disrupting the shadows around it not really advised. That will hurt badly. Not fatal or long lasting but equal to running full speed and stubbing you little toe on a metal bar. but over every square inch of your body for an hour."

"That bad?" Glynda asked, curiously.

"Yes I learned that one the hard way. I had been running from my rival and she Shadow Snapped me next to my hand and I yanked the dagger free. Big mistake. I hit the ground like a ton of bricks."

"Bet that was fun," James commented, feeling a little better about moving his body again.

"Yeah not really. Lina descended on me and beat me black and blue and bloody. All because I had taken a single gold coin from her and ran."

"A single gold coin?" Ozpin asked, raising an eyebrow

Naga fetched four coins from her coin pouch and tossed them to Ozpin. "You got to understand that back home there are four grades of currency. Copper is the lowest amount. Silver is next up in value. Ten copper equal to one silver. Gold is next. Twenty silver equals one gold. Last is Platinum. One hundred Gold equals one Platinum. So that one gold coin would feed and shelter us both for a week at an Inn."

"Ah. Now it makes sense."

"I have heard that you have a different currency here. I will need to exchange mine for this Lein is it?" Naga asked not sure about the name.

"That is the name of the currency here, yes," he replied calmly, glad that she had caught on quickly to some of the terminology

"Well any idea as to whom I need to speak to get my coins and gems exchanged?" The thought then came to her. "I do have one gem I am wondering if it would be valuable or not." With that she pulled free the Two Hundred KARAT black diamond and sat it on the table before Ozpin and James.

James's eyes instantly widened at such a gemstone. Sure Remnant had it odd share of jewelry and gemstones, but nothing like what she had taken out of her cape. He almost made an attempt at it before remembering who he was and where he was at. Besides, he was no thief...unlike the one that was currently in his clutches at the moment.

"I do know of a place, if you don't mind Glynda showing you the way?" Ozpin asked. He didn't want her getting lost after all.

"James I saw that look. I am guessing it is very rare to see a Black Diamond of this size with zero flaws?" Naga asked teasing him. "Another few questions I was wondering if you three could answer. First it seems I have a very violent reaction to Dust. When I tried touching Dust it felt like I had placed my hand in Hell Fire. Is there a reason this happened? Second I was wondering if it would be possible to either be scanned by a scroll or get one of my own. Third what is the deal with housing. In other words where will I be staying?"

"Yes, very rare. In fact I know someone who would gladly get his hands dirty in order to try getting something along those lines," James responded honestly before going silent again. The answers that Naga was searching for would probably be answered by Ozpin himself.

"Hm...I have a theory as to why you cannot use Dust, and it stems from your magic. Glynda told me that it was connected to your life force whereas Dust is not. Dust is an outside force that we use our Aura, our body's natural energy, to activate more often than not. Touching Dust...I think your magic thought it was an outside force of energy trying to invade your body and reacted accordingly.

For your second and third questions, I can easily get you a scroll, shouldn't be too hard as the Headmaster of this Academy. Which ties into your third question. If you want, you can stay here for the time being, though if you do I would like to also ask if you'd become a teacher here, or at least an aide to someone. There are also Inns and other places to live if you do not wish to do so, I will not force you"

"Well when it comes to the aide or teacher. I am not sure if I would be of use. As I can not use Dust that may also mean that the students would be unable to learn my magic. I know that I am much older than the students but I was wondering if I could take classes here so I can learn about this world."

"I don't see why not, if that is what you wish. That will also solve your other concerns. All students are given a scroll and a dorm room upon enrolling here. Though there within lies the problem, should I give you your own room or add you to an existing team. I can't have you take initiation since it's second semester and not second year"

"How do the teams work? Is there a set number to the team?"

"Usually four members to a team, but there have been few exceptions over the years. And the members of the said team share the dorm room for the four years they are here. They also take missions with professional hunter and huntresses as practice for when they do the real thing."

"Well do either of you have any more questions for me?"

"I have no more questions for you Naga"

"Then if Glynda here would be so kind as to lead me to the exchange I will leave you two to find me a team to join and all that is needed."

"I will gladly lead you there then" Glynda stated. "But should we exit your way or the normal way?" she asked.

"Since there is no time crunch that I am aware of the normal way should be fine unless you want to fly again." Naga said with a smile.

"If you don't mind, I would like to fly again" Glynda responded truthfully.

Naga grinned and picked Glynda up bridal style and opened the door and cast her Raywing spell and lifting off the floor and flying out into the air. "Okay what way and I hope they have enough Lien."

Glynda meeped in surprise before blushing heavily. Before she could say anything to James or Ozpin about it, the two of them left the office. Once in the night air, Glynda started directing her to the jeweler that she knew of.

With the directions Naga flew to the Jewelers and touched down gently and set Glynda back on her feet. "After you dear."

"You are having way to much fun with this," Glynda said once her feet touched the ground. After that, she walked into the establishment with Naga following afterwards.

Naga chuckled softly as she followed Glynda. "I will let you open the conversation if you please. Never had to do something like this before."

"Sure thing" Glynda responded. "Why hello Dorothy, just the person I was looking for," she said with a smile

Naga looked on as the conversation started and she began pulling coin pouch after coin pouch out till thirty filled to near bursting was sat on the counter before her. On the inside she was a train wreck. Here she was giving away all her wealth and hoping she got back more or at least the same value in return. Her greedy side was at war with her mind.

"Glynda, is your friend alright?" Dorothy asked as she saw the many bags of...gold coins? being pulled out from her cape. "I assume there's a story here behind all of this?" she turned back to the blonde, raising an eyebrow at one of her long time friends.

"Yes I came here from somewhere so far away that I will never be able to return so I want to exchange my currency for the local currency. I have coins made of Copper, Silver, Gold, and platinum. I have many thousand gemstones and one in particular that I have been told may be worth a small fortune." Naga then placed the Black Diamond on the counter before Dorothy.

"Holy crap...Is that what I think it is?" Dorothy asked, amazed.

"A Two Hundred Karat flawless Black Diamond? Yes it is in fact." Naga said softly.

"That's impressive. Where did you find it?" she asked, curious.

"Took it off of a Bandit Gang ten years ago. The owners had been killed and so I kept it."

"I see. And while I do trust you since Glynda seems to trust you, which is quite a feat I might add,"

"Dorothy..." Glynda said warningly.

"I'd like to make sure it's actually authentic."

"Feel free it can cut glass and even other diamonds."

Dorothy placed a pair of gloves on her hands before heading to the Black Diamond. "May I?" she asked.

"Go right ahead. I know it is a princess cut. Flawless clarity and its color is D.

"Wow, you really know your stuff miss," Dorothy said before carefully picking up the diamond. "I'll be right back," she said before heading into the backroom. "Toto!" she shouted.

Naga looked to Glynda. "So what was with the warning growl and who is Toto?"

"Dorothy and I go way back, I'm technically her guardian actually," Glynda answered. "And Toto is a friend of hers. He's a dog Faunus though if you ask me, I think he's more than just a friend"

"I see. Well nothing wrong with that in my book."

"I figured you would say something along those lines," Glynda said with a light laugh.

"Well I'll be. Has a Grimm been tamed because I think I just heard the strict, and by the books, Glynda Goodwitch laugh," a male voice said as he came from the back, his black dog ears perked up in amusement.

Naga reached her hand out. "You must be Toto. I am Naga the White Serpent. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Toto took the offered hand and shook it. "White Serpent?" he asked, confused.

Naga leaned forward and pointed to her tiara. "The White Serpent is my family crest back home."

"Ah. That makes sense then," Toto commented. "I must admit that this gemstone is quite exquisite" he admitted.

"Well I am glad to hear that. Now onto the other sundries here. Let us get a final tally shall we?" Naga asked as she started emptying the bags and sorting it all into piles on a stone top counter.

Toto looked over everything with a fine eye before thinking it over. "Everything here comes to 10 billion Lien. That includes the commissioner's fee for Dorothy and myself" he said.

Naga choked at first. That was far more than what it was worth back home. "Where do I sign?"

"You sign right here," Toto said before showing the papers to Naga. "You are free to read over the papers but everything is in order"

Naga did just that. She went over the papers with a fine toothed comb and once done she happily signed. "So how much was that Diamond worth anyway Toto?"

"A normal one would fetch forty million. What you brought was easily 400 million" Toto responded.

Naga's eyes bulged. "Back home the best I was offered was five Platinum for it!" She was shocked completely at this.

"A flawless black Diamond was worth five platinum?" Glynda asked, shocked.

"Yes back home they are not that rare." Naga replied softly.

"I see. Well they are definitely rare in Remnant" Toto explained.

"I can tell. So now all that needs to happen is the exchange of the Lien since you now have all the metal, and stones I had."

"Of course," Toto said. "Dorothy will take care of that for you Naga."

"It has been a pleasure to meet you Toto. Take good care of her now you hear?" Naga said with a knowing wink.

Toto blushed lightly at that. "I always do" he replied.

"Just let me know when the wedding is Toto, that's all I ask," Glynda commented, causing the dog faunus to blush more.

"Agreed. I want to be there." Naga said with a smile as she reached into her cape and pulled out two extravagant rings made of something more valuable than Platinum. The rings are made from Rhodium and actually already the right size for Toto and Dorothy. "Take these as my gift to you."

Toto shook his head at that but took the two rings all the same. "Thank you" he said. Now all he had to do was find a priest who wasn't biased against Faunus and then he would be set...right after asking Dorothy. As Naga went to the register with the paperwork, Glynda stayed back for a few seconds.

"Just remember Toto. You break her heart and they won't find the body"

As Naga filled out the papers and turned them over she waited on the pay out as she listened in to Glynda and Toto's conversation. "I have to agree with her Toto."

"Guys..." Dorothy commented, shaking her head.

"What do you know something about Glynda I do not? Cause the only male here I know of is Toto."

Glynda blushed a bright red at what Naga was implying.

"You know what I mean Naga"

"No I do not Dorothy. Back home it is not rare for a woman to be born with both genitals."

"It's an expression. But seriously, stop teasing Toto"

"Okay fine. Just know that it is not so back home."

"I'll keep that in mind" she responded.

Naga turned back to Dorothy as she waited for the pay out.

Dorothy gave Naga two cards. "Each card has five billion lien on it, make sure not to lose them," she said sternly, emulating her guardian.

Naga nodded and placed them in her cape hollow. "It has been a pleasure doing business with you." Naga looks at her closely and smiles wide. "Toto you may want to hurry on that." "Congratulations twins." Naga whispered to Dorothy.

"Wait, what?" Dorothy asked, shocked and surprised. Glynda had already left the shop when Naga said that so she hadn't heard. Once Naga exited the shop; however, Glynda raised an eyebrow.

"Glynda you may want to look into getting baby shower gifts for Dorothy. She is having twins a boy and a girl."

"First, how do you know? And second, give me a good reason why I shouldn't march back in there and neuter Toto," Glynda asked.  
Because he loves her and is planning to marry her as soon as he finds an unbiased priest. Second I used a little magic when I noticed her smell was off and a blend of her and Toto wafted across my nose."

"Alright, fine. But I want her to get a pregnancy test all the same"

Something tells me she will."

Glynda nodded before sighing lightly. "I think I need a drink...and if Qrow just heard that, he'd laugh"

Naga smiled and reached into her cape and pulled out a bottle. "This here is Zephilian Brandy. Stoutest Brandy you are likely to ever taste. By the way who is Qrow?"

"Qrow...is a friend. You'll probably meet him sooner rather than later to be honest. He's a complete drunk but he's a competent Hunter all the same"

"Somehow I get the feeling he will be hitting on me and I don't swing that way." Naga said as she pulled the cork and took a swig and "PWAH!" From the taste and punch. She then offered the bottle to Glynda. "Care for a drink?"

"You don't...You mean you're a lesbian?" Glynda asked, more surprised than anything else

"Yes I am. The result of a brutal gang rape. A band of Bandits found me during that time of the month and passed me around for the next four days. After that they all died horribly. Though not at my hands. Lina found me while sweeping for bandits. Saw the state I was in and exploded."

"I...I see." was all that she said on the subject.

Naga offered the bottle once more to Glynda after taking another pull as they walked back to campus.

Glynda took the bottle before taking a light sip of it, coughing lightly after the liquid went down her throat.

"So how is it? A taste from my home land. Well almost I am from Seyruun. This comes from Lina's homeland."

"It's strong," she replied after she stopped coughing.

"Yeah but when you need to get hammered this is the best for you to do so on. No Hangovers the next day."

"No hangovers, really?"

"Yep. That is why I enchanted this bottle to never go dry. It was something about this batch that had that effect. Hence why it is my go to drink. Now if I do not care about the next morning I have something with a bit more punch to it."

"Then keep both away from Qrow, he'd try drinking both bottles dry" Glynda commented

"The second might kill him if he tried. Seyruun Moonless shine. Two hundred proof and as pure as possible."

Glynda whistled lightly at that before they made their way back to the Academy.

Naga took another big swig before corking it and putting it back in her cape and followed Glynda the long way back to Ozpin's office.

Glynda led Naga to the office once again. "You ready to find out your fate?" she asked.  
As ready as I ever will be Glynda." Naga said as she walked through the door with Glynda in tow.

"Just the ladies we were talking about" Ozpin said with a smile. "Were you able to get everything done?" he asked.

"Newest Multi-Billionaire in Remnent." Naga replied with a smirk.

"It was nice seeing Dorothy and Toto again" Glynda said with a smile.

"So what is my fate oh Great and Powerful and Wise Oz." Naga said dramatically.

Ozpin chuckled lightly at that. "Just for the record, you aren't the first one to call me that. There is something else we want to talk to you about as well. But first, your team. You shall be joining Team RWBY and they are being made aware of this now."

"May I ask who the members are and what they look like?" Naga asked before looking curious. "What is this other thing you wished to ask me?"

Ozpin nodded before pulling up each member on his scroll and showing her a picture of each member. "Ruby Rose, 15. While she's somewhat of a klutz, she means well. She was allowed early entry for being a Silver Eye Warrior...something I hope that she never has to unlock. She's also here early due to being a prodigy with her scythe and trained by her Uncle Qrow Brawnwen"

"The same Qrow that I mentioned earlier" Glynda added.

Naga nodded. "Okay she is cute. Jail bait but cute. Next member."

"Next is Weiss Schnee. Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. Prideful and completely studious. Her company has rumors surrounding it when it comes to treating it's Faunus members but she is hoping to change that. You might have a challenge with her" Ozpin said honestly.

"Her older sister is actually part of my military, it's why Weiss is the heiress and not her older sister, Winter" James added. "If you want, I can give you her personal scroll number so that you can call and talk to her if you want"

"I would like to see this Winter if you please before moving on to the next team member."

"Sure thing," Ironwood said before showing a picture of his lieutenant

"So that is the Ice Queen? Yeah she wouldn't stand a chance against me."

Ironwood looked confused but a small smile graced Glynda's face at that. Though a small frown graced her features as well at that. [Huh? what was that all about] she thought to herself.

Naga summoned up her power into a Freeze Arrow but did not fire it. "I can shoot the nuts off of a mosquito in flight from a thousand yards and not even ruffle the pecker." Naga commented with pride.

"That is actually quite impressive Naga," James said, surprised. "Perhaps Winter could learn a thing or two from you," he said with a laugh

"Maybe. So who else is on this team? I remember seeing Weiss in the battle but only briefly"

"The next member of the team is a little on the reclusive side. She also doesn't want to bring the fact that she is a Cat Faunus to light either, not trusting humanity. Blake Belladonna was also once a member of the White Fang terrorist group, but back in its early days. James, you utter a world of that to anyone and I will flay you alive, understood?" he asked, deadly serious. "She's also an avid reader," Ozpin said before showing Naga a picture of Blake Belladonna without her ribbon on. "I'm only telling you this since the other members know as well from last semester"

"I have no issues what so ever with her being a Faunus."

"Good to hear. Just know that she's protective of her friends. Thankfully both Weiss and Blake aired out there differences last semester. I assume it had something to do with the battle at the docks last semester, but they won't specifically tell me any details. I assume it's because Blake doesn't want to give up any of her old friends in the White Fang but that's only a theory" he added.

Naga nodded in understanding. "Okay that is three so far who is the fourth?"

"Someone that needs Blake's personality as a balance. That girl is way too rambunctious," Glynda muttered.

Naga looked at Glynda confused. "Oh do tell dear." Naga replied with a grin and a wink.

Glynda blushed lightly at that. "Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose's half sister. Extremely outgoing and never letting anything faze her. She also loves making bad puns. Just there are two rules concerning Yang; mess with her hair or her younger sister and she'll come after you with her Semblance active"

"What does this Yang look like exactly?" Naga asked with a smile.

"This is what she looks like," Ozpin stated while showing her a picture of Yang

"Oh no. That could be a problem." Naga sighed. "I sorta stole a kill from her and she made it clear she did not like a Kill stealer."

"Then it might be a good idea to apologize to her for that," Ozpin suggested. "Also that laugh of yours...I would suggest bringing it out only in battle against Grimm and the White Fang" he added.

"Yes I can see why my laugh would work against the White Fang. So what was this other thing you wanted to discus?"

"Wait, Ozpin...you plan on making her a Guardian as well?" Glynda asked, surprised.

"I do," Ozpin stated before telling Naga what being a Guardian entailed, along with the Four Maidens.

"Color me intrigued. Do I have to have an answer now?" Naga asked softly. "This request is asking a lot of me."

"No, you do not. However, I ask that you keep this information to yourself. If people knew what I just told you..." he stated, leaving it open ended since he believed that she could connect the rest of the dots.

"It could be very bad." Naga concluded. "Worry not my lips are sealed."

"Thank you"

"You are very welcome. So about my Scroll?" Naga asked excited.

Ozpin laughed at that before giving the sorceress a scroll. "Make sure not to lose that. It also allows you access into the dorm room. I'm sure you will also meet Team JNPR as well, the other candidate for your team placement. The two teams are actually quite friends"

"Well that is good to hear." Naga opened her scroll and after a few moments managed to get it to scan herself and she stared at it heavily confused. "Uh a little help understanding this here?"

"Sure thing," Glynda said before moving close to Naga. "What do you need help with?"

"None of this makes any sense to me. It says my Aura I scored at Ninety-five thousand and my Semblance is N/A."

"The Aura is probably your Magic levels since it's similar. Since you don't have a Semblance, or a specialized skill, it states it as N/A

"So that means as my Magic builds it will go higher? Cause I am no where near at full power. That will take a few days."

"Correct"

"This shall be very interesting when the tournaments come up at the very least." Naga said with a smirk.

Glynda nodded in agreement. "Anymore questions Naga?"

"Yes I do have another question but that is for later and away from prying ears Glynda. Until then would you be so kind as to lead me to my dorm room?"

"Sure thing," Glynda said, curious as to what Naga's question could be.

Naga opened the door for Glynda and waved her through and shut the door behind her. Once out in the hall and away from prying ears Naga turned to Glynda and asked. "I know this is sudden but would you do me the extreme honor of going out on a date with me?"

"You...You see me in that way?" Glynda asked, shocked.

"Yes you are beautiful. Have a sharp mind. Not only that but I was able to open up to you about things I have never spoken about to anyone before. I feel a connection to you and want to explore it with you if you are interested."

Glynda thought about it for a few seconds before figuring what did she have to lose. "Alright then, but just to let you know that if this does turn into a relationship that you won't get any special privileges just because you're dating me" she explained.

"I would not dream of it Glynda. I am just glad for the chance you are giving me. Lets swap scroll numbers this way we can talk details and such." With that Naga waved Glynda forward. "Time to meet my team mates."

"Give me your scroll for a few seconds, I'll place my number in it for you," she said

Naga handed her scroll to Glynda with a smile. "So would this be a first for you? Dating a female?"

"It would be actually. I dated James in the past and Ozpin and I are just friends" she answered.

"Then you are in for a treat. I do the whole wine and dine. Dinner and a movie followed by dancing and long romantic walks in the moon light."

"Sounds fun," she said before giving Naga back her device. "My numbers, I labeled which one is personal and which one is for after class help. I also added Ozpin's number in case you had questions for him or wanted to answer that particular question of his. And my number is in yours. Now then, are you ready to meet your roommates?"

"As I ever will be. This going to be like Lina all over again in some ways. Lina was twelve and I was Nineteen when we met and started traveling together. We stopped however when she was fourteen."

"Well actually...there is one question I'd like to ask before you meet the four." She would wait to ask more about Lina, especially since it sounded like she had fond memories of the girl.

"Oh what would you like to ask hun?" Naga asked curiously.

"Do you have any feelings towards Yang? I know you said you were a lesbian and she has turned heads, both male and female" Glynda asked, honestly curious.

"Not even close. She is way to young. Plus I like my women older. They know what they want out of life and are less childish." Naga replied truthfully.

"I see," Glynda said before letting Naga open the door

Naga scanned her scroll to open the door and walked into the room. "Hello everyone I am Naga the White Serpent and I will be your new teammate. I want to apologize to you all for my behavior in the battle. Yang sorry for kill stealing. Blake sorry about your ears when I laughed. Weiss, Ruby if I offended or caused insult I apologize. I hope we can be friends and work well together."

"Just...try not to do it again" Yang stated, placing her game on pause. She had a feeling her sister would want to learn more about their new teammate.

"Just...be careful about it in the future. They're sensitive," Blake replied before sighing lightly, having a feeling that Ruby would want to get to know more about Naga. Truth be told, she was quite curious herself about her.

Naga nodded as she looked around the room and found a good spot and reached into her cape and pulled out a hammock that she attached to the wall with special magic Once it was set she floated up and lay down with a sigh. Her sword, boots, gloves, and shoulder guards was placed into her cape hollow and it was placed over her like a blanket. "No sweat I will be happy to let you do your own kills Yang and Blake I will do my best. If there is a battle and it is likely you can always use these earplugs. They keep everything of high sound from hitting your ears." Naga said as she tossed a small pair of ear plugs to Blake.

Blake caught them from midair and undid her bow before placing them in her ears. She was surprised at how well they fit and decided to keep them in. "Thank you...Naga, right?" she asked, wanting to make sure she got it right.

"Yes Naga is correct. You are welcome. So who wants to ask the first question. I know there will be allot of them."

"Before the dolt can ask her questions a mile a minute...how were you able to do those ice attacks?" Weiss asked, extremely curious.

"As my teammates I expect this to not leave this room if you please." Naga said getting serious.

All four members of Team RWBY nodded.

Naga smiled and sat back. "True magic. Not Dust. I can not even touch Dust cause my body rejects it violently. Scan me with your Scrolls if you wish for proof."

Weiss quickly brought her scroll up and pressed a few buttons before holding it up to scan Naga. "Holy Oum" she stated.

"Yes my Aura is my magic reserves. As I am not from here I have no Semblance. But in the terms of fire power I am a one woman army."

"So I take it that you can't use Dust and we can't use your attacks," Weiss commented.

"That very well may be the case. I would not even know how to go about trying to teach you to use my magic. My magic comes from inside me while yours comes from Dust."

"Unless you were one of the four maidens" Ruby commented

"That's only a story Ruby/Sis" Blake and Yang replied at the same time.

"I am not one of these Maidens you speak of. Like they said it is just a story. I come from a world called the Red Orb in a different dimension. There Magic is very real."

"I assume there is a catch?" Blake asked.

"Yes. Demons are real there as are Dragons. On top of that for women Magic has a major link to our reproductive organs. So when the red rivers flows we have very little to no magic. When pregnant we lose our magic for the whole nine months and a year afterwards."

"Wait, Dragons are real?!" Ruby asked, clearly excited.

"Yes and some can even talk and communicate. Keep in mind this is in my home world."

"Wow...do you have one as a pet?"

"Ruby/Dolt!" Yang and Weiss exclaimed. "You'll have to forgive her. Ever since she was little Ruby had a thing for stories with dragons and always wanted one as a pet." Yang explained.

"Well I can make a stone dragon golem actually." Naga said off handedly. "But not in here." She added quickly.

"Probably a good idea," Ruby said. "Though...can we see it in the future?" she asked.

"Yes you can. So next question?" Naga asked with a smile.

"Do you specialize in any type of magic or just an all-rounder Black Mage?" Ruby asked. "And thank you" she added.

Naga's eye brows shot way up. "Well now that was not expected. I specialize in Ice, Earth, and Shamanistic magic. Shamanistic is spells that target the soul.

"So Ice, Earth and Spirit. Hm..." Ruby thought as ideas started coming to her. Things that she'd talk to Naga next time they were team training.

"I do have one spell I can show to you all. It has very interesting applications to."

"Oh?" they asked, all four of them were curious.

"Yes. Ruby would you be a dear and let me demonstrate? All I need is for everyone to give her room to move around and run and jump."

"You want me to use my Semblance?" Ruby asked, wanting to make sure

"Sure thing." Naga smiled as she prepped the spell in question.

"Alright," she replied before using her speed in small bursts, keeping it normal speed and not Spiraling like she's been experimenting with.

Once more with reflexes that rival even Ruby's Naga called out "Shadow Snap!" and a small dagger embedded in Ruby's shadow in mid jump freezing her in place unable to move. Talk yes but move no.

"What the..." Ruby exclaimed as she tried moving but found that she couldn't.

Blake was now intrigued at that, curious as to what was going on

Naga chuckled at that. "You see the dagger in her shadow everyone?" Naga asked. "Before any of you try to remove it there is one thing you should know. To do so without expelling her shadow would cause extreme levels of pain. So let me remove it myself."

"That's actually interesting," Blake admitted. "What about with clones?"

"If it has a shadow this spell will work. Dispelling the clone would cause a feedback and you would feel the pain." Naga created a Lighting spell and hovered it over the dagger allowing Ruby free.

"That answers that then," she said, her curiosity sated for now.

"Guess the kitty was brought back to life," Yang joked.

"Ugh...seriously Yang?" Blake commented.

"So any other questions?" Naga asked with a pained smirk at the awful pun.

"What do spells in the spirit category do?" Weiss asked

"Well most of them damage or destroy the soul." Naga said off handedly.

"Just like that?"

"But I do not use those against humans."

Weiss let out a soft sigh at that. "That's...actually good to hear"

"I have a question. Which of you is the sniper?" Naga asked with a fanged grin.

"I am" Ruby said quickly. "Why?"

"Cause you just lost your job."

"W-what?"

"I can shoot the nuts off a Mosquito in flight from one thousand yards and not even ruffle its pecker."

"That's...actually impressive. Crude, but impressive." Ruby commented.

Naga looked around the room and spotted a dry erase pen and board. "Okay someone draw a tiny dot on that board and stand next to the far wall from me. Time for a demo."

Blake placed a bookmark in her book before closing it and getting up. Grabbing the marker, she did as asked, placing a small dot on the dry board

"Okay when I say toss the board so it spins rapidly and arcs away from you." Naga says as she gets ready. "Also someone watch my scan on your scroll. I want to see if that is my reserves."

"I'll do that," Weiss commented.

Blake nodded, waiting for the go ahead.

"Okay ready ! PULL!" The moment it was in flight she cast Freeze Bullet and hit the board solid but did not punch through it. But clear as day there on the board right dead center of the dot was a piece of Ice frozen onto it.

"Well...crapbiscuits," Ruby commented seeing such an accurate shot. "Okay, you can be sniper."

Naga looked over to Weiss expectedly.

"What? It was an impressive shot, I'm not going to fault you for that" Weiss commented.

"Not that Weiss what did the scan say?"

Weiss blushed in embarrassment at that. "Oh...sorry," she said before noticing that her Aura level went down just a little bit, telling Naga this.

"So it is my magic reserves. Good to know that. So are there any other questions for me?"

What was Red Orb like? You gave us bits and pieces, but I want to hear what you thought about the place, friends that you had, anything like that," Ruby requested. "Though if you don't want to, I'll understand."

"Well I had a rival who was as strong as I. Her name is Lina Inverse. I was Nineteen and she was Twelve when we met. We had this chemistry that allowed us to practically know what the other was thinking. Some of the time. But we was like Oil and water. So we fought allot. Together we dropped the Bandit population by thirty percent even destroyed one of the seven pieces of the Dark Lord Ruby Eye Shaburanigdu. After that we went our separate ways. I thought of her as a little sister to be honest."

"Well if you were able to get along with someone you considered a little sister, then you're alright in my book...Kill Thief," Yang said, teasingly calling her that

"Hey I said I was sorry Yangarang."

"You're fine, I was only teasing"

"Ah okay. Sorry it is going to take a while to get used to that. Back home we really did not do a lot of teasing of that nature. Sure I teased Lina relentlessly about her micro breasts and her short height but it was all in fun. She had such a temper it was so easy to tease her."

Yang grinned evilly at that. "You, my dear friend, are going to get along together greatly, I can feel it"

"...oh god there's two of them" Weiss moaned out.

"Actually Weiss I would not mind a duel with your sister. Show her there is a new Ice Queen on the block."

"Next time I talk to her, I'll let her know" Weiss said.

"Then again I do also know a few fire spells but not to the level as my ice. Still deadly as a sniper with it but it is not as strong as Lina's. Though she and I did have one moment that stunned us both. It also proved to her that I was her equal."

"Oh?" Blake asked

Yes we was having a magic duel while rather angry with each other. She cast her Fire Ball spell and I cast my Freeze Bullet. When they connected in mid air they canceled each other out. Normally if my power was less than hers then the Fireball would have exploded right there. If I had been stronger then the Fire Ball would have been frozen. But they canceled each other out. What do you think that means?"

"That you were both at equal strength in magic at the time. So does that mean emotions can increase one's magic power?" the cat faunus asked.

"Very much so. Some spells require a calm mind to be more powerful. While some the angrier you are the more powerful. Perfect example. My Ra Tilt is my strongest spell. It requires a mind at peace to be at it's strongest. While Lina's Dragon Slave is the opposite. By the way Lina had two spells last I heard that was stronger than the Dragon Slave. Those two spells are like my Ra Tilt."

"If you don't mind me asking Naga, next time we're in the Emerald Forest, can we see all of your skills? There's only Grimm in the forest," Ruby asked before explaining why such a place would be good.

"That would be great because Ozpin and Ironwood needed to see my spells. With Grimm as targets that will make my Shamanism spells usable." Naga pulled out her Scroll and found Ozpin's number and made a call.

"Ah, Miss Serpent. How are you doing acclimating yourself to the World of Remnant?" Ozpin asked

"I am doing well Ozpin. My team leader Ruby had a wonderful idea. Seems my team wants to see what I can do so she brought up Emerald Forest. Seeing as it has lots of Grimm I would be able to show all of my spells. Including my spirit spells. The ones that require a living target. So I was wondering if you could set it up for James and yourself and Glynda to be present tomorrow for a demonstration?"

"I'll see what I can do when it comes to James and your girlfriend"

Naga blushed. "So she told you huh?" She nibbled on her bottom lip cutely.

Weiss noticed the tick but didn't say anything about it.

"She did, figuring it would be easier than me guessing and figuring it out" Ozpin replied.

"Well as long as your okay with it. I will not hurt her Oz." Naga swore to him. "So does it look promising at least about tomorrow?"

"Make sure that you don't. Or you'll have two important people of Remnant out for your blood," he said seriously. "And as long as it doesn't affect your studies than I have no problem with it."

"Oh you will find that I am a quicker study than even Weiss, Blake, Ruby, and Yang put together. Give me two weeks and I will be caught up to my class or beyond."

"I have Nineteen years battle experience when it comes to magic. I learned all I know in a month. Learning Magic normally takes most decades to learn."

"I see the point that you're making. I will talk to James and see what he says" Ozpin said

"Thanks Oz. Sorry about the late hour. Oh before I forget what is the rule on hard beverages on campus? No I would not share with the kiddies. Even back home the drinking age was eighteen."

"Don't get caught and don't share with the minors," he responded honestly.

"Just know next week I will have to go into seclusion. That time is coming and I still can not handle that issue."

"That...oh, I see" Ozpin said quickly.

Yang raised an eyebrow at that comment, wondering what she meant

"Yes I told Glynda about my mother and the after effects of it. So yes that is why Next week I will be no good to anyone."

"Do you want me to let the other Professors know about it?" he asked.

"Yes but be discreet. It only happens one week out of every month and one day a year is the worst. So when that anniversary rolls around I will be out of commission for three days."

"That anniversary has already passed this year thankfully."

"With a manner as sensitive as that, I was going to be as discrete as possible Miss Serpent."

"I told you Oz call me Naga or if you have to call me Miss call me Miss Seyruun."

"Sorry Naga, old habits"

"Understood. I have taken enough of your time Oz so good night." She hung up her scroll and turned to the group. "Okay time to answer the big question I know you all have right now."

"Seyruun?" Weiss asked.

"What happens next week?" Yang asked.

"My full name is Gracia ul Naga Seyruun. Back home I was a Princess to the holy kingdom of Seyruun. When I was Sixteen an assassin came calling and was there to kill me and my eight year old sister and mother. He found me first. I had been sheltered living in a Pacifist kingdom and had never seen violence. So I screamed and ran. My mother heard my scream and ran to check on me. I ran back when I heard mothers screams. But to late. She had been slain in the most brutal way. The assassins weapon was a razor wire cat-o-nine-tails bull whip. Charged with a Digger Bolt. I used one of my mothers spells to turn the whip on him and he died the same way mother died. There was so much blood that now even the smallest speck of blood will cause me to faint. Because of that when the red river flows I have to remain passed out drunk till it is over and dried up to be able to clean up."

"So basically when the time of the month comes, you have to get passed out drunk in order to deal with it?" Yang asked, assuming that Digger Bolt was a lightning spell of some sort. "Same with when it's the anniversary of your mom's death?"

Naga nodded at that. "That about sums it up. As for Digger Bolt. It is not just a lightning spell it is THE most powerful of the Lightning spells. It is equal to an actual Lightning bolt."  
And you...survived it?" Weiss asked skeptically

"It never hit me. But yes I have survived it many times." Naga got lost in thought as she counted the times in her memories. "I have survived thirty-two Digger Bolts, over two hundred Fire Balls, and three Dragon Slaves that left a crater in the ground about fifteen miles in diameter and eight miles deep."

"...And there goes me being the tank of the team,' Yang commented, sighing lightly. "If you got assassin covered as well then you're basically the team if the four of us were RPG classes/roles."

"Lets see. I can hit a bull's-eye from a thousand yards every single time. Use Ice, Fire, Spirit and Earth attacks. Create golems from the very earth and stone. Can fly at what I found out is Mach two. What do you think?"

"I think you're silent enough to sneak up on anyone in the White Fang and gut them if you chose on doing so," Blake commented before flipping the page in her book.

"Or I could rain down on them with my laugh and watch them hit the deck holding their ears and freeze them all." Naga chuckled.

Blake shuddered at that as she remembered Naga's laugh. "Good point. Very good point"

"How many Grimm hit the ground when I laughed anyway. I lost count."

"About fifty...I think?" Ruby commented, though not sure So what exactly was that massive scorpion thing I killed? It was as big as a juvenile Dragon."

"That was a Death Stalker. The giant birds that you fought are called Nevermore," Weiss answered, adding onto the question.

"So why was everyone running for their life when the Death Stalker showed up but not the Nevermore's?"

"No idea"

"It was to easy. A Demonic Crystal and it was dead. Heck a feather landing on it would have shattered it to dust."

Weiss nodded at that, since it made sense

"Any other questions before I have a drink?"

"Well I doubt you'd let me have a drink even though I am eighteen, even if I asked." Yang commented. "But...you swing for the same team?" she asked.

"Yep though I got my reasons. Reasons I do not think some of the younger girls here could handle. I would but I do not want to get in trouble with Ozpin or Glynda over giving you alcohol. For one while Eighteen is the legal age back home I do not know the legal age here."

"Some people have eighteen as the legal limit, others have it at twenty-one. The bars indicate which is their legal age" Yang replied. "So it's your call. And while I will readily admit I'm a flirt and a party girl, I won't go into your stash. Scout's honor"

"If she's a scout, I mastered Summoning," Weiss muttered.

"Then it is a good thing only I can get to what is in my cape." Naga chuckled. "Alright this does not leave this room at all. Got that?" Naga said as she looked to all four of her teammates.

"Which part?" Ruby asked, being serious

Naga reached into her cape and withdrew the Brandy and a shot glass. "This is a one time thing. Each of you get one shot. As celebration for a new teammate." Naga poured out a shots worth and offered it to Yang first."

"Thank you. And definitely a one time thing. Ruby's still a minor," Yang said before taking the offered cup.

Naga tapped the bottle with the shot glass and smiled. "Bottoms up."

"Bottoms up," she replied before draining the shot. This wasn't the first time that she had Brandy so the strong burn wasn't that much of a shock to her.

Naga took the shot glass back and refilled it and asked. "Who wants the next one?"

"Guess it can't hurt," Blake stated before sitting up, indicating that she wanted the next shot.

Naga passed it off to Blake with a smile. "There ya go. Bottoms up."

"Thank you" she said before drinking it, a brief cough passing through her lips after doing so. She forgot how strong brandy could be...

Once the shot glass was back in Naga's hand she refilled it and passed it to Weiss. "Bottoms up."

Weiss nodded before taking the drink, sipping at it lightly. After her first sip, she started coughing badly. "H-how can anyone drink that?" she asked, surprised. It was so strong...

The best way is to slug it back and take it all at once." Naga commented with a tender smile.

"If I ever have it again, I'll keep that in mind," Weiss responded.

"Naga took back the shot glass and once again poured a shots worth and offered it to Ruby."

"Thank you," Ruby said before taking the offered drink and slugged it back as Naga suggested to Weiss. Since this was her first time drinking any type of alcohol, she started coughing uncontrollably

Naga snagged back the shot glass and patted Ruby on the back.

"You okay Sis?" Yang asked, concerned

"Yeah it is just the burn is all. She was not expecting it." Naga said before hopping back up into her hammock and turning the bottle up and chugging from it like water.

"Alright," Yang replied before going back to her game on her scroll while Blake went back to her book.

After chugging for five minutes straight she recorked the bottle and smiled. "Ah that hit the spot. Time to check in with Glynda." Naga called up Glynda with a rosy cheeked smile on her personal number.

"Why good evening Naga," Glynda replied after picking up her personal scroll.

"Good evening beautiful I hope it is not to late?"

"Not at all," she replied, blushing lightly at the beautiful comment. "So, how are you doing Naga?" Glynda asked Well I wanted you to know that Next week will be a bust but how about tomorrow night?

"For our date?"

"Yes for our date. I take it Oz has asked you about the demo tomorrow in Emerald Forest?"

"He did. Since I currently don't have anything to do, that will be fine. I'm actually quite curious to see all of yours skills," she admitted.

"Very well wonder if he got James to be up for it."

"That I do not know," she admitted.

"So where would you like Dinner what movies and what location would you like the stroll and dancing to be?"

"I don't get out much, but for dinner, something Italian perhaps. Movies should be romance and for the stroll and dancing...the park should be a good time for that. At least for the stroll. Dancing might have to be off the menu" Glynda responded after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh not a good dancer?" Naga asked with a pout.

"Oh I can dance, it would just be a little awkward to be dancing in the park"

Then how about your place?" Naga asked with a smile.

"Sure"

Red or white wine?" Naga asked with a bright smile.

"White"

"Very well I may have just the one for that. Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow cutie."

L-Likewise" Glynda responded before ending the call.

Naga lay back with a smile.

"Sounds like you had fun talking to your girlfriend," Blake said with a light smile.

"I did actually. We are just going on a date to see how well it works. If it does go well then I will be glad."

"Testing the waters?"

"You got that right. I am more than comfortable with my taste in lover being a woman but she has never batted for the home team so we will see how it goes."

"Well then, I wish you luck"

"Why thank you Blake same for you." Naga commented while looking at Yang.

"W-what do you mean?" Blake asked, blushing lightly, glad that Yang was too intuned with her game to listen in.

Blake I can see how you look at each other same for Ruby and Weiss. I wont say a word. Enjoy it."

"Enjoy it?" Blake asked

"Oh yes nothing like womanly love."

"O-oh," the cat faunus said with a light blush.

"Only a woman really knows how to please a woman Blake and Yang looks like she has experience. Isn't that right Yang?"

"I usually don't kiss and tell Naga," Yang stated, indicating that she had indeed been listening to their conversation. And while she did find her partner attractive, she wasn't going to pressure Blake into anything.

"You...were listening?" Blake asked, her cheeks an intense shade of red. Not only that, but her ears were flat against her head due to the embarrassment she was currently feeling.

Naga chuckled at that. "Sorry I had to clear the air you four. I can spot that kind of feelings from a mile away." Naga said while laying on her back with her head propped on a pillow and staring at the ceiling.

"Fantastic. And if I can't act on it? My dad would skin me alive if he found out..." Weiss admitted.

"Weiss if you would scan this card." Naga said as she tossed one of the two cards over to Weiss a grin on her face.

"What does scanning your Lien Card have anything to do with this?" Weiss asked.

"Just humor me will you?"

"Alright, fine" Weiss exclaimed before scanning the card, her eyes bugging out of her skull when she sees the amount. "W-what? H-ho-how?" she sputtered.

Naga smiled as she switched cards with Weiss. "Now scan this one."

Weiss did as asked, still a little shocked when she saw the amount. "How in the world do you have 10 billion Lien to your name?" she asked, causing Yang and Blake to also look at their new teammate.

"When I came here I had Copper, Silver, Gold, and Platinum coins along with countless jewels. One such jewel was a two hundred karat princess cut flawless natural black diamond. All of that together added up to Ten billion Lien."

Yang whistled lightly at that. "Damn"

"You got that right. Back home the best offer I got was five platinum for it."

"I take it that's not a lot?" the blonde asked.

"Not really. One platinum is enough to buy a two story three bedroom house."

"So not snobby rich like Weissicle here, but well off all the same?" Yang asked.

"Hey!" Weiss responded

"Well I do not know how rich Weiss here is but I will probably never spend all of it in my life. So I propose something Weiss. How much is the stocks for Schnee Dust company selling for and how much to get a say so in day to day activities? In other words How much to make your father listen to me?"

"You want to hit my father where it hurts, don't you?"

"Yep and make him listen to reason. Plus make it so the Faunus are treated fairly."

"Hm...Technically I'm worth 50 million but most of it is tied away behind legal papers and what not. I wouldn't use most of it anyways," she quickly explained so that the blonde brute couldn't speak up. "And the company is worth ten times that since it's the leading manufacture of Dust Powders and Crystals. Stock holders have 5 percent overall, I have 20, Winter has 20 and father has 50 percent with the other five free for grabs.

I'm sure Winter wouldn't mind giving you her share and I definitely wouldn't mind either so that you would have at least 40 percent of the company, if I understand stock correctly. Though I'm not sure how much they go for," she admitted with a light blush

"Well how about this. One million for your shares the same to your sister and I will find out who else shares I need to become majority and buy theirs."

"Sounds fair to me," Weiss said before smirking lightly at that. "What do you think about that leader?" she asked, knowing that Ruby was indeed awake and listening in. It was quite easy, especially when she hadn't heard the light snores that came from her partner.  
Yeah leader what do you say to that?"

"Meep!" Ruby squeaked out while cowering under the blanket fort she created for herself. "I...I have no idea what you mean" she said

"Come on out leader. We know you was awake and listening"

"Sis, you either talk to them, or I tell Weiss and Naga here embarrassing stories," Yang threatened.

"I didn't think one drink would effect her like this."

"You mean...you think Ruby is a shy drunk?" Blake asked.

"It is possible." Naga said as she hopped down and walked over to Ruby and placed a hand on her head and cast. "Detoxify!" At that moment all toxins was purged and removed from Ruby in a soft blue glow.

"That felt weird..." Ruby muttered once the spell finished detoxing her.

"So feel like crawling out of there and speaking your mind on the discussion?"  
I guess..." Ruby stated

Naga stepped back and waited for her to crawl out as she sat on the edge of a bed. "So your thoughts on the discussion?"

"I think it's nice that you're doing all this for Weiss," Ruby replied.

"Not just Weiss but you as well Ruby and all the Faunus out there impacted poorly by her fathers company."

"Because then I could date Weiss without any repercussions?" she asked, Ruby's face matching her cloak

"Exactly." Naga said with a warm smile. "Back home I may have been greedy but I feel a change of pace is needed here. Or I may end up as disliked as back home."

Ruby laughed a little at that. "You wouldn't be disliked that badly," she commented.

"Ruby I sold Lina out to an enemy for two gold coins. I have a feeling I would be counted lower than low here."

"That's heartless..." Yang commented

Yeah but I knew she could get out of it and she did."

"So basically it was a form of tough love?"

"Correct. To toughen her up for the future."

"Makes sense." Yang said before thinking of something else for a change. But right now she highly doubt Blake would agree to it.

"So what time is dinner around here?"

"Dinner starts at seven and the caf stays open until ten. After that, snacks are made available but that's about it," Weiss replied.

"And it is already after eleven. Damn. So who is up for delivery?" Naga asked with a smile.

"I am!" Yang admitted.

Naga grabbed her scroll and looked up delivery places and found a Pizza place. She called them up and ordered thirty pies one of each kind. She paid in full and even set it up to give the delivery person a one hundred Lien tip.

"That hungry?" Blake asked, shocked

"Due to how my magic is I need to eat allot of calories to keep my reserves up."

"That's interesting," the cat faunus stated.

Forty minutes later there is a knock and Naga gets up and answers the door and takes the receipt and signs it and hands it back and starts taking pizza's from her and placing them on the small table."

"Thank you miss," the delivery girl says as Naga takes the pies from her, both Blake and Yang helping place the boxes on the table

"Alright girls time to chow down." Naga says as she starts filling plates from her cape for everyone and passing them out.

Yang grabbed two slices of pepperoni before sitting down next to her partner

Naga piled her plate with a slice from every pie and sat down in her hammock and said a silent blessing and dug in. Her first bite made her squeal in joy and dance a little jig.

"You okay up there?" Ruby asked after getting a couple slices of cheese pizza

"Never had this dish before and it is quite heavenly."

"You never had pizza?" Yang asked.

"No this dish was never invented back home. Thanks to magic technology is very slowly being developed. No trains, or flying machines. Nothing even remotely like Scrolls or even have the machines this world has."

"I see," Yang said before noticing Weiss having problems as well and asked if it was her first time eating pizza also

Naga dove into her food happily. Each slice better than the last. Then she came across Anchovies. "Bleh okay I have officially found seafood I can not stand."

"I'll take them," Blake said.

"You like anchovies?" Yang asked, a little shocked.

"Yang think about that very carefully." Naga remarked as she picked the fish off and passed them to Blake.

Yang thought about that for a few seconds before blushing lightly. "Nevermind," she said remembering that it didn't matter what type of fish it was, as long as it was fish than that was all that mattered to the Cat Faunus.

Naga nodded and remembered something. "Hey Blake I got something for you to try. Same for you Ruby." Naga reached into her cape and pulled out a container and placed a few strips of fish on it and handed it to Blake. She sealed the container and put it back before pulling out another and placing a strip of meat on it and handing it to Ruby."

"What is it?" both Blake and Ruby asked, curiosity running rampant

"Blake has there Emperor Salmon. The most prized fish back home. Ruby I will wait till you try yours first."

"Alright," Ruby said before picking a piece up with her fingers before taking a bite.

"And I think I just lost my love to fish," Yang joked as Blake took the strips of fish into her fingers before quickly eating them, enjoying the taste.

"Don't worry Yang I do not have much of it. Now Ruby ready to find out what that is? After all it is a meal that cost twenty Platinum back home and has a year long waiting list."

"I can understand since it does have a good smoked flavor to it," Ruby replied.

"What you are eating there Ruby is Water Dragon. One of the lesser Dragons. Not one of the intelligent kind."

"This is Dragon Meat?" Ruby asked

"Yep." Naga says with a grin as she offers each of the girls a piece.

"That's terrible..." Ruby claimed, especially since she liked dragons so much.

"Ruby only Dragons that have been labeled as a danger to lands and people are slain for their meat."

"I guess that makes it okay then..."

"So what do you girls think of it?" Naga asked as she continued eating her fill of Pizza.

"Very good," all four said

"See there is a problem with raw Dragon Meat. It has to be buried for six months then cooked for six months to make it safe to eat. Before that and not even a Detoxify will save your life. I once saw someone eat Dragon meat cooked over a camp fire after the dragon had died and they was dead in seconds after the first bite."

"They're that toxic?" Weiss asked, surprised

"Yes Weiss. Do not worry this meat was buried for seven months and cooked for a year. Completely safe."

"I figured you knew what you were doing after you told us the potential harm of eating this," Yang said before finishing her dragon meat.

"Yes I do. I cooked this myself." Naga said with a little pride.

"Good to know" Weiss said with a grin before eating the rest of her dragon meet and going back to the pizza

"You would be amazed at what you can learn when traveling for twenty-two years."

"I bet," Blake said with a light laugh.

"Glad you girls do not mind that I am old enough to be your mother."

"We don't mind at all honestly," Ruby admitted, getting three other nods as well

"I had a child once. I gave them up to a family that wanted children but could not." Naga said a tear in her eye.

"You had a child? But I thought you were a lesbian?" Yang said, confused.

"I am after being gang rapped for four days by forty bandits who found me during that time of the month."

Blake growled lightly after hearing that as the other three were shocked senseless after hearing such a thing.

"It was after that, that I found out I was pregnant. I carried the child and birthed him and gave him away when he was able to eat food." Naga said as she sat back and ate.

"That was nice of you. I know some Faunus who were raped and they didn't want to keep the baby since it was a reminder of what happened," Blake said softly.

"Blake I got to ask. Would you be willing to remove your bows at least while in the room? We all know what you are and are fine with it."

"I don't know..." Blake commented, unsure about taking her bow off around the others.

"What do you say girls?" Naga asks with a soft tender smile.

"I think she looks cute with her hair down," Yang commented

Naga chuckled at that. "I bet so."

"Well it doesn't help that her cat ears are adorable" Yang added, causing Blake to blush.

"I want to see these cat ears myself. Wait do you have a tail as well Blake?"

"No she doesn't," Weiss stated. "And as for the ears, I'm okay with them."

"But it would be so cute, Blake being an actual catgirl instead of just a cat faunus" Ruby chimed in.

"I agree. So Blake off with the bow. Let your ears free!"

Blake looked around to the four other women in the room before reaching up and taking the bow off, a soft sigh escaping her lips as the warm air passed over her ears.

"There you go. So you feel more comfortable." Naga walks over to the door and casts "Lock" on it sealing the door so that only Naga can open it. "Now only I can open the door and no one can hear into the room period."

"Thank you," Blake said.

"Kitty, were you worried about one of our friends coming in and seeing you with your ears out?" Yang asked.

"I have a feeling that was the case. So from now on when ever you want to let them out in the room just let me know and I will lock this room up tighter than a fleas bottom."

"Thanks Naga," Blake said. "And just to be official, Faunus usually only have one feature tied to their animal. I technically have two animalistic traits, my eyes and my ears," she said before taking another bite of her slice of pizza.

Naga smiled as she picked up the pizza with the nasty fish and placed it before Blake. "It's all yours. I think everyone agrees to that?"

Everyone nodded at that statement.

Naga goes and refills her plate with more Pizza and sits back down and digs in.

Yang gets off of her bed and refills her plate with a couple more slices of pizza. Instead of returning to the top bunk, she sits down next to her partner.

"So what time is first class everyone?" Naga asks curiously.

"Nine in the morning" Ruby answered.

"Oh my that is pretty early. Well I do not know about you girls but I think I need to get some shut eye." Naga then gets up and starts putting the pizza boxes into her cape till it is all put up. Then she hops back into her hammock and covers herself up and crashes right then and there. 


	2. Chapter 2 First Date

Chapter 2

Ruby woke up first, her silver eyes glancing at the other women in the room who were sleeping peacefully. An evil thought then came to her before fishing around for one of her prized possessions: a whistle.

Naga awoke right before the whistle could be blown but had yet opened her eyes. In fact had yet to even move.

Ruby didn't know that Naga had awoken and blew the whistle

Naga's eyes snap open at the blaring whistle and cast a lightning fast Freeze bullet sealing the whistle in a ball of ice.

"Gah, cold!" Ruby exclaimed.

"That was entirely uncalled for Rubes." Naga commented grouchily. Sitting up and yawning she walked over to Blake and whispered next to her ear. "Awe isn't that cute Blake and Yang asleep and spooning."

Blake immediately woke up after hearing that, her face entirely red.

"Ugh...why is everyone up so early?" Weiss muttered before glancing at her partner and her current predicament. "Let me guess, the Dolt used the whistle again."

"You got that right. I was already awake and she blew that blasted thing to try and wake everyone up. Blake here should be glad she had kept the earplugs in."

"I see. Well at least it was only her hands and that torture device. I think I froze her from the neck down," Weiss commented.

"Yeah had I tried that she would be dead. So I turned the whistle to an ice cube. How often does she do that?"

"She's only done it twice before," Weiss answered.

"Ruby is it because I am here that you blew that cursed whistle?"

"I wanted to see how you reacted when awakened suddenly, like if we were in the field" Ruby answered honestly.

"You could have asked. I am a very light sleeper. Thanks to Lina. She would wake me up with a spell we both knew called Explosion Array. I think I will introduce you to it today in the forest." Naga said while grumbling.

"And now I'm saddened I can't learn any of your spells. Would definitely be good to keep Rubes on her toes" Yang commented, unfazed by the whistle.

"Some are fun and near harmless some can be deadly." Naga said as she unlocked the door and opened it. "Time for breakfast."

While Naga unlocked the door, Blake quickly placed her ribbon atop her head, albeit getting a light pout from Yang in the process.

"Um...you can melt this ice, right?" Ruby asked

Naga walked over to Ruby and summoned a small fire ball between her hands and placed it over the whistle but not touching it. Causing the ice to melt and freeing her hand.

"Thanks," she replied before examining her hand for any frostbite

"Oh your fine Ruby. Now lets go get some food before we have to get to class."

Before the new team of five members could do so, there was a knock at the door. "Miss Rose, if you could open the door please," Glynda requested. In her hands was a female uniform for Naga, assuming that it fit her that was...something that both she and Ozpin had forgotten about until this morning.

Naga as she was standing right by the door opened it and smiled. "Well good morning beautiful. I was just thinking about you."

"And good morning to you Miss Seyruun," Glynda said respectfully with a light smile on her lips.

"So what brings you by this morning?" Naga asked with a grin.

"Ozpin and I forgot about something before giving you your scroll" she admitted.

Naga looked at her curiously. "So what exactly did you two forget if I may ask?"

During classes, students have to wear a uniform. You can customize it, tastefully I might add, but it has to be worn during academic classes unless the professor says otherwise."

Naga looked crestfallen. "Oh I see. Well I guess mothers outfit can be used for what they look like. But when off campus like in the woods I hope you know the uniform comes off. This outfit is enchanted and indestructible."

"Completely understandable. And actually, you can keep the cape on if you so wish to do so. We allow Miss Rose that same luxury as well."

Naga nodded as she put the uniform on over her mothers outfit and tied the shirt just four inches below her bust and with careful skill with a dagger cut the skirt short. "You know something bothers me though. I have seen many students who do not even wear the uniform. Ruby being one of them."

"I wear the uniform," Ruby exclaimed.

Naga looked at her and nodded. "I am wearing it am I not?" Naga replied as she put on her boots, gloves, cape, and shoulder guards. "Okay time to get some breakfast."

"Yes you are," Glynda said. "And I will see you tonight Naga," she said before letting them go to breakfast.

"So any word from Ironwood yet?" Naga asked as she made her way to the cafeteria.

"You and Team RWBY both have the afternoon off so that you can show off to Ozpin, myself, James and your teammates" Glynda responded.

"Good to know. So morning classes and then lunch then off to the forest correct?" Naga asked softly.

"Correct"

"Then it is you and I for our date." Naga said while looking around and seeing the coast is clear she grabbed Glynda and pulled her close and laid a big hot wet kiss on her while slipping her tongue. "To keep you thinking of me through out the day."

Glynda blushed heavily, a soft moan escaping from her.

Naga stepped back and smiled. "I told you dear I am very experienced with the fairer sex. Before you worry I am clean. No diseases here."

"That's good to know," she replied

"Very good to know." Naga replied as she started walking towards the food court to get her needed calories.

Glynda shook her head lightly at that while amused before heading to her classroom

Naga swept into the cafeteria like some goddess had arrived and went straight to the line and started piling her tray heavily with food.

The four members of Team RWBY were talking with their friends before Naga took her seat next to them.

"Hello everyone. It is a pleasure to meet you all. I am Naga the White Serpent and the newest member of team RWBY."

"Nice to meet you..."

"Jaune, don't" Weiss commented, quickly shutting the leader of Team JNPR down.

Naga looked to the boy and her stare alone could cause a horde of Death Stalkers to turn and run away. Yet her words where as calm and cold as a tundra. "Listen here young man. I do not date boys or men. I am old enough to be your mother so stop while you are ahead."

Jaune gulped lightly at the stare she was giving him and nodded quickly. "Y-yes ma'am" he responded

Once her point had been made she turned happy go lucky. "On a lighter note it is good to meet you Juane."

"It is?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes any friend of my team is a friend of mine!" Naga said happily.

"I see," Ren stated calmly. He knew that there was some reason as to why she told Jaune what she did but said nothing about it.

"So introduce me to the rest of your friends here Rubes."

"Sure thing," Ruby said with a grin. "The redhead is Nora. She's a little hyperactive but if you can get past that then you'll find out she's a very good friend. Next to her in the green is Ren, her boyfriend" she said as Nora interrupted her there.

"Hello Nora. Hello Ren it is nice to meet you both."

"Thanks. Though Ren and I aren't together together," Nora commented.

"Uh huh." Naga said with a deadpan look. "So who is this Amazonian red head looking all cool and collected?"

"Hello, my name is Pyrrha," she said with a smile.

Naga reached across the table and shook her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you." With the introductions done Naga dug into her breakfast hard and heavy. Food seeming to vanish from her plate while her arms are a blur. Yet her manners even make Weiss look like a slob.

"That's...impressive" Nora actually admitted.

Within a minute Naga's plate was empty and she sat back with a sigh. "Damn it that was not nearly enough."

"Not nearly enough?" Nora asked, surprised. "How much do you normally eat?" she asked.

Naga did some quick math in her mind and said off handedly. "Close to two hundred thousand calories per meal to keep my gift at full power." With that said she reached into her cape and pulled out a slab of steak eight inches thick and almost two foot long and a foot across. It was still sizzling as if it had just been cooked when in fact it was over a year old.

"Impressive," Ren stated, silently wondering about the cape, as were the other members of the team

Naga smiled and pulled out a fork and knife from home. The styling of the fork screaming medieval times as she dug in with a will.

Pyrrha instantly noticed the medieval theme of the fork, especially since she wore armor modeled after the Greece warriors of old.

Once the steak was polished off Naga sat back with a smile and a rub of her full stomach. "Go ahead show them my scan Ruby. It may answer some things about me for them seeing as I can not say by order of Ozpin."

"Things you cannot say about yourself?" Jaune asked, curious before all four took a look at the scan for Naga, each of there eyes alarmingly wide. "H-how is that even possible?" He asked, knowing that everyone else was thinking it.

Naga cast a silent Lighting with a smirk then let it go and smiled. She reached out as if to shake Juane's hand with the smirk back. "Care to shake hands Juane?"

Ruby thought that she heard something crackling for half of a second before Naga offered her hand.

The moment Juane took Naga's hand she released a Mono Volt. An electric spell only a quarter the strength of a taser into his hand for half a second before canceling it and charging a Freeze Arrow then also canceling it and then charging a Fire Ball and canceling it as well. Causing him to get a jolt then cold and then hot as fire all in under two seconds.

Juane felt a buzz before intense cold and hot all in the span of a second. He had a feeling that this was her form of revenge for him trying to hit on her

Naga then released his hand after shaking it. "Before any of you ask I am allergic to Dust."

"How is that possible?" Pyrrha asked, confused.

"If I touch Dust it feels like Hell fire to me. Don't know why and neither does old Ozpin."

"What if you were hit by a Dust-powered attack?" Nora asked.

"I have my own methods of protection Nora. I am going to have one of my teammates record my testing later today. If they feel safe doing so they can show you the video."

"They?" Ren asked

"Meaning whom ever does the recording." Naga replied with a laugh as she noticed the time. "Oh my we better get moving if we do not wish to be late to class."

Blake noticed the time as well. "Wow, it got that late already?"

"Yep so someone care to show me where our class is?" Naga asked looking at her team.

"Just follow us," Yang stated

Naga got up and did just that ready to learn all about this new world.

Classes ended and Ruby sighed lightly, glad to be done with classes, at least for a little while.

"Wow now that was allot of information. I already read and memorized the books for the classes we have had so far. I believe this will be a breeze. So next stop the transport to Emerald Forest correct? So who is going to record for me?"

"I'll record," Weiss said.

"Awesome thanks Weiss. Just don't show it to your sister. I want it to be a surprise." Naga said with wicked laughter.

"Of course. Fighting an opponent already knowing their skills isn't fun whatsoever" she admitted, remembering the fight with the Knight Armor before coming to Beacon

"So lets go met the transport along with Ozpin, Glynda and Ironwood." Naga said as she lead the way with a smile. Her magic reserves maxed out at this time. She pulled out her scroll and scanned herself and whistled. "Wow my Aura reads as two hundred thousand right now! Wonder how much this is going to drop it cause I will not be holding back."

"I can keep an eye on your reserves if you want," Ruby suggested.

"That would be nice. Just do not forget to watch me work." Naga said haughtily.

"Isn't that what Weiss will be doing for me?" She asked with a smirk

Naga chuckled. "Very well." she said as they arrived at the transport. "Hey Oz, James especially you Glynda. Ready to head out to the Emerald Forest for this little Demo?"

"Hello Team RWBY," Ozpin said with a light grin on his face. "And we are ready whenever you are Naga," he responded truthfully, getting nods from both James and Glynda as well.

"Well lets get Kraken." Naga said as she hopped inside the transport. "Ready for one hell of a show?" She asked looking at everyone.

"Indeed we are," Yang said with a smirk.

Naga proceeded to crack all her joints before they landed so she would be fully limber and ready. Once the doors opened she hopped out and put her middle finger and thumb in her mouth inhaled deeply and let loose with a whistle that put Ruby's whistle to shame. The sound shot out like a gun shot through out the forest for many, many miles.

Blake...was glad that she had the earplugs still in. And that was just an innate skill of hers, no magic involved. Just how strong was she?

Moments later the Grimm started swarming out of the woods heading straight towards Naga. "To start I will use my Ice spells." Without further ado she cast one right after another. Each spell freezing a Grimm solid. "Freeze Arrow, Freeze Bullet, Van Rail." A sheet of Ice spread out like a spiders web freezing multiple Grimm solid instantly. "Freeze Rain!" A ball of ice appeared above the battle field and started raining down icicles easily four feet long and eight inches wide down spearing Grimm left and right. "DEMONIC CRYSTAL!" A wave of pure frozen ice exploded from her hands encasing dozens of Grimm in the ice.

"Next up is Fire. Flare Arrow!" This shot was not aimed at any Grimm but at the Freeze Rain to destroy it. "FIRE BALL!" A orb of pure fire shot from her hand impacting a Beowulf and caused it to be splattered from the explosion.

"Next is my Shamanism spells. "Elmekian Lance!" A pale green lance of energy was launched at a Grimm causing its soul to appear as it was stripped from its body before the soul disintegrated. "Elmekian Flame!" A wave of pale green fire washed out doing the same as Elmekian Lance but on a bigger scale. "Ra TILT!" A ball of pale blue flame engulfed a Death Stalker causing it to turn to ash.

"Next is my Lightning spell. DIGGER BOLT!" A streak of bright blue plasma erupted from her hands hitting twenty-five Nevermore causing them to be fried and explode. She then tagged a small Grimm with "Mono Volt." Stunning it

"Last but not least is my Earth Spells." She took a deep breath and cast. "STONE SPIKER!" Thirty giant stone spikes forty foot tall and ten foot wide at the base shot from the ground impaling Grimm left and right. "STONE GHOST!" The ground rumbled as a massive stone dragon rose from the Earth and proceeded to lay waste to Grimm left and right. "Spiritual Curse!" A round bodied stone golem stepped out of one of the stone spikes and joined the stone dragon. "ROYAL SPIRITUAL CURSE!" A mammoth stone knight formed from several of the Stone spikes and went on a rampage against the Grimm.

Naga cast "Raywing" and took flight for a few seconds at Mach Two and landed then cast "Levitation" for a minute and landed. She then cast "Recovery" on herself to heal any wounds. Then "Resurrection." Followed by "Detoxify." Lastly she cast a blinding bright "Lighting!" To finish she let loose with her signature Laugh sending the three remaining Grimm running for the hills only to be crushed as the golems fell apart and landed on them.

"Careful Naga, you're in the yellow, erm...you're at the halfway point of your Mana, erm, Aura!" Ruby shouted as she kept an eye on Naga's gauge on her scroll. She glanced up every few seconds though catching some of the spells. It was a shame that she couldn't learn any though if what the magician said was true...those fire spells definitely looked interesting. She also had a feeling that Weiss was feeling the same way, but only with the Ice Spells instead. However, it wouldn't surprise her if her partner somehow replicated those attacks with Dust. She was a Dust Mage after all...

Weiss was in awe as she watched the carnage through her scroll, keeping it in record mode as Naga went through her catalog of spells. Seeing the various spells that she was using, Weiss's mind was already at work, wondering if she could replicate any of those with Dust. The Earth dust was probably out, but the ice and fire were a definite. The electrical ones though would be difficult...Of course, she'd have to ask Naga first for permission and if it was possible to begin with.

Glynda was watching with a critical eye, curious what her...potential girlfriend could do. And boy was she not disappointed. She had to admit that her spells were almost on par with what she could do...and that was saying something. "Holy crap..." she breathed out. Little did she know that both James and Ozpin were in the same boat. However, with what James was thinking...if it were known, then he'd get hurt, quickly.

"I know she won't feel the same way and I hope you're not jealous Blakey...but I think I'm in love," Yang commented after watching the wanton destruction coming forth. They could easily have the tournament in the bag...even if Naga didn't use her more lethal spells.

"All that is left is my Defense spells. Of which there is only three. For that I need a volunteer." Naga said as she cast first "Windy Shield." A high density barrier of compressed air harder than Diamond formed around her. "Anything but fire if you please. I have a shield special for that."

"I'll volunteer," Yang said as she got into her fighting stance in front of Naga. "Ready?" she asked.

"Bring it on but mind the recoil." Naga said with a smirk.

"Mine or your shield?" Yang asked, curious

"Your shot off the shield. If you punch it I will heal any injuries so fire at will."

"Gotcha," Yang said before firing a few shots, curious as to what would happen next

The moment the shots hit they shot off of it nearly four times as fast going straight up or off to the sides.

Yang blinked as she felt her bullets coming back beside her, shocked at how fast they were going. "Holy crap" she muttered.

"Go ahead Yang punch it as hard as you can. I dodeca dog dare you." Naga taunted.

"I was going to anyways, even without the taunt!" she shouted before punching the barrier with all of her might

The moment Yang hits the barrier a violently loud crunch can be heard as her hand and up to the elbow is shattered. Naga drops the Windy Shield and casts Resurrection on her healing her arm back to like new in seconds. Naga steps back and looks to Glynda. "Which of you is the strongest at Fire?"

Yang didn't say anything, only activating her semblance by knocking her fists together.

"Chill out Yang. I warned you and healed you. Please do not make me have to put you to sleep for a day and a half."

"You said you had a shield against fire. Meet the fire" Yang said with a smirk.

Naga snapped up her Balus Wall and smiled. "Go ahead fire away just do not be surprised when it has the opposite effect."

Yang nodded before punching the wall...feeling her flames draining into the shield. "Well...that's a thing"

"Alright for my last shield I want the strongest person here to hit the shield with everything they got. Divine Protection."

"Yang, don't try it! Your Aura is low!" Ruby called out.

"I'll test out this last shield," Ozpin stated.

Naga grinned. "Alright great and powerful Oz. Lets see what ya got." She said as she took a cocky stance.

Yang headed back to her teammates, Blake shaking her head lightly at seeing her crush in such a state. "You just had to go all out, didn't you?" she asked with a light sigh while Ruby and Weiss watched the 'fight'

Naga yawned while watching and waiting for Ozpin to attack her shield.

"Don't feel bad Yang there is a reason Balus Wall is called the Fire Eater."

"And you get your girlfriend to take care of you Sis!" Ruby teased.

Naga chuckled at the back and forth while watching Ozpin.

Ozpin used the distraction to speed towards Naga, before using his walking stick as an effective weapon

Naga smirked as the walking stick almost broke upon impact with the shield and recoiled right back at Ozpin.

Ozpin winced as he felt the recoil damage, but let his Aura mostly take the damage

"Was that all Oz? Hit the shield with your walking stick?" Naga asked curious to the thought behind the attack. Naga noticed a few hairline cracks in his walking stick and said. "Hey Ozpin you may want to look over your walking stick."

"That will be all for now," he replied. "Besides, we were only testing your spells, both offense and defense. Not how well you can handle a spar"

Naga nodded and dropped her shield and walked back to the Transport. "So thoughts everyone?"

"I'm glad you're on our side," Glynda and Yang said at the same time.

Naga smiled happily. She looked over to Ruby, Weiss, and Blake. "Any thoughts?"

"...I don't think I'm ever taking these earbuds you gave me out," Blake deadpanned.

"Hey at least you had them is so you could not hear the whistle or the laugh."

"True, and thank you"

"You are most welcome Blake."

"Question: Would it be alright if I tried replicating some of those attacks with Dust or my Glyphs?" Weiss asked.

"Sure I do not see why not. As part of the team I want to help bring you all up to become a force to be reckoned with like me."

"Then...can I talk to you about something? In private?" Weiss asked, causing Ruby to look at her with concern.

"Sure I guess. I will do my best. Just know when we get back to campus I need to shower and change for tonight."

"What's going on tonight?" Yang asked, curious.

"I got a date."

Yang nodded at that before getting a smirk on her face. "Just remember that curfew is midnight and you're to behave yourself," she teased.

"Yang I think that does not include me. As I am thirty-five. Right Oz?"

"You are technically a student of my Academy Naga, but I do believe that you are correct in that assumption," he said

"Also if I behave is totally up to my date Yang. Weiss if you can handle talking to me while I shower you can talk to me then."

"I was honestly just teasing you Naga," Yang replied.

"It can wait until tomorrow then," Weiss replied.

"I see. Sorry Yang. Still got to get used to kidding like that."

"Understood. I can try and tone it down with you a little if you want?" she offered.

"Nah only way I will get used to it is I am subject to it." Naga replied as they headed back to campus. Naga pulled Glynda aside and asked. "What time do you want to meet and where?"

"Alright," Yang replied.

"I'll come and get you around 7:30. That way we can catch a Bullhead and head into Vale" Glynda said.

"Alright that gives me an hour and a half to get ready for tonight." Naga said softly.

Glynda nodded at that before heading into the transport with everyone else.

"Alright lets get this tug on its way."

"Agreed," everyone stated in agreement

Once they touched down at campus Naga made a beeline for the room and jumped straight in the shower a pretty dress picked out for the date.

Once the four heard the shower running, Ruby looked at her partner once again. "Are you sure it's not something I can help you with Weiss?" she asked.

Forty minutes later the shower cuts off and a gust of wind seems to explode from under the door of the bathroom.

Yang shivered lightly as she felt the gust of wind coming from underneath the bathroom door.

Moments later Naga exits the bathroom wearing a tight blood red cocktail dress with a slit all the way up to both hips. A pair of flat bottomed pumps and silk white elbow gloves along with a little light makeup.

"That looks good on you," Ruby commented, still slightly saddened that Weiss hadn't answered her from earlier, instead going straight to her homework.

"Oh that feels so weird." Naga says while fighting to reach inside her dress.

"Hm?" Yang asked.

"First time shaving. That is all." Naga said softly.

"Ah," Yang replied, knowing what she meant.

Naga finally got used to it just in time for the knock at the door. "Well girls wish me luck."

"Good luck," Ruby, Weiss and Blake said.  
"Knock them dead Naga," Yang said with a grin

Naga smiled and opened the door with one hand on her hip and a smile on her face as she looks at Glynda up and down.

Glynda smiled softly as she saw her date for the evening. Though she had to admit the dress looked good on the girl...

"So ready for our date?" Naga asked as she offered her arm to Glynda with a smile.

Glynda returned the smile with one of her own before confirming that she was as ready as she'd ever be. Though she was still a little nervous about all of this...

Naga took Glynda's arm into her own arm and guided her date to the restaurant that she had made the reservations at. A five star Italian place that normally had a ten year waiting list. Naga's hair was done up in an elaborate quintuple braid. Five braids braided together. "I sure hope you enjoy this place dear. I had to pull allot of strings to get us a reservation." Before them is O'vino a legendary five star Italian restaurant known the world over. "I got us a private table with live music and the Chef will deliver our food."

Glynda had dressed simple for the occasion, opting to wear a simple white dress with some blue accents. She didn't have any make up on and her hair was let down for the night.

"Just how did you know I was trying to get a reservation here for months," she whispered in surprise

"I actually did not but now I am even more glad that I was able to get the reservation for tonight." Naga chuckled as she opened the door for Glynda. The ma tre d' steps up and asks. "Do you have a reservation?" Naga smiled and replied. "Yes Seyruun table for two." The ma tre d' Stood up even straighter and smiled. "Right this way ladies your table is ready." Naga smiled and guided Glynda along behind him and once at their private table Naga pulled out the chair for Glynda and pushed it back in once she had sat down. "We will have a bottle of your oldest white wine if you please sir." He nods and hands over the menu and leaves to get the wine as a band walks in and starts playing a soothing selection of classical music.

Glynda followed Naga and the ma tre d' to their table. Once seated, she smiled. "Thank you milady," she responded after her chair was pushed in and Naga had taken her seat.

"So tell me about yourself Glynda. You already know so much about me and I know next to nothing about you." Naga said softly with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"There really isn't much to tell," Glynda admitted

"Oh come on Glynda. There must be something. I mean you don't become second in command at this school without a story to tell." Naga said with a cheeky grin.

"Well...Oz and I were on a team back when we first got here under the previous Headmaster. And well...we may not have been the best of students..."

"Oh really? That sure sounds interesting. Was your team the goof offs or trouble makers?" Naga asked as she reached over and took Glynda's hand in hers as the wine arrived and was poured. Naga looked to him and said her order. One of the most expensive meals on the menu. She then looked to Glynda and ordered her THE most expensive meal.

"First of all, you're spoiling me. Secondly...they were the trouble makers while they forced me into some of their plans" she said

Naga chuckled at that. "I really do not mind a bit of spoiling Glynda. It is the way I work my magic." Naga replied. "So you was the good girl roped into the bad club. Anything that has become school legend?"

"Well famous in a good way or bad?" Glynda asked while blushing lightly

"Either or. A legend is a legend after all. I should know. I helped Lina become just that. Oh the stories I could tell about that fiasco." Naga chuckled.

"Sounds like you're fond of this Lina person," Glynda stated while they waited for the food. Taking a sip of wine, she figured just the story to tell. "Well then, let me tell you about the time Ozpin almost killed a classmate, accidentally"

Naga sat up as she was all ears. "Oh this sounds good as for Lina I thought of her as a little sister but do go on."

"I see." She said before telling her about how there was this one boy who was giving our teammates hell for being Faunus. So they figured out that he was afraid of spiders so Ozpin and the others got a bunch of realistic looking spiders and I made them movable with my semblance. Long story short, we almost scared him to death."

"Oh my. Lina had a fear like that but it was not spiders but Slugs. She would completely forget her magic and freak out and run and scream and cry. Thankfully I never used it on her cause that would have been cruel. But in your case I can see why it was done. So I take it that is one of the stories that is still talked about at school?"

No one will go into the closet where we sprung the trap. Some people still call it the Den of Webs," she admitted with a light laugh

"Oh my that is a good juicy story worry not I wont say a word to my team about it." Just then the Chef came out a huge smile upon his face. "Bonjour mademoiselles I am the head chef and it is my honor to deliver the meal to such stunning beauties as thee." He then went into details over the meals prepared and served to them all with great pride in his voice. Naga smiled and run her foot up Glynda's leg playing a bit of footsie with her. Once the chef had finished he bowed and left leaving them to their dinner. Naga showed great poise and grace as she ate her meal slowly with a smile.

Glynda smirked lightly, if Naga wanted to play footsie well then, two could play that game. Once the chef left, Glynda ate her meal with the same poise and grace as Naga did.

"This truly is divine is it not Glynda?" Naga asked as she ate, rubbed her bare foot up and down her dates leg and enjoyed the music. "You know so far this has been the best date I have ever had. No chaos to throw cause the date to be put on hold and unable to get back the mood. This is very nice."

"Well you did pick a good time to drop into our lives, right before winter break started. You should have seen the chaos Teams RWBY and JNPR caused during their food fight," she replied while still rubbing her foot against the lower leg of her date.

Naga smirked at the feeling but did not let it show that she had noticed as her own foot traveled further up Glynda's leg to the lip of her dress and under it. Her stocking clad feet feeling like silk as her foot rubbed up the inside of Glynda's leg towards her knee. "So my team was part of a food fight? That is such a waste of food that it hurts my very soul."

Glynda noticed that Naga was getting bolder and had slipped her foot underneath the dress, but she wasn't going to let it show. "I actually agree. Though I will admit that Ruby did come up with an interesting technique utilizing her semblance during that food fight. I can show you the footage when we get back to Beacon if you want" she said before taking a bite of her food.

Naga smiled. "That should prove interesting. So is your place on school grounds or no?" She asked as she continued to enjoy her meal and the company of Glynda.

"I have a small apartment on the outskirts of Vale in case I want to get away from the school for a while, but I don't use it that often," she admitted. "Why?" she asked. And honestly, she was a little surprised that she was enjoying the date so far.

Oh I was just curious. I was wondering if we would have to worry about people talking while we dance later tonight. Also I want to take things slow. So no worries I will not try to seduce you into bed on our first date." Naga replied honestly as she finished her meal.

"Thank you for that. So far this date has been fantastic," Glynda said, being completely honest. After a few more bites, she had finished with her meal. "That, was way to good. I can see why it's the most expensive thing on the menu"

Naga smiled and waved over a waiter. She then paid for the food and even left a thousand Lein tip for the wait staff that had done their jobs well. Naga stood and pulled out the chair for Glynda and took her arm in her own and lead her to the movies for the second part of their date. When they arrived it seems Naga had once again leveled her influence as they got a movie alone with no other people to make noise. She got them a drink candy and popcorn to enjoy. "I read good things about this movie Glynda I hope it is as good as the reviews."

Glynda was surprised as to how they were able to have an empty theater to themselves, but wasn't going to ask just how she was able to do all of this in such a short time of being in Vale. "Let us hope. Not many people know this, but I do have a small guilty pleasure for romance movies. Just don't tell anyone that" she requested.

"Then a good thing that this is just that. It was said to be the best romance film in the last century." Naga replied with a warm smile as she snuggled close to Glynda as the film started.

"So you were able to get an empty theater to a romance movie that had a one night showing due to it's anniversary? I might now be a little curious as to how you pulled that off Naga Seyruun" Glynda said before making herself comfortable next to Naga.

"Well all it took was a very generous donation to the theater. It turns out this lovely place was in dire straights financially so I donated a million Lien to them in return I was able to get this special showing all for the two of us."

"So that's your secret," she said with a light laugh to show that she wasn't being malicious with her comment.

"Yes as for the restaurant I paid to get a reservation for tonight." Naga replied with a cute blush. She placed her arm around Glynda with a happy sigh and a warm smile.

Glynda snuggled into the embrace. "You look adorably cute when you blush, you know that?" she asked as the movie began to start.

Naga nodded as the movie played on. Once it was over Naga stood and offered Glynda a hand to help her stand. "So ready for our moonlit stroll in the park before dancing at your place?" Naga asked softly as she hugged Glynda close.

Glynda took the offered hand so as to help her stand up. "Yes," was all that she said as to answer her question as she she hugged Naga back.

Naga once more offered her date her arm as she lead them to a nice park as the moon came out of hiding and they began their stroll through the park. "You know Glynda you can ask me anything and I will never lie to you. I believe that to lie to someone you are with is the fastest way to ruin your chance at happiness."

"Glad to see that we agree on that. It's one of the reasons why I ended my relationship with James. He's a good friend, truly, but some times he can be a little too paranoid for his own good," she admitted as she walked arm in arm with her date.

"So feel free to ask away. Or we can walk on in silence and just enjoy this peace and beauty." Naga said as she pointed out just how beautiful the park was under the light of the moon.

"I think we could just enjoy this peace and beauty," Glynda admitted. "It's actually quite rare that I have either or to tell you the truth"

"Really I find that hard to believe when all you have to do is look in a mirror to see true beauty staring back at you." Naga replied softly.

Glynda blushed at that, feeling the heat coming to her face as she did so. "You really have a way with words, you know that?"

"I was raised a Princess I would think so actually." Naga said with a playful grin.

"I thought princesses were damsels in distress," Glynda replied with a smirk of her own.

"Not this Princess. I fought bandits and demons and dragons. Even fought demon lords." Naga said with mirth.

"I don't know...I mean, I am only hearing it from your lips after all..."

Naga smiled and replied. "Tomorrow I will supply you with lunch how does that sound? Foods from my home. That includes Dragon meat from a water dragon I slayed myself."

"Dragon meat?" she asked, curious.

"Yes dragon meat as in from an actual dragon. I even still have the skull in my cape. Though that was a tough job cleaning it and everything to be able to prepare it to be cooked."

"I'm assuming that it's safe to eat?" she asked, still a little unsure about all of this.

Yes it is. To prepare dragon meat and cook it takes burying it for six months in the earth and then cooking it for six months. If not it is the most toxic thing in my world. I buried it for seven months and then cooked it for a year. It is extremely safe to eat. I even washed it before cooking it."

"Just checking, especially since we don't have dragons here"

"By the by something about myself I forgot to tell you about. Apart from everything you already know about me lies the soul of an artist. I can draw, paint, make sculptures, and sing." Naga said happily.

"Impressive," Glynda said. "I take it that is mostly because you were a princess?" she asked, curious.

"Oh no that is just a gift actually. While I was given classes in those fields they was not really needed." Naga said as she picked out a song from home. A love song and began to sing it soft enough only Glynda could hear it. Her voice was like silk dipped in honey. Almost angelic. So soft and velvety that the few song birds still awake flew over and settled on her shoulders and head and sang along.

Glynda watched and heard Naga's beautiful singing before a few song birds nestled in her hair and on her shoulders. As that happened, the Dust Mage couldn't help but let out a light laugh at the spectacle.

"What is so funny?" Naga asked when she had finished her song and the birds flew back to their nests.

"You...and the birds..." Glynda said as she fought to get control of her breathing

"How was that funny though? I thought it was cool that they joined in."

"Because I never saw something like that before, so cute and honest with one's self"

"Oh I thought you was laughing for a different reason." Naga said with a smile returning.

"A different reason?" she asked, confused.

"Oh never mind dear. Let us enjoy our stroll."

"Sounds good to me my dear"

Naga continued their stroll for two whole laps before leaning over and whispering into Glynda's ear. "Feel like leading the way to your place sweetie?"

"Sure thing. Though I warn you that it may not be in the best of conditions" Glynda replied before starting to lead Naga to her apartment.

Naga smiled and followed Glynda arm in arm a slight blush on her face.

"Why are you blushing my dear?" Glynda asked

"I get a view not many others have gotten. A view into who you are by being allowed into your home. For the soul purpose of dancing." Naga said with a warm blushing smile.

"O-oh. I didn't think of it like that..." Glynda said, now blushing herself.

"As I said though I will behave and keep it at simple dancing and chatting. Now if you was to make a move I doubt I would have the will to say no but I would sure try."

"I probably won't make the first move. I'm more of a person who enforces rules, to make sure accidents don't happen"

"Well then that is good. Just keep in mind though there is one accident that is impossible to happen between you and I."

"I assume you're alluding to the fact that I cannot get you pregnant, nor you getting me pregnant"

"That is very correct." Naga said with a chuckle as they continued to walk. "Only unparalleled pleasure between two women awaits you. When you are ready of coarse."

"Thank you for that by the way. Letting me go at my own pace that is"

You are most welcome. I believe any woman worth having is worth waiting for." Naga replied softly.

"Sounds like you had someone back on Red Orb like that. I'll listen if you want to talk about it," Glynda said honestly.

"Not tonight please. I am enjoying our night to much to talk about memories that painful." Naga said the look of pure pain in her heart sealed it. This was a subject for another night when not on a date.

Glynda could hear the raw emotional pain in the request and nodded lightly at that. "I understand. Perhaps a rain check then? To cash in whenever you feel like telling me. Until then, I won't bring it up again," she said softly.

"Thank you dear." Naga said as she composed herself and returned to the happy woman completely enjoying her date. "So how much further till we get to your place?"

"Perish the thought," Glynda said, glad to see that Naga was back to her happy-go-lucky self. She hated seeing her look...so broken and vulnerable, silently wishing to never see that again. "It's actually a few more blocks from here," the blonde stated.

"Good to know. So I have to ask does my beauty in my arms know how to Waltz?" Naga asked in a husky voice.

"'Tis a secret you shall have to find out thyself my fair lady," Glynda replied with a grin

Naga chuckled at that. "It shall be mine pleasure to learn thine secret mine dearest." Naga replied back the grin growing.

Glynda couldn't keep it together and broke out into laughter at that.

Once they arrived at her home and the door opened Naga swept her off her feet into a bridal carry and walked inside and shut the door behind her before kissing Glynda with a passion strong enough to make most women absolutely soaked between their legs. She then set Glynda upon her feet and went about clearing a space big enough for them to dance together.

Glynda was shocked as she felt herself being lifted up and carried in to her own home bridal style, blushing up a storm at such an implication. In fact, she almost didn't realize that Naga was kissing her until she realized that Naga had separated her lips from her own and placed her back on her feet...and she was still panting trying to get oxygen back into her lungs.

Once there was enough room made Naga pulled out her scroll and found the perfect song list and hooked it up to the speakers and hit play. She walked up to Glynda and put one hand on her hip while the other took her hand and she started dancing like she had learned back home. A Royal waltz.

Glynda was surprised for only half a second as Naga worked the Scroll as if she'd been a member of this world for all of her life. Once Naga placed one hand on her hip, the dust mage knew exactly what dance they would be doing and quickly followed along. While it wasn't well known to all but her closest friends...she loved to dance.

Slowly they danced the royal waltz Naga had been taught by her mother. She was enjoying herself and keeping true to her word. Her hand never wandered down and she kept the correct distance between themselves. With the next song came the Mambo.

"Going from classical to something more bold. Interesting..." Glynda commented.

"Surprise you shall find at just how deep my bag of tricks goes." Naga said with a chuckle as the Mambo goes on.

"I guess that just means I have to keep going deeper and deeper into the rabbit's hole"

Naga laughed at that as the next song came on and she shifted into the Foxtrot.

Glynda grinned as she shifted into the Foxtrot as well, mirroring Naga's moves

"I was taught all of the classic Ballroom dances my dear by my mother dearest." Naga said with a warm smile getting to use the fond and warm memories from her mother for something good.

"Well I can definitely say that you were a terrific student" Glynda responded with a smile of her own. "I'm actually a little surprised I could keep up. It's been a while since I've danced like that," she admitted.

"Oh are you quitting already?" Naga asked with a sad smile.

"I might have one or two more dances in me," Glynda responded. "But after that I'll be too out of it to do much more than that."

"Well how about a break from dancing and we can sit and talk?" Naga asked softly.

Glynda nodded at that. "I think that would be a great idea"

Naga smiled as she cleared a spot on the couch and patted the cushion. "Please come sit beside me dear."

Glynda did as requested and sat down besides her

So have you enjoyed our date so far?"

"I have actually. What about you?"

"Very much so. Enough that I would love to do this again. How about you?"

"I was actually hoping you'd ask that," she admitted.

"To think that before the date you was worried. Would you like to go out on a date with me again?" Naga asked as she leaned in close.

Instead of answering her verbally, Glynda did something a little bold...something that if it was told to Ozpin or James, they wouldn't believe it. Glynda crossed the distance between them and laid a small, soft and chaste kiss on Naga's lips.

Naga returns the kiss with a smile. Once she breaks the kiss Naga smiles. "I take that as a yes."

"Of course," she said with a grin

"So glad to hear that." Naga said with a grin. "Next time the date will be a little different so look forward to that."

"Oh?"

"Yes and it will be a surprise." Naga replied as she stands up and pulls Glynda up and into her arms as she slow dances with her in a hug.

Glynda slow dances with Naga, enjoying the contact.

Naga smiles as she dances with her date. "Anything you wish to do tonight before we call this night and end the date?"

"A Semblance to make this last forever," she said softly, almost inaudible.

Naga smiled. "That would be wonderful Glynda. I myself do not wish to end this date either."

"And yet sadly it must"

"Agreed. That is a sad fact. I sure have had a great night dear."

"As did I," Glynda said, not sure if it would be okay to offer her a walk back to the dorm rooms or not.

"You know without flying I do not know if I could find my way back to campus."

"I can walk you back to the dorm rooms if you want," Glynda offered.

Yes I would love that." Naga said with a big smile.

"Sure thing," Glynda replied.

"Does not mean we have to end the date already do we?"

"No we do not"

"That is good to know." Naga said with a smile as she continued to dance.

Glynda slow danced with Naga, enjoying every last second of it

"This is the best date I have ever had Glynda." Naga said before leaning in and kissing her tenderly.

"I'm glad," she whispered before returning the kiss softly

Once the kiss is broken Naga clears her throat. "I think now is a good idea to stop. I may not be able to stop myself from going further than planned if we do not."

"Alright," she said before slowly breaking the kiss. "Then may the Mage escort the princess back to her room?"

"I would be happy if she would." Naga said with a warm tender smile.

"Of course," Glynda said before opening the door for Naga. "After you my dear"

Naga walked out the door and held her arm out for Glynda to take.

Glynda took the offered arm and led her out of the apartment and back towards the school.

"I had a blast hun. I really look forward to our next date."

"You weren't the only one who enjoyed your date my dear." she said as they walked the empty halls of Beacon. "Just...you realize I cannot give you any special treatment during my class, correct?"

"Oh I know. Remember you already laid that rule down to me hun." Naga said with a chuckle.

"I just wanted to make sure, especially after our wonderful date."

"Trust me I understand beautiful." Naga said as they arrived at the door to her room. She turned to Glynda then and said. "May I have a good night kiss before you leave?"

Glynda thought about it for a few seconds before leaning over and giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "Sweet dreams Naga" she said after ending the kiss.

Naga returned the soft kiss with a little pout. "Here I was gonna lay a kiss on you to make you have really good dreams of me tonight. Sweet dreams Glynda." Naga said as she used her scroll to open the door and sauntered in feeling like a million Lien.

Glynda laughed softly before heading to her personal quarters for the night.

Blake saw Naga enter the dorm room and whispered to be quiet as she ran a hand through Yang's hair softly.

Naga nodded as she unabashedly stripped out of her dress right there in the middle of the room showing she had not been wearing anything under it and put her mothers outfit back on and easing down into her hammock.

Thanks," Blake said quietly as Naga got redressed, not batting an eye at the sudden action.

In a soft voice Naga replied. "No problem. Sorry I am so late returning."

"You're fine. I'm usually the last one asleep anyways, Sunshine here had a nightmare...she just fell back asleep when you came in," she explained.

Naga nodded. "So who is usually the first awake? Ruby?"

"Yang here actually is. She usually goes on a morning jog and does some shadow boxing. Then Ruby or myself, it's honestly a toss up. Weiss is usually the last to wake up a few minutes later. Why do you ask?"  
"Cause I owe Ruby a hell of a wake up. So I will try to make sure I am the first one up and get everyone but Ruby up first then she gets the rude awaking."

"What do you have planned for the little speedster?"

"The one spell I did not display today. For reasons of I need at least one ace up my sleeve."

"That's one thing Adam and I agreed upon," Blake said softly.

"The door is sealed Blake feel free to take off your bow. Oh I kept a few spells in the dark. I saw how Ironwood was looking at me."

Blake nodded before she stopped stroking Yang's hair for a little second before taking off her bow, her cat ears twitching in the night air. "You mean like how he could use you as a weapon?"

"Yes that man is power hungry I honestly do not know if he can be trusted and when my gut is unsure that is not a good sign. My gut has never been wrong."

Power hungry as he may be, I believe Ozpin and Glynda are more than a match for him," she responded before going back to stroking Yang's hair softly.

"Throw me into the mix and that means really bad news for him." Naga said softly with a wicked chuckle.

Blake let out a light giggle at that. "Definitely so"

So Blake since we have a few moments without prying ears I want your honest opinion about the demo today." Naga said seriously.

"I gave it to you" Blake responded.

Naga gave her a deadpan look. "All you said was that you was glad for the earplugs."

"And I was."

"So no comment on the skills I showed?"

"I took the earbuds out for a few seconds after you did that sound cannon of yours, right between your ice and fire spells. I could hear the Grimm dying before seeing them disperse into the darkness that they usually do" Blake replied.

"So from a combat perspective your thoughts?" Naga asked curiously.

"I'm glad you're on our side," she said truthfully.

Naga smiled at that. "Yeah I am glad I am on this side as well."

Blake looked down and smiled softly as she looked at the person she had a crush on. "I'm glad I switched sides too," she said nonchalantly

"I know what you mean by that Blake." Naga said with a smirk. "Now lets get some shut eye. Got a speedster to give a rude awaking in the morning."

"Y-you do?" Blake asked, shocked.

"Yes a certain blonde ray of sunshine and puns right there is why you are glad you switched sides."

"True," Blake said with a light smile. "Good night Naga," she said before making herself comfortable next to her crush and slowly starting to fall asleep.

Naga got comfortable as well and drifted off to sleep.  



	3. Chapter 3 The Lunch Date

CHAPTER 3

Naga awoke with the sun rise and smiled as she got up and woke everyone but Ruby up. "You all ready to see Ruby get pay back for that blasted Whistle?"

"Definitely," Yang said with a smirk. When she had awoken, she did thank Blake for helping her last night.

"I am quite curious as to what you have in store for the Dolt," Weiss commented.

Naga reached into her cape and pulled out some chalk and drew a circle around Ruby while chanting. Spirits, who dwell in the Earth, As thy words of pledge, Obey my will and be my power! EXPLOSION ARRAY! Suddenly the very mattress under her explodes upwards in such a manner to cause Ruby to hit what ever happens to be above her though cushioned by Naga's "Levitation" spell.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" Ruby shouted as she moved into her combat stance, reaching behind her to grab Crescent Rose...only to find nothing there. "Huh?"

Naga was two inches away from Ruby's face almost nose to nose with her. "Good morning Ruby this is your wake up call. Now please move your ass before your late to class."

"Meep!" Ruby let out before speeding into the bathroom, taking a very quick shower and coming back out clean and in her uniform.

Only to come out of the bathroom to Naga and many of the others rolling with laughter.

"What? What's so funny?" Ruby asked

"Ruby it is Saturday." Naga said with a chuckle she was fighting turning into a full blown case of THAT laugh.

"It is?" Ruby asked.

Naga pulled out her scroll and opened it to the calendar for Ruby.

Looking at the calendar, the laughing girls and Naga smirking, she frowned lightly. "This is revenge for the whistle, isn't it?"

"You got that right toots." Naga cackled. "Now how about we all get dressed and go grab a bite to eat for breakfast. I am buying."

"I'm game," Ruby said

Naga walked over to her cape and dug around for a moment while thinking and smiled as she pulled out a black spaghetti string halter top and a pair of jeans that where a pale blue. With that laid out Naga smirked and stripped right there in the room and put the top on and started squeezing her bountiful butt into the jeans that seem to be about two sizes to small.

"Are you planning on making every person in the school jealous of your figure?" Yang asked teasingly.

"What is it working Yangarang?" Naga asked teasingly as she adjusted the jeans just right showing off a camel toe.

"Yang, I suggest you choose your next words real carefully" Blake said, deathly serious

Naga pulled on her boots over the legs of the jeans and attached her cape to her halter top. "So who's ready for some food?"

"I think all of us are," Weiss said.

Naga nodded and looked to Blake. She then pointed at her head. "While I would like you to be comfortable enough to not have to wear your bow. I understand your reasons. I am about to unseal the door Blake."

"Thanks Naga," Blake said before putting on her bow

With that and everyone dressed Naga unsealed the door and opened it and lead the way to the nearest all you can eat buffet to the school.

Weiss figured that after breakfast it would be a good time to talk to Naga about her summoning problem.

Once Naga lead the group inside Naga got a booth and five all you can eat buffets along with five drinks.

"So what seems to be the plan for today, since we were all woken up early?" Ruby asked once drinks were ordered

"Well I do not know about all of you but I need to do some shopping for clothes before lunch."

"You have homework to finish up Ruby," Weiss stated, causing Ruby to let out a light groan at that

"I have a lunch date actually." Naga said with a grin.

You do?" Blake asked.

"Yep. Date went so good last night that I got a lunch date today." Naga said with a smile as she got up and got a plate and got some high calorie foods and loaded her plate down with it and made her way back to the booth.

Yang was glad to hear it before thinking about if Blake would want to make it official and go on a date. Getting up, she got a good amount of food before sitting back down. Seeing that Blake and the others were up getting food, she decided to see what Naga would think about it.

Once Naga sat down she started to eat a smile on her face. When Yang returned to the booth she put down her fork and knife and looked her dead in the eyes. "Yes Yang what can I do for you?"

"Do you think I should ask Blake out on a date?" she asked bluntly.

"Shocked you haven't already Yang to be honest. Go ahead and ask her when you and her are alone. Something tells me she will say yes." Naga then looked at them returning and went back to eating her food.

"Alright," Yang replied before digging into her food, a soft smile on her face.

Naga smiled and finished her first plate and got up and got a refill this time all meat.

Blake sat down with her plate of food, noticing something up with Yang, but didn't say anything about it...yet.

Once Naga finished her plate she nudged Weiss and Ruby. "Lets go get our refills now." Once they was away from the table she leaned in close. "Lets give them a few moments to talk shall we?"

"Huh?" Ruby asked before understanding quickly. "Oh, right"

Weiss nodded and got up.

"Hey Blake?" Yang asked, getting the cat faunus's attention

Naga looked over the food bar and seemed to get really picky with her food.

"Yes Yang?" Blake asked, wondering what her partner was getting at.

Naga grabbed a passing waitress. "Miss do you have any seafood?" The waitress nodded and went into the back to get the breakfast seafood to put out.

"Well um..." at that she rubbed the back of her head lightly. "I was wondering...ifyouwouldgooutonadatewithme? she asked, rushing through the last part of her question, not knowing how Blake would react

Blake stared lightly at what Yang just said, deciphering what she had just said. Once doing so, she grinned at that before nodding. "I would love to go out on a date with you Yang"

Naga returned to the table moments later with a plate laden down with seafood and licking her lips.

Blake was shocked to see the seafood and asked where Naga had gotten it.

Naga pointed at the buffet bar. "All I had to do was ask."

"Thank you," Blake said before heading off, though she was a little curious as to what Yang would plan for a date

Naga looked at Yang and saw the look on her face. "Told you she would say yes."

"True, you did. Thanks Naga," Yang said

"You are welcome Yang." Naga said as she started eating her seafood and loving every bite.

Blake came back to the table with her own plate of seafood, thanking Naga for telling her about it before sitting down next to Yang

"Not a problem Blake." Naga said as she hummed happily as she ate.

Ruby came back to the table, her plate having an assortment of sweet breakfast stuff along with a few other things...but mostly sweets

Naga noticed but said nothing to busy eating her seafood.

Yang noticed as well, but didn't say anything. The girl knew her sister needed a lot of calories due to her Semblance

Once Naga finished eating she called the waitress over and paid for all of their meals and smiled. "Well girls I need to get going to do some clothes shopping. Weiss would it be alright to ask you to come along? I am afraid I need your fashion skills to help me get some clothes fit for the weather here and for everyday wear."

"Sure thing," Weiss replied. It was the least she could do after being treated to breakfast

Naga smiled as she stood and started for the door and waited on Weiss.

Weiss gathered her things before heading to the door, quickly joining up with her new teammate

Once they walked outside and away from prying ears Naga looked to Weiss with a knowing grin and said. "Alright I have seen the way you been looking at me. So what may I ask is it that you need to ask me?"

"That obvious?" She asked

"Yes my intuition is second to none. So speak your mind young one."

"I've been having trouble with a part of my glyphs..." Weiss admitted

"Oh how so maybe I can help but then again maybe I can not. Only one way to know and that is to ask."

"I'm having trouble summoning," she admitted before going into further detail about it

Naga listened to the issue as she made her way to a clothing store and walked inside. "Sounds to me that the best way to see if I can help is for you to make your glyph and let me study it. Only then can I weigh in my thoughts."

"Alright." Weiss replied before walking into the store. "So...what are you looking for exactly?" She asked

"Well dresses and clothes that give maximum range of movement. I need to be able to dance in them. Along with outfits that are easy to remove. Oh before I forget what did your sister say to our idea involving your fathers company?"

"Sister wants in on your plan, especially since she's currently dating a Faunus," Weiss said with a grin. "And concerning clothes...I can help, but I think you should pick out what you think is best"

"Oh I see. Then get in touch with her and set up a meeting tomorrow or in two weeks." Naga said as she browsed the clothing and picking out a few outfits that would be flattering on her figure.

"Then in two weeks time," Weiss replied before looking at the outfits. "So far pretty good choices. Though I would also recommend getting something warmer as well, just in case it gets cold," she said before scanning the racks and taking something off. "Something like this. A little heavier maybe, but you lose no movement. It's also flexible enough to dance in"

Naga looked it over and nodded. "Good idea lets see if we can find that style in a few colors and that will fit me." Naga said as she looked over the racks.

"Sure thing," Weiss said with a grin.

Once all the outfits had been picked and tried on Naga went up to the checkout and paid for it before putting the stuff in her cape.

"That was actually quite fun" she admitted after watching Naga put everything into her cape.

"Weiss I have a question for you. I just hope I am not overstepping any boundaries here."

"Hm?" Weiss asked, curious.

"Remember that I can smell a lie so be honest. What are your feelings for Ruby."

"W-what makes you ask a question like that about the Dolt?" Weiss stuttered for only half of a second.

Naga simply looked at her with her two toned blue eyes. "Weiss I said not to lie. I am simply wondering because I used to do the same to those I cared for. Meaning insulting them constantly."

"So...you think I have feelings for her?"

Naga nodded. "Am I mistaken?"

I'm...not sure, to tell you the truth"

"Once you find out let her know. She deserves to know cause I can tell she does have feelings for you."

"She does?"

Naga nodded with a smile. "She does."

"But why? I haven't been the nicest of people to her..."

"The heart wants what the heart wants Weiss."

"She deserves better than me..." she said softly.

More like she needs you to let her into your heart."

"I...I can try. It's just..."

"Not used to letting others close to you?"

"Yeah. I was raised to be the heiress of the SDC...I wasn't really allowed to have a childhood." she admitted.

"Just think All I need to make your father sit up and pay attention is yours and your sisters shares. I already bought out the other shareholders." Naga said with an evil chuckle.

"I'd like to be there when you make him realize you have more shares than he does," she requested.

"Not a problem. I snatched up everything not nailed down already so all we need is your shares and Winters and he will have to listen. Actually my plan is two fold. Once the rules are laid and he steps down I was going to sell you or your sister all my shares. The price will make you laugh and really get him in the wallet. Three Lien."

"Why only three Lien?"

"Because think about it. How would your father react to learning that his daughter bought all one hundred percent shares of SDC for only three Lien?"

"Hm...good point. Though what would happen if he found out that I was dating another female as well, assuming Ruby really does have feelings for me that is"

"Nothing he could do at that point. All he could do is disown you and then he would be putting himself into bankruptcy."

"That's what I thought. But I would only suggest it to Ruby if we're at that stage. I won't force her into it"

"Good idea. Now excuse me I need to shower and get changed before my lunch date."

"Understandable," Weiss said before following her back to Beacon. She had a lot to think about...perhaps she should call Winter...

Once back at the room Naga made her way into the bathroom and showered and did all her grooming before walking out wearing a nice new sundress and sandals her cape still present. She pulled out her scroll and called up Glynda on her personal scroll.

Glynda had just gotten out of the shower when she heard her personal scroll go off. Wrapping the towel around herself, she answered it. "Hello my dear," she said with a smile

"Hello beautiful I was wanting to ask where we should have our lunch date?" Naga asked with a bright smile and looking at all the skin showing on Glynda.

"Well I was thinking about this garden I know of, it's a little off the beaten path though so I wouldn't be wearing something too fancy" Glynda stated

Naga smiled as she sat the scroll down and stepped back and did a slow twirl. "Does this look good for it?" She asked before picking the scroll back up.

"Perfect," she replied. "Now then, I am going to get dressed and I'll meet you at the front of the school in about...half an hour, if that's alright with you," She replied. "Also...do you like the show?" She asked

Naga smiled a smile that spoke volumes. "Yes I do. So glad I called when I did dear. While I want to watch you finish drying off and get dressed I have a feeling you want to do that without my prying eyes just yet."

"You would be entirely correct in that assumption," Glynda responded, hoping that Naga was okay with that.

"Maybe after our third date." Naga said with a warm smile. She blew Glynda a kiss and hung up as she pulled out a picnic basket and started putting foods from Red Orb into it. Things that did not taste anything like anything from this world. Only the most exotic foods from home along with her art supplies. She then headed to the meeting place a smile on her face.

Glynda stared at the scroll in her hands for a few seconds. She was uncertain if it would be by the third date or not, but...well, she'd have to think about that if, and when, they got there. Getting dressed in something comfortable that she wasn't afraid of getting dirty, she headed to the front of the building.

Naga was standing there waiting wearing only the sundress and sandals. Her cape was left in the room. "Well hello beautiful. Don't worry I have not been here long. Shall we head to this garden you spoke of?"

"Certainly. And while I do love what you're wearing...aren't you afraid of it getting torn?" Glynda asked, wanting to make sure Naga was okay with it. She had a feeling that she was, but the blonde wanted to make sure Naga was as well.

It is fine dear. It may be new but it was not expensive. Clothes can be replaced time spent with one you like can not."

Glynda smiled at that before nodding. "Just making sure"

"Lead the way dear. I have many treats from home and even brought my art book and supplies so I can draw for you each thing you try." Naga said as she offered her arm to Glynda.

Glynda took the offered arm into her own. "Sounds like fun," she replied before starting the long climb towards the secret wild garden that she had found in her youth. One that she had never told anyone else about.

Naga followed along a smile never leaving her face as she watched her and Glynda's footing.

A few minutes passed in comfortable silence as they made their way to the garden. Once passing through the bushes that protected the garden from outsiders, Glynda grinned lightly, while awaiting Naga's reaction to the tranquility surrounding the place.

Naga stopped dead in her tracks and looked around in silent awe. "Wow this reminds me of one of the mountain glens back home." Naga said softly. After a few moments of enjoying the view she opened the basket and pulled out the quilt and spread it out for the picnic. She then sat down and patted the spot in front of her. "Please come join me so I might gaze upon the most beautiful thing here."

"You truly know how to flatter me, you realize that?" Glynda asked as she sat in front of Naga. "I'm glad that you like this place. You're the first one who has ever laid eyes on it, besides me that is"

"I am truly honored you wanted to share this with me." Naga said as she started unpacking the basket. "Okay first is the Dragon meat. As I explained to Ruby while Dragons live tens of thousands of years only dragons that are animalistic and attack villages are slain for meat. So worry not about the reason this dragon was slain only for meat because that is not true." Naga said as she opened the container and pulled out two strips of meat and placed it on their plates before pulling out two glasses and Naga poured out an amber liquid. "This is a drink made famous by a brewery in Zephilia called Mead. It is made from fermented honey."

Glynda was concerned for a second about the dragon that was killed until Naga explained about why it was killed...it seemed like a fitting punishment after it's death-providing nourishment to the people that it tried to kill or consume. Hearing about the drink, she raised an eyebrow at it. "Is it alcoholic?" she asked, knowing about some mead's.

"Yes the mead is alcoholic but this brew is a mild one. It is more flavor than punch. Don't worry I am not trying to get you drunk so I can have my way with you." Naga said looking offended. "Think of it as a little stronger than ale."

"I wasn't suggesting that," Glynda answered truthfully. "I just wanted to make sure if it was alcoholic or not" she added before taking a small sip.

Naga smiled as she pulled out the sketch pad and began drawing the Dragon they was eating from memory. Once the picture was done she sat it aside and picked up the meat that was still warm as if it had finished cooking that day and started nibbling on it and groaning in pleasure at the flavor.

"That good?" she asked before picking up the meat herself. Before getting an answer, she took a light nibble as well.

A blast of harmonic flavors exploded into her mouth. The meat was succulent and juicy a mixture between beef, pork, chicken, and duck though the seasonings set it off perfectly. A phrase would come to mind of "An orgy in my mouth and everyone is invited." Naga smiled and said softly. "Try a sip of the mead while the meat is in your mouth. That is the real party."

Glynda hummed lightly as the flavors collected on the taste buds of her tongue before doing as Naga suggested. After taking a small sip of the mead, she was surprised at how the flavors combined to be more succulent than on there own.

Naga smiled warmly at Glynda. "See what I meant?" She then grabbed the sketch book and turned the picture of the dragon over to where Glynda could see it and the drawn picture could almost be thought of as a photograph instead of drawn the level of detail was so strong.

After Glynda had swallowed, she nodded in agreement. "I can definitely see why you suggested that," she said before seeing the picture of the dragon. "Wow...I know you said you were talented in the arts but this...this is very good Naga."

Why thank you dear." Naga said as the next dish was the Emperor Salmon. "Now this is Emperor Salmon. It is a very and I do mean large type of fish and is a grand fight and prize to catch and eat. Only the richest normally get to enjoy this dish." Naga said as she pulled out two fillets and laid them on the plates as she set to drawing said fish.

"Sounds like Red Orb follows the rule 'survival of the fittest,'" Glynda commented

"You have no idea. We have trolls giants, titans, dragons, demons, monsters. You name it even undead and Vampires. Harpy if it is legend here from before the Grimm we have it back home."

"Well as Oz would say, 'Most myths have some form of truth to them, if even the smallest grain'," she replied before taking a bite of the Emperor Salmon, surprised at the taste.

"Best seafood you ever tasted?" Naga asked as she nibbled on her own.

"Definitely."

Naga then showed Glynda the picture with herself in the picture to show size. "They get about eight hundred pounds by their second year of life and live about twenty years."

Glynda let out a light whistle at that. "Wow. That's actually quite impressive"

I think the record size was like four hundred tons." Naga said as she tried to remember all while getting the next dish out. "Now this next dish is legendary back home. This type of Octopus is so rare and sought after that an agreement was made with them to only harvest their limbs which regrow. The Izuzu Octopus"

"Why is it so rare? Because of over hunting it or something else?" Glynda asked, curious.

"No it is because up until recently they was over hunted but then it was found out that they are sentient. With that an agreement was made. Seeing as it was a staple of that town to serve it. They allowed the harvest of their tentacles in return for safe haven and work."

"I see. Sounds like a win-win for everyone," she said before take a light bite of the octopus meat.

Naga smiles as she eats hers as well dipping it in some soy sauce and offering some to Glynda as well.

"Thank you," she replied before dipping the meat into the soy sauce before placing it in her mouth.

Naga smiled happily. "So far what has been your favorite to try?" Naga asked as she munched on her own Izuzu Octopi.

"That's a tough one. All three were good," Glynda admitted as she took on a thinking pose, not realizing how cute it made her seem. "If I were forced to choose though...probably the Dragon Meat."

"Then it is a good thing I figured you might feel that way." Naga said with a smile as she pulled out two Dragon steaks along with forks and knives. Slices of bread baked back home and some of her worlds baked potatoes with cured bits of Dragon meat in place of bacon bits. With churned butter and sour cream and chives. All of it as if it had just been prepared today.

Glynda was surprised at all the food that appeared from the basket, impressed by everything. "...Wow," she admitted, somewhat speechless.

"The food earlier was simply appetizers to see if my hunch was correct. This is our lunch. Dragon Cuisine at its best. All prepared by me for a date that sadly never got to happen." Naga said as a single tear escaped before she shook it off and smiled. "Well lets eat and enjoy the view shall we?"

Glynda placed a hand on Naga's knee. "Remember the promise I made to you. Whenever you want to talk, I'll listen," she said before taking her hand off of Naga's knee and saying nothing more about that particular subject. "It does look heavenly. I think we should definitely eat and enjoy the view."

Naga nodded. "After we eat I would be happy to tell you." She said before she started eating slowly while listening to the sounds around them and looking at the view. But mostly looking at Glynda who seemed even more relaxed than on their date.

Glynda sat and ate the food that was cooked by Naga, enjoying the company and the scenery. This place was one of the few places where she didn't have to be strict, or have a reputation to uphold. Here, she was just Glynda Goodwitch, a teacher at Beacon and a Huntress. Here...she could just be herself.

"You seem much more at ease here than even on our date Glynda. I am glad you suggested this." Naga said with a warm smile.

"Thank you. This place...it brings me back to my youth, back when I was just a huntress-in-training honestly," Glynda admitted, giving Naga a smile as well.

Naga nodded. "Seeing this place makes me think of home to be honest. I miss it but I know that I am here to stay and I already found the most beautiful jewel in this land. You Glynda are that jewel."

Glynda blushed hard at hearing that compliment. "T-thank you," she said softly.

"I only speak the truth Glynda. You are that beautiful to my eye." Naga said honestly. "In fact I wrote a sonnet for you last night."

"O-oh?" she asked, the blush still staining her cheeks a rosy pink

Would you like to hear it?" Naga asked softly.

"I wouldn't like to hear it," Glynda said before noticing Naga looking down. "I would love to hear it"

Naga cleared her throat and then spoke.  
Exquisite beauty before me now, ravishing Behold my breath for in your presence I am breathless and you are life

Compare to thee the moon and stars So close and yet so far apart Thy words I utter where do I begin When you are the beat within my heart

Sometimes it's so hard to find my place When I look upon your loving face My thoughts are lost within your soul You are the one that makes me whole

Romance beckons at your feet my love The warm embers of passions flame Whisper the essence of your name

Beauty is and will not compare to thee Beneath the stars I shall not find Another heart that is so divine.

Glynda couldn't help it as tears fell onto her face, so touched by what Naga thought of her. It was so pure...

"I found myself laying awake last night and that came to me as if in a dream. I found it so fitting and the timing felt so perfect. I hope I have not overstepped my boundaries for this date."

"You haven't overstep any boundaries...love," she said softly, testing the word out

Naga leaned forward and ever so gently kissed Glynda on the lips in a chaste kiss.

Glynda returned the kiss, softly.

Once the kiss is broken Naga smiles and blushes and turns back to her food. "I am glad I have not overstepped love. I would hate this date to be ruined so soon."

"You hadn't overstepped. And I would warn you first if you were getting to close to doing something along those lines."

"Glad to hear that dear. Shall we return to our lunch now?" Naga asked while blushing.

"Of course," she replied with a smile.

Naga went back to eating her meal while unable to get the smile off her face. "After we eat and before I tell my story I would like to draw you if that is okay Glynda."

"Sure," Glynda replied before going back to eating her meal. It really was good...

Once Naga had finished eating she enjoyed the view while sipping her mead and waiting for Glynda to finish.

A few minutes later, Glynda had finished her meal, lightly sipping at her mead. "Thank you Naga, for a wonderful lunch."

"You are most welcome. Now strike any pose you desire and I shall begin the drawing dearest." Naga said with a warm blush.

Alright," she said before reaching behind her and rummaging for a few seconds before finding a pair of reading glasses as well as a book, sealed in plastic so as to protect them from the elements. Placing the reading glasses on, she opened the book and stayed in that position so that Naga could draw.

Naga smiled and started her masterpiece. Actually taking the time to work instead of a quick sketch like with the Dragon earlier. Almost two hours pass as Naga works with her tools of the art trade before finally Naga smiles and sets everything but the sketch book aside. "Sorry for the wait but I think you will like the result." She replied before offering the pad to Glynda. The end result was a drawing so detailed that it was like looking in a mirror. Like she would hop off the page any second. All the flowers where there along with the clouds and everything else in the scene.

Glynda took the offered pad from Naga and carefully held onto the pad, not wanting to mar something that held a lot of value to her girlfriend. Scanning over the page, she was highly impressed at the work of detail that was placed into the picture. "It's beautiful..." she said before handing the pad of paper back to Naga. "Thank you"

Naga smiled brightly before taking it back. "I will be having that framed later love I hope you are okay with that." Naga said tenderly as she reached over and pulled Glynda into a hug from behind.

"Perfectly fine," she said before resting her back against Naga, relaxing into the hold.

Naga took a moment to collect her thoughts and brace herself for what she was about to say. "Glynda what I am about to tell you is something I have never spoken to anyone. So keep that in mind." She said as she took a deep calming breath. "A few years ago I met a woman whom sparked something deep in my heart like you did. Her name was Lorelei. She was a bar maiden at this tavern and we spoke for a while. So long in fact that her boss almost fired her. Over the next few months I kept coming back and we kept talking till she asked me out. Well things started off wonderfully. We had over two dozen dates under us when I said I loved her and she whispered to me that she loved me to. Things where wonderful and three months later we was engaged."

Glynda stayed silent and listened, knowing that this was going to be hard for her. Keeping quiet, she waited for Naga to continue.

Naga took a few deep breaths knowing this next part was going to be the hardest. "We set the date four months from when we got engaged. Things where going very well until one day we was on a date at a lake and just enjoying the water. We had no idea that a bandit leader was there nor that he was a hardcore homophobic. As we kissed she suddenly went stiff. The bastard had shot her through the heart with a poison arrow from his crossbow. My Lorelei died in my arms the day before our wedding."

"Oh Naga..." she said softly, unable to help herself from that. Turning around, she saw soft tears coming from her and hugged her softly. "I am so so sorry to hear that," she whispered.

"Thank you. She was my everything and she was taken from me. But now I have you and I feel that hole in my heart is now gone. Thank you for giving me a chance Glynda I will do all I can to make sure you are happy and safe."

"I hope I don't ever replace Lorelei in your heart...since she held a special place in it," she said softly. "And I should be thanking you...for going at my pace," she added.

"She will always have a place in my heart but my heart is big enough for you as well. I would not be a good woman if I tried to rush you now would I?"

"No, you would not. Now then, I assume you gave that bandit leader a long and painful death?"

"Oh you know it. I froze him to the ground in a forest naked during dragon breeding season. Sprayed him down with the pheromones of a female dragon in deep estrus and sat back and watched him raped to death by Black Dragons for four days before he died from internal injuries."

"That's evil"

"He was a homophobic and died with a dick up his ass. What a better and more fitting death for him?"

"The punishment fit the crime," Glynda commented. "Just remind me of what you did to him if I ever start getting on your bad side"

"You never have to worry about that love." Naga said as she nibbled on Glynda's neck tenderly.

Glynda blushed and let out a soft moan at Naga's actions.

"Do you want me to stop Glynda?" Naga asked worried she went to far.

"P-please," Glynda stuttered softly. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy it, she just felt that it was a little fast for small love bites like that when they were only on the second date...

Naga did as asked and stopped nibbling and just held her close.

"Thank you," she said softly while relaxing in Naga's embrace, content and comfortable.

"You are welcome. I just got a little excited sorry about that." Naga said soothingly.

I figured as much," Glynda said softly.

"Your not upset are you?" Naga asked softly.

"No, I'm not. You stopped when I asked to," she said softly, leaning back and giving her a light kiss.

Naga returns the kiss a smile on her face. "So glad I asked you out for lunch?"

"I am. Are you glad I showed you my secret spot?"

"I am very glad you did." Naga said softly. "What I am most surprised about is that no Grimm have shown up."

"They've never shown up here, though I have no idea as to why" Glynda admitted.

"Maybe we will never know huh?" Naga said with a smile as she sat with Glynda and just enjoyed to view together.

"Perhaps" she said with a light laugh.

"When ever you are ready to return to school let me know cause I could sit here all night."

"Not that long...but perhaps for a few more hours?" Glynda asked.

"Sounds fine by me. Anything you want to talk about or do while we are here?"

"What was she like? Lorelei that is" she asked softly, hoping that she wasn't overstepping any boundaries

"She was kind sweet and tender. Very soft spoken. She had a sense of humor a mile long and loved my laugh. She loved to cuddle under a full moon light and sing and dance."

"Sounds like someone I would befriend," she replied

"Yeah she was a very gentle soul."

"Thank you for telling me about her," she said softly

"You are most welcome Glynda. You know you look a little like her. Not a lot but a little." Naga says softly.  
Is that what drew you to me?"

"Not at all. I only see that now. No what drew me to you was how you held yourself."

"Oh?"

"Yes like a woman who knows what she wants and grabs life by the balls."

"Yes, that does sound like me," she said with a laugh

"That is what drew me to you."

Glynda laughed lightly at that. "Thank you" she said before shivering lightly due to the cold.

"I think it is time we head back or I can use some of my magic to keep us warm a bit longer."

"I think we should head back," Glynda replied truthfully.

"Fly or walk?" Naga asked with a smile as she kissed on her neck softly.

"Fly" she said instantly

Naga smiled as she gently stood helping Glynda up and then putting everything up in the basket and handing it to her date before picking her up bridal style and casting Raywing a bubble of warm air forming around them as Naga flew them back to campus.

Glynda held onto the basket, knowing that Naga wouldn't drop her. After what felt like forever, they finally reached Beacon.

Naga sat down at the gate and took the basket and smiled. "I really had fun today. When I get back from my week of being unable to cope I will let you know and we can set up another date okay love?"

"I would like that love," Glynda replied. "But...Are you sure you don't want me to be with you during that week?" she asked

"You would really be willing to care for me when I have to be smashed just so I do not faint when I use the restroom or any other moment I have to do anything down there?"

"I care for you and I don't want someone taking advantage of you while being in a vulnerable state" Glynda replied.

"While I thank you very much please realize that you would be changing out my feminine products and washing me before we ever even have our third date or are intimate. When aunt flow hits I become completely smashed for the whole week then clean up. This will be a first for me if you really want this."  
"A first time where I would have someone who took care of me during this time."

"I want to help" she replied truthfully. If what Naga was explaining, then it would be just like that time she took care of Dorothy when she was a child.

Tears filled her eyes as she hugged Glynda tightly. "Just know that I will have no magic this week starting tomorrow. Yeah that close. I know you did not notice it but my magic almost cut out on me on the flight back."

"Why didn't you say anything? I would have been alright if you said no and we had to walk back"

"Because. I did want to hurry back once you started shaking I knew we needed to hurry."

"I see" was all that she said

"I was more worried about you then myself Glynda. I hope you can understand why."

"I do," she said understanding why Naga was concerned.

"Let me get my stuff and if you really mean it that you want to look after me I will come stay with you okay hun."

"Sure thing," Glynda replied

Naga nodded and went up to her room and went inside and gathered her things. She looked at her team and said. "I am going to be away for a week so please take notes for me Weiss. I will see you girls next week." With that she went back to Glynda and followed her to her place.

"Sure thing," Weiss said before Naga left the room

Glynda led the way back to her apartment.

Naga looked around the place and then looked to Glynda. "Hun where will I be sleeping?"

"You can take my bed. The couch is also a sleeper" Glynda said

Naga instantly shook her head no. "Nope not happening. I will not kick you out of your bed this week. I will take the couch. You keep your bed."

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure. Plus I do not think you want to run the risk of me not waking up when my body has to answer the call of nature in your bed."

"Good point"

"Love when I said pass out drunk to cope with this week I was not joking. I mean near coma drunk. With you here to help I may not have to even get drunk but know that this will truly put our new relationship to the ultimate test."

"It definitely will," she admitted softly.

"I will be counting on you to make sure I am clean down there cause I literally can not see a single drop of blood with out dropping like a brick." Naga said worried. "I really do not want to run the risk of ruining what we have built so far because of this."

"I will do the best that I can to clean you, but I am only human"

"That means allot. Though just a heads up I do not know how I will react when you are cleaning me. Never had anyone there with me during this."

"I figured as much"

Naga got into a comfortable red nightgown and red cotton panties and slapped in a pad and folded out the sleeper sofa and got comfortable. "Good night love."

"Good night love" Glynda said before heading to her room 


	4. Chapter 4 Catching a Raven

CHAPTER 4

A week has passed and Naga awakens to her magic back and buzzing violently in her body like it always has and a smile crosses her lips. She gets up and jumps in the shower and scrubs good thankful for Glynda's help and ready to make it up to her. Once out of the shower Naga dresses in a dress and makes her way to the kitchen and starts cooking breakfast knowing Glynda is still asleep. "She is getting breakfast in bed." Naga says softly.

Glynda was sleeping peacefully, having not set her alarm since she knew Naga's bleeding period would be over today.

Naga found the little bed tray for meals in bed and filled the plate with Bacon, and eggs with hash browns and a glass of orange juice. She made her way into the bedroom and in a lovey dovey sing song. "Good morning beautiful! I have breakfast in bed for my beloved Glynda."

"Hm?" Glynda asked groggily as she opened her eyes, still halfway between the worlds of dream and reality.

"Good morning I brought you breakfast in bed as thanks for helping me through this love." Naga said lovingly. Waiting on Glynda to sit up so she can sit the tray down. "I want to pamper you today as thanks so I will feed you myself."

"You pampered me too much already on our dates love," she said with a yawn as she stretched lightly before sitting up.

Naga sat the tray down over her legs and sat next to her and offered her a strip of crispy bacon.

"Thank you," she said softly before taking a bite of the bacon

Naga smiled happily as she next took a forkful of eggs and offered them to Glynda wondering if she would notice the fact she cooked the eggs in the bacon grease.

Glynda took the offered forkful of eggs and started chewing. Once she swallowed, "Did you use the bacon grease to cook the eggs?" she asked.

Naga smiled and nodded. "That is how mother taught me to do bacon and eggs actually." Next she got some of the hash browns on the fork and offered them to her girlfriend.

"Interesting. It makes the eggs taste better actually," she said before taking a bite of the hash browns

Thanks love." Naga said as she continued to feel Glynda till her plate was clean and she handed her the glass of orange juice and took the tray and all back to the kitchen and started washing the dishes humming a happy tune.

Glynda drank the Orange juice down once Naga left the room before flopping back onto her bed. While the week had been stressful, not once did she regret making the choice on helping her girlfriend.

Naga was singing as she cleaned up as happy as could be with the way things had turned out. Her singing drifted into Glynda's room as she sang a jaunty little tune she had heard playing on Glynda's alarm clock one morning. "I kissed a girl and I liked it. The taste of her cherry chap stick."

"Oh god...I still have that song as my alarm?" Glynda muttered, a little embarrassed.

"Are you getting up love? We got a long day ahead and it is almost noon." Naga said from the living room as she finished cleaning up a huge smile on her face.

"I'm getting up," she responded, though she was surprised to hear that it was so late in the day. Getting out of the bed, she made her way to the bathroom and started the shower, quickly discarding her nightgown as she did so.

Naga walked up to the door of the bathroom and asked. "Hey hun? Would you like me to wash your back for you?"

Glynda thought about it for a few seconds before responding with a positive answer.

Naga smiled and stripped and joined Glynda in the shower and hugged her from behind. "Don't worry I am only going to wash your back. Unless told otherwise by you." With that Naga lathered up a loofa and started to wash Glynda's back slowly and methodically.

"Thank you. Perhaps in the future we can...experiment," Glynda responded truthfully. But right now she didn't want that. Not yet...

"I know hun. Still thank you for what you did for me this week. That meant more to me than you may ever know." Naga said as she finished lathering her back and started making her way down to the back of Glynda's legs and down to her feet while not glancing at anything that would tease herself.

"I only did it because it seemed like the right thing to do," Glynda admitted softly while cleaning the front of her body off

Once her whole back was lathered Naga then lathered her hair for her making sure to give her a thorough scalp massage while she was at it.

Glynda relaxed and let Naga work her magic, enjoying whatever it was that she was doing.

Finally Naga finished and stepped back. "As promised I have lathered your back and gave you a scalp massage But to not tease myself I will allow you to wash your front. I may not be able to stop my self if I tried."

Glynda let out a light laugh at that before finishing washing the front of her body. "I wouldn't be surprised if you pinned me to the wall if I let you wash my front, no offense"

"More like lift you onto my shoulders and start giving your womanhood a thorough tongue bath that had nothing to do with getting clean and more about making you scream my name till your voice went horse." Naga said with a smirk as she rinsed off her hands and stepped out of the shower to leave Glynda to her bathing.

Glynda blushed heavily at the lewd description. However, she had a feeling that Naga was capable of such a feat. A few minutes later, she turned the shower off before grabbing a towel and drying off.

Naga was sitting on the couch dressed and smiling happily while waiting for Glynda to exit the room and enter the living room.

Glynda got dressed in a set of blue jeans and a normal top. Her hair dry after putting it through a light blowing before heading out to the living room, silently glad that Oz had let her take this week off, filing it under "vacation time"

"So hun what shall we do today? Or are you tired of me already and want some alone time?" Naga asked the look on her face saying she would understand and not pout if she said she wanted some time alone.

"And finally have time with someone as beautiful as you?" Glynda asked.

Naga smiled brightly. "I leave it up to you dear. I know you have spent the last week watching over me so trust me when I say this. If you want time alone there will be zero hard feelings. If you want to spend the day together then I would be happy to."

"I would actually like to spend the day with you."

Naga smiled widely. "Okay what shall we do then love? This day is all your choice."

"Well...I do have a few errands to run. I need to do some food shopping, as well as do the laundry. Other than that, I was thinking we could just wing it," she admitted..

"I am okay with that if we work together we can get the chores done sooner and have more time to spend together."

"Then...do you mind helping me clean this place up a little?" she asked. Since she was mostly helping Naga during the week, she had let the state of her apartment get a little on the dirty side. Not much, but it could be better.

Naga nodded as she stood and started cleaning the kitchen and living room. "I got the kitchen and living room you focus on your room love." She said as she started humming happily.

Glynda gave her a light kiss. "Thank you," she said before heading to her room, intent on cleaning it from top to bottom.

An hour later Naga was standing in the doorway to Glynda's room a smile on her lips as she watched Glynda clean Waiting for her to notice she was not alone now.

Glynda was using her Semblance of telekinesis to clean multiple surfaces at one time before realizing that she wasn't alone in the room. Letting go of the control necessary to activate her Semblance, she turned and looked at Naga. "Finished?" she asked.

Naga nodded and motioned for Glynda to come look. When she did look the living room and kitchen was literally spotless. In fact it looked even better than it did when it was brand new. "So what do you think hun? I finished in enough time to be watching you clean for ten minutes."

"I'm impressed. And thank you for helping me today," she said seriously

"Not a problem it is the least I could do in return." Naga said grinning ear to ear.

Still...thank you"

"You are very welcome. Would you like me to wash the clothes or do you want to do that yourself?"

"Can you wash them for me please? And then I'll hang them to dry" she responded.

Naga nodded before taking the basket to the washing machine and loading it and putting the detergent in like directed she started it having noticed a few pair of some really skimpy and naughty undies mixed in.

Glynda came out a few seconds later before she saw Naga holding a pair of naughty undies. "Just for the record, those are yours. I don't own a pair of something like that"

"Glynda love I know what and all I own and I do not remember ever buying any undies like this."

Darn, and here I was thinking that would work" she said with a light laugh

"You know I think it is fine to own something sexy then again I also like going without undies most of the time." Naga said with a smirk.

"So you like going commando more often than not?"

"I guess if that means not wearing any panties or bra." Naga said with a smirk.

"It does"

"Then yep I do. Though that got me wondering. Please tell me you have Hot Springs here and there is one nearby,"

"What's a hot springs?"

Naga looked at Glynda in horror. "Please tell me you are pulling my leg."

"I honestly don't know what a Hot Spring is," she admitted.

Tears welled up in Naga's eyes. "A Hot Spring is a pool of water that is naturally hot. Water comes up from deep underground where it is heated by the ground due to molten rock. Think of it as a naturally occurring hot bath in nature."

"Ah. Vale doesn't have any of those, last I checked. Atlas has a few but since it's up in the cold, each area is guarded. But that's all I know"

Naga dropped to her knees tears falling from her eyes. "Here I am a true blue Aquanaut and the nearest Hot Springs are far from here and guarded. So not fair. My lovely skin will never be the same."

"Aquanaut?"

"An Aquanaut is someone who knows about hot springs well enough they can tell if one has be tampered with. We live hot springs."

"So not having a hot spring...is bad?"

"Yes I used them at least once a week back home. I knew where every single spring was. I also know how to find them. Trust me once you soak in one you will understand."

"I'll have to take your word for it"

"Actually let me ask you something hun." Naga said as she continued getting the washer set to run.

"Hm?"

"The springs in Atlas are they guarded from Grimm or from the locals? In other words do the Grimm go near them at all?"

"From what I've heard, no. The Grimm don't bother with any of the hot springs."

A grin exploded across Naga's face. "I think I know why your garden is a Grimm free zone. I thought I recognized the smell coming from the forest behind us. Once we finish the errands we are heading back I believe I know what we are doing today."

"You don't think..."

"When we get to the garden follow me and I will follow my nose. I smelled a Hot Spring and did not even register it cause my mind was else where. You get to experience your first hot spring today." Naga said getting giddy.

"Well then, the sooner we finish, the quicker we can go," Glynda said with a grin.

Naga closed the washer and turned it on. "The house chores are done. We can buy food on the way back. What else did you need to do today?"

"Nothing that needs to be done right away"

"Grab some fluffy towels no bathing suit needed and I got food in my cape. We are gonna soak in a Hot Spring no one knows about!" Naga said her grin almost splitting her face.

Glynda laughed lightly at her girlfriend's antics. "If there really is a hot springs there...you can let Team RWBY know about the hot springs and the Garden" she commented.

Naga nodded at that. "I bet the girls would love it. Now grab those towels I got the traditional drink to enjoy when soaking in a spring. Just a word to the wise. If you start feeling lightheaded ease out of the spring to cool off a bit okay you can pass out if your not careful."

"Thanks for the warning love"

"Your welcome." Naga said as she went and grabbed the towels herself putting them in her cape. "Come on lets go and make sure you lock up."

"Right." Glynda said before locking the windows in her bedroom before making sure that the other windows were locked all was secure. "Now all that's needed is the front door and we'll be set. Seeing that the only left to lock was the front door, she grinned

Naga was standing outside and bouncing giddily waiting for Glynda to be done. "Glynda you get to experience Mach two today. I believe is what James called it."

"You sure I can handle it?" She asked

"Yes you will be shielded and in my arms. I do not even feel it when I go flat out either so if I do not then you should not either." Naga said with a smile. "So ready to fly once more?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Glynda asked.

Naga chuckled as she lifted Glynda and cast Raywing and took flight. She oriented herself with the location of the secret garden and takes off hitting Mach two in less than five seconds and then touching down gently in the center of the garden with a smile only ten seconds later.

"...That was actually quite amazing." Glynda said once she was back down on her own two feet.

Naga smiled softly and set to sniffing the air and testing the direction the wind was traveling and headed off towards the woods at a pace Glynda could keep up with easily.

Glynda followed Naga, letting her lead the way.

Minutes later Naga stopped and squealed in joy as she walked into a clearing covered in mist and there in the center was a deep hot spring with water so clear one could see the bottom clearly. Naga quickly stripped and ran and dove inside and breached the surface with a loud groaning happy sigh. "Oh darling you need to come join me this spring is absolutely divine!"

Glynda couldn't help but stare at Naga's display of giddiness, laughing lightly once it sunk in. Stripping as well, she got into the hot spring as well...though not like how Naga did. Gasping softly, she was surprised at how wonderful the water was...

"Oh it is just the right temp and the mineral content is perfect. In my book this is the best spring I have ever had the honor of feeling against my skin." Naga sighed lovingly.

Glynda couldn't help but laugh at how Naga was acting.

"So what are your thoughts Glynda dear?" Naga asked as she slid up to the edge and relaxed as she reached into her cape and pulled out a ceramic bottle and two almost bowl like cups that float. "Ah can not soak in a Hot Spring and not enjoy Sake."

"Sake?" Glynda asked as she rested against the edge of the hot spring. "And my thoughts about the place...it's very pleasant though I'm not sure if that's because of the company or just the hot springs that is"

Naga poured Glynda a cup full and floated the Sake over to her and sighed as she drank some of her own. "It is best when warmed up by the spring its self."

"Alright," she said before taking a tentative sip and coughing lightly due to the strong burn it made going down her throat. "This is...stronger than what I'm used to drinking," she admitted.

"Ah but give it a moment and then take another sip. You will find it has a wonderful feel and taste and goes perfectly with the spring." Naga said as she sipped her own Sake.

"Alright," she said before giving it a few seconds and then taking another sip.

This time after giving her throat time to adjust it went down more smoothly and had a gentle flavor that really did compliment the spring they where sitting in.

"Wow...you were right"

Naga nodded as she sighed and enjoyed the Sake and spring. The bottle floating in the water between them. So thoughts about why I so adore Hot Springs now?"

"I can understand why you like them so much now," Glynda admitted before making herself more comfortable in the water.

"Just think love. After a long hard day teaching coming here and taking a long hot soak. Letting the heat radiate through your body and relax all your muscles and your mind as you unwind."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," she said

"It was one of the things I most looked forward to when traveling. All the stress would vanish after a good soak in a hot spring." Naga said happily.

"I can see why," Glynda replied with a soft smile of her own

"Do you know what makes a soak in a hot spring even better?" Naga asked softly.

"What makes it even better?" she asked, though she already had a feeling as to what it was.

"Good company and someone to give a grade A massage. If you would allow I would love to give you a massage love."

Glynda didn't even think twice as she nodded her consent.

Naga smiled and helped her onto a natural bench in the spring and started giving her the best massage she had ever had.

Years of stress and tension seemed to just melt off her body as she got the best massage in her life. She wasn't sure if it was because she loved the girl or if it was due to the hot springs but it definitely felt good...

Naga made sure to massage every inch of Glynda's back from the top of her skull to the bottoms of her feet. "Would you be okay turning onto your back and let me massage your front as well. I promise to behave."

Naga had been true to her word so far when placed in a situation such as this. Glynda could trust her...and nodded as she turned over onto her back. She was trusting Naga with a lot by doing this...

True to her word Naga kept the massage professional. She massaged the front half of Glynda's scalp across her face and down to the tops of her feet not skipping a single inch but her touch was not that of teasing or seeking to arouse and simply a full body massage that left no inch unrelaxed.

Glynda relaxed as Naga worked her magic on her skin, falling into a soft slumber.

Once Naga finished she sat back and smiled at her. With the utmost care Naga lifts Glynda out of the spring and onto the ground so she can cool off and rest easy without drowning. All while she watches her face.

Glynda slowly woke up looking into Naga's face.

"Welcome back beautiful. How do you feel?" Naga asks with a warm tender smile.

"Wonderful. I take it you took me out of the hot spring?"

Yes did not want to take the chance of you over heating or rolling off into the deeper water and drowning."

"I figured as much. Thank you," she said before sitting up

"You are most welcome love." Naga said as she scooted back to give Glynda room to get back in if she so choose to.

"You're really good at that, you know?" she asked before getting back into the hot spring

You mean the massage? It is the least I could do."

"I chose to take care of you this week because I love you Naga Seyruun," she said wanting to make sure that Naga understood that she did it with no intent of getting anything in return.

"Love that is not why I said that. When I said that it was the least that I could do I meant that it is the least that I could do for the woman I love."

"Oh..." she said before looking down. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

"For what dear? It was a simple misunderstanding. Nothing to be sorry for."

"Alright"

Naga holds her arms out. "May I have a hug dear?"

Glynda gave her a light hug and smiled softly as she held Naga

Naga hugged Glynda back and kissed her neck softly. "I hate that I have to leave you tonight dear."

"I know," she whispered softly.

"But with that time of the month done I need to get back to my dorm room and get caught up on my class work I missed. I sure will miss seeing you so much."

"And I will miss you as well my love"

"I know. It is going to be hard falling asleep with out your touch."

Glynda blushed lightly at that

"You was so gentle it touched my heart." Naga said as she started kissing her way up Glynda's neck to her lips.

Glynda returned the kiss once Naga reached her lips, enjoying every minute of this.

Once the kiss is broken Naga whispers huskily into Glynda's ear. "I look forward to our next date love."

"As do I..." she admitted, albeit a little breathlessly.

"I will call you with the details closer to time love but make sure to dress to the nines." Naga huskily says in her ear before nibbling softly on her earlobe.

Glynda let out a soft mewl of pleasure as Naga nibbled softly on her earlobe, a high blush sporting her features

"All you have to do is say stop and I will if that is what you want. I know I want more but I will respect your wishes as long as you need me to do so till you are ready." Naga husked as she nibbled up and down her ear and down to her neck.

"N-not y-et..." she said softly

Naga stops and pulls away and composes herself. "Sorry about that hun. I guess I got carried away a bit there. Just know you smell divine to me." Naga says before sitting down and refilling her Sake bowl and taking a long sip from it while trying to get herself back under control.

"You have nothing to apologize for Naga, you stopped when I asked you to do so," Glynda replied, blushing lightly at the comment of how she smelled to the woman.

"I understand but I do feel that I need to. That is twice now that I have started to make a move without you saying it is what you wanted and twice you had to tell me to back down. Normally I do not have this issue but something about you gets my motor running and it takes all I have to not throw you to the ground and ravish you." Naga said being truthful.

Glynda blushed at what Naga was implying. "Then...I am glad that you have such a high level of control my dear"

Naga reaches over to her cape and pulls out a quart mason jar and looks to Glynda. "Love would you like to try a shot of my Seyruun Moonless Shine?"

"Will it kill me or get me horribly drunk?"

"No, one shot you will be perfectly fine. A little tipsy but still fine and in full control." Naga said as she poured a shots worth into Glynda's bowl cup.

"I think I'll be willing to try it," Glynda responded

Naga poured a shot for Glynda and handed the bowl to her with a warm and tender smile.

"Thank you," she said. "So...sip or shot?"

"Sip this one love." Naga says seriously.

"Alright," Glynda said before taking a sip of the liquid.

As Glynda sips the Seyruun Moonless Shine she notices that it is as smooth as water and even goes down like water. "So how is it? I made this myself." Naga said happily.

"It's strong," she admitted before feeling it hit her. It was stronger than she ever thought.

"That is why I said a single shot for you hun. Even I will not go over a single shot if I plan to stay sober." Naga said softly.

"No kidding," she admitted, shaking her head lightly.

"At least I said to sip it and not shoot it right love?"

"Good thing I listened"

"This lets you judge how much you are taking in and how far you want to let it take you."

"So this is the rabbit hole you're leading me down, hm?" she asked teasingly.

"Oh no that there will just make you tipsy love that is all. To add to the relaxation. I would never try to take advantage of you in a drunken state."

"I know you won't love," she said before taking another sip of her drink.

Naga relaxed now that she had said her piece and sat back and slugged back her shot.

Glynda was alarmed when Naga knocked her own shot back and was about to say something in alarm and concern...before realizing who it was. She would know her own limits.

Naga sighed as she oozed back into the water and did the dead mans float a smile on her face. "This is the life you know hun?"

Glynda chuckled lightly at that. "No kidding."

"Even though you had to take care of me all week how was your vacation?"

"I was alone with my girlfriend, it was great"

Naga smiled brightly. "Awe that was sweet thank you!"

Glynda laughed lightly at her reaction. "You're welcome"

"Now tell me how you really feel? I know me being hammered most of the time was not that great."

"It wasn't the best week, true," she admitted.

"Sorry about that but at least one good thing came from it love."

"Oh?"

"Our love is stronger than it was before, two you have seen me naked in full, and three. I did not have such a huge mess to clean up at the end like I normally would."

"I only did what I thought was right..."

"I know and I am very grateful for that."

"Thank you"

Naga sighed happily as she continued to float along. "Hey love are you getting hungry? It is three fifteen."

Just as she said the word 'hungry' her stomach growled lightly.

Naga chuckled and swam over to the edge and grabbed her cape "Lets see what we have in here." She stuck her head in the hollow and looked around and pulled it back out. "How about Pizza?"

"Pizza sounds wonderful."

"What kind I got every kind the pizza place across from the school carries minus the anchovy one."

"Smart choice"

"So pick your poison love."

"Grilled chicken please"

Naga sticks her hand in and pulls out a box that is still as warm as when put inside. She hands it to Glynda and pulls out the meat lovers and sits down to eat.

"The whole pie?" Glynda asked, raising an eyebrow

"Eat what you want dear. I wont stop you love. I also will not force you to eat more than your fill."

"Alright then. I'm just surprised because the guys and I usually just shared a couple of pizzas whenever we got some" Glynda commented before opening the box.

Steam escaped the pizza box showing it was still just as fresh as when it was delivered.

"Alright, I know it's magic, but how...?"

"Anything placed in the hollow is placed in stasis. and it comes out in the exact same state as it went in. Once faced a weapon using mage who had thousands of lit bombs stuffed into his cape. So all he had to do was reach in grab and throw. No pause to light the fuse."

"Interesting. And I assume that because it's magic only you can use it?"

"Yep though with some study I may be able to come up with a variant for Dust Mages. If so I would love to give you the first one and attune it to you."

"I would like that," she said softly.

Naga nodded. "I do know it will be rather painful for me to figure out how just to pull it off. But with the right gloves I might be able to pull it off."

Glynda took a piece of the pizza off of the box and was about to take a bite before hearing what she said. Placing it on top of the box, she looked at Naga inquisitively, wondering what she meant.

Naga looked at her girlfriend and asked. "Love do you remember my first night here when I tried to hold some of your Dust?"

"Yeah, you said it was like touching hellfire," she said before taking a bite of her slice of pizza.

"To make the cape hollows to work for a Dust Mage I will have to fully study Dust and how it connects to the Mage using it. In other words I will have to hold it while you use it."

"You would do that...for me?"

"Yes I would. Once I get the equation for it I can mass produce the capes and the first time they are worn they will be able to access the hollow. Yours will be fully custom."

"What would that entail?" she asked, completely curious.

"I would personally attune the cape hollow to your signature. Meaning you could store as much stuff in your hollow as I do mine." Naga said pridefully.

"Whereas others would have a finite amount?"

"Correct. I once stored all the books from a grand Library that took up eight hundred acres and each shelf was eight stories tall inside my hollow because the building had caught fire."

Glynda let out a light whistle at that, impressed.

Naga went back to eating her pizza with a happy sigh.

Glynda chuckled lightly at that before going back to eating her pizza as well, content with the comfortable silence between them.

Once Naga finished off the whole pizza she sat back with a smile. Then a thought hit her. "Hey love would you like to see inside my cape hollow?"

Glynda had put away three slices of her pizza before placing her symbol's mark on it, an old habit of her's when the pizza was exclusively for her and her alone before catching what Naga had said. "That's possible?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes if at least my hand is in the hollow when you stick your head in." Naga said as she pulled the cape over to Glynda and put her hand inside.

"So...it's entirely safe?" she asked, wanting to make absolutely sure

"Completely safe. If it was not then I would not have suggested it love." Naga said tenderly.

"I...just wanted to make sure," she replied before tentatively sticking her head inside

When Glynda opened her eyes it was like looking into a void colored like a nebula but instead of stars was untold numbers of objects. Naga tapped the side of her ear as a signal she was about to do something. She thought of her sex toys she kept stowed away and hundreds of toys from the vanilla to the kinky to the extreme came to the foreground then she changed it to a ring and a single gold band with a beautiful diamond set in it came forward and Naga tapped her shoulder.

Glynda felt the taps and saw the items that Naga presented to her, blushing heavily at both the sex toys and the ring

Naga tugged on Glynda's hair gently trying to get her to pull her head out.

Glynda had a feeling that Naga wanted to pull her head out and she did so, the blush still on her face.

Naga pulled her hand out ring still in hand and was on one knee and looking at Glynda with hope in her eyes. "Glynda Goodwitch would you do me the honor of becoming my bride?" Naga asked softly yet proudly.

Glynda didn't have to think of her answer before nodding softly. "Yes" she whispered.

Naga slid the ring into place and kissed Glynda tenderly. "Thank you dear. To hear you say yes just made me the happiest woman in the world."

"I'm glad to hear that," Glynda said softly after returning the kiss

Naga held her close and cried tears of joy.

"Love...why are you crying?" she asked softly.

"Trust me these are tears of true joy." Naga said happily.

"Alright..." she said softly, glad that she hadn't caused her fianc any pain.

"I would be honored to wait till our wedding night to consummate it properly." Naga said softly.

"I think...I think I would like that," Glynda said softly.

"Shall we head back to beacon love?" Naga asked with a teary eyed smile.

"I think we should," she replied.

Naga stood and helped Glynda to her feet. She then pulled the towels out and started drying Glynda off and letting Glynda dry her lover off.

Glynda took the offered towel and started drying Naga off

Once dry Naga helped Glynda redress and then let Glynda help her redress. "Ready to fly home my love?"

"I am, my dear. Though once we get back...I want to run an idea by you, if you're okay with it"

Naga nodded and picked Glynda up and cast Raywing and took flight and headed back to campus and landed right at the door to her lovers home. "Shall we go inside so we can speak?"

"Please," Glynda said before opening the door for Naga.

Naga walked inside and sat down and waited for Glynda to speak.

"Alright. First, you have to hear me out before you make any comments," she said.

Naga nodded before closing her mouth and waiting.

"My semblance is that of Telekinesis. Having been carried by you so many times with your Raywing spell...I want to try and recreate it with my Semblance. With your permission...I'd like to try lifting you, in order to strengthen it," Glynda stated. She was prepared for questions and concerns from Naga, especially since it was something that she hadn't done before.

Naga stood and nodded. "When ever your ready love."

"Wait...you're okay with me experimenting with you as my guinea pig?"

"Yes because I trust you and can heal any injuries to either of us."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me" she said before a purple glow surrounded Naga

Naga stayed still and waited. As she did she studied the signature of Glynda's Semblance memorizing it. But in no way effecting it so she could do what she was trying.

Glynda closed her eyes as she concentrated, sweat glistening off her forehead as she lifted Naga an inch off of the floor before cutting it off, panting heavily.

Naga stepped forward. "Are you okay love? That looked like it took a lot out of you."

"T-that was th-e fir-st time I tried something like that," Glynda admitted, slowly getting her breath back.

Naga grabbed a glass and filled it with cold water and handed it to Glynda. "Please love drink this."

Glynda took the offered water and drank it down while trying not to gulp it down quickly.

"Careful love. I think this is something that will take a long time so no rush okay. Please do not hurt yourself."

"I promise. But I do want to work on it. To one day be the one giving you a flight" she replied.

"That would be wonderful love. But there is still no rush."

"Agreed," she replied. "And thank you again, for agreeing to let me experiment"

"You are most welcome love." Naga said with a smile. She then kissed Glynda softly. "Well love I do need to get back to my dorm so I will call you to set up a date and we can talk dates for our wedding."

Glynda returned the kiss. "I'll be awaiting your call," she replied with a light grin.

Naga saunters towards the door with her hips swaying hypnotically.

Glynda just shook her head as she sashayed out the door

Naga made her way back to the dorm with a smile that would not die on her face.

Ruby was working on the last of her homework, going over the notes that Weiss had make her take during class. It might have been boring, but apparently it was necessary...

Naga came into the room with a boisterous bellow. "Howdy girls guess who's BACK!" Her grin was massive and was one that showed she had great news.

Blake winced lightly at the sound of Naga's voice. She had taken the earbuds out while Naga was gone since they were not necessary. Now that she was back though...

"Sorry Blake. But I have great news girls. It comes to you two fold at that."

"It's alright, you didn't realize it," Blake said as she took the ear buds from the night table. Having a feeling that Naga had sealed the room once she entered, she took off her bow and placed them inside her cat ears.

"So...what's the news?" Weiss asked.

"First have any of you ever heard of Hot Springs?" Naga asked.

"There's one back in Atlas near the manor, why?" Weiss asked.

Well you know how Grimm will not go anywhere near them and how good they are for your skin correct?"

"I do. I was a little disappointed when I heard that Vale did not have any," she admitted.

"You heard wrong. I found one today while on a date and it is not far from here." Naga said happily. "That is part one of the good news. You ready for part two?"

"Wait...you found a hot spring?" Weiss asked

"I think we're ready for part 2!" Ruby commented, glad that she could take a break from her work

"Yes I did Weiss. Part two is this. I want you four girls to be my bridesmaids." Naga said with a gleam of joy in her eyes wondering if they catch on to just what that means.

"Wait. You're getting married?!" Yang exclaimed.

Naga nodded rapidly. "Sure am. Do you girls know to who?"

At once, all four deadpanned, "Professor Goodwitch"

"Oh okay I guess you did kind of see us go off together for the first date."

"Eggs-actly," Yang said with a grin...before receiving a pillow to her face courtesy of Blake.

"So who wants to cut out of here and hit the hot spring tomorrow after class? Also Weiss did you get my classwork while I was indisposed?"

"I did," Weiss responded before handing her four sets of folders. "Each folder is for a different class. They've been organized by dates starting from Monday and with Friday on the top, if you need anything just let me know. And...I wouldn't mind hitting the hot springs after class tomorrow" she said as three other voices agreed with her.

Naga hopped into her hammock and started doing her class work. To the shock of all present in the room. An hour later she closed the last folder popped her wrist and fingers and sighed. "Ah done and caught up. Feel free to look it over Weiss I know you would be able to grade it."

"Of course," Weiss said before taking the folders from Naga

While waiting for Weiss to finish Naga reached into her cape hollow and looked at Yang and motioned her over. "Yang I got a gift for you and Blake." While she talked she took a double ended vibrator with feline barbs lining the entire thing and placed it in a box. Thankfully it was one she had never used and had multiples of. She waited for Yang to get close and pulled the box out of her hollow and handed it to Yang. "Do not open till it is just you and Blake."

Yang came close to Naga before she placed something into her hands. She was about to open it before hearing Naga and nodding. "Got it. I won't open it until it's just me and Kitten" the blonde firecracker replied, kinda curious as to what it was...

Naga leaned close and whispered. "Lets just say it is something that when to two of you get to "play" will have the two of you screaming in pleasure and climbing the walls together."

Yang blushed lightly at that, instantly understanding that it was some sort of sex toy.

"So...everything looks good Naga. In fact, I'd say you would get the same grade as I would on all of this: 100s. Now then, care to answer a question for me?" Weiss asked.

Naga looked over to Weiss. "Yeah sure Weiss. Ask away." She sat back with a grin on her face.

"How'd you find the hot spring?"

"Well there is a Garden that Glynda found when she was a student here and she decided last week for our lunch date to take me there. While we was there I noticed a certain smell that had I not been distracted I would have recognized. "You see I am what is called an Aquanaut. I know, and live Hot Springs. So today once aunt flow left we went up there to the garden and I followed my nose."

"Aunt flow?" Ruby asked, not familiar with the term

Naga looked at the girls in the room with her. "Seriously do none of you deal with bleeding one week out of the month? Where it flows from your privates and makes you crampy and cranky?"

"Aura helps" Weiss said while admitting that she hadn't had a period for some time now, though she did feel a little weaker than normal at times because of it

"Faunus don't have to deal with that problem...but we have something like it. Probably worse if you ask me," Blake admitted.

Naga looked at them all and grumbled. "Lucky." She clears her throat. "Anyway when I have that problem my magic completely vanishes. For the entire week."

"That must suck," Weiss commented.

"Yeah and considering my reaction to the sight of blood it really sucks even more." She shook her head. "Anyway. Once we went back I tested for wind direction and followed my nose and it lead me to the Spring. I could smell the minerals in the water I could smell the barest hint of sulfur and that is what told me there was a spring nearby."

"You can...smell the water?" Yang asked.

"Not so much the water as the things in it that make it a Hot Spring. The water is heated by Lava tunnels under the ground. It heats up the water causing it to rise and break the surface. That is why it has a very light sulfur smell. If a spring ever smells strongly of sulfur do not get in the water."

"Too much of a good thing is bad, right?" Yang asked, getting it first, surprising the others. "What? I do have a brain you know"

"Debatable" Weiss said, though it was more of a barb between friends than malicious.

"Actually no. High levels of sulfur means the lava tunnel is close to the surface. Meaning the water for one is toxic and the plants around it will be dead and two it would boil you alive in less than two minutes give or take."

"Sounds like a challenge," Yang joked before two pair of eyes were on her instantly: Blake and Naga's

"Yang darling this is no matter to joke about I am talking about water so hot that just getting into it for five seconds would leave even you with forth or even fifth degree burns. Luckily the spring I found is right in the Goldilocks zone. Not to hot not to cool. The water is nice and deep and the mineral content is perfect."

"I'm sorry, I understand the seriousness of it, I do. Really, it's just...I know you wouldn't tell us about it if it was dangerous to us. Though...if I used my Semblance in that scenario...could I?" she asked curiously, trying her best not to react to the Goldilocks comment.

"Hm...Goldilocks. I think it's a nice pet name for you Yang," Blake teased.

"Yang when I say forth and fifth degree burns I am talking about burns so severe that all the layers of your skin are burned away exposing your very muscles and veins. That is only after five seconds of exposure."

"Understood. Just curious" Yang replied.

Naga nods. "Let that be understood. If you find a spring have me check it first. I know the signs and I can tell if it is safe or not. If I say go ahead it is safe. But if I say don't do not argue please. Do not go behind my back and do it anyway. While I can heal you with my magic it would still be the worst pain you have ever felt in your life a million fold."

All girls nodded at that and promised Naga they would agree to those conditions.

Naga nods. "Glad to hear that. I have seen the effects of a bad spring on a person. Lina did not listen to my warning. She was in the water for only three seconds and I had to drag her out and start healing her immediately she almost went into shock and died. From only three seconds exposure to the water." Naga said to the girls. "Anyway less doom and gloom. How was the week?"

"Boring without you here," Ruby admitted.

"And someone who has to finish her homework," Weiss added, getting a light groan from Ruby in the process.

"We um...moved Blake's bed out of the room since she's not using it anymore," Yang commented before seeing a grin on Naga's face. "We only sleep, nothing more" she commented, not wanting her younger sister to get any ideas about something like that.

"Not like the two of you have the time alone to do more am I right?" Naga asked with a teasing grin. "So what did team JNPR think of the video from the demo? Also did you get a chance to talk to your sister yet Weiss?"

Both Yang and Blake blushed at what Naga was implying.

"Nora and Ren were intrigued by what you could do. Pyrrha is in awe of what you can do and Jaune is even more scared of you than he is of me. I'm slightly impressed," Weiss said. "Also I was going to call my sister tonight," she admitted. She had wanted to talk to her sis about Ruby...

Naga nodded. "What was Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha's exact words after the video and I have got to hear what Jaune had to say." Naga cooed showing a vindictive streak.

"I secretly recorded it. You won't see anything since the scroll was in my pocket, but I left it speaker up so you could hear what they said," Ruby commented before giving Naga her scroll, the "video" in Que, all Naga had to do was press play.

Naga took the scroll and pressed play. Once the recording finished Naga was blushing from Pyrrha's comments. chuckling at Ren and Nora but when she heard Jaune's she lost it. She full out let loose with gails of laughter as tears came to her eyes.

"Jaune means well," Ruby commented, speaking up for her friend, not realizing that Weiss had bit her tongue so as to not say anything...for now.

"Finally Naga got her laughter under control. "Wow now that was good. I did not mean to scare him that bad just wanted to make it clear I was not interested and he had no chance."

At least he understands not to bother you. Just wish he would understand that when it comes to me. I don't want him to be my 'White knight'" Weiss commented

"Oh need a hand Weiss?" Naga asks seriously.

"If you don't mind hiding a body."

"Hey! That's not very nice Weiss," Ruby commented.

"I was kidding Ruby. I wouldn't do that to Jaune...yet. But he is starting to get on my nerves," she said truthfully. And after her talk with her sister...she'd have to see where to go from there.

"Weiss let me talk to Jaune for you. I will not scare him but I believe I can fix your problem. So who here has his scroll number?"

"You promise not to scare him?" Ruby asked

"I give my word." Naga said seriously. She walked over to Weiss and sat beside her close.

"Alright," Ruby said before giving Naga Jaune's scroll number.

Naga dialed the number as it was called out before she hit send she looked to Weiss. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Weiss replied.

Naga hit send calling Jaune.

"Hello?" Jaune asked, wondering why Naga was calling him. He went to the bathroom so that he could get a little bit of privacy while taking the call.

"Hello Jaune I wanted to take this time to let you know that I in no way wanted to scare you. I was only trying to make it clear that I was not even in your league. That also goes for Weiss. You see she has someone already that she has her heart set on and I am sorry but it is not you." With her free hand Naga motioned Ruby over and whispered in her ear. "Give Weiss a kiss with all your passion please."

"W-what?" Ruby asked, surprised. If she did then Weiss would kill her, and then Yang would kill Weiss!

Naga leaned over to Weiss. "If Ruby kissed you right now would you kiss her back?"

Weiss nodded at that. "I would"

"Then grab Ruby and lay one on her." Naga whispered back before taking Jaune off hold. "Sorry about that had to take care of something."

"No problem Naga," Jaune replied.

Weiss let a light blush appear for a few seconds. She honestly wanted to talk to Winter about this first but if it got Jaune off her back...moving close to Ruby she cleared her throat to get her partner's attention. Once Ruby turned and focused on her, she quickly gathered her courage, leaned over and kissed Ruby on the lips passionately

Naga made sure the scroll caught the kiss between Ruby and Weiss for Jaune to see. "So do you accept my apology for scaring you Jaune?"

Jaune was surprised to see the kiss, shocked even. "Apology accepted Naga," Jaune said, completely surprised

Naga smiled. "Well later Jaune." Naga said before hanging up and walking over to her Hammock and relaxed a smile on her face.

Ruby broke the kiss, her cheeks as rosy as her cloak. She enjoyed every second of that...

Naga dialed up Glynda with a warm and loving smile.

"Why hello lovely," Glynda replied after picking up

Naga smiled even bigger. "Hey love could not stop thinking about you. How are you doing?"

"Well besides missing you, I'm doing alright" she responded.

Naga chuckled. "Yeah I know what you mean. So what day do you want to have our date?"

"I was thinking at the end of the week," Glynda replied

"So Friday then. So lets talk about the wedding. How does a fall wedding sound?" Naga asked with a smile.

"I think that would be a great idea. Though I think it should just be a small one. What do you think?" She asked

Naga nodded. "That is a wonderful idea. I have already asked Ruby and the girls to be my bridesmaids and they said what now girls?" She asks as she raised her scroll for them to say their answer.

"That we would love and be honored to do so," Ruby replied, answering for her team.

Naga brought the scroll back to her face and looked her lover in the eyes. "So what do you think about that?"

"I think that is a wonderful idea," Glynda said with a smile.

"So what day of the fall?" Naga says then has a brilliant idea. "Oh I know just when it would be perfect and be just the right set up for us. "How does the morning of the Fall Equinox sound? So September twenty-second."  
"Hm..." Glynda hummed, thinking it over. "That sounds like a lovely idea"

I will have profound effects on the marriage as in blessings especially if we wed during the Equinox. That is at ten twenty-one A.M. though."

"Just completely out of curiosity...does the Equinox have any effect on your magic?"

"Makes it stronger for an hour or so." Naga said wondering why she asked. "While the Equinox makes it stronger the Solstice makes it weaker."

"I was honestly just curious love. Most fairy tale stories involving magic say that the Equinox makes magic stronger, some say weaker."

"Also I have the answer to that question old Ozpin asked me on my first night here.

Ruby and the others raised an eyebrow at that, but would wait until the call was done before asking her.

Glynda smiled and nodded. "I'll let him know, he will be happy to hear that I'm sure"

"The girls are looking at me like they want to know what that is about. I know I can't tell them so what do you say helping me out?"

"How can I help love?"

Naga whispered to Glynda. "Just what do I tell them? What can I tell them?"

"Tell them that it's details about a long-term mission you're on. One that you've been sworn to secrecy"

Naga nodded and did just that. "Sorry girls it is just details of a long term mission and have been sworn to secrecy. "

"Aw...so you can't tell us anything?

"Nope sorry wish I could but this is the kind of secrecy that is kill yourself before reading or speaking of kind of deal." Naga said with a frown.

"Aw...alright," Ruby said before going back to her homework, almost finished. Though to be honest she was still thinking about that kiss Weiss gave her...

Naga blew Glynda a kiss and smiled. "Well love I know you got things to do today so I will cut this short. Got to call Oz and set up a meeting or is he the kind to prefer just showing up unannounced for this kind of thing?"

"For things of this nature, a meeting is preferred. But don't be surprised if he already knows when you agree. I honestly don't know how he does it" she admitted

Naga nodded. "Well let me let you go even though I do not want to. I love looking upon your beauty."

You spoil me," Glynda responded with a light blush. "I will see you on Friday my lovely snake" she said before ending the call.

Naga chuckled as she called up Ozpin.

"Good Evening Miss Seyruun" Ozpin said with a smile

"Hello Oz I would like to set up a meeting to speak to you, James, Qrow, and Glynda about the long term mission you told me about. When would be a good time to arrive?"

"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby perked up at hearing her uncle's name.

"In three days time. Qrow is still out in the field at the moment and needs a couple of days to come in. Hopefully not drunk, but I won't hold my breath" Ozpin replied.

Naga nodded. "Alright three days time. What time should I arrive and should I come through the window or door?" Naga asked with a smirk.

"I will leave both open, you are welcome to choose" he replied. "And as for the when, how does 6:00 sound?"

"In the afternoon correct? While I can be there in the morning I doubt Qrow could given his propensities to liquor."

"Correct. And I would not be surprised if Qrow was somehow awake and in working function at that time," he responded. "And no, I have no idea how he does it"

Naga just shook her head. "Well I will see you all Wednesday at six pm."

"Thank you for the call Miss Seyruun. And congrats on the wedding," Ozpin said before ending the call

Naga looked at the scroll and sighed putting it away. "So what is there to do on a Sunday around here girls?"

"There's an arcade in Vale," Yang commented.

"What is an arcade?" Naga asked curiously.

"They...didn't have an arcade in Red Orb?" Yang asked

Yang what in the nine hells is an Arcade?"

"You know how Yang plays games on her scroll?" Blake asked.

Naga looked to Blake confused.

"It might just be better to show her Bumblebee" Ruby commented before stretching. "And done" she said with a grin.

Naga was getting agitated. She was not one to enjoy not having a question answered.

Weiss sighed before handing Naga her scroll, information about an arcade pulled up on it. "Here," she said before turning to her crush. "Oh really? Let me see," Weiss said

Naga read over the information provided her and she giggled. "Okay now I get it. This could be interesting. Once Weiss gets done checking Ruby's homework we can go there. It should be fun."

"Sounds like a plan," Yang said with a grin.

"Just remember, no blowing up the machines," Blake said.

Naga handed the scroll back to Weiss. "Wait who was that aimed at Yang or Myself?"

"Both," she said before flipping a page in her book, almost finished with it.

"It was one time kitty!" Yang moaned out

Naga looked over to Blake and saw the title of the book. "Ninja's in Love thirty? (Though it actually reads as Ninja's in Love XXX) So is that a good book Blake?"

"It is. This is actually the more platonic version. There's a spin off that the author also does that's more smut than this though" she replied.

Naga sniffed the air and grinned. She then reached into her cape and broke out a book of her own. The cover had no title seeing as it was hand written and Naga tossed it to Blake. "Give that a read Blake and tell me what you think."

Blake took the book and opened it, her curiosity showing. Reading the title to herself, she looked at Naga with widened eyes.

"Yes I wrote that book." Naga says with a smirk. she then taps her nose. "I can smell something in the air Blake. Can you?"

Blake blushed lightly at what Naga was implying but said nothing about it. For one, Blake knew that Yang would kill her if she corrupted her younger sister like that. Secondly, she had a feeling that Yang would be disappointed in her...it was why she had hidden so many air fresheners in the room. Apparently, she had to add more if what Naga was implying...

Yang looked at her girlfriend before looking at Naga, confused. "...Are you trying to steal my kitty Naga?" Yang asked teasingly.

"Not at all Yang. I figured I would share my own literary works with a fellow bibliophile. Especially seeing as that book is a true story. Best year of my life I must say. At least up until coming here."

"Now I'm curious...but I know trying to take a book from Blakey is risking one's life and limb," she teased.

"And done. Not bad Dolt, but you missed this one here. Instead of dividing the answer by 3, you have to divide this first and then divide that answer by 3," she said going over the problem.

Well when Blake finishes your welcome to read it Yang unless you want to try one of the twelve books I have written?" Naga said with a smirk.

Yang blushed heavily at that. "M-maybe" she replied.

"So we ready too hit this Arcade girls?" Naga asked now that Ruby was done.

"Ready!" Ruby commented as the others nodded as well, Blake putting a bookmark in her book before placing both under her pillow.

Naga hopped down and walked to the door and opened it letting the girls lead.

Blake put her bow back on and headed out the door, Yang hanging back just for a second, wanting to talk to Naga, alone.

Naga noticed and waited for Yang to speak. "What is it Yangarang?"

"Rubes is still innocent...and I know that eventually her innocence will be broken but..."

"I got you Yang. You want to let her hold onto it for as long as she can. That is why I did not go into details nor did I say the name of the book. Or why I did not say what I smelled."

"Smelled?"

Naga leaned in and whispered to Yang. "Your kitty was about to cream her self from that Ninja's in Love book Yang and I could smell it strongly."

"Oh," Yang said with a blush.

"Yes now lets get going before the other girls start thinking things that are not true."

Good point," Yang said with a light laugh. "Though...should I mention something to Kitten about almost creaming her pants?"

"Not unless you want to embarrass her. I did call her out on it but then again my nose is more sensitive than a bloodhounds."

"Definitely don't want to embarrass her like that," she said before exiting the room, Naga following her out of the room and locking it.

A short walk later finds them at the Arcade and Naga walks in and squeals in joy. Her eyes set on one game and only one game. "Oh a dancing game this aught to be fun!"

"Well this should be fun. Think we should watch?" Ruby asked Weiss, knowing that both her sister and Blake enjoyed the game way too much for their own good. She didn't mind the game...it was just she was better at fighter games.  
Naga walked up to the DDR game and waited for it to become open so she could bust a groove.

Yang waited in line as well, wanting to get her groove on. Ever since being banned from Junior's club (It wasn't her fault she destroyed it) she could only dance here at the arcade.

"So you going to challenge me Yang? This shall be fun. Just do not cry when you lose."

"Right back at'cha." Yang commented.

The time came and Naga stepped onto the platform and studied the pattern and foot placement and paid for her and Yang's dance off. When it started Naga flawlessly set upon it with a will and drive. Not only her feet but her whole body got in on the dance.

Yang was about to swipe for her own set of songs before seeing that Naga had paid for the both of them by swiping her card twice. Shrugging lightly at that, she let Naga pick the first song of three. Once the music started, Yang concentrated on her side of the screen, moving both her feet and her body in time with the music.

Naga had picked DragonForce's Through the Fire and Flames. Rather quickly Naga's side was racking up points so fast that it was almost a blur. But one word stayed at the top and never changed. Flawless.

Yang's screen changed several times between Flawless, perfect and great. She was keeping the combo, but people could tell that Naga was winning.

At the end of the almost eight minutes Naga had gotten a perfect score for the hardest song in the game. Yet Naga was not even winded in the least.

Yang wasn't passed out, but the song definitely took a toll on her stamina. That song was crazy...almost as crazy as the Legend of Maxx songs...

Naga cracked her knuckles and neck and shook her body out. "Come on Yang you can't be tired already can you? You still got two more songs to go."

"I don't usually do the crazy songs like that. Only if someone challenges me," Yang admitted before taking a breath of air. "Blakey, tag out?" she asked her girlfriend

Naga looked back at Blake then Yang and said one word to Yang. "Chicken."

Yang gasped at that. "You fiend!" she exclaimed before getting back on the machine, briefly tapping into her semblance to get a recharge of energy.

Naga cackled happily. "Good to see I was wrong. Your not a chicken but then again I may still turn out to be correct."

"This time I'm picking the song," Yang said before pushing the green arrow and stopping on a song, smirking lightly. This song was a perfect alliteration to how she felt right now. Selecting the button, she got back on the metallic dance pad.

Naga was ready her blood was pumping and she was smiling wickedly. Yang's choice being Vanilla Ninja's Tough Enough.

Yang smirked as she went through the song, knowing for a fact that there was no way she could lose on this one.

Once the song ended it came out as a tie at a perfect score. "Naga smirked. Okay my turn Yang." Naga picked Omnia's Fee Ra Huri.

"Huh, that's a new song" she admitted. "Must have been patched in"

Naga smiled at the upbeat tune and the sound reminded her of home. She put everything she had into the dance and once more nothing but Flawless was showing on her screen.

Yang was doing her best, but she was only reacting to the song, and it showed. While she was able to full combo, it was more Greats than Flawless's.

After a few verses Naga even started singing along. Her voice like silk dipped in honey.

Some of the audience members were entranced by the newcomer's dancing and singing, some of them wondering if they could get her number...

At the end of the three minute and forty second song Naga felt electric she had just preformed three songs with a perfect score. The last song getting her pumped like never before.

Yang breathed out, the new song had cut into her stamina more than anything. Then again, with her just reacting to the song instead of flowing through it like she had with the others...it was understandable why she was breathing heavily.

"Awe poor Yang. Could not cut it huh? Better luck next time. So who is next?" Naga asked as she turned to look at the line.

Muttering was heard throughout the line, before a voice cut through it. "I'll be next," Blake said before helping Yang get off the dance pad. She just hoped that there would be no hard feelings between her and Naga in the future. Once Yang was next to her sister and Weiss, Blake got back on the dance pad.

Naga grinned as she swiped the card to pay for the both of them and picked 888 as the first song to do.

Good luck and no hard feelings?" Blake asked, getting herself ready for the 'Battle'

"Good luck to you as well and no hard feelings." Naga said as 888 started. She set to it with a will. "Flawless staying lit at the top as she never missed a single step.

Blake nodded before the song started, Flawless not leaving her side of the screen either as the song went on.

At the end of the first song Naga and Blake was tied. With a grin that showed joy Naga waved for Blake to pick the second song.

"Ren and I both like this song," Blake said before picking SAKURA and stepping back on the dance pad

Naga got ready she wanted to win this at all costs but not by cheating.

Blake focused on the song as her feet danced to the rhythm. She was so intune with the song that she subconsciously added a few moves of flare into her dance. Once the song ended, the audience cheered for them both.

Once again both Naga and Blake had tied with a perfect score. Naga was desperate so she picked the one song that had not been beaten yet. A song with a difficulty of nineteen. Valkyrie Dimension. Once the song started Naga set to it making sure to pay very close attention.

Blake gulped lightly, really wanting to tie with Naga. Seeing the difficultly, she mentally prayed to at least tie with her teammate.

At the end of the song Naga and Blake had tied once more with a perfect score. Though this time Naga was panting heavily. "Lord of Nightmares that song was brutal."

"Lord...of...Night-mares?" Blake asked, panting softly before getting her breath back. But she had did it. She tied with Naga, and a small smirk was on her face as she was glad to have accomplished that feat.

"The Lord of Nightmares is the name of the Goddess who created my homeland and all life. Consider her my homes mother of creation." Naga panted as she finally started to catch her breath.

"Ah. So it's like saying "Holy Oum" in our world, good to know" Blake said before stepping off the pad...and immediately being congratulated by the audience members, some even wolf whistled...much to Blake's embarrassment.

Naga hopped down with a smile. "That was lots of fun. No hard feelings from me Blake how about you?"

No hard feelings," she replied still feeling a little uncomfortable due to the crowd.

Naga walked over to the group with Blake in tow.

Yang quickly gave Blake a kiss, not caring that they were in public or that she was a sweaty mess. She wanted to reward her black cat with something after such an amazing performance.

Naga cheered happily. "Bout DAMN time!" Naga crowed happily.

Blake blushed heavily at the public display of affection but was glad to see that the crowd around the two of them was starting to disperse. She hated crowds...

"So what is next for us to do today?" Naga asked.

"There's still some games around here we can play if you want" Ruby said

"I am afraid only the dancing game grabbed my eye Ruby."

"Alright..." Ruby said

"Ruby you and Weiss go ahead and have fun Yang. Blake, and I will just find a spot to rest."

"Water?" Ruby asked the three

Naga nodded. "Yes I could sure go for some right now how about you girls?"

Both Yang and Blake nodded at the offer

Naga then remembered something. "Hold on Ruby I got something we can drink that is alcohol free." Naga reached into her cape and pulled out three bottles of Miranda's Mix and handed one to Blake and Yang and opened her own and took a slow deep sip.

Blake and Yang followed suit and took a light sip of their respective drinks.

"Ah the drink that is a hot spring for your mouth. Miranda's mix. So glad I bought up the stores whole stock a month ago."

"It really is invigorating," Yang said once she got her breath back before turning to Blake. "Sorry for what I did back there Blakey, I just know you don't like crowds and it was the quickest thing I could think of to get them to disperse," she said truly sorry.

Naga sighed happily as she continued to sip at her drink.

Blake listened to her girlfriend before swallowing her drink. "Yang...it's okay. Thank you" she replied before blushing lightly. "And you're not that bad a kisser Goldilocks."

"I'm not getting rid of that nickname, am I?" Yang asked.

"...probably not"

Naga chuckled. "I am just glad no one has tried asking me out actually." Naga said with a sigh.

"Don't you have a ring in that pocket of yours?" Yang asked after pouting at Blake.

"I have several why do you ask?"

"Well if people see a ring, they'll think you're married. Doesn't matter to them as to whom it is. Then once we're back at Beacon...talk to Glynda. You're already her fianc , might as well make it official with an engagement ring."

Naga chuckled and slid a gold band over her ring finger. "Actually already gave her a ring today."

"Well alright then, problem solved"

"Agreed." Naga said as she relaxed and rested.

Blake and Yang laughed lightly at that and relaxed against each other, Blake offering a soft, light purr.

Naga heard the purring but said nothing. She felt her scroll ring and pulled it free and saw it was a call from Ironwood. She sighed and answered it. "Hello James what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping that we could talk, the two of us. I know that we didn't get off on the best of starts," he admitted.

Naga nodded. "You have a point now what is it you want James?"

Yang noticed who Naga was talking to and winced lightly. "Blake," she whispered. "You have those earbuds in?" she asked

"Spit it out James I am enjoying some time off at the Arcade."

"Alright, I'll get to the point then. I was hoping that I could use your expertise of killing Grimm on a more full time basis" James said.

The look on Naga's face went from happy to stern. "James I am no weapon."

"I'm not asking you to be a weapon. I'm asking if you want to join my military. You would be paid..."

Naga let loose with her full bore Laugh causing all but her team to scream and run out of the arcade. "Ooooohhhhhhohohohohoho Ooooohhhohohohohohohoho. Now you listen here you made me the Great and Powerful Naga the White Serpent laugh you insufferable fool. I am no ones weapon I am no soldier I answer to no one. I have no need for your pittance. I have more Lien than your entire military to my name. IF YOU EVER try this with me again or so help me you try to black mail me into doing so. By the Lord of Nightmares so help me you will never see heaven nor hell for not even your soul shall be spared. DO I MAKE MY SELF PERFECTLY CLEAR!"

Weiss had quickly put up a sound barrier after hearing the first octave of Naga's full blown laugh, protecting both herself and Ruby from the backlash. No one deserved hearing that more than once...especially when she remembered what it did to the Grimm during the Breach.

Ironwood had to compose himself for a few seconds before looking down, making sure he hadn't pissed of soiled himself after hearing that. He had a feeling there was a possibility of that happening, but he had to at least try. Seeing that he hadn't yet answered her question, he gulped lightly. "Crystal" he replied.

Naga hung up on him the look on her face said that she could have chewed up nails and spit out bullets. "The nerve of that prick." She growled a growl so deep and menacing that it would have sent Beowulf's running out of fear.

"Well, I know that type of face. You feel like heading to the underground? Blow off some steam?" Yang asked Naga, knowing that Blake could handle herself easily in that type of area.

Naga simply reached into her cape and pulled out her brandy and took eight big pulls. Naga then looked to Yang and asked. "Underground?"

Did Glynda or Ozpin tell you about my mother?" Yang asked honestly. She had a feeling that the Headmaster had told Naga a little bit about everyone before coming into their lives.

"Not at all they just showed me a brief summery."

Blake placed a hand on Yang's knee, knowing how hard this was going to be for her. "Thank you Kitten," Yang said softly before telling Naga about her mother, about Raven Brawnwen

Naga listened having already calmed down considerably.

"So if a lead doesn't pan out or I need to blow off some steam...I go to the underground. I still want to find Mom though..." she admitted softly.

Naga looked at Yang. "Do you happen to have anything of your mothers on hand?"

"Why do you ask?" Yang asked, a little defensively.

"I can use magic to locate her through divining magic but I need a focus and it has to be something of hers along with a map."

"What happens to the item?"

"Absolutely nothing. It is simply a focus."

"Alright," she said before giving Naga a picture she had of her mother.

Naga grabbed a paper map and laid it out and cast the needed spell and soon enough a dot formed on the map indicating her location but was moving slowly.

"I'm going to text Rubes, tell her what's going on" Yang stated

Naga nodded. "No problem This map will now always show you her location." Naga handed her the picture back with a warm smile."

"Thank you...I can never repay you for this..." she said softly.

"No need to Yang. We are a team."

"Still...thank you"

"You are most welcome."

Yang quickly texted Ruby. "Found new info on mom. We'll check it out. Have fun on your date with I.Q. - Yang" she typed before hitting the send button. "And with that, Ruby now has my message and won't worry about us" she said.

Naga looked at the map and where they are in relation. "Yang you realize she is in town right?"

"Yeah, I know"

Naga studied the map and figured the best way to get to her location. "Follow me Yang and keep close." Naga bolted out the door running full speed. Easily to keep up with Ruby using her semblance.

"Go. I'll stay here and keep an eye on the 'kiddies'" Blake said, giving her a light kiss on the cheek. "Get your answers" she said before Yang nodded and ran out the door, quickly following Naga.

Minutes pass as Naga runs leading Yang to her mother. When they reach the last location Naga pulls out the map and studies it and puts it away and grabs Yang's hand and runs again three streets later they stop before a building. Naga consulted the map and it showed Raven was inside. "Yang she is inside. Do you want me by your side?"

"Yes, please. I don't know what she'll do or how she'll react," Yang requested

Naga opened the door and lead Yang inside.

Yang followed Naga inside, not sure what to expect.

There in the main room stood Raven alone and seeming to be expecting them.

"...Mom" Yang said softly.

Naga stood back ready for action if need be.

"Hello Yang" Raven said...reaching up and taking off her mask.

Naga spoke up softly. "Hello my name is Naga. I have one question. How did you know we was tracking you?"

"My daughter likes to fight in the underground, like me. She was fatigued and didn't notice me slip a tracer into her back pocket."

Naga nodded at that and sat down.

Yang reached into her back pocket before feeling something small in the underside of the pocket, making a note to take it out later. "Mom...why?"

Naga took a sip from her Brandy bottle as she watched on.

"I'm sorry. I know you've been looking for me for quite some time...but I couldn't bring myself to talk to you. I...I almost hurt you a few nights after you were born. After that...I couldn't trust myself."

Naga spoke up. "May I ask exactly what you mean by you almost hurt her? How would that equate to you her mother not being able to trust yourself around your own child?"

"I...I have a second personality. It's how I coped when killing pure monsters like the ones in the Black Fang: The most evil of the evil. Nevermore...thought that Yang was a spy. She tried using Munin and I was just barely able to stop her"

"You have a true mage at Yang's side now. I will protect her from this Black Fang. I have battled Dragons, Demons, Grimm, and slain thousands of bandits. Mere mortal humans are child's play." Naga said as she pulled out her scroll and scanned herself and tossed it to Raven.

"H-how is it possible that you have this much?!" Raven asked, shocked once she saw Naga's Aura Levels.

"Like I said I am a true mage. I do not use Dust but my own Magical might."

"Magic? Are you a Maiden?" Raven asked.

"Why does everyone ask that. Would a Maiden not have a Semblance or something? No I am from a world called the Red Orb."

"You come from a different world?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes a world I can never return to."

"I see," she said. "But...unless you can defeat Nevermore...I will have the potential to hurt Yang...I don't want that for her, for the person she loves"

"Who is this Nevermore?" Naga asked softly. "Is that your other self?"

"Yes"

"May I try something Raven?" Naga asked as she stood to her full six foot three inches.

"If my daughter trusts you...then yes" Raven replied.

Naga chanted a seldom used spell and placed her hands on both sides of Ravens head and put her forehead against Raven's She released the magic and found herself in Raven's psyche there she confronted Nevermore and quickly sealed them away in an unbreakable seal. Then banished Nevermore from existence. Moments later Naga stepped back and sat down heavily and was panting hard.

Raven was panting heavily, feeling different now. "W-what...happened?"

"Nevermore was sealed away and banished out of existence they will never again rear their ugly head."

"Meaning you don't have to hide from me anymore mom" Yang said softly.

Naga nodded and offered Raven some of her Brandy in celebration.

Raven took the bottle of brandy and took a large swig of it

Naga smiled and took it back before offering it to Yang. "Raven does this mean you will go back to Yang and Ruby's dad now?"

"If he will have me" Raven replied honestly.

"What do you think Yang?"

"I think Dad would want to talk first...but I think he would love you back in his life mom" Yang stated

"I don't deserve that title..." she said softly.

"Yes you do Raven. Now that there is no worries about a fight I will take my bottle and leave you two to talk."

"What, not leaving me the bottle?" Raven asked.

"This is a special bottle Raven and you need to be sober when you have this talk with Yang and her dad." Naga put the bottle away and stood and took back her scroll and headed outside.

"Alright," Raven said before turning to Yang. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions Yang..."

"Besides the one I answered"

Naga walked out the door and headed back to The Arcade and once there plopped down beside Blake.

"Naga?" Blake asked worriedly, concerned about Yang.

"She is fine she and her mother are having a conversation There will be no attacks and that was a conversation I did not want to sit in on."

"How are you so sure?"

Naga looked at Blake with a "are you kidding me" look. "I was just inside her mind there is zero threat."

"Sorry...It's just..."

"Trust me she is safe."

"Thank you. I know that her mother has been a sore subject for her...and I'm just a little worried when it comes to Yang and her mother"

"All is well on that front Blake."

"Glad to hear it. Thank you Naga...for everything"

"No sweat Blake." Naga said with a warm smile.

Blake grinned lightly at that. "Speaking of which...the kiddies are enjoying their date," she commented with a light laugh

"That is good to hear." Naga said as she handed the book from earlier to Blake with a smile. "Figured you could use something to keep you occupied instead of forcing banter."

"Thank you," Blake said as she took the book. "So...besides the kiss you forced onto them...when do you think they'll talk to each other about it?"

"They probably already have actually." Naga said with a chuckle."

"That wouldn't surprise me" Blake admitted.

Naga sat back and enjoyed the peace.

"So...you wrote this?"

"Yep after living the events written inside."

"I see," she said before opening the book.

Naga smiled and sipped at her bottle of Brandy.

Blake read on quietly

"Are you sure about this Ruby? If my dad finds out about us before Naga takes over the company..." Weiss said, clearly concerned.

"I can keep a secret Weiss. Honest" Ruby replied.

Naga was smiling and happy as she got tipsy.

"You might want to slow down there Naga," Blake commented, seeing her getting a little tipsy.

Naga chuckled. "I am aware of my limits. I was just about to stop when you said something."

"Alright," Blake replied as she went back to reading, a light smirk on her face as she overheard Ruby and Weiss talking. "And it looks like you were right, they are talking about the kiss and what that entails."

Naga smirked as she put her bottle away and stretched mightily and stood. "I am heading back to the dorm okay If anyone asks." Naga said before sauntering her way back to the dorm.

"Alright. Be safe," Blake said, knowing that she could take care of herself.

Moments later Naga was in the room alone and sighed as she stripped and walked into the bathroom and started the shower.

"Hello beautiful," Yang said with a grin as she sat down next to her girlfriend.

Naga stepped out of the shower towel on her head to a room that was not empty. Four pairs of eyes was staring at her nude form.

"Um...hello?" Ren said

Naga stood frozen for a second before lowering the towel and looking in front of her and saying. "You four do know you can stop staring right so I can get dressed?"

"R-right," Jaune said blushing heavily. He didn't mean to stare...

Naga reached for a dress and slid it on over herself. "So exactly what are you doing in the room and how exactly did you four get in?"

"We noticed that the door wasn't completely closed..." Pyrrha said.

Naga sighed. "Damn it here I thought I closed it."

"We just came inside when you came out. We do apologize for staring," Ren stated before Jaune and the others left.

Naga sighed and called out to Pyrrha. "Hey Pyrrha can I speak to you for a second?"

"Sure thing," Pyrrha said, curious as to what Naga wanted with her.

"I have seen how you look at Jaune. Tell him soon okay. Or else he is going to continue skirt chasing."

"I was hoping that he would realize it on his own with the hints I have given him..." Pyrrha said softly.

"Pyrrha he is a guy. You have to be blunt. They do not catch hints."

"Then what explains Ren and Nora?"

"Well if memory serves Nora was adamant that they are not a couple."

"You do make a good point"

"So tell him bluntly. For all I care strip naked in front of him and tell him you want his kids but tell him."

Pyrrha blushed at that. "I don't think I should do something like that."

"Girl I was not telling you to do that I was using it as an example."

"...oh"

"Now go to him and profess your love."

"I will...later tonight"

"Good to hear." Naga said as she hopped into her hammock.

"Thank you," she said before bowing out of the room, making sure that it closed and locked this time.

Naga nodded and waved her out and sighed.

Pyrrha wondered how to tell Jaune how she felt...

Naga was sitting in her hammock and reading a book when the girls started returning.

"Should we tell them?" Ruby whispered to Weiss.

Naga smiled. "So how did everything go after I left?"

"Everything went wonderful," Yang said.

"You never did tell us what happened Sis," Ruby commented.

"No time like the present right Raven?" Naga called out to the woman hiding in the hall.

Raven sighed and headed inside, her mask clipped to her side

"Good to see you Raven so glad you could join us."

"I still don't think I should be here," Raven admitted.

"You got to spend time with Yang but not Ruby. So get to bonding."

"We can give the room to the two of you, or three if you want to stay Weiss," Yang suggested.

Naga sighed. She hopped down off the hammock and walked out the door towards the Library to do some studying.

"No. Ruby should have some time with her stepmother," Weiss said. "I think we should give them the room Blake," the heiress replied.

Naga was sitting in a chair and pouring over the text books for the school all the way up to graduation level. Learning them as she read.

"I see that you take after Summer," Raven said tentatively, hoping it was okay to talk about Summer.

Hours later Naga had finished with all the textbooks she headed back up to the room.

Once Naga opened the door, she was surprised to see Raven and Ruby talking as if they had been mother and daughter.

Naga smiled. "At least that worked out well."  
"Agreed," Weiss said, looking on happily. "I'm glad it worked out as well," she said.

"So what was yours and Ruby's news?"

"I asked her to become my girlfriend."

"Good to hear. No need to ask what the answer was."

Weiss laughed lightly. "No kidding."

"Tongue or no tongue?"

Weiss blushed at that question, giving Naga her answer.

"Lots of tongue huh?" Naga chuckled.

"Yes," she whispered.

Naga chuckled. "Kinky."

Weiss blushed more at that comment.  
"Something tells me Yang's protective streak was a waste of effort."

"Seems like it. Why is it the quiet ones that are the kinky ones?"

"It is always the quiet ones. Whether it is dealing with anger or even love. The quiet ones will always surprise you."

"I guess so," she said softly. "Just something tells me I'm going to need a safe word before all is said and done," Weiss added as she watched Ruby and Raven continue to talk.

"Might I suggest the word Moonstone." Naga said with a grin.

"Why is that?"

"It is a word that would never be said by accident."

"Point"

"So Weiss did you call your sister yet?"

"I was going to do it right now actually. You're welcome to join me so I can make it a video call" she suggested.

Naga nodded and sat next to Weiss.

Weiss went through her contacts before coming to Winter and pressed the send button.

Naga had changed back into her mothers clothes and had a smile on her face when the call connected.

"Good evening Winter, Do you have a moment?"

Naga smiled and nodded to Winter.

"Who's your friend Sister?" Winter asked.

My name is Naga the White Serpent. It is a pleasure to finally see a face to go with your name Miss Winter."

"A pleasure to meet you as well Miss Naga," Winter responded, curious as to what this call was about.

"Weiss should I lay out the plan or do you wish to?"

"You go ahead Naga, it's your plan" Weiss replied.

Naga nodded and cleared her throat. "Very well here is what I am wanting to do Winter but I need yours and Weiss' help to do it. I came into a grand amount of wealth when I arrived. My plan is this. I want to buy both yours and Weiss' shares to SDC and force your father to make changes to the company bylaws. Then force him out of office and buy his shares and sell them to Weiss here for the grand whopping price of Three Lien."

"You want to help Weiss get out from under Father's thumb I take it," Winter commented.

"You as well. One of the changes would be fair treatment of Faunus in the company. Another would change the out look on same sex relationships."

"I have already gotten out of his thumb...for the most part," she admitted.

"Except where your chosen loved one lays I heard. My plan would remove him from being a threat to you or anyone."

"And your plan requires both of our shares?" she asked, wanting to make sure.

"Yes and both of you will be paid One Million Lien for your shares."

"That's actually a lot of money just for our shares Miss Naga."

"Miss Winter when I said I came into a lot of Lien when I arrived I came into a fortune of Ten Billion Lien."

Winter let out a soft whistle at such an action.

Naga could not help but chuckle. "When you see your Boss Ironwood ask him about trying to hire me into the military."

"Naga!" Weiss commented, knowing what happened.

Naga cackled. "What? After I calmed down I thought it was hilarious."

"You're going to get her in trouble"

"If James tries to get cute with her and cause her Trouble I will be seeing him Wednesday. I will set him straight."

"Alright. Just remember that this is solely your fault"

"Weiss he had to check himself to make sure he did not piss himself."

Winter laughed lightly at that. "A shame I couldn't have seen that then. Alright then, in the morning I will transfer my shares to you Miss Naga." Winter said before a smirk came onto her face. "So sister...who's the lucky lady and when do I get to meet her?" she asked.

Naga chuckled as she swiped her card and transferred the Lien to Winter right then and there.

"Thank you. I'll make sure to do that in the morning," She said before waiting for Weiss to answer her question

Naga looks to Ruby and waves her over.

"Go on Ruby, your friend is calling you over. I can tell you more stories about Summer later"

Naga moves over so Ruby can sit beside her girlfriend.

"Winter, this is Ruby. Ruby...this is my sister, Winter"

Naga nudged Ruby closer and then got up and walked over to Raven. "Told you it would be fine."

Ruby moved closer to Weiss at that.

"I see. So this is your girlfriend then, she's cute" Winter said with a smile.

"I guess you were right," Raven admitted.

"So how did the talk with their dad go?"

"He...is open to the idea of it," Raven said with a soft smile. "I know it won't be the same but...I'm glad he's giving me a chance"

"I am glad I was able to solve many of your problems."

"I don't know how to thank you enough..."

"You already have. You are healing a broken family."

"What do you mean?"

"Yang and Ruby need a Mother figure. Their dad seems like a nice guy but they still need a mother."

"Then...I will try taking on that role, as best as I can"

"You have already done much on that path Raven."

"I have?"

"You have spent most of the day With Yang and even spent a few hours talking to Ruby and telling her about her mother."

"I see. I guess something a mother should ask is about their girlfriends. I'm okay with that, but are they okay for each other is what I'm getting at."

"Oh yes I believe they are wonderful for each other."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"As am I. So you know Glynda Goodwitch?"

"I do. Why do you ask?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She and I are engaged."

"Congrats"

"Thanks. Not bad for being here for just over a week huh?"

"Seems like it," Raven said with a light laugh

"Want to try a liquor that can even get your brother shitfaced?"

"Qrow drinks alcohol like its water. I doubt anything can get him drunk"

Naga pulled out her quart jar of Seyruun Moonless Shine and poured Raven a shots worth.

Raven took the shot glass from Naga after she was offered it before downing it in one shot, shocked as to how strong it was, already feeling a little tipsy.

"Five shots of this and regardless of resistance you are black out drunk. It is enchanted to ignore tolerance and even abilities that suppresses the effects of Alcohol."

"Holy crap"

"So gonna give him five shots at once. What a way to knock someone down a peg huh? Let them experience truly being drunk as well as a Hangover."

"You know, I think you and I are going to be great friends," Raven said with a light laugh. "Do you mind if I use your scroll? I need to talk to Ozpin and I have a feeling just using a portal into his office would be a bad idea"

Naga called up Ozpin and handed the ringing scroll to Raven.

"Miss Naga...I hope that this is...Raven?!" Ozpin commented, surprised by seeing Raven back in his school.

Naga leaned in and waved. "Hey Great and powerful Oz look who I found."

"You found my missing Raven I see. Now if you could find a dirty old Qrow as well" he joked. "But that is beside the point. Raven, it is good to see you again. I assume you wanted to ask me of something? Like a place to stay for the night?"

Naga poured herself a shot of her shine and slugged it back.

"Your foresight still scares me sometimes Oz. But yes, that is exactly what I need. Just for tonight. In the morning, I'm going back to Tai"

Naga poured another shot for Raven. "We got a spare bed here she is welcome to crash on. I know Yang and Ruby would love having her stay the night."

"Alright then, I will allow it. But only for tonight" Ozpin replied before yawning lightly.

Naga nodded and handed the shot to Raven.

Raven took the shot and downed it, feeling a little drunk now.

"Alright Oz get some sleep." Naga said as she hung up the scroll. "So how you feeling after two shots Raven?"

"Stupid and depressed. In other words almost drunk," Raven replied, albeit a little slurred.

"Okay I think you have had enough." Naga says with a chuckle as she gives Raven a bottle of Miranda's Mix to drink. "Trust me you are going to need this."

"Will it cure the hangover I'm going to have in the morning?"

"No but it will make it less. But then again I have a spell that can sober you up right now."

"Probably for the best to use that spell"

Naga nodded and cast Detoxify on Raven. The spell removing every trace of toxins from her body in less than two seconds.

"Thank you."

Naga nodded and made her way over to her Hammock and hopped in and smiled. "I had fun today girls. To bad school is back in tomorrow."

Yeah, tell me about it," Yang said before getting in next to Blake, making herself comfortable.

"Well good night girls." Naga said as she covered herself up in her cape and drifted off to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting the Dragon

CHAPTER 5

Raven woke up as the first rays of sunlight enter the room, surprised to see that her daughter was also getting up as well

A loud yawn erupted from the Hammock as Naga was waking up as well. She looked around the room blearily. "To early but I am up now. Good morning Yang good morning Raven how did you both sleep?"

"I slept well," both Raven and Yang said

"That's good to hear. Well time to wake the others." Naga said as she walked to the other beds and nudged them all. "I'll wake Ruby. You can wake your girlfriend up with a kiss," she commented

Naga walked up to Weiss and nudged her. "Hey wake up Princess."

"Heiress," Weiss muttered before opening her eyes slowly

"Welcome to the world of the waking Weiss." Naga said with a smile.

"Too early..." she muttered but knew that it would be impossible to go back to sleep.

"You know I could have easily woke everyone up minus Blake in one jarring way right?"

"...I would do anything not to hear that laugh ever again..." Ruby said, a little fearfully.

Naga stuck her tongue out at Ruby.

"I thought Ruby was the childish one here, not you Naga," Blake commented as she woke up.

"I have my moments." Naga said as she started pulling out Pizza Boxes from her cape and getting a plate. "Breakfast is served!"

You know...As a mother I should say something, but I'm not" Raven said before getting a plate herself.

Naga smiled at Raven. "See your getting the hang of it already."

"Yeah mom/Raven," Yang and Ruby said at the same time

Naga chuckled as she filled her plate and sat down to eat.

"Blake, you can take your bow off if you want. Some of my best friends were cat faunus"

"Yeah the door has been sealed all night." Naga said with a smile. Naga picked up her scroll and messaged Blake. [I am wondering something. Is your tongue like a cats as well?]

Blake read the text before blushing. [Not telling.]

[No need to be shy you will find I have experience with that in the book you are reading.] Naga said as she ate.

[You can not tell anyone if I tell you]

[Tell them what? I know nothing.] Naga replied via message. Her face showing nothing.

[I mean it Naga]

[Blake I give my word on my life that I will say nothing to anyone.]

[Alright. Then...yes, I do have a tongue similar to a cat. My heatmate knew about it well]

[That is cool. But before you go down on Yang you better warn her. Or she could very easily go insane from pleasure.]

[I will]

[Good to know.] Naga said as she put her scroll down and dug into her pizza.

"So Raven any ideas on how you are going to patch things up with Tai?"

"No idea at all to be honest..." Raven admitted with a light sigh

Naga decided to crack a joke and get to Yang and Ruby at the same time. "You could always strip naked and then knock on the door wile standing in a sexy pose with a come hither smile and smoldering eyes."

"Gah, Naga!" Yang commented, not wanting to think of her mom like that.

"Ew..." Ruby commented.

Naga looked at them both and replied with "Hush you two." She then turned back to Raven and winked. "Girls you have no idea the power the female body holds over men do you?"

Blake picked her scroll up before typing. [You would be surprised]

[I know you do Blake but I think Ruby and Weiss may not. Possibly even Yang may.]

[I wouldn't be surprised if Weiss knew]

[Anyway I was joking with Raven and teasing Yang and Ruby.]

[I figured.] she said before taking a bite of her pizza.

"So what do you say Raven think it would work?"

Raven thought about it for a few seconds. "It might. Though I do have an idea that plays off of that..."

"There you go." Naga said with a smirk.

"So...how did you know I was a cat faunus Raven?" Blake asked, curious.

Naga got up and refilled her plate and sat back down.

"Yeah mom, how did you know?" Yang asked, curious.

Naga knew the answer but kept quiet as she ate.

"Only cats like anchovies on their pizza. Plus your bow twitched at random times" Raven stated.

"Don't forget the eyes Raven."

"You mean the amber's that my daughter gets lost in?"

"Mom!" Yang exclaimed.

"Yes exactly no human has eyes of that color. Ruby is extremely rare in her eye color but I have seen it before."

"So have I. Summer had the same colored eyes," Raven commented.

"Oh well I have never met Summer but I was talking about back home. My dear little adopted sister Lina had blood red eyes and my beloved Lorelei had silver eyes."

"Lorelei?" Weiss asked.

"Are blood red eyes a special trait back on Red Orb?" Yang asked.

"They are indeed. It was a sign of how much power she had in magic. As for Lorelei she was a woman that I was going to marry before her life was cut short by a bandit while in my arms."

"I see...I'm sorry to hear that," Weiss said softly

"So Lina was that powerful?" Blake asked, curiously

"She had access to the three most powerful spells in my land. One that after some study is the magical equivalent to a five megaton nuclear bomb. That is just her third most powerful spell The Dragon Slave. Her second is a sword of chaos magic that can even cut through the astral plane called the Ragna Blade and it calls upon the power of the Lord of Nightmares. My worlds mother of creation. So does the number one spell The Giga Slave. Though it has a major draw back. If miscast it could erase all existence."

"I'm going to assume that the Giga Slave is a spell she doesn't use often"

You would be correct. From what I know she has only used it five times."

"And the other two?" Raven asked

"Ragna Blade is the Giga Slave controlled but it still draws allot of Magic so does the Giga Slave. While the Dragon Slave I have seen and been hit by at least ten times in one day."

"T-ten times?" Ruby exclaimed, surprised.

"Yes ten times. Though I have heard rumor of her using it as much as twenty in one day."

"Jeez. If that's the third strongest spell then how are you alive?" she asked.

Magical protections I cast on myself long ago." Naga said with a smirk. "Not only that but my strongest spell is the equal to the Dragon Slave. The Ra Tilt."

"But anyone else would be dead?"

"More or less. It does leave a big crater behind though. I guess it helps that if Lina had come here then she would not be able to use any of her three most powerful spells."

"Because the connection between the Lord of Nightmares would be cut?" Raven asked.

"That is correct for her second and number one spell. As for her third it calls upon one of the kids of the Lord of Nightmares. Dark Lord Ruby Eye Shaburanigdu. A Demon Lord if you will. The highest form of Evil in my world. It can not summon him but it draws power from him."

"So she would be cut from the power sources of her strongest spells"

"Exactly. While almost ninety-nine point nine percent of my spells are from my own power."

"And the .01 percent?" Weiss asked.

"Called upon two of Ruby eyes daughters. Deep Sea-Dolphin and Greater-beast Zelas Metallium. Those spell however are not anywhere useful out here this far from sea."

Fair enough."

"Well it is almost time to head to class so I need to get changed." Naga picked up her uniform and put it on over her mothers outfit and placed the shoulder guards and cape on with a smile. "There all ready to turn in last weeks assignments and be board out of my mind."

"Well first class is with your fianc ," Blake commented.

"That may not be so bad then but one of the professors I worry about. He seems to be so jacked up on caffeine he could croak from one more sip."

Professor Oobleck?"

"Yes the one who's weapon is a thermos."

"Wait, what?" Yang commented.

Naga looked at Yang curious. "What part of that escaped you Yangarang?"

"How could the thing he drinks from be his weapon?"

"Just trust me it is." Naga said sighing.

"Alright"

"Well it has been fun Raven we should have a girls night with Glynda of coarse." Naga said as she looked to Blake. "Go ahead and put your bow on. Though I think you would find nothing but acceptance if you forgo it."

"Maybe sometime during the semester but right now I feel safer with it on" Blake replied honestly.

Naga nodded. "Okay but know that you got me and the others to keep you safe." Naga said as she waited for Blake to put her bow on. While waiting Naga swapped numbers with Raven.

Let Ruby and Yang get that too please. I've missed out on so much of their lives...especially when Summer died."

Naga smiled and messaged it to both of them. "And done. Now they can reach you anytime."

"Thank you" Raven said before using a portal to disappear

"Now that was cool." Naga said as she looked over to Blake and nodded before dropping the spell and walking out of the room.

Team RWBY followed Naga to class.

Naga sat in her seat and turned in the homework to Glynda and did her class work quickly the rest of said class she was staring at her love with hearts in her eyes.

Glynda kept an eye on Naga, making sure that she behaved herself while in class.

Naga did in fact behave. The most she did was blow a kiss at Glynda when no one was looking.

Glynda caught the kiss before calling one of the students down to spar.

Naga was excited. She got to see what her fianc was capable of and watched with enthusiasm.

"Glynda wants to spar someone?" Ruby whispered, surprised.

Naga whispers back to Ruby. "Methinks she is showing off for me."

"Then who do you think her opponent should be?"

"Should I?" Naga asked.

"Isn't she showing off to you?"

"I believe so. You should do it Ruby."

"M-me?" Ruby asked surprised.

"Yeah you. You and the rest of the team has seen what I can do. Only fair that I can see what you can do."

"Alright, I'll do it." She said before saying that she would spar with Glynda.

Naga sat back and pulled out her sketch pad and art supplies and got ready to draw out what she saw.

Ruby made her way down to the arena floor. After getting the okay from Glynda to change into her combat attire and grab Crescent Rose. Once Ruby did so, she came back.

"It's the hood vs the witch. Go sis!" Yang shouted out.

Naga's eyes were wide open and watching all that transpired.

Forty-five minutes later, the match was called. Glynda's aura was in the yellow while Ruby's was in the red

Naga was stunned to say the least. Her lover was very skilled and so was Ruby.

Ruby was panting lightly at such an intensive match against Glynda Goodwitch.

"T-thank you Professor" Ruby said

"Way to go Rubes!" Naga said happily as she sent a message to Glynda. [Very good job love. I am proud that my woman can defend herself as well as you can. I am dripping right now I am so turned on.]

"Thanks," Ruby said, blushing lightly at the praise.

[Sorry that I cannot help you love] Glynda typed back, reminding Naga of her promise not to have any sex until after their marriage.

[Oh I know love we will have our time in less than a month. Next class I want to spar with you if that is okay. No magic from me either all brawl.] Naga typed back.

[That is fine. Just keep an eye on your leader, I put a number on her] Glynda typed back.

[If I could use my magic openly I could heal her right now.]

[I know what you mean love]

[Got an idea go along with it please.] Naga typed and waited for Glynda to read it then raised her hand. "Hey teach I need to go use the little girls room and don't know where it is. May Ruby show me where it is?"

"Sure," Glynda said before letting Ruby and Naga out of the class.

Naga had Ruby lead her to the Bathroom and once inside Naga turned to Ruby laid her hands on her and cast. "Resurrection!" Ruby glowed a bright pale blue as her injuries vanished and her energy reserves refilled. Once done Naga stepped back and stepped into a stall and quickly cleaned herself up.

"Thank you Naga," Ruby said while waiting for her to freshen up.

"Your welcome Ruby." Naga returned and together they walked back to class and took their seats.

"Now then, did anyone notice how Ruby Rose was able to hold her own against me, someone more experienced than her?" Glynda asked the class.

Naga raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Seyruun"

Yes I noticed I also believe I can answer as to how that happened." Naga said as she picked up her sketch pad stood and walked to the front of the room. "Shall I answer I even have some of the moments where the heat of the spar turned in Ruby's favor."

"Well then Miss Seyruun, the floor is yours" Glynda said.

Naga flipped to the first drawing and proceeded to explain clearly exactly what she had seen happen. At the end she wrapped it up by saying. "In even more simple terms what allowed Ruby to hold her own so well was the difference between her Semblance and your own Professor. Hers is speed based while yours is Telekinetic based. She was simply fast enough to make hitting her much harder."

"Exactly the point I was trying to make," Glynda stated

Naga smiled and nodded and took her seat once more.

"Just remember that just because I have more experience than Ruby doesn't mean I automatically win. Experience is good, but knowledge of your opponent is just as important."

Naga nodded at that.

"Now then, for homework: Take today's lesson to heart and record a fight with someone you know and someone that you don't using the hologram system in the training facilities and jot down how you felt between the two fights. Class dismissed"

Naga smiled and walked up to Glynda and waited till the class room was empty and the pulled Glynda in and kissed her hard and passionately.

Glynda returned the kiss with the same passion as Naga gave her.

Naga then broke the kiss and stepped back. "I hope you know on our wedding night you will not be getting any sleep."

"I figured as much," Glynda said before kissing her again.

Naga returned the kiss briefly. "Well I need to get to my next class love."

"I understand my love. Head off to your next class," she said with a smile

Naga nodded and headed to her next class.

After classes had ended for the day, Team RWBY had went to the training facility in order to complete that homework objective. Though during that time, Ruby was thinking of how to integrate Naga into the team attacks that she had come up with last semester.

Naga followed them wanting to see this new technology herself.

Ruby placed her scroll on the pad next to the door, letting it register them into the room and so that any other team trying to use the room would know that it was occupied.

"So girls I have a problem it seems." Naga says with a frown.

"You have no idea how to use this technology?" Ruby asked.

No also that is not the only problem. I have not actually fought anyone here seeing as my magic is meant to be hush hush."

"Good point. Hm..." Ruby said before thinking. "Do you have a weapon already? One that isn't your magic or powered by it?" she asked.

Naga looked back at her great sword and sighed. "Ruby you know what happens when I see blood right?"

"Yes, I know. But I can modify it for you if you want. Or create a new blade based on your Great Sword," she replied.

"Yeah well there is still a problem." Naga removed the sword from her belt and tried will all her strength to pull it free but it would not budge more than three inches. Her arm shook and trembled from the strain of trying to pull the sword free. Even her face turned red and sweat began to bead down her face.

What's going on?" Weiss asked, confused.

"This damn thing has been stuck for over twenty years. Without destroying the scabbard the blade will not come free. But the scabbard and blade are special and hold allot of sentimentality as they belonged to my grandfather."

"Is it sentient?" Blake asked, having heard of some blades like that.

"It has never spoken to me even when I threatened it."

"Maybe you have to prove yourself to it?" Yang suggested.

In a fit of pure rage at the blade her arm drawing it flexed and yanked with every ounce of power she had all while mentally bellowing. {DRAW YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD OF A SWORD!} It was as if a switch had flipped and the sword rocketed out and out of her grip and stabbing into the wall having passed right between the two halves of Blake's bow and yet never touched it. Half the length of the blade was stuck in to wall.

Blake stood there, shaking slightly. If that blade had been any lower...

Naga ran over to Blake. "Are you okay Blake? I had no idea it was going to come out like that." Naga was in a panic and checking Blake for injuries.

"I'm fine. Careful of the ears though please..." Blake stated softly.

Naga sighed and walked over to the sword and pulled it free.

"You sure you're okay Kitten?" Yang asked softly, wanting to make sure her girlfriend was alright.

Naga walked back over and cast Recovery on Blake just to be safe.

Blake glowed blue for half of a second, even though she felt it wasn't necessary

"Blake I am really sorry." Naga said softly.

"It's okay. You didn't know" Blake replied.

Naga sighed and sat down heavily and looked over the sword. "No rust or anything just why the hell would you not come free?"

[Because you have not made yourself worthy of me yet]

"If that is the case then why come out now? Why not when fighting the Vampire? What do I have to do to be worthy?"

Yang watched on, quite curious as to what Naga and, she assumed the sword, were talking about.

"Do I have to cuss you to get you to speak or something?" Naga asked getting rather pissed.

Well that does sound quite sexy...hearing your voice curse me like a sailor" the blade responded.

"Now I see why Grandfather threw you away you dirty old bastard." Naga seethed.

"That old coot was a prude. Besides, I like working with sexy young ladies like yourself rather than old sweaty males"

"And I must admit...you have a nice harem of girls surrounding you right now..."

Naga's grip on the handle was so tight that the metal of the tang started to groan. "Speak another foul word like that and you will be slag do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal...I think."

"You think? That had better be perfectly crystal clear."

"Ooh...a feisty one" he commented before feeling Naga's grip tighten on him. "Alright alright uncle! I give woman! I won't make another crass comment to you or your ladies again"

"I am Gracia ul Naga Seyruun and as the locals say you are my bitch now."

"Yes ma'am"

Naga stood and went through her sword practice from when she was young but one thing was greatly different from Naga to anyone else who wielded a Great Sword. She wielded it one handed.

"You know...if that sword of yours can channel your magic, you can say it's Dust powder that you're using for attacks" Weiss commented.

"What do you say we give that a try huh Happosai?" Naga asked the old blade.

Sounds like a pleasure Mistress" Happosai commented.

Naga very carefully channeled her Ice Magic through Happosai and soon a frosty aura sheathed the blade though the temp sensors in the room start blaring something about Absolute Zero temperature detected in the room.

"Ease up on the temp!" Weiss called out

"Uh Weiss this is eased up. I am barely putting any power behind this at all."

"Then why are the alarms going off?" Yang asked, hearing the warning but not feeling any cold

"I do not know why Yang. All I know is even my weakest ice spell can freeze Lava instantly solid."

"I have an idea. Naga, are there affinities in Red Orb?" Blake asked.

"Yes to a degree."

"To a degree?" Ruby asked, confused. "How is that possible?"

"Not every human can use Magic back home. Hell Ninety-eight percent can not."

"Magic is only in fairy tales here..."

"To make matters even worse that is only counting inside the Mazoku Barrier. If you include outside the old barrier then you are looking at closer to only .00001% that can use magic."

"um...I think you lost us Naga," Weiss said

"Okay take a seat girls." Naga says as she cancels the magic flowing through Happosai. "Time for a quick history lesson."

The four girls did as asked, curious as to the history lesson they were about to hear.

"Okay ten thousand years ago there was a war and not just any war. A war between the gods and monsters. History calls it the War of the Monsters Fall. Dark Lord Ruby Eye Shaburanigdu and The Flare Dragon Ceiphied fought against each other. Ceiphied and Ruby eye fought hard against each other only to destroy one another's bodies. Ruby Eye was split into seven pieces while Ceiphied into five. When that happened Ruby Eyes kids placed a Barrier over a part of the land that lasted till Lina destroyed one of the kids of Ruby Eye. Turns out what we thought was the entire world was only a fraction of it. Before the Barrier fell the population count was about five hundred thousand. Of that two percent could use magic. But out side the barrier no one could. The population out side the barrier was well close to One Billion humans."

"So the barrier was a divide against people who could use magic and who couldn't?" Blake asked.

"No actually. Because of the Barrier people started being able to use Magic. But not before the Barrier."

"So once you broke the barrier...?"

Those who could use magic still could. If they so desire they could spread the teachings to others."

"So if we were in your world, we could potentially learn magic?" Ruby asked.

"It is possible."

We aren't in Red Orb Rubes so we can't learn," Yang said, sadly breaking her bubble

"Yes But I hope to try to teach you how to use your own abilities to mimic my magic."

"Really?" Ruby asked, surprised.

"Yes really."

"And you just made the squirt's day Naga," Yang said with a laugh.

"Oh I know. You know what else will?"

"What?"

"Step back against the wall. Trust me okay."

Ruby and the others looked at Naga in curiosity before doing as asked.

Naga took a deep calming breath and cast "Gu Ru Dooga!" A Dimos Dragon appearing before them with Naga between them and the dragon. After a few seconds to make sure it is fully under control Naga calls Ruby forward. "So want to pet a real Dragon?"

"You'll let me?" Ruby asked.

"Why not? He no sorry she is fully under control and will be zero threat to you. In fact you all can come pet her one at a time."

Ruby nodded before coming to the front, softly petting the dragon.

The Dragon lowered its head and softly leaned into the petting.

Ruby continued petting the dragon, assuming that when she leaned into it that she was enjoying the attention.

With a deep growling voice the dragon spoke. "Do you mind scratching a few inches to the right and towards my horns please I have had an itch there for the last hundred years."

"You can talk?" Ruby asked, surprised.

"Yes I can young one now can you please scratch where I asked please. If you do I will give you the greatest honor. The chance to rub my royal belly scales."

"Even if you didn't ask, I would have done so," Ruby said before leaning up and scratching where she asked.

A deep rumbling groan of pleasure escapes her throat. "Oh yes please do not stop. That one spot has bothered me for so long."

Ruby laughed lightly at that before continuing the scritches.

After a minute the Dragon pulled away before stepping over Ruby exposing her belly scales. The scales there are so soft and smooth it feels like silk.

Ruby let out a light meep as the dragon stepped over her, her belly scales presented to the young girl.

"Ruby accept this great honor." Naga said softly. Even she had not been offered this honor."

"It really is a great honor?" Ruby asked before gently petting the dragon's belly scales. "Wow...it's so soft," she murmured.

The Dragon stood stoically but the gentle pets was affecting the dragon greatly. Her vent started to flush. Blood starting to pump into it.

Ruby kept petting the dragon, not realizing what she was doing to her.

After a few minutes of petting she stepped away from Ruby and waited a moment before waving the next in line to step forward.

Weiss stepped forward cautiously, having heard tales of dragons before, both good and bad. All of them had one thing in common: it was not wise to piss a dragon off.

"This one seems wise and yet fears me. "I shalt not hurt you young one. Mistress has not ordered an attack nor will she so I will not."

"Thank you, though I am sorry if I offended you for being cautious" Weiss responded.

"Not at all it is wise to be so. But in this case you are safe."

Thank you"

She lowers her head to petting reach and asks. "Would thou be so kind as to scratch an itch for me as well? I will reward you in the same manner. It is right at the base of my other great horn."

Why didn't you let the Dolt get it?" Weiss asked.

"Because I did not want to incite jealousy. Each of you will get to pet my belly but only if you scratch one of my many itches."

Weiss nodded in understanding now before reaching up to the base of the other horn and lightly starting to scritch at the base of her horn.

The Dragon starts to let out a rumbling purr at the feeling.

Weiss let out a soft giggle at that as she continued, secretly enjoying herself

Once the itch is slain she stands and walks over Weiss exposing her belly scales.

Weiss moved softly and rubbed the dragon's belly scales softly.

The dragon could only purr at the tenderness.

Blake watched on, amused while awaiting her turn. Seeing the two younger teammates was making her smile at the moment.

After a few moments The Dragon steps aside having given Weiss the same amount of time as Ruby.

"Thank you," Weiss replied once the female dragon stepped away.

"You are most welcome. Next to get their chance?"

"Go ahead Blakey, I can tell you want to," Yang commented while waiting her turn patiently.

The Dragon lowered her head for Blake to take her turn.

"Thank you," Blake replied

"Most welcome." She replies as she smiles careful to not show teeth. "This time my itch is right on the tip of my nose if you please."

"Just realize that if I have mucus on me after this, I'm never doing it again," Blake said before scratching the itch that was on the dragon's nose.

The Dragons eyes flutter as that itch is taken care of. "Oh my such wonderful nails. They so easily get to the base of the problem causing the itch."

"Thanks...I think" Blake responded.

"That is a great compliment young one." She said before pulling her head back and once more stepped over Blake exposing her belly.

Blake nodded and thanked the dragon before lightly rubbing the belly scales that were offered to her. She knew that this would be another experience that would have never happened if she had stayed with the White Fang.

At the close range Blake is to her underside the smell of arousal wafts over her almost like an aphrodisiac.

Blake blushes and feels lightheaded as she smells a slight spicy scent in the air. She was surprised that the others didn't notice it while they were underneath the dragon...

The longer she pets the dragons belly the stronger the smell becomes.

Blake's blush deepens as she feels herself starting to get wet down below, seriously hoping that no one noticed

Once her time is up the Dragon steps away and settles down and looks to Yang. "Your turn now young one."

Blake tries her best to hide the wet spot that appeared at the bottom of her pants as the dragon stepped away.

Yang smirked lightly as she walked up to the dragon. "Well then...from one dragon to another, may I ask your name? Mine's Yang Xiao Long"

The Dragon sniffed her and nodded. "Mine name is Trankilla." She replies while holding her head down. "The itch you are after is on the bottom of my chin if you please."

"A pleasure Trankilla," Yang replied before going after the itch that was requested.

Trankilla's eyes glaze over as she pants the relief so great.

Yang stops for a few seconds, surprised at hearing the soft pant before continuing, surprised at hearing it. Were these...scritches...pleasurable to Trankilla?

"Oh my that feels so good that itch was in a spot that no matter what I did I could not get to it without hurting myself." Trankilla says softly.

"I see. It sounded like you needed it," Yang commented.

"Oh yes very much so. As promised you too get to pet my royal belly scales."

"About that...care if I try something while petting your scales?"

"As long as you do not try to injure me than sure." She says as she steps over Yang.

"I'm not sure if it will or not, but at the first sign of distress I'll stop," Yang said before channeling her Aura and bringing it to her hands, a warm orange glow enveloping them. After that, Yang started petting Trankilla's scales.

Trankilla went stock still for all of three seconds and then seemed to melt at the warmth. Soon after a steady drip drip drip can be heard as arousal drips from her vent.

Blake was blushing as the smell intensified, knowing that any longer under it's hypnotic properties then she might do something that she would more likely than not regret. Asking Yang was going to happen eventually, Blake knew that, but at the same time she didn't want to rape her girlfriend due to the scents from Trankilla.

Naga was being affected as well much more than even Blake. With trembling hands and a shaky voice she calls Glynda.

"Why hello lovely," Glynda said before noticing something was wrong with her fianc . "Naga...are you alright?"

While stuttering Naga dismisses Trankilla and speaks quickly. "Love I know we said we would wait but I was just basically dosed with enough breeding pheromones to send a heard of Faunus into estrus and rut. I need you like Now or I will lose what control I have and end up in jail. Please help me."

"How quick can you get to my balcony?" Glynda asked after thinking about it for a few seconds.

"Ten seconds." Naga says as she bolts out the door and casts Raywing and shoots off at top speed and lands on her balcony. Exactly ten seconds later and knocks rapidly.

Glynda opened the balcony, wrapped in nothing but a towel. She had actually just gotten out of the shower when Naga had called.

Naga ran inside picked Glynda up and tossed her on the bed and stripped faster than Glynda's eyes could follow before finding her face full of Naga's absolutely soaked cunny and felt her mouth wrapped over Glynda's own flower and hungrily eating away.

Glynda moaned loudly in pleasure, though it was muffled as the sound went right into Naga's cunt. She was entirely new at all of this and did her best though knew that she was out of her element here.

Naga's tongue was like a dervish seeking and finding every single spot that brought pleasure to Glynda and attacking them with her whirling tongue.

Glynda arched her back in pleasure, experiencing this for the very first time.

After just five seconds it became crystal clear why Naga had said she would not be getting any sleep on their honeymoon. She was a master of the use of her tongue to bring pleasure to her lover.

Glynda stopped licking as she experienced her first orgasm brought on by someone other than herself.

Naga sucked up all the juices as she kept going. Already on edge herself.

Glynda went back to experimenting, not really knowing if she was doing a good job or not on her lover...

Seconds later she found out how good as Naga came hard squirting from the pleasure. Yet Naga never stopped licking and sucking. Her moans causing vibrations in Glynda's flower.

Glynda did her best to collect as much of Naga's nectar as she could, but some of it ended up on her face

Naga paused long enough to whimper. "Please do not stop. If your tongue needs a rest let me know I have a few toys we can use."

"Al-right..." Glynda stuttered out, enjoying herself too much as she put her tongue back to work.

Naga sucked, licked, nibbled and hummed on Glynda's clit with everything she had to give her beloved the best feeling possible.

Glynda tried her best to return the ministrations that Naga was giving her

Naga was getting close again. She could feel it.

Glynda experimentally brought a finger up to Naga's quim and slowly pushed it in, not knowing what the results would be.

Naga screamed in pleasure as she came and her inner walls tried to suck Glynda's finger in deeper.

Glynda continued pleasuring Naga before moaning loudly in pleasure as she came into Naga's mouth again.

Naga hungrily licked it all up and swallowed it all and got up so Glynda could breath and grabbed her cape and reached inside. What she pulled out was a good sized strap on at least twelve inches long with a six inch thin dildo in the seat so it gave the user pleasure as well and walked up to Glynda and begged. "Please use this on me."

"Just for the record...I've only used one of these on myself..." Glynda said with a blush

"I trust you love. But I am burning up inside I need you to help."

Glynda nodded before slipping the strap-on on, moaning softly as the dildo entered her

Naga climbed onto the bed and spread herself wide. "Please be gentle."

Glynda slowly pushed her way into Naga's core.

Naga moaned like a wanton whore in heat finally getting sated. "Oh yeah it feels so good. Please do not stop."

Glynda nodded as she continued fucking Naga, going at the same pace, slowly building up speed

Naga went from one orgasm to the next. If felt so good to have the woman she loved leaving her gaping.

Glynda felt the dildo that was lodged inside of her hitting all points of pleasure, something that was causing her to get closer and closer to cumming.

"Pound me love. Let me have it. Make me cum!" Naga howled loudly in pleasure.

Glynda heard what Naga said and started moving faster, the strap-on hitting several pleasure points inside Naga all at once.

Unknown to both Naga and Glynda the balcony door was open and a crowd had gathered below. Naga was slammed right over the edge and let loose with a scream of pleasure that could be heard for almost two miles. Glynda and her bed was absolutely soaked in Naga's orgasmic release.

"Oh Oum..." Glynda moaned out before adding to the liquids that were soaking her bed. Apparently she had forgotten to close the balcony door and only realized it when she felt the cold air brush across her nipples, causing her to let out a loud moan.

Naga squirmed as she pulled off the toy and took it off of Glynda and put it on herself and pushed Glynda down on her hands and knees and pushed the shaft inside her gently.

Glynda followed Naga's request and got on her hand and knees...well more like pushed there, but she didn't mind in the least. Feeling the tip of the strap on enter her folds, she shivered lightly in pure pleasure.

Naga slowly pushed the entire length inside Glynda and sat there long enough for her to adjust to the size. Then right as Glynda was starting to complain Naga pulled back and slammed back inside. Setting into a fast hard and deep rhythm loud wet slaps echoing around the room and outside.

"P-please...faster..." Glynda said a few seconds after Naga placed the entire piece of plastic into her core. Before she could say anything else on the matter, she felt it being pulled out until just the tip was inside before it slammed back into her, causing her to let out a loud moan from the fast, deep and rough pace

Naga set into Glynda like a machine. Going as hard fast and deep as she could. The part up inside her was pressing rapidly up against her G-Spot like crazy. Driving her absolutely wild with pleasure.

Glynda could do nothing but moan in complete pleasure as she moved in rhythm to the motions that Naga was setting.

Naga leaned forward and nibbled on Glynda's neck while one hand sled from her waist down the front to her clit and began to rub it in counter to her thrusts.

Glynda quickly went over the edge, moaning loudly as Naga worked her body over

"Cum for me my love." Naga purred next to her ear as she slaked her bodies needs from the Dragons pheromones.

Hearing her love whisper huskily into her to cum only made her cum stronger, arching her back in pure pleasure.

Right behind Glynda, Naga came for the last time that night before pulling free and flopping onto her back on the bed next to her lover.

"T-that w-was fa-nta-tic..." Glynda breathed out as she came down from her pleasure high

Naga was barely awake and was panting hard and fast. "Yes it was. Thank you so much. I would rather have lost my self to the lust with you than my teammates. Thank you for agreeing to help me love."

No problem..." she breathed out. "Though...I might have accidentally left the window open..." she admitted with a light blush

Naga looked over to the door she came in and sighed. "So sorry about that and as loud as we both was there is no chance no one heard us."

"So...how many looks do you think the both of us will be getting tomorrow?"

Who knows. But I do have an issue to speak with you about involving homework." Naga replied softly.

"Ask away love"

"Well you mentioned to spar with someone I do knows style and then someone I do not. There in lies the problem. With my magic being hush hush like it is that leaves only my team and sadly my list of non-lethal spells are very limited. Plus I have not had to fight anyone here at all since arriving other than Grimm."

Meaning you have no way to effectively do the homework, am I correct?"

Naga nodded. "Unless I do it without magic. Meaning fist and legs. But then I run the risk of blood exposure and fainting."

"Have you thought about getting something like what Yang has as her weapon?"

"Sort of. I finally was able to draw my sword from his scabbard. Turns out he can talk. His name is Happosai. Dirty perverted old coot."

[I heard that you know] Happosai muttered from inside his scabbard

"Well its true ya old perve." Naga said starring at the sword. "Anyway I managed to channel a very small portion of my Ice magic into him and an alarm blared from the holo room. Something about an area of Absolute Zero Temperature found in the room."

"That's actually surprising. When the avatar for the Winter Maiden first came into her power, the room she was in froze solid. Luckily there was no one in the room at the time either or we'd have a problem, but ever since then each room is outfitted with an alarm just in case the room got too cold or hot." Glynda explained before letting out a light laugh as a thought came to her

"Naga sighed and made her way to Happosai and drew him and channeled a fraction of what she did in the training room and once again the alarm went off claiming the same thing. "Crap any less power and it will not work at all."

"So magic sword doesn't work?" Glynda asked as she propped herself onto her elbow.

"Well I will not say that. I do have other elements I can try to channel." Naga said as she stopped channeling Ice and switched to Fire causing the blade to burst forth in a fiery aura causing the alarms to go off not because of to much heat but because there was flame involved. So she canceled the Fire and switched to Mono Volt and electricity crackled along the blade. With no alarms this time. "Well looks like I can stun people with ease at least."

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if Yang triggered the alarms if she ever got truly angry at something while in the dorm," Glynda said with a light laugh.

"Yeah I know right. We saw her angry but even I could see she was not truly and epically pissed off."

"I bet. So...you said there was a dragon that caused you to get like that?"

Naga nodded. "I know you saw the look James was giving me in the field. So I held back a few of my spells. One of them summons a Dimos Dragon to aide me. Ruby had a desire to meet a Dragon so I summoned one. Turns out it was a she and as the girls was petting her she was getting turned on pretty heavily. I know me and Blake both smelled it and it really got my motor purring."

"...Why do I have the feeling that Blake is currently doing to Yang as you were doing to me? Not that I'm complaining mind you"

"Because you are a very smart woman and that is one of the reasons I love you." Naga said with a warm smile.

Glynda blushed lightly at that.

"It is the truth love. Your smarts and your beauty and your heart of gold."

"Thank you for the kind words," she said softly.

[And thank you, Ms. Glynda for the show]

"You are most welcome love." Naga replied before she then turned a murderous glare on the sword and gripped the handle so tightly the tang creaked as powerful waves of fire magic swept through Happosai turning the metal almost white hot. "Say one more thing like that Happosai and I will heat you up like this then hit you with ice cold causing you to shatter am I clear?"

"Crystal, Mistress" Happosai responded.

Naga Nodded and stopped pumping her fire magic into the blade. "Sorry about that love."

"No no, you're fine. I was going to mention how things have gone "missing" before" she admitted

Naga looked at her confused. "What exactly do you mean love? What does items going missing have to do with what Happosai said?"

"Just know that there is a hidden room within the Academy and I'll leave it at that...for now." Glynda said with a light smirk.

"Need a helping hand love?" Naga asked with a smile.

"Hm?" she asked, wondering what Naga meant.

Well if this room you spoke of is hidden by some form of Magic I would be able to feel the different magic about the opening. Even be able to open it with ease."

"I see. But why would I need a helping hand?" she asked, still confused.

"Oh in locating it." Naga said with a smile.

"Ah. Then yes, I would love your help my dear, but only if you want to" she replied.

Naga smiled happily. "I will look for it in my spare time dear. Now that I am back to my right mind do you mind joining me for a shower?"

"I would love joining you for a shower," Glynda said

Naga sauntered into the shower with a smile while she was still naked. Once the temp was set she hopped in with a sigh.

Glynda watched as Naga sashayed into the bathroom while lightly shaking her head. Not that she wasn't enjoying the teasing...

Naga called back over her shoulder. "Worry not. We will go right back to waiting for the wedding night if you can wait that long." Naga said teasing.

"I will hold you to that. I also remember you saying something that I wouldn't be sleeping on such night," Glynda responded before following her into the bathroom.

"Love today was just a taste. I needed to blow off steam in a bad way. Our wedding night lets just say I will be fully in control and will make sure you can not walk for a week."

Glynda nodded at that, knowing that she was telling the truth

Naga kept her word. She helped clean Glynda in a way that was not arousing and then let Glynda return the favor. Then with a grin and a quick cast Windy Shield they was both blow dried in seconds.

"I must admit; that spell is quite handy"

"Yes it is love." Naga said with a chuckle as she walked back to the bedroom and got redressed.

Glynda got dressed in a simple night gown, since she had planned on going to sleep before Naga had come inside, begging for a release.

"So love what ever shall I do about my homework?""

"I have an idea. I will exempt you from this homework assignment. However, in return you have to show me your sword play against the dummies in the training room"

"I'll count that showing as your homework and will keep it in mind if I come up with combat based assignments in the future"

Naga cracked a smile at that. "So you want to see the swords skills of the Red Orb huh? Just remember one thing. Even back home I am not considered a master swordswoman. Hand to Hand I am a beast Magic I am a beast. But swords skills I am average. Though I did learn how to fence with a sword like Happosai."

"Then would you mind if I request that you and Yang go at it in Close Quarters Combat next class? I'm curious to see what my fianc is capable of."

Naga gave a grin that was so full of promise and evil intent that one thing was clear. Yang was in for a rumble she would never forget.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm going to get a hairball from Blake?" Glynda asked as she viewed the look Naga was giving.

"Because you are wise and recognize the smile." Naga replied. "Don't worry about Blake and Yang I got that covered."

"I figured."

"Well I must get back to the dorm and run damage control." Naga said before kissing Glynda tenderly and casting Raywing and flying out of the room and straight to her rooms balcony window.

Glynda nodded before returning the kiss and watching Naga fly off. Once she could no longer see Naga, she sighed lightly before closing and locking the balcony door. "Now what to do about the bedding..." she muttered.

When Glynda turned back to her bed the sheets had been cleaned and refreshed and even so far as made.

"...I'm not going to even question that," Glynda said with a shake of the head before getting into them and murring softly as she found out that somehow not only had Naga cleaned the sheets, but made them comfortably warm.

Naga landed on her balcony and knocked on the door to it softly.

Weiss heard the knocking on the balcony door and unlocked it, letting Naga quickly get inside.

Naga stepped inside and shut the door behind her and took a deep breath in through her nose and smiled. With out saying a word she took off her shoulder guards, cape, boots, gloves, and Happosai and covered up with her cape and tossed her pillow under her head. "So girls how did the day go for you all?"

You mean after the dragon?" Weiss asked, eyeing the perverted sword wearily.

Yes after Trankilla." Naga replied happily. The smile on her face screaming she just got laid.

"Fantastic..." Ruby let out, especially since Weiss hadn't had to remind her to complete her homework.

"How about you Weiss?" Naga asked her smile never dying the scent of sex still strong in the air from Yang and Blake.

"She watched her first cartoon with me," Ruby said with a smirk.

"Ruby!" Weiss commented.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about Weiss. Naga then turned a knowing look to the other two lovebirds and grinned. "So how about you two?"

"The same thing as you," Blake said with a blush covering her face. "I think it had something to do with Trankilla..." she admitted.

[That would be correct. All the petting was getting to Trankilla and making her put out sex pheromones. Meaning that by us being near her was getting you and I hot under the collar Blake. So sorry had no idea it would effect her so strongly.] Naga messaged to Blake on her scroll.

[One of the many cons of being a Faunus. Though I will admit...it was good that I found an empty room...] she texted back.

[So you managed to drag Yang with you I see. Not only that but you two did it again in the room how daring.]

[That was Yang's idea. The kiddies got dinner since they were hungry and we weren't. Thank you for that present by the way]

[Most welcome.] Naga replied before Yawning heavily. "Oh before I forget be ready tomorrow Yang you and I get to have some fun during class so bring your A Game."

"Oh?" Yang asked.

"You will see Yangarang." Naga said with a huge yawn before drifting off to sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6 School Brawl and Hot Springs

CHAPTER 6

Naga awoke the next morning with a back popping stretch and yawn before hopping down and making her way to the bathroom for a shower.

Yang was just waking up as she heard the shower going, a devious idea coming to mind as she quietly got up and out of bed before stretching lightly, feeling her back pop lightly. Glancing back over to Blake, she let out a soft smile before realizing that Blake had rolled onto Yang's side of the bed, enjoying the residue warmth.

Naga dried off and dressed in her uniform and had her hand on the bathroom door handle when she felt it move. With a Magic pulse she saw it was Yang and sent a Mono Volt through the metal of the handle buzzing Yang.

Yang yelped lightly as she took her hand quickly off the handle.

Naga opened the door and smiled evilly "Gotcha Yangarang." Naga chuckled before walking over to her Hammock with a smile.

"Yeah yeah, you got me," she said with a light laugh. "Just be glad it was me and not someone like Weiss," she commented before going into the bathroom and closing the door. A few seconds later, Yang opened it again as a thought came to her. "And while I know I have a hot bod, there's only one person who gets to see it," she commented before locking the bathroom door and took her shower.

Naga smiled and woke up Blake and ushered her to the bathroom door and unlocked it with magic and pushed her inside before shutting said door and locking it back.

"Huh, wha?" Blake said as she was awaken before being pushed into the bathroom, not entirely understanding what was going on.

Naga spoke through the door. "Your woman is currently hot wet and naked so why not kill two birds with one stone and shower with her."

Blake blushed heavily at that, silently swearing that Naga was trying to make her go into an early heat cycle or something.

Naga then turned around to Ruby and Weiss and a truly evil smile graced her lips. With a flick of her wrist and a small surge of magic she cast a spell. "Aqua Create" Two balls of near freezing water appeared over both girls and Naga poked them causing the spheres of water to bust and soak the two girls in water only one degree above freezing and then jumped into her hammock before the water hit them.

"Yang!/Whitley!" Both Ruby and Weiss shouted as they were rudely awaken by cold doses of water. Ruby saw that Yang wasn't in the bed and Weiss quickly realized that she was away from her brother. "Naga..." they both commented before glancing up at the mage.

Blake headed to the shower, knowing that Naga was somewhat right. However...she just hoped that Yang understood that she just wanted to share a shower with her. When it was by her own choice...maybe then it would change.  
Naga looked over at them both acting confused. "What? Why are you both soaking wet?"

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't freeze you right now?" they said at the same time

"Because I fight back and do not fight fair." Naga said with a grin to make the Cheshire Cat look simply grumpy.

"Ugh, fine," Ruby commented, albeit annoyingly.

Naga hopped down and walked over to where her Windy Shield could get both them and their beds and cast it instantly drying them and the beds with warm air.

"Ooh...that feels good," Weiss commented softly.

Naga smiled and once they was both dry she stepped back and unlocked the bathroom right as Blake and Yang was getting ready to come out.

"Thanks for understanding I just wanted to share a shower with you Goldilocks"

"Don't mention it Kitten," Yang replied with a grin.

Naga was smiling when they came out of the bathroom. "Okay we just got to wait on red and the ice princess here to shower."

"You mean the White Rose of Team RWBY?" Yang asked.

"Nailed it. Seeing as we are short on time they need to do like you two and share a shower."

S-share a shower?" Weiss asked, alarmed. She had never taken a shower with anyone before...

Naga pointed at the clock on the wall and says clear as day. "Do you think the two of you could take separate showers and still be done in time to make it to class?"

Weiss looked up at the clock and realized what time it was. "Probably not," she said before blushing lightly. "It's just...I've never showered with another person before" she admitted.

"First time for everything. This actually helps because you can wash each others back."

"Come on Weiss, it will be fun. Yang and I did this all the time when we were younger," Ruby added.

"I think she's just nervous since you'll be seeing her naked for the first time sis," Yang commented, causing Weiss to blush even more.

Naga walked up and gave Weiss a motherly hug. "Do not fret. Just remember one thing. You are simply bathing. That is all. Back home we have communal bath houses and hot springs. There is a woman's side and a men's side. So relax it is nothing none of us have ever seen."

Weiss relaxed into the hug for a few seconds before nodding lightly. "Alright..." Weiss said softly.

Naga stepped back to let the two youngest members go shower.

Once the two were in the shower, Blake turned to Yang. "That wasn't nice you know"

"Yeah Yang you put her even more on the spot than normal."

"Sorry...usually when I put her on the spot like that, Ruby jumps to her defense," Yang replied.

"You got to remember something Yang. Weiss is very shy and repressed. While you are incredibly bold and upfront. Your teasing actually makes things worse for Weiss."

"I...didn't think of it like that. I'll apologize to her later then as well as tell her I'll try toning it down some"

Naga nodded as she put on her uniform and started cracking and popping every joint she had limbering herself up for what was to come during first period.

"Something tells me you should be loosing up as well Yang," Blake commented. A few minutes later, both Ruby and Weiss came out of the shower

Just as they walked out Naga spun her upper body to pop her back causing over fifteen loud violent pops that could be heard by all in the room Then she spun the opposite way causing fifteen more just as loud. "Ah that feels better."

Yang whistled lightly in appreciation. "I take it you're as limber as I am?" she asked

"That...sounds painful," Weiss commented.

Naga smiled and leaned backwards and ended with the back of her head pressed up against her groin. "What do you think?"

"I think it sounds Yangtastic," Yang said with a smirk.

Naga flipped in mid air and landed on her right hand and pushed off spinning ten times before landing on her feet gracefully.

"Impressive, but we're about to be late for class," Blake commented.

Naga dropped the lock spell and dashed down the hall and even ran along the walls and ceiling to get ahead of the crowd to make it to class on time.

Ruby laughed at Naga's actions before following suit, keeping up with Naga as best as she could.

"...It must be nice to have a speed semblance," Weiss commented before she and the others headed to class. Ruby and Naga made it with a few minutes to spare, while the rest of Team RWBY just beat the bell.

Naga was sitting in her desk as limber as possible and ready for the day.

"I never thought of trying to do some of that..." Ruby whispered to Naga before class started

"What the running along the roof and ceiling?"

"Yeah. I only tried running on walls once, and that was with Penny" she whispered back

"It is fun if you know how."

"I've been wanting to try it," she admitted. "Though I've also been trying to help Weiss with her Semblance problem as well..." she added. But before Naga could say anything, Glynda came into the room as class started for the day

Naga grinned happily at her lover seeing the very light limp today.

"Hello everyone. Today I would like to focus on hand to hand fighting, often times called fisticuffs or Closed Quarters Combat as well," Glynda said. "But since I am a Dust Mage and not a specialist, I would like to ask Miss Xiao Long and Miss Seyruun to help me today" Glynda said, hiding the limp as best she could.

Naga smiled and hopped on top of her desk and lunged across the room and landed gracefully in the middle of the arena already in the Muay Thai stance to start things off. Her stance was flawless and left zero holes what so ever in her defense.

"Don't even..." Glynda started to say before Yang copied Naga's actions and landed into the ring, moving quickly into her brawler stance. She had a few openings but those were intentional...especially with what her Semblance was.

Naga awaited the opening of the spar with a truly evil grin as she licked her lips ready to start.

"Something tells me that I'm going to hate you for this" Yang commented

"What little old me? Why would you ever have need to hate me?" Naga asked her grin never left her face.

"Yup, definitely going to hate you a little after this," Yang said with a light sigh. She would still give it her all, but she just knew that she wouldn't be winning this fight.

"Begin!" Glynda shouted.

Naga never moved an inch letting Yang make the first move.

Yang scowled lightly as she quickly noticed there was no openings in Naga's stance. 'Might as well,' she thought to herself before starting the fight.

The moment Yang closed Naga went into action. To start it off Naga's arms blurred forward grabbing Yang by the back of the head and drawing her knee straight up into Yang's forehead then released as she drove her elbow into her sternum and followed by a thunderous head-butt. Her stance shifted to Krav Maga and a flurry of hard shots from palm strikes to snap kicks till finally a vicious over the hip toss that left Yang spinning like a top before she bounced head first off the floor. All without spilling a single drop of blood. All done in three seconds flat.

"Holy crap," Jaune whispered as he watched the beat down of Yang.

Yang slowly got up before shaking her head as to get vision back to it. That was almost as fast as when Neo was just playing with her. She felt a little sore, but her Aura was quickly working on that

"Yield or continue Yang I leave it up to you." Naga said calm and not even breathing hard. "Just know this. I held back so as not to hurt you seriously."

"That...was you holding back?" she asked, surprised. "You were moving as fast as that pink-haired bitch I fought on the train"

Naga blurred forward with a swing at full power missing Yang and her hair by an inch the force from the punch alone strong enough to knock her off her feet. The scariest part was the fact that a sonic boom formed from the thrown punch. "In the words of a singer here named Kid Rock. It ain't bragging motherfucker if you can back it up."

Yang gulped lightly before nodding. "I know my limits now, that's not something I can take even with my semblance. I yield." she said, surprising the other members of Team RWBY

Naga helped Yang back to her feet and smiled and hugged her. "Thank you for yielding had we went any further I may have drawn blood and lost by default." Naga said into Yang's ear.

"You really need to work on that, you know" Yang whispered back

"I know but it is such a deep seated issue that there is nothing I can do. Even the blood drawn by a pin prick knocks me out."

"Have you tried Hypnosis?" Yang asked as they made their way back up the stairs.  
"What is that? We did not have that back home." Naga said softly.

"Something that may just help" Yang replied.

"If it would help I will try it. That one thing is my greatest weakness." Naga said low enough only Yang heard her.

Yang nodded before they reached the top of the stairs.

"Alright now...I'll admit that I wasn't expecting it to be that completely one sided, but you can all see what it's like between an experienced user of the arts of empty hand." Glynda said once the two had taken their seats.

Naga smiled as she listened to her lover continue the class.

Class seemed to go by way to fast and once the final bell rang for the day, Yang was about ready to pass out, not that she was showing it.

On the way outside Naga quietly cast Resurrection and slapped Yang upside the back of the head healing her fully from the smack as well as all the injuries from the spar.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Yang exclaimed as she narrowed her eyes at Naga.

"For being stubborn and not saying anything about your injuries. I noticed however that you winced when we stepped outside and have been rubbing your head. From the scan I did you had a grade one concussion. Almost a two."

Yang was confused by the terms and asked what she meant.

"You had slight swelling of that peanut you call a brain." Naga said with a grin.

Blake coughed lightly, hoping that it hid the small sound of laughter that she made at her girlfriend's expense.

"Anyway girls we got to stop by the room real quick then we have a special trip ahead of us today."

"Where are we going?" Ruby asked, curious.

"You will see when we get there." Naga said with a knowing grin.

"That's not fair..."

"But it will be so worth it." Naga said as they made it back to their room and Naga went and raided the towel rack and took off her uniform. "So girls ready for the surprise?"  
"I am," the two sisters said

"Blake, Weiss How about you two?" Naga asked with a smile.

"I'm curious about where you're taking us," Weiss admitted as Blake nodded as well.

"Alright team follow me!" Naga said as she lead the team up to the garden and then to right before the springs. She then turned to the group. "Okay girls take a deep smell of the air and tell me what you smell from behind me."

"Rotten eggs," Blake commented before looking at the water behind Naga. "Are you sure that's even safe?"

"Already soaked in it. It is perfect. Back home it would have been rated a five star out of five stars hot spring. So strip and jump on in!" Naga said as she did just that.

Yang followed Naga's example and jumped right in, "Banzai!" she shouted while in the air.

"How are you two related again?" Weiss asked her girlfriend with a shake of the head.

"Come on in girls the water is wonderful isn't that right Yang?" Naga asked with a smile.

"It's fantastic." Yang stated with a light grin.

Naga leaned back on a shelf and sighed a deep long contented sigh.

Blake decided to come into the water, stripping everything off, including her ribbon and letting her hair down.

Naga smiled a warm smile as she looked over to Yang. "So Yangarang want to learn my fighting style?"

"Definitely" Yang said without even having to think about it as both Ruby and Weiss stripped down to their birthday suit. Ruby jumped into the spring similar to her sister while Weiss carefully got in.

"See now isn't this wonderful girls? The only one other than us that knows about this spring is Glynda." Naga said with a blush and a warm smile.

"So that's how you found out about it..." Ruby said with a light grin.

"Yep on a date to the garden we passed through to get here."

Blake rested against Yang softly, knowing that she could trust her partner. "Yang..." she whispered, getting the blonde's attention. "You can touch them...if you want. Just be gentle, they're sensitive"

Naga sighed and grabbed her scroll and dialed up Glynda making sure she could only see Naga.

Glynda rubbed her eyes as she went over some paperwork before hearing her personal scroll going off. Smiling lightly, she quickly picked up. "You are just what I need right now" she admitted with a smile, glad for the distraction.

"Well shucks love I was just calling cause I am out here at the Hot Spring we found with the girls and they all got someone but here I am alone and missing you terribly."

"Wish I could join you love, but I'm stuck in the office at the moment. Paperwork."

Naga pouted giving her lover the saddest puppy dog eyes possible.

Glynda laughed at that. "Sorry love, this has to get done"

"Okay I just feel alone surrounded by these four love birds getting all lovey dovey with each other."

"And I wish I could be there with you Naga, honestly" she admitted.

"I understand love. At least I was able to brighten your day a little. Turns out Yang had a borderline grade two concussion from our spar today but good news is it was a simple fix."

"And she went through the rest of the day without going to the infirmary?" she asked, surprised.

"She is as stubborn as a mule. She thought she was fine. Did not even know what a concussion is."

"...I worry for her sometimes. I just hope Blake knocks some sense into her girlfriend"

"Yeah I know. I straight up explained a concussion to her as slight swelling to that peanut you call a brain and got nothing from her! But Blake giggled."

"Maybe you should talk to Blake alone...is that purring I hear?" she asked, hearing purring in the background.

"Yeah Yang is petting Blake's ears."

"I see. I bet it's adorable too"

"Oh it is it almost looks like Blake is about to melt."

Glynda laughed at that. "I actually am glad that you pushed those two couples to get together to be honest," she admitted.

"So that they can finally settle down and stop being terrors to the teachers?"

That would be you my dear," she teased. "But honestly...Yang can help Blake start trusting others again and open up from having a "lone wolf" type of vibe to her. And Ruby, as crazy as she can get, is perfect to help break Weiss out of her shell. But you enjoy your soak love. When I finish, I'll give you a call and if you're still there I'll join you if I'm able"

Naga nodded and smiled. "Alright love I have a feeling we are going to be here a while." Naga blew her a kiss and flashed her breasts at Glynda and winked and hung up.

Glynda shook her head at what Naga did. "Tease," she admitted before going back to finish the paperwork and classwork of the day.

"So Yang what are your thoughts on our spar and I want to hear everyone's thoughts."

"You were able to use so many different strikes at one time, though I was surprised to see no blood coming from Sis," Ruby commented.

"You could see the movements?" Weiss asked Ruby, turning towards her. "I only saw the hip toss..."

"If I wasn't already taught the Assassin Fist, I'd ask if it was possible to learn your mixed style Naga," Blake said. "It's definitely a style that can suit Goldilocks here," she said as she felt Yang's arms wrap around her softly.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Kitty," Yang said with a grin. "And I have to admit, it will be hard to learn a style instead of just going off what dad showed me and what I've come up with over the years," she added.

"What I used was two styles of martial arts. The first I used is called Muay Thai and it is a type of Kickboxing. Brutal strikes using the elbows, knees, head, and kicks. Once saw a fellow grand master snap a banana tree in half with one kick with his shin. The second style is called Krav Maga. That style is infamous for palm strikes throws and submission holds that can be very painful if not lethal."

Then I thank you for going easy on her," Blake stated.

"Not a problem. Had I not been holding back I very easily could have ended it with the first knee strike to the forehead. In fact I aimed there for a reason. The actual strike is aimed for the tip of the nose. Can any of you guess why?"

"Instant Kill Strike, if done correctly" Blake said calmly.

"Correct the impact shatters the nose and drives the bones of the nose straight into the brain causing instant death."

"That's a little scary, to be honest," Ruby admitted.

"That's nothing." Naga said as she climbed out of the water and picked up a rock the size of an adults head and gripped it in the same way she gripped Yang's head. "Yang this is what would have happened if I put everything into that first strike." She pulled back her leg as far as she could and brought her knee into the dead center area where the nose is and the rock shattered into dust. "Compressed Iron Ferrite is what that rock was. Care to enlighten them Weiss why that display is so terrifying?"

Weiss stared at the display with widened eyes. "T-that's...I knew you were strong, but that's insane," she said before seeing the looks of confusion on the other three. "Iron Ferrite is nearly impossible to mine due to how hard it is to get out. What Naga just did was extremely impressive. Yang, if Naga did that to you, you'd be dead before you hit the floor"

Naga nodded and spotted a certain tree and smiled. "Anyone here know about the actual tree called Ironwood?"

The four girls all shook their heads at that.

"The Ironwood tree is the densest wood on the planet. A log three inches wide and eight inches tall can sit and dry for forty years and be tossed into the water and sink. It is the hardest wood you will ever find. This tree right here is an old Ironwood tree and almost fifteen inches across. This wood is so tough it would dull a chainsaw in minutes and not even be half way through the tree. Now this is the power of a Muay Thai kick." Naga marked an X on the tree and took aim and kicked it with her shin as hard as she could. Snapping the tree in half. When the tree fell to the ground the ground shook harder than if a Nevermore hit at a full dive and never pulled up.

"I-I could do something like that?" Yang asked shocked and surprised

With enough training yes you could Yang." Naga said before jumping into the spring in a swan dive that did not even cause a splash.

Once Naga came up for air, Yang admitted that it was quite impressive before asking when her lessons began, assuming it would happen after the Mage helped the Ice Queen with her problem

"Friday I will be helping Weiss. Saturday on I can start training you. Just know this. No Whining and zero slacking."

"Trust me, you won't hear any complaints from me!" Yang replied before giving Naga a mock salute

Naga gave her the same grin from right before their spar as she stared Yang directly in the eyes.

Yang gulped lightly at that, knowing that she just signed up for hell.

"Good to know you recognize what your training will mean. Don't worry Blake I will heal her before bringing her back to you from training."

"Thank you. I'd like to have some nights with my Sunshine, rather than her passing out" Blake replied.

Naga chuckled at that. She then looked at her scroll and messaged Glynda. [Are you on your way?]

[Just finished. Grabbing a towel and heading down.] Glynda wrote back to Naga

Naga smiled warmly. [Can not wait to see you love.]

[Neither can I] Glynda responded before leaving her room

Naga sat back with a wide grin as she waited for her beloved to join her.

"I take it Professor Goodwitch will be joining us soon?" Weiss asked

"You would be correct. Now we all will have someone to cuddle."

"The only question is...do we still call her professor or will it be okay to call her Glynda?" Yang asked.

"I think Glynda will be fine girls."

"Alright," the four females said before getting comfortable once again in the hot springs. A few minutes later, Glynda appeared in the clearing.

"Hey love. Come on and join us love. I got a spot wide open beside me."

Glynda nodded before getting undressed and joining her love. "Ah...just what I needed after all that" she admitted

Naga smiled and hugged her close. "Glad you could join us my love."

"Likewise," she said before smiling happily. "Also...two thing Girls. Here I am not a professor, just Glynda. And because rule one is in effect, I'm not talking about any schoolwork"

Naga smiled and kissed Glynda hard hot and passionately and then just snuggled close a goofy smile on her face.

Glynda returned the kiss just as hotly and passionately before resting her head lightly on Naga's shoulder lightly.

Naga whispered hotly in Glynda's ear. "I love you so much baby."

Glynda blushed lightly at that before the professor heard purring again

"Don't worry I am going to be good. Unless you want something else."

"I'd like you to be good, my minx" Glynda whispered back into Naga's ear.

Naga smiles and nods. "I can do that."

"Thank you love"

"You are very welcome love. It is the least I can do."

Weiss blushed heavily. "Dolt" she growled out.

"Sorry...I didn't mean it" Ruby commented, honestly not meaning to have her hands travel towards Weiss's breasts

"Calm down please." Naga said softly.

"Sorry," both members of White Rose stated

Naga sighed happily. "Thank you girls. No fighting in the spring please."

"Gotcha, no fighting in the springs," Yang said. "What about teasing?"

"Yang..." Blake said warningly.

Naga smiles. "Teasing is fine as long as the target is fine with it."

"Alright. And don't worry Kitty, I'd ask beforehand. Promise." Yang said before whispering "As long as you're okay with it Kitty"

Naga sits back and holds Glynda close to her body.

Glynda relaxes against Naga, sighing softly in pleasure

"This is the life girls."

"That it is" Blake said softly as the others agreed with the cat faunus

Naga was happy and sipping on some sake.

"What's that Naga?" Yang asked, curious

"This here is a traditional drink enjoyed in hot springs called Sake. Wine made from Rice."

"So...it's alcoholic? Like when you gave us a shot the night you became our teammate?" Yang asked innocently.

Naga's head drooped as she knew that Glynda was going to be mad about that.

Glynda turned towards her fianc . "Naga..."

"It was only one single shot and I used Detoxify to cleanse them of the effects before they fell asleep."

"Not only that but they could not leave the room and it was a one time thing."

"She's telling the truth Glynda. Please don't get mad at her for it," Yang replied.

Naga looked Glynda in the eyes and gave her the full power of the dreaded Puppy dog eyes. Something she perfected back home that could wither the resolve of even the most cold blooded killer back in Red Orb.

Oh Oum, she knows the look," Yang commented, making sure not to make contact with Naga at that moment, deciding to pay attention to her kitty.

Glynda couldn't resist looking at Naga as those dreaded eyes crumbled any resolve or anger that she may have had at Naga. "...As long as you were being responsible, I guess I can't fault you."

Naga let go of the look and kissed Glynda sweetly, "I love you Glynda. I can not wait till the Fall Equinox."

"Neither can I," she replied softly.

"You girls are invited by the way. So is Raven so let her know Yang."

"Didn't you make us your bridesmaids for that?" Blake asked

"Yes and Raven can be Glynda's Maid of honor. But you four need to pick who will be mine."

"Um...what's the difference?" Ruby asked, unsure.

"The Maid of Honor is the one who stands upon the dais with the bride. She is also the one who hands the ring to the bride. It is a huge honor to be the Maid of Honor. The Bridesmaids stand to the side behind the Maid of Honor."

I think either Blake or Yang should be the maid of honor honestly. No offense to you dolt, but you're too much of a klutz to do something like that" Weiss said.

"What of you Weiss? I think it would be something right up your alley. Plus reguardless all of you will be wearing dresses."

"Yeah princess, why not?" Ruby asked.

"Because...I'm not the right person for the job" Weiss answered.

Naga looked at Weiss shocked. "Okay then how about you girls? Blake would you or Yang like the job?"

"I think Blakey should do it. I don't want to accidentally mess up your big day," Yang commented.

Still will be nice to see all of you in a dress." Naga said with a grin.

Do we have to wear high heels?" Ruby asked, dreading the answer.

"Only if you are comfortable wearing them. If not then pumps." Naga replied.

"Oh thank you"

"I will be wearing flats personally. Because I am already much taller than my love here no need to add height on top of that."

"Thanks for that," Glynda replied softly.

"It is fine love I know I am tall. It is not your fault or my own for that but no need to make it worse."

"True," Glynda admitted with a light laugh

Naga poured a little sake for Glynda. "Anyway love maybe you can answer this question. What exactly is the legal drinking age here?"

"Eighteen. Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure. Yang seeing as you are eighteen would you like to try a shot of Sake?"

Sure." Yang replied, quite curious of the taste

Naga looked to Glynda. "You will not bite my head off for offering a single shot will you love?"

"Of course not. And I was only about to bite your head off before because I know Ruby isn't of age"

"Neither is Blake or Weiss am I correct?" Naga asked to clarify.

"Correct. They're both seventeen"

"But they know the risks, Ruby doesn't"

"Well I am only offering it to those of legal age. I am not taking a chance of making you upset." Naga said as she poured Yang a shots worth of Sake and handing it to her.

"Thank you. And as long as you are responsible in the room...I will let you decide who can and who can't drink after certain special events" she said before Yang took the offered drink.

Naga nodded as she sat back and poured Glynda a shot. as well as herself.

Yang wanted to share the sake with her girlfriend, but had a feeling that Glynda wouldn't like the idea. Before she could give into the thought and damn the consequences, she drank the shot of sake down, coughing lightly as it went through her system.

"Once Blake and Weiss turn Eighteen gonna let the three of you try some thing special though. Only a shots worth. Yang you can ask your mom about it seeing as she tried it." Naga said with a grin.

"Alright. I'll call and ask her about it"

"Seyruun Moonless Shine. Even Glynda hear can tell you about it." Naga said with a wide smile as she kissed her lover at the base of her ear.

"...you make your own moonshine?" Blake asked, surprised.

Glynda let out a soft moan at that.

"Made it years ago. It has the same enchantment on the jar as my Brandy but one difference. The Liquor inside is made special. It ignores any and all forms of tolerance magical or otherwise meaning Qrow will get drunk for once." Naga said with a grin to end all evil grins.

"Oh that I would love to see," both Ruby and Yang said at the same time.

"So does Raven." Naga says with a chuckle. "So Blake when is yours and Weiss' birthday?"

"Mine's actually this coming Thursday," Blake admitted before turning to Yang. "And no, I don't want any huge celebration Goldilocks"

"So this Thursday interesting. What about you Weiss?"

"A little after hers actually. Mine is the Monday after Blake's" Weiss commented.

"Then what do you three say to next Wednesday we have a party. Glynda love you are invited as well."

"But I just said I didn't want any big celebrations," Blake commented.

"Not a big celebration. Just us five plus Glynda only six people total." Naga said softly.

"...Alright," she said softly.

"This way Glynda can make sure Ruby does not drink. Unless given permission and monitored." Naga said being smart.

"I'm not a baby..." Ruby pouted lightly

"No but you are several years to young to be drinking openly. Hense why I said what I did. Plus last time you had a shot of Brandy you went paranoid and tried to hide in a blanket fort."

"I wasn't drunk...I just didn't want to interfere in a conversation that I wasn't a part of" Ruby defended herself.

"Then what was up with the blanket fort?"

"I always make a blanket fort"

Naga looked at the other girls and asked. "Is that true?"

"It's true," Yang and Weiss responded, Blake nodding as well at that comment.

"I thought it was a reaction to the Alcohol. My apologies." Naga replied softly.

"You're fine Naga, honest." Ruby replied.

Naga nodded and looked to Glynda. "Well love what do you say?"

"About?" Glynda asked.

"Wednesday and the small party?"

"I'll make sure to clear my schedule," she said with a grin. "Oh also Blake...there's a small tree in the garden that has a small hole in it. I use it if I want to read out here and you are quite welcome to use the spot as well. Though you might want to put it in a plastic bag, just to be safe" the professor added.

"Yes once Blake finishes the book she has been reading if you want you can try reading it as well. So how is the story so far Blake?"

"Very well done. And you said everything happened to you or Lina?" Blake asked

"Everything in that story happened to me and me alone." Naga said with a blush.

"Oh?" Glynda asked, now curious

"Yeah I spent a year as the play thing of a Succubi back home. That book that Blake has been reading is everything that happened in that first week."

"I see," Glynda responded with a light blush.

"Should I make up a safe word for the two of us, assuming you want to try some of those things Kitty?" Yang whispered into Blake's ear teasingly.

Naga nibbled on Glynda's ear teasingly. A smile on her face.

Glynda let out a soft moan at that, blushing up a storm.

One hand traveled from her belly up to her breast while the other traveled south.

"N-naga..." Glynda breathed out. "P-please..." she moaned out, not wanting to go any further than that.

Naga stilled her movements. "Do you want me to stop or may I at least massage your breasts?" Naga whispered huskily in her ear.

Glynda thought about it for a second and wasn't sure if it was the alcohol talking or not, but she agreed with the massaging of her breasts.

"N-nothing e-else though..."

The hand that had been going south changed coarse and moved up to clasp the other breast and Naga began to carefully massage them with skill.

Glynda blushed a light crimson before letting out a soft moan.

Naga teased Glynda's nipples bringing them to diamond hard and tweaking them softly.

Glynda let out a soft squeak of pleasure as her breasts were played with.

Naga works over Glynda's breasts carefully nibbling on her ear and neck.

Glynda shuddered lightly in pleasure, getting close to cumming from the over simulation.

Naga suckles on Glynda's ear lobe and pulls on her nipples and gives them a twist.

"C-close..." Glynda whispered, not realizing that there actions were getting the others a little hot underneath the collar

Naga whispered huskily in Glynda's ears. "Cum for me my beloved. I want to hear you sing for me." Naga then nipped at her ear and neck as she kept teasing her breasts together."

Glynda couldn't stop herself as she came from both the words Naga was saying as well as the actions that she was doing to her.

Once Glynda came Naga moved her hands back down to her belly and just held her close. "That was wonderful love. Did you enjoy that?"

"Yes..." she admitted once regaining her breath.

Naga turned her head to face Glynda's face and kissed her tenderly. Then looked at the girls and blushed.

Glynda returned the kiss softly, blushing as she realized that she just orgasmed in front of Team RWBY

"See that was not so bad love. Plus you can not blame it on the Alcohol cause you only had one shot and Sake is not that strong." Naga whispered in her ear.

Glynda blushed, unsure what to say to that.

"I only wanted to make you feel good love that is all."

"Just...next time not in front of others?" she asked softly.

"Very well love. Even if it showed them that it is possible to cum without ever touching down below. Think of it kind of like sex ed."

"Rubes could use that type of education..." Yang said nonchalantly

"Yang!" Ruby commented, blushing heavily

"Only with a parents permission Ruby." Naga says teasingly.

Well Yang's technically my mom..." Ruby replied, being honest.

"I mean your father or Raven. Also only if Glynda agrees."

Ruby instantly turned her puppy dog eyes on at full blast towards the professor. "Please Glynda?" she asked.

Naga waits to see what Glynda says. She has no shame showing off but will not push Glynda to do something she is not comfortable doing.

"How do I know that you won't abuse this knowledge if I let you learn it Ruby?" Glynda asked curious. She wasn't giving in to the puppy eyes...not yet.

That is a very good question. One I think you should answer."

"Yes Ruby, it is," Weiss said waiting to hear what her girlfriend would say about that.

Naga arched an eyebrow waiting on Ruby to answer.

I wouldn't abuse it...and I'd only go as far as you'd let me Weiss. I know better than that" Ruby responded honestly.

"Well Weiss it falls to you and Glynda should she learn now or do you want to teach her?"

"I think...she should learn now," Weiss said with a light blush.

Naga then looks to Glynda. "That leaves it up to you love. I would be needing your help to show these techniques."

Glynda thought about it for a few seconds before nodding her consent

Naga whispered in Glynda's ear. "Are you sure love?"

"Positive. I trust you," she said softly.

Naga nodded and kissed her on the cheek. "Okay pay attention Ruby you other girls might as well also pay attention. Going to show you all some things I have learned in my years okay? First up will be erogenous zones. Places that will really get your partners motor running. Some of these will do more for Blake than they will for others okay Yang."

Yang turned her attention to Naga, curious as to what she meant.

"First a golden rule. If your partner says no to something. Take it to mean just that. No. That means do not pass go do not collect two hundred Lien. Stop what you are doing unless the words after it are don't stop."

All four nodded at that

"First erogenous zone is the ears as it is the easiest to get to during a hug. I will demonstrate." Naga got behind Glynda and hugged her and kissed up her neck to her ears. Once there she ran the tip of her tongue up the ridge and then lightly nibbled the ridge and suckled on the lobe.

Glynda blushed lightly as Naga demonstrated

"Watch her reactions to what I am doing girls." Naga said as she continued.

All four watched Glynda as Naga continued, Glynda blushing up a storm as Naga continued her ministrations.

"Next there is a spot on the back that is on the right side just below the shoulder blade that is a bit of a cheat. I try not to use it often but it can be rather fun for both. Finding it is half the fun." Naga ran her finger tip down Glynda's shoulder and once in position pressed ever so softly on the spot causing Glynda to cum instantly.

Glynda felt Naga's finger tip running down her shoulder blade, blushing lightly before Naga pressed lightly on a spot before she arched her back and came instantly, moaning softly.

"Now a word of warning. Do not use this spot to much because it can really quickly become painful for your partner." Naga said before moving away from the spot. "Another easy spot is where the neck meets the collarbone. A kiss or light nibble here can get any woman's motor purring like so." Naga said before licking the spot and kissing it and nibbling lightly on it.

Glynda shuddered lightly as Naga licked, kissed and nibbled the spot lightly, blushing heavily as a soft moan of pleasure escaped her upper lips.

"Now this next spot you have to do carefully or it wont be pleasurable and instead tickle." Naga slid down beside Glynda and took her right foot in hand and placed her thumb toward the center of the arch and a little towards the pad of the foot near the toes and pressed and rolled her thumb in circles. "It is a small area less than half an inch wide."

"That really works?" Ruby asked, surprised.

"How does it feel Glynda?" Naga asks as she continues to rub the small area.

"It feels weird honestly...it doesn't tickle like you said, but it feels like you're rubbing the spot above my clit," Glynda admitted.

Naga rubs a fraction of an inch lower causing the feeling to be akin to teasing Glynda's clit.

Glynda started squirming in pleasure.

Naga grinned as she rubbed the spot faster and faster keeping the pressure the same.

"N-naga..."

"You see girls how all I am doing is touching this one spot and already Glynda is about to cum just from this." Naga said before suddenly rubbing in the other direction ramping up the feelings even more.

Glynda let out a loud murr of pleasure and arched her back again, cumming hard into the hot spring.

Naga released Glynda's foot. "So far any questions girls?"

"How is it that a spot on the foot can cause so much pleasure?" Weiss asked, confused.

"That is a great question actually. There are nerves running through the body and several of them in spots around the body links up with the clit. That is how."

"That's just odd" Blake commented.

"Oh by the way Blake you have even more spots that will set you off."

"She does?" Yang asked, curious and amused.

"Yes she does Yang."

"Am I going to have to find them on my own?" she asked.

"Yes as there are a few places that I would have to show you on Blake and I am not about to do that."

"Think of it this way Goldilocks...you get to find my pleasure spots. Only you" Blake whispered so that only Yang could hear.

"Exactly. That is half the fun." Naga replied softly.

Yang nodded at that, knowing both were telling the truth.

Naga smirked. "Now the next thing I could show you girls is something a bit more pleasurable but I think the erogenous zones is enough for now. I do not think Glynda could handle the next bits right now."

"What do you mean?" Blake asked, completely curious now.

"Well the next thing I was going to show was actual sex techniques."

"Erogenous zones are good enough for now" Glynda stated.

"Are you okay love?" Naga asked as she held Glynda close.

"I just...don't think I can handle anything else for the moment," she admitted with a light blush. "Sorry..."

"It is fine love I was going to stop there anyway." Naga cooed lovingly.

"Alright. Thank you..." she said softly.

"You are most welcome love. Rest up okay?" Naga said as she got behind Glynda and pulled her close.

Glynda nodded before resting against her love, knowing that Naga would pull her out if she fell asleep.

Naga happily relaxed with Glynda held against her body while keeping an eye on her and the others. Remember girls if you start feeling light headed get out of the spring to cool off."

"But how can I cool off if I'm always hothead?" Yang joked, unable to resist herself.

Naga simply looks at Yang with a "really" kind of look and shakes her head.

Blake looked up at Yang. "Why do I love you again?" the cat faunus asked.

Naga chuckled softly at that. "How are you feeling love?" Naga asked Glynda softly.

"A little exhausted after being teased like that but I'll survive"

Naga smiled and nuzzled her neck lovingly.

Glynda cuddled close, enjoying the interaction

I love you so much Glynda."

"And I love you Naga Seyruun" she replied softly.

Naga smiles and whispers in her ear. "You realize that you are my world."

Glynda blushed at that, not expecting such a response from her fiance

"More than just that I am honored that you gave me the chance to be your woman and lover."

"I'm just glad that you're willing to give me a chance...to go through this at my pace..."

"I am honored love. I have no desire to push you faster than you are ready for."

"Thank you for that..." she said softly.

"You are very welcome love."

"Anyone getting lightheaded girls?" Naga asked worried.

Ruby was starting to get lightheaded and stated as such, not wanting to get in trouble for saying nothing.

"I think all of us need to get out for a little while so our body temps can drop down to normal." Naga said as she helped Glynda out of the spring.

Ruby let go of Weiss as the heiress stood up and slowly helped Ruby out of the hot spring.

"Thank you princess," Ruby whispered

Naga pulled a huge blanket out and laid Glynda down and laid down beside her. "Plenty of room for everyone."

"Blake?" Yang whispered, wanting to know if she was okay or wanted to stay in for a little longer.

"No butts. Out of the water please."

"Alright," Yang said before moving her hands so that they were behind Blake's knees and to where she could support her before standing up and lifting Blake to where she was holding the cat faunus in a bridal carry.

"Y-yang," Blake said blushing up a storm as she stayed close to Yang...actually a little surprised to find out how warm she actually was.

Naga smiled as she grabbed her cape and pulled out several plates along with bowls of food. "Dinner time girls!"

Yang set Blake down on the blanket gently before sitting down next to her. Soon after, two plates were in front of the girls while the plates were also in front of Ruby and Weiss.

Naga set about filling hers and Glynda's plates. Once she finished she passed a plate Glynda with a warm smile.

"Thank you," Glynda said as she took the offered plate. "So...what do we have here tonight Naga?" she asked, curious.

"Dragon steaks and loaded Baked potatoes." Naga says with a smile.

"So...how bad was Ruby when she found out you were feeding her dragon meat the first time around?" the professor asked, knowing firsthand how Ruby liked her fairy tales.

So you want to tell her Rubes?"

Ruby swallowed the steak that she was eating before looking confused. "Tell Glynda what?" she asked.

"How you reacted when you first learned you was eating Dragon meat."

"I was angry when I first found out, but Naga quickly explained that any sentient dragons weren't being harmed, only dragons that were considered a threat. I still don't like it to tell you the truth, but I'm okay with it," she answered.

How's your steak Rubes?" Naga asked softly.

"Pretty good," Ruby responded.

"You know what that steak is right Rubes?"

"I do," she responded.

"Good to know." Naga said with a smile. She fed Glynda bites of her food with a bright smile.

Glynda took the offered morsels of Dragon steak before leaning against Naga's side, content.

Naga continued to feed Glynda with a loving smile and her eyes twinkling.

Ruby looked at their new teammate and smiled lightly, glad that she was able to find someone to love her. With what she had told them, Ruby was afraid that she wouldn't be able to find someone else to love

Naga was happy and content. "This is the life you know. Laying back relaxing and enjoying food with good friends and the love of my life."

"No complaints here," Blake said, silently glad that she had given up the White Fang. If she hadn't...she wouldn't be with Yang. Or with their friends actually enjoying life for once.

"So tell me girls. Is this not a great day?" Naga asked with a smile.

"A wonderful day indeed" Weiss said as she rested beside her partner.

"So any questions dealing with the impromptu class today girls?"

"Um...since we're all girls, we don't need protection...right?" Ruby asked wanting to make sure

Naga nodded. "That is correct Ruby."

"Alright"

Once Glynda's food was ate Naga smiled and opened her mouth with a smile waiting for her turn to be fed.

Glynda laughed lightly at that before starting to feed Naga from her plate.

Naga enjoyed it fully. The act of being fed by her beloved.

"Hey Weiss?" Ruby asked softly, getting the heiress to look at her beloved with a questioning look.

"Yes?"

"Can I...um...can you...let down your hair? Please?" she asked softly

Naga was steadily eating her food that was being fed to her. "This is so nice. Getting spoiled like this."

"It feels good, being the one to spoil you every once in a while," Glynda admitted.

"I agree love." Naga said in reply as she ate her food being fed to her.

Glynda gave her a few more pieces before giving her a light kiss on the cheek before making herself comfortable against Naga and sighing softly in pleasure.

"Any questions girls?" Naga asked. "Nothing is off limits."

"And I'm not going to scold you for asking anything," Glynda commented.

"Exactly. I fully agree. Nothing you ask will cause you to be scolded."

"Well...what is the strangest thing that you've encountered on your adventures? The ones with Lina and that you haven't told us about?" Weiss asked.

Naga sat thinking. "Well there was the monstrosity golem made by elves. It was created out of Orihalcon. Its name was RuneBlast. Its body was immune to Magic. Even Lina's mighty Dragon Slave it absorbed the spell like it was nothing. I cast my Royal Spiritual Curse and it fell in love with RuneBlast. We ended up coming up with a plan. I sealed my golem in a windy shield and Lina used her Dragon Slave to turn it into a cannonball. That actually destroyed RuneBlast." Naga said.

"Wait...your golem fell in love with another golem? How..." Weiss asked, confused.

"Both RuneBlast and my Golem are Sentient. So it only makes sense that they could fall in love." Naga said with a smile.

"Ah. Makes complete sense," Weiss deadpanned before being poked in the side by Ruby.

"Be nice," she whispered.

"That was nice. I could have been much worse" Weiss whispered back.

"I heard that Weiss." Naga said with a smirk.

Weiss blushed lightly at that as Ruby smirked lightly at that. "Sorry..." the heiress commented.

"It actually does makes sense. RuneBlast was a thinking golem. As for my Golem it to was thinking and capable of fighting on its own merit." Naga said with a smirk.

"So your golem fell in love, has your dragon?" Yang asked.

"Not yet. Neither has my other golem." Naga said with a smirk.

"Be very careful with your next words Goldilocks," Blake warned. If she hinted at anything, anything at all...

"No she can ask anything. Remember we agreed no scolding."

"That was implied by the two of you though," Blake stated.

"I want to hear what she was going to say." Naga said with a smirk. "I am a big girl and can handle myself."

"Well...does she have a human form, first of all" Yang asked.

"You mean Trankilla?" Naga asked.

"Yes. Wait...there's more?"

"Why yes. Not always will the same Dragon show up to the summon. Trankilla has only shown up four times out of over three hundred summons."

"Well...do any of the dragons you can summon have a human form? In case Blake or I want to have a threesome?" Yang asked, getting Blake to blush crimson at that.

"Well truth be told there are a few that can achieve a human avatar form. But their looks are very deceiving. They still weigh as much as they do in Dragon form. I think Trankilla has achieved it but the chances of her showing up again are slim. She is the only one who can actually speak as well."

"...oh. Alright"

"Who knows I may be able to call for her specifically. That is if you want me to try."

"I'll keep it in mind, but thank you. And I would only ask you if Blake was okay with it as well," Yang clarified.

Naga chuckled. "So any other questions?"

"Well...since sis did talk about a threesome...are there any particular kinky things that you're into?" Ruby asked.

Naga blushed. "Well lets just say that for me no hole is off limits. I would go so far as to say that with a strap-on I will take it anywhere and no size is to big. Almost, when it goes to big and can cause damage."

"And here I thought you were the innocent one sis..." Yang commented

"She is your sister after all Yang." Naga replied with a smirk.

"Half-sister actually" Yang replied. "But the point is still the same"

"Exactly." Naga smirked and chuckled. She was just happy to spend this time nude and cuddling with Glynda.

"But we're still family meaning I get to tease her in the best way I know how!" Yang grinned.

"That is true. I miss my dad and sister. I even miss Lina." Naga said softly.

Glynda pulled Naga into a soft hug and while she knew she couldn't replace Naga's family...she hoped that she could help her all the same.

Naga kissed Glynda tenderly. "Thank you baby."

You're welcome beloved," Glynda whispered after returning the kiss.

"So does anyone have any other questions?"

"I have one," Blake asked softly, a little afraid of what the answer would be

"Feel free to ask. No one will judge you for your question."

"What if...someone from my past came for me?"

"They would be destroyed violently."

"Well Blake-y, as long as you wouldn't want to rejoin them...we'd do everything in our power to protect you from them" Yang said.

"Exactly." Naga said with an evil grin.

"I have a feeling that it involves more than just punch punch and punch some more" Yang commented.

Naga smiled. "Oh you have no idea. I am well versed in the art of torture."

"Thank you, all of you. I'm glad to hear that" Blake said softly.

"You are more than welcome. Just know I know how to inflict the maximum pain with no blood shed."

"I figured as much. Still, thank you" Blake commented before purring lightly as her ears were rubbed.

Naga looked to Yang once Blake closed her eyes and she grabbed Yang's attention with a finger up to her lips and mimed what she was doing and moved her hand lower to mime rubbing lower. Slowly as Yang followed the instruction Naga nodded then grinned when Yang hit the base of Blake's ears.

Blake squirmed lightly in pleasure, letting out soft moans of pleasure as Yang rubbed the base of her ears.

Naga smirked. "In a few we can get back in the spring or we can head back to the room."

"D-don't stop..." Blake whispered to Yang

"I'm up for either," Weiss replied.

"Well it is five twenty-five in the afternoon." Naga said with a smile.

"Hm...Dinner should be starting soon," Glynda commented.

"I got dinner covered love."

"I figured you would say that." Glynda replied

"That was what the steak and baked potatoes was and if still hungry still got plenty of pizza."

"Alright," Glynda replied before giving Naga a light kiss before heading back into the hot spring

Naga slides in as well sitting beside Glynda with a soft smile.

Yang slowly stopped rubbing the base of Blake's ears, keeping that in mind for the future.

Naga was smiling as she massaged Glynda's neck and shoulders.

"Mhmm..." Glynda let out, a soft sigh of pleasure as she felt knots and muscles that were tensed starting to loosen.

"You missed my massages didn't you love?" Naga asked teasingly.

"Guilty" she said softly. "Also...something tells me that it will take me a while longer before I get that book you gave to Blake"

"Well then good thing I have a second copy love." Naga said teasingly.

"Indeed you do. And I also assume that if I gave you the okay then you would do whatever's in this book?" she asked.

"Oh you know it. Just know that I learned everything the Succubi knew during the year I was trapped by her."

"Sounds interesting..." she mused before the couple were rejoined in the hot springs by Ruby and Weiss

"Oh it is very interesting. I will have a copy of the book with me tomorrow and will pass it off to you after the meeting."

"Thank you love," Glynda replied.

"Wow Weiss...you look beautiful..." Ruby breathed as Weiss had let her hair down

"So you looking forward to the meeting?"

I am," Glynda admitted.

"Can not wait to see Qrow drunk?"

"That, and I'm curious as to what your answer to Ozpin will be," she admitted

"I could tell you right now love. That is if you want to know before the others."

"I thank you for the offer, but I can wait," she replied.

Naga nodded. "Very well love."

"Just know that I will agree with whatever your decision is"

Naga kisses her tenderly.

Glynda returned the kiss, relaxing into the hold and knowing that Naga wouldn't let her overheat or slip underneath the water

Naga smiles. "So would it be to much to ask you to spend the night with me love?"

"I have no problems with that love" Glynda whispered.

"Girls do you have any problem with Glynda crashing with us in the room tonight?"

"I don't think it will be a problem," Ruby said, turning to her girlfriend and their teammates.

What do the rest of you girls say?"

"I'm completely fine with it" Weiss answered,, giving Naga her two cents.

"Well looks like its all clear love." Naga said as she nuzzled Glynda.

"Indeed it is," Yang replied while carrying Blake back into the hot springs

"Good to hear. Hope you enjoy sleeping in a Hammock." Naga said softly.

"It will definitely be different," Glynda admitted.

"I find it very comfortable personally."

"I'll take your word for it" she replied while never having slept in a hammock before

Naga nuzzled Glynda tenderly. "You will be fine dear."

"I trust you"

This is wonderful. Even back home I could not spend so long in a spring."

"What do you mean Naga?" Yang asked.

"Well when I was with Lina she was always in a rush. When I was unable to bring myself to spend enough to stay for long."

"You know, I don't think anyone said this yet, but Lina sounds like a mixture of the two siblings here" Weiss commented.

Naga thought about it for a moment. "I can see it to a degree. Except that neither of them has Lina's temper."

"You haven't seen Miss Xiao Long when she activates her Semblance," Glynda commented.

"Trust me she has nothing on Lina." Naga said with a chuckle.

"Try me." Yang stated

"Yang you ever snapped and turned a city into nothing but a smoking crater? All because your first attack did nothing? Or cause a Tidal Wave because your attack missed its target?"

"Can't say that I have" Yang replied

"Lina has many times in the past."

"Well shit" Yang quipped, holy surprised about Lina's actions. "Though that does sound like something I'd do" she admitted.

"I can not count the number of times she snapped and used her Dragon Slave on a bandit for simply calling her flat chested."

Yang snickered lightly at that. "Little sensitive on that subject I take it?"

"That and her height. Hell Rubes you are taller than her."

I am?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah Lina stands Five foot nothing."

"So a shrimp and flat chested...no wonder she would do stuff like that" Yang commented.

"She was not actually flat chested. Maybe a high A cup almost a B cup."

"Like Weiss?" Yang asked

Naga looked at Weiss' bust and shook her head. "Nope Weiss has a bigger bust than Lina but not by much."

"At least I'm not top heavy like you are, you Brute," Weiss fired back, a little embarrassed about the size of her breasts, or lack thereof.

Naga chuckled. "That was a retort worthy of Lina."

"Here's one better. I know where you sleep and where the clippers are"

"Touch my hair and you will learn what burnt hair smells like and what it feels like to be bald." Naga said with venom.

"So you treasure your hair as much as Yang does?" Weiss asked, amused.

"I have been growing my hair since birth. I have never had a hair cut." Naga said softly.

"Well then, looks like we know what to threaten you with," Ruby said amused.

"Just remember I know how to fight back and can silent cast all of my spells."

"Ice Flower will keep it in mind," Ruby said with a light grin.

"How about we all just chill out okay?"

"I like the sound of that myself," Yang commented. "And here I thought Weiss was the voice of reason here"

"This is the voice of someone Thirty five years old. Who lived a very rough life."

"I see..." Yang commented.

Naga sighed as she leaned up against Glynda.

"This is the life..." Blake said softly before letting out a soft purr.

"I agree Blake. How about you Glynda?"

"I agree with her as well. It's nice and pleasant"

"So what time do you all want to head back to the dorm girls?"

"I think we should head back in fifteen minutes," Ruby suggested.

"Okay then we need to go ahead and dry off and get dressed."

Ruby and the others nodded at that before getting out of the hot spring slowly. Once out, the crimson speedster turned and thanked the both of them. Not only for finding this, but for sharing it with them as well.

Naga smiled and nodded. "You are most welcome Rubes." She replied and started tossing towels to each girl and started drying off herself."

Weiss quickly caught the towel before drying herself off. Once done, she got back into her clothes. "Just for the record, I think you look perfect. You don't need big boobs," Ruby whispered into Weiss's ear, causing the heiress to blush lightly at that.

Naga got dried off and dressed a smile on her face.

Glynda and the others got dried off and dressed, each having a small smile on their faces.

Once everyone was dry and dressed Naga smiled. "So you girls ready to head back to the dorm?"

"Indeed we are," Blake said with a nod. While the water was nice, it had also made her a little sleepy.

Naga smiled and started leading the group back to the dorms. "So you looking forward to class tomorrow love?"

"I am actually," Glynda admitted.

"Kitty...I can carry you if you want," Yang whispered, noticing that Blake was almost dead on her feet.

Naga was singing happily as she walks along on the way back to the dorm.

Blake decided to take her up on the offer and Yang quickly picked her up like earlier. And before long, Blake was soon fast asleep.

After half an hour they made it to the dorm and opened the door and let the girls walk in first.

Yang quickly placed Blake on the bed before giving her a light kiss on the forehead. After that, she turned towards the others

"Well you girls take turns in the shower Glynda and I will go last." Naga said softly.

"Sounds like a plan. Anyone mind if I go first?" Yang asked, getting a shake of the head from Ruby and Weiss.

Naga waved her ahead. She smiled and hugged Glynda and kissed her tenderly.

Weiss silently wondered why only Blake was tired after the hot springs, and while she wanted to know, she wasn't going to bother both Naga and Glynda.

"Yes Weiss?" Naga said seeing her mind whirling.

"Why is it that only Blake's tuckered out? Is it because of the hot springs or what you showed Yang with her ears?" she asked.

"Oh it is a combination of both actually." Naga said happily.

"A combination of both?" Ruby asked. "How so?"

"Well the hot spring warmed her body and with what Yang was doing relaxed her completely."

"Ah, I see" both girls commented.

Yes that is exactly the case." Naga said happily.

Yang got out of the shower soon after and dried off before getting ready for bed.

Naga waited till Yang appeared and waved the next person on into the shower.

Go ahead Ruby," Weiss stated, having a feeling that Naga wanted to ask what she was to help her with.

Naga smiled and once Ruby was in the shower Naga turned to look at Weiss. "Okay now draw up the glyph you are working with so I can see what I can do to help you out."

Weiss nodded. "Well, it's more of a subset of my Semblance. See...the Schnee's are special by having their semblance handed down family member to family member. Winter is fantastic at summoning...something that I'm still having trouble with," she admitted before slowly creating the glyph to summon, it being different than her normal glyphs.

Naga whipped out her sketch pad and quickly drew up the Glyph. Once done Naga nodded. "Okay now to study this." Naga studied the glyph and after a few minutes she noticed something. She saw how the there was one spot that was not symmetrical with the rest in four spots. She looked to Weiss and waved her closer. "I spotted four errors in your Glyph."

"You did?"

Naga nodded and pointed out the errors. "I noticed that it was almost perfectly symmetrical except a few spots." Naga pointed them out to Weiss.

"And you think if I fix those it will work?"

"It should yes actually." Naga said happily. "That was not that hard an issue actually."

"And here I thought it was something like not focusing hard enough or something," she admitted with a light laugh

"If you had not looked closely enough at the glyph you would have never known." Naga said with a smirk.

"I see. Thanks Naga"

"You are very welcome Weiss." Naga said and shook her hand. "Now you can do your summons with ease once you fix that issue."

"Which I'll get to work on right away...tomorrow after class that is"

"Sounds like a plan." Naga said with a chuckle.

After that, Ruby exited from the showers. "Your turn princess" she said with a smirk.

"I have a name you dolt," she replied, though the term didn't have any malice behind it.

Naga chuckled softly. "So what do you girls want to do till we all go to sleep."

"I was just going to watch something on my scroll honestly," Ruby admitted.

Naga looked over to Yang with a eyebrow raised. "What about you?"

"What do you have in mind?" Yang asked, curious.

Naga pulled out a deck of poker cards. "How about a game of poker?"

"Regular poker I'm assuming"

"Yes with minors playing strip poker is kind of out of the question." Naga said with a smirk.

"Good idea," Yang said with a light laugh

"No money is to be bet either. Not fair to each of you girls."

"Why not? Not like you don't have enough to lose" Yang joked.

"How much do you girls have that you can spare to lose?" Naga smirked.

"Fair point" Yang commented.

I was known as a card shark back home." Naga said with an even bigger smirk.

"I see..." Yang replied, surprised

"I would hit the gambling parlors and break the house each and every time. It got to a point that every one of the gambling dens had my portrait and denied me entry after only two years."

"Were you counting cards or just that good?" Glynda asked.

"Counting cards? What is that?" Naga asked confused.

"I'll explain later," Glynda commented.

Naga nods with a smiles. "Love you Glynda."

"And i love you," Glynda said before turning to Yang. "So...poker?" She asked

"We need to wait on the other girls before we start." Naga said as she started shuffling the deck with skills seldom seen if ever seen.

"Alright," Yang said while patiently waiting for Weiss to get out of the shower. A few minutes later, and the heiress was out of the shower and dressed for bedtime

With a flourish Naga does one more extremely fancy shuffle and speaks. "The game of the night is Seyruun hold 'em Nothing is wild." Naga dealt out the cards and looked at her hand. it was a shit hand so she discarded four cards and she set her face to a stone mask she waited to hear what the others needed.

"2 cards," Yang commented

"I'll stay," Weiss said.

Naga passed Yang cards and looked to Glynda.

"Three cards love"

Naga passed three cards to Glynda and looked at her cards. Inside she was smiling. Four of a kind kings ace high. Not much can beat it so she was not worried. Yet her face showed nothing.

Glynda set her face in her usual expression, stern and annoyed. inside though she was happy with a straight flush of 2,3,4,5, and 6 of Diamonds.

"Alright call. What do you got Yang?" Naga said with a flat monotone voice.

"Full house. Jacks and Queens" Yang said as she showed the others her cards

"Ruby?" Naga asked.

"Flush, I think is the right term here," she said and while there was no order to her cards, they were all from one suit

"What do you have Weiss?" Naga asked.

"Four of a kind, tens" Weiss replied.

Naga laid out her four of a kind Kings Ace High.

"Straight flush my dears," Glynda said as they looked towards her

"Very well love." Naga said as she gathered the cards and shuffled them again a few dozen times before handing them to Glynda to deal.

Five cards, right?" she asked making sure

Naga nodded and kissed Glynda on the cheek.

Glynda nodded before dealing everyone five cards

Naga looked at her hand and spoke. "Stay." She had a Royal Flush Spades. Ace, King, Queen, Jack, Ten.

"Fold" Yang stated, having a terrible hand.

Naga was stone faced and stone of voice.

Ruby had a full house and also decided to stay.

Naga looks over to Weiss. Wondering what she had.

"I'll stay," Weiss said before keeping her hand. Like Naga, she had a royal flush with spades.

Naga looked over to Glynda wondering what she had.

"Queen High," she commented.

Naga looked to every girl. "Call girls."

"Call?" Ruby asked

"Play your hands." Naga said as she was ready to play her hand.

"Ah," Ruby said before playing her hand

Naga played her hand with a smile. "Royal Flush Ace lead."

Royal Flush as well" Weiss replied

"Mine beats yours Weiss. Higher cards." Naga says with a smile.

"makes sense"

Naga smirks. "So we up for another game girls?" She asked.

"Sure..." Yang said before hearing Blake moan softly and turned to her girlfriend. "Blake?" she asked.

Naga looked over to Blake and Yang.

"Blakey?" Yang asked, concerned as she heard a soft moan of pain. "Alright girls...I'm out," Yang said before moving up into the bed before getting close to Blake and hold her close, hoping that her presence would sooth any nightmares that her kitten was having.

Naga put down the cards. "I do not think you girls will blame me if I stop the game here." Naga said softly.

"I don't think we'll mind" Glynda replied.

"I'm here love, I'm here," Yang said softly

Naga stood and walked over to Yang and Blake. "Yang do you mind if I use what I did on your mom with Blake?"

"Is it possible that I can slip into her mind instead of you?" Yang asked. "Or is that impossible?"

"If you was the correct kind of Mage I could show you what to do. But sadly I can not but bring you along. It is up to you though."

"Show me what to do"

Naga placed her hand down on Blake's forehead and the other on Yang's forehead. "I am going to try and bring you along I am likely not going to be able to but I will try." Naga said as she cast her spell.

"Thank you..." she said softly.

Naga slid into Blake's mind and thankfully Yang was along for the ride.

Yang was surprised to see how organized Blake's mind was.

"Okay now to slip into her dream." Naga said as a door formed and she lead Yang into the dream.

"This isn't going to be pretty is it?"

"Most likely not Yang." Naga said as they came out into the dream.

Yang came out into the dream, seeing it as sometime during her time during the White Fang

Naga watched the dream unfold before them.

"Again!" the lieuntant of the White Fang stated before hitting Blake with his whip for failing to accurately perform an advanced maneuver in the Assassin Fist Karate style.

"Kitty..." Yang said softly, wanting to help Blake out but having a feeling that there was nothing she could currently do

Naga had to bite her tongue to keep from stepping in. Yet she noticed Blake the real Blake off to the side and stuck watching it. Naga pulls Yang along and over to Blake. "Everything is okay Blake we are here for you."

"H-how a-are y-you..." Blake asked, afraid, not meeting either woman in their eyes. This was the moment where she had broke, where the old Blake Belladonna believing that the White Fang would go back to its old ways. It was here where she had taken to the new trainings like a fish to water.

"Very old magics of the mind Blake. But more importantly. Yang here was worried about you. You was fearful and crying out in your sleep. Remember you are not alone. You have us to help you." Naga said tenderly.

"I'm sorry..." Blake said softly, still looking down.

"Blake look at me. This is the past. It can only weigh you down. It helped shape you but it is not you. Not any more. You are different now than you was at this time even a month after this. You are not the same as you was then."

"Kitten...remember when I told you about my mother, how I don't let it consume me but that I was still looking for answers?" Yang asked. "This is just like that. Please don't dwell on the past kitty..."

Naga nodded. "Now how about you wake up Blake. Or at least dream about something else."

"I...I can try," Blake said softly.

Naga smiled and with her sway over the realm of dreams with this spell and changed the dream to that of Yang and Blake's wedding.

Blake blushed lightly at the change of scenery.

"Nice choice Naga," Yang said with a light laugh.

"I thought so as well." Naga said with a warm smile.

"I would like for this to happen one day..." Blake said softly with a light blush.

"I would be happy to see this happen and be involved." Naga said with a smirk.

"Well in order for it to happen, someone from my past needs to die" Blake commented.

Naga raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean kitten?" Yang asked while in a tuxedo with yellow accents.

"Adam Taurus. My old partner...I still have a few contacts within the White Fang and they've told me how he's obsessed in finding me." Blake explained.

The look in Naga's eyes was cold and heartless. "Want to break all ties and get away clean from them Blake?"

"I would do anything to get away from the White Fang, now that they've resulted in being nothing more than terrorists..." Blake said softly.

"Tomorrow reach out to your contact and tell them to pass a message to Adam that you want to meet. Only you will not be there. I will instead."

"Will he believe Kitten though instead of thinking it was a trap?" Yang asked

"If she words it right he will not Yang. Especially if she mentions having intel." Naga said with a wicked grin.

"I like the way you think Naga," Blake said with a smirk.

"And then maybe this can become a reality," Yang smirked

"Blake when you wake up I need to see everything he has done through your memories. I will help to keep the emotions out of the memories." Naga said grimly.

"And I'll be right there with you Kitty. Promise," Yang stated as she wrapped her arms around Blake softly.

"Okay well I am going to need the energy so we need to exit Yang."

Yang quickly gave Blake a light kiss before nodding to Naga. "Alright, I'm ready to leave"

Naga nodded and she grabbed Yang and they both vanished from the dream world.

After Naga took them out of Blake's dream world, Yang quickly woke back up. Turning, she smiled lightly when she saw that Blake was smiling lightly in her sleep

"Blake will have nothing to fear much longer."

"Just what do you have planned for this Adam character?" she asked

Naga leaned over and whispered to Yang. "Lets just say he will be begging for death before he finally dies."

"Good." she replied

Naga smirked as she sat down beside Glynda and cuddled up with her.

Glynda wrapped an arm around Naga lightly. "That was a nice thing you did love," she whispered.

It is the least I can do for my team." Naga said with a loving smile.

Glynda nodded at that, knowing she was telling the truth.

"So any ideas till Blake wakes up?"

"No idea honestly," Glynda admitted.

"Should not be long till Blake wakes up." Naga said with a smile.

Blake yawned lightly as she woke up, feeling much better after Naga and Yang helped her through her nightmare.

"Glad to see you join us in the land of the waking." Naga said joyfully.

"Thanks," Blake said before turning towards Yang and giving her a light kiss.

Naga pointed at the floor before her and nodded. "Lets get this done Blake."

Blake nodded as she was in front of Naga quickly. She believed in the mage and hoped that she wouldn't have to truly relive all those memories...

Naga placed her hands on the sides of Blake's head and with two spells chanted she then slipped into Blake's mind. Once inside her mind she appeared beside Blake's mental construct. "Alright to the others we will only be down for a minute but I want you to show me everything."

"I've done things that I'm not proud of...are you sure you want to see everything?" she asked.

"I executed the man who killed my Lorelei by causing him to be raped to death by a Dragon during mating season. Trust me when I say that there is nothing you have done that will deter me how I feel about helping you."

"Well...if you put it that way," Blake said before sighing lightly and showing Naga everything that she had done while a member of the White Fang.

Once done with her past she looked to Blake. "What can you tell me about Adam?"

"He was someone that I once loved...before he turned dark, evil. It wasn't all at once, just a comment here or an action there. But..."

Naga nodded. "Do you want to be there while he is tortured or when he dies?"

"I want to be there, no matter how far you go," Blake said.

"This will not be a short process Blake." Naga said with a grim smile.

"I know"

"I am talking several weeks time." Naga said with a evil smile.

"He deserves nothing less"

Naga smiled evilly. "Are you sure you want to see it? Cause what I do would get me executed back home and likely the same here."

"I'm sure. After I left the White Fang...I barely slept due to fear of him finding me."

Naga nodded. "Alright. Let us get out of here. You have a call to make."

"You're right, I do. But what type of info should I use to entice him?"

"A weakness of the school. An easy way to get in." Naga said with an evil smirk.

"Alright," Blake said before vanishing, waking up

Naga slipped out and opened her eyes with a grin.

Blake let out a smirk worthy of Yang before going into the bathroom to make a call.

"Going to have some fun in a few days. Glynda going to need a few weeks off of class got some very important business to deal with."

Glynda raised an eyebrow. "What type of business?" she asked.

"The kind of business that will dismantle the White Fang."

"If you can clear it with the Headmaster at our meeting then I'll be fine with it" Glynda replied.

Naga nodded. "I do have that meeting tomorrow after classes."

"Exactly"

Naga nodded and smiled. She stood up and helped Glynda up and into the Hammock and eased in along side her and pulled out her pillow and put it behind their heads and covered them up with her cape. "I hope you enjoy this as much as I do love."

"I am with the love of my life, how can I not be enjoying this?" she whispered.

"Blake? I thought you wouldn't call this number," Amaya said after seeing that it was Blake who was calling her.

"Well...you remember how you once said you wanted to take the White Fang back to its peaceful ways?" the black cat asked.

Naga smiled as she held onto Glynda snuggling her close to herself.

Blake told Amaya that she wanted to talk to Adam on Friday, when she didn't have to worry about classes the next day. She wanted to meet him at an empty area, knowing full well that she would be there...and then have Naga take over.

Glynda made herself comfortable against Naga before slowly falling asleep

Naga petted Glynda tenderly as she kissed the top of Glynda's head.

Glynda moved closer to Naga in her sleep before Blake stepped out of the bathroom, a smile on her face.

Naga looked to Blake. "So what did your contact say?"

"Friday at the docks, Adam will be there" Blake said.

Naga nodded and smiled wickedly. "Good to hear that."

"I do have one request though, besides being there myself to witness"

"Oh what is that Blake?" Naga asked softly.

"I don't want anyone else to see" Blake requested. "Especially Yang"

"No problem. But you need to tell them yourself that Blake."

"...Alright"

Naga nodded and smiled. "Alright it is bed time for this woman." She said with a yawn.

"I might stay up a little while longer," Blake admitted. "But I'll stay quiet so that you can get your beauty rest"

Naga nodded and drifted off to sleep a smile on her face.

Blake stayed up for a little longer, enjoying the peace and quiet that the night hours provided to read the book that Naga had given her. Though she did start blushing at that thought...would Yang be okay with doing some of these things? 


	7. Chapter 7 The Plans Are Set

CHAPTER 7 The Plans Are Set.

Naga awoke the next morning bright and early. She leaned over and gave Glynda a long hot wet kiss to help wake her up in the best way possible.

Glynda slowly woke up to someone's lips on hers. If it was anyone other than her fianc then they would been covered in ice. But since it was Naga, all she did was moan into the kiss.

Naga smiled when she broke the kiss and sung into Glynda's ear softly. "Good morning beautiful. How was your night? Mine was wonderful with you by my side baby. When I open my eyes and see your sweet face. It's a good morning beautiful day." Naga kissed her cheek. "Good morning love. How did you sleep?" She asked tenderly.

"Just like you I slept wonderfully. Though I will admit that if it wasn't you who woke me up, I'd probably be falling out of the hammock right about now," she admitted truthfully. "It's also nice to wake up your beautiful face my love," she said softly.

"Just think it will not be to much longer and we will be waking up like this every morning."

"Halfway in the air or together like this?" Glynda asked softly while noticing the other members still sleeping.

"Together like this. Waking up in each others arms in our warm bed of love." Naga said before whispering in Glynda's ear and handing her the same kind of special ear plugs. "Put these in and when they settle let me know."

"Should I ask why?" Glynda asked before taking the ear plugs and then placing them in her ears. After a few seconds of having them inside her ears, she nodded.

"Cause I am going to wake everyone up in a special way." Naga then took a deep deep breath and laughed. Yes that Laugh that has been known to cause entire towns to be evacuated.

"Ugh...that stuff is the stuff of nightmares..." Ruby muttered as she woke up.

Naga simply grinned evilly.

Weiss didn't respond verbally, but from her place beside Ruby, she picked up her pillow and threw it, letting it arc and hit Naga perfectly in the face. Yang growled lightly before being forced awake from the sound alone. The only person still sleeping was Blake.

"Wake up sleepy heads." Naga said cheekily.

"I would shoot you, but I'm not allowed to use my Gauntlets in bed" Yang commented as she moved, causing Blake to murr softly in her sleep as she started waking up

"Awe poor Yangarang. woken up by my little bit of laughter and now she is butt hurt." Naga chuckled.

"Ugh...it's too early for this shit," Yang groaned out. "Mind telling us just why you decided waking us up early?" she asked while shaking Blake's shoulder, getting her to wake up.

"Actually look at the clock again Yang." Naga said with a smirk. "We got thirty minutes to get up and ready for class."

"...oh, gotcha." Yang stated as Blake woke up completely after hearing thirty minutes.

Naga nodded as she got up and dressed.

"Shower pairing again?" Yang asked since they had a limited amount of time.

"That would be a good idea girls."

"Don't worry, I'll behave," Yang whispered lightly into Blake's ear.

Naga chuckled softly. "Do what you must."

"I'll save that for a Saturday," Yang commented, causing Blake's blush to deepen as she followed Yang into the bathroom

Naga laughed softly at that.

"What's funny love?" Glynda asked softly.

Just what Yang said is all."

"I see"

"Yep. So do you need to run back to your home to get ready love?"

"I brought a set of clothes with me, actually" Glynda replied.

"Oh so you expected to spend the night love?"

"I had a feeling it would happen," Glynda replied.

"Well I am glad that you had love."

"Oh?" She asked as both Blake and Yang came out of the shower

"Yes very much so. You are so smart. You anticipated me asking you to spend the night."

"Ah," she said with a light blush.

Naga walked with Glynda into the bathroom and dressed happily.

Glynda quickly got dressed, glancing over to Naga's naked form a few times.

Naga smirked. "So see something you like love?"

Glynda blushed lightly at being caught but nodded. "I do actually"

"Glad to hear that sexy." Naga said with a wide grin.

Glynda blushed softly at that but grinned as well.

"I sure know I like what I see love." Naga sniped back with a wink.

Glynda's blush grew after that comment.

Once Naga was dressed she stared at Glynda with hunger in her eyes.

Glynda saw the look in Naga's eyes. "Behave love"

"Oh I am love. Does not mean I can not enjoy the sight."

"Alright." Glynda said before exiting the bathroom

Naga walked out after Glynda a sway in her hips.

Ruby laughed lightly at that before both she and Weiss took a quick shower.

Naga was waiting for Ruby and Weiss to return so they could head to class.

Ruby came out of the bathroom dressed and ready for the day, Weiss coming out soon after before the five of them headed to class while Glynda headed to her office.

Naga made her way to the class with her team to the class quickly.

"Safe" Yang said, glad that they had made it to class on time.

"Naga...after class, can I talk to you? Alone?" Blake asked before the professor walked in

Naga nodded with a smile. "Just know I have an appointment after school today."

"I'll make it quick then, promise"

Naga nodded.

Classes finally ended for today, sadly though, they did not have combat training today.

Naga waited just outside for Blake.

Blake exited the class and saw Naga waiting for her. "Thanks Naga"

"So what did you need Blake?" Naga asked curiously.

"I finished the book and I wanted to just thank you for writing it. Also...would you think Yang be okay with some of them?"

"You are very welcome. You ready for book two?" Naga asked with a smirk.

"Wait...there's more than one book?" Blake asked, surprised.

"Twelve total. That was just month one."

"How long were you held?!" she asked, surprised.

"A year." Naga said with a smirk.

"So each month is one book?" Blake asked

"You would be correct." Naga said dead serious.

"Last question for now: Think Yang will be okay trying some of them?" she asked with a light blush. She knew that Naga had a meeting to get to

"Yep as long as you mention it."

"Alright. Thank you Naga" the cat Faunus said before heading to the library so that she could do some homework.

Naga smiled and looked around and then took flight with Raywing. Heading up to the Balcony of Ozpin and landed and knocked seeing only Ozpin in the room. She was early for a reason.

Ozpin saw Naga at his balcony door and went to it before opening it "Hello Naga, I take it there is a reason you're early?"

"Oh yeah. This way I am here already when everyone gets here. I will not bother you and in fact will just sit here waiting. Being quiet and relaxing."

"Long night with my secretary?" He asked, not prying but just curious

"Yes she even spent the night with me. We had fun. Nothing naughty."

"Alright. As I said, I won't judge nor ask," he stated before going through his work.

Naga nodded and sat down after taking off her uniform leaving herself in her travel clothes from back home. Meaning her mothers outfit, cape, shoulder guards, the whole outfit she arrived in.

Ozpin continued working, not saying a thing as she undressed into more comfortable attire.

Naga dozed off waiting for everyone to arrive.

Glynda was the first to arrive, a light grin on her face as she saw Naga lightly dozing

Naga smiled as the scent of her beloved walked into the room. "Mmm Glynda honey so sweet and tasty."

"I can't take you anywhere, can I?" Glynda asked

Naga slowly woke up. "Oh hey baby. Have any trouble on your way here love?"

"Not at all" she said with a grin on her face.

Naga patted her lap with a warm smile. "Care to join me in relaxing till the others arrive?"

"I don't mind either way Glynda" Ozpin stated

Naga smiled and patted her lap and had her arms open to hug her close.

Glynda nodded before making her way to Naga, sitting down on her lap "Now this is the life," she said softly.

Naga smiled and held Glynda close and nuzzled her neck tenderly.

Glynda relaxed into the hold, knowing that Naga wouldn't let her fall

"You smell so good love." Naga said as she sniffed at her hair.

Thank you" she said with a light blush.

I love your natural smell love."

"I'll remember that for the future love, thank you" she replied

With a husky voice Naga whispered in Glynda's ear. "I bet you taste divine love."

"Behave" she whispered back

"I am love." Naga said with a whisper.

"Debatable," Glynda commented before James and Qrow entered the area.

"Good, we're all here now" Ozpin stated before James closed the door. After that, Ozpin knocked his cane to the floor, activating the security in his office so that nothing could see or hear this conversation

Naga nodded and looked over to James. "You did not take your frustrations out on Winter did you James?"

"No, I did not Naga," James said

"Good to hear. So lets get this meeting underway." Naga said as she pulled out the jar of Seyruun Moonless Shine and poured herself a shot then slammed it back.

Before anyone could say anything, a second shot glass made its way to the table, empty but it was definitely used. Because Qrow Brawnwen couldn't resist alcohol

Naga poured him a double shot and smiled. "Naga the White Serpent you must be Qrow."

"Indeed I am," He replied, not realizing that Glynda started recording on her scroll. She knew that Naga would like to show this to the others once the meeting was over.

"Take a taste of that. It is a little taste of my home. My own brew." Naga said with a knowing smile.

Really now? From Red Orb...right?" he asked

"You are correct. That right there is two hundred proof." Naga said with the same knowing grin.

"Two hundred proof?" he asked, shocked.

"Yep sure is." Naga said. "What are you chicken Qrow?"

"Just wanted to make sure I heard right Naga," he replied before taking the shot and drinking it in one shot

"Come on want another shot Qrow?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" he asked

"Oh come on I have heard about your inability to get drunk." Naga said with a smirk.

"I was going to say that it wasn't going to work if you admitted to it" he replied before draining the other shot.

Naga poured Qrow a triple shot making magical number five.

Glynda watched as Qrow took the triple shot and smirked. She had a feeling this was going to be interesting to watch

Naga took a single shot and closed up the jar and looked to James and Ozpin to see their reaction. She had a warm fuzzy feeling. Not quite tipsy but close.

"Remember to behave love," Glynda whispered, knowing that she was almost tipsy

Qrow staggered lightly before quickly going to an empty chair and falling into it. "Wha did ou do?" he slurred out, clearly drunk off his ass.

"Seyruun Moonless Shine. An enchanted two hundred proof liquor designed to bypass any and all tolerance to alcohol. Be it magical or natural." Naga said with a smirk.

"Meaning Dear Qrow, that we all get to see the rare act of you drunk," Glynda replied with a smirk. "And we also have proof," she added.

"Yep and it is being sent to Yang and Ruby live." Naga said with a grin. "Now that this is taken care of. Lets talk the reason for this meeting."

"Inducting Naga Seyruun into our ranks and make her a Guardian, correct?" James asked formally

Naga nodded. "You would be correct. Give me the low down on what this job entails."

"In our world, there is a fairy tale that most parents tell their kids before bedtime, the tale of the four maidens," Ozpin started before telling Naga about the story and the maidens. That they were actually real and that part of their mission was to protect them from people who would like to use their powers for devious purposes. He also explained how they kept the world peace, even if it meant keeping the public unaware.

Naga smiled and nodded. "Sounds like my cup of tea. Where do I sign up?"

"Ou ust did sweeheart" Qrow commented.

"Good to here. Also not your sweetheart. Glynda is my sweetheart." Naga said with a smirk.

"And proud of it," Glynda said with a smirk of her own.

"Naga, will your detoxify spell work on this?" Ozpin asked.

Naga nods. "Yes it will Ozpin. Let me guess you want me to sober him up?"

"Please. And then after that I will excuse you and your team from classes tomorrow so that everyone can catch up" he requested.

"Oh Ozpin I have something I need to discuss quickly after I sober up Qrow." Naga said as she walked up to Qrow and placed one hand on his forehead and casts Detoxify sobering him up instantly.

"Thank you Naga. I assume we never talk about this again?" Qrow asked after being sobered up.

Naga nodded. "Worry not my lips are sealed. As for what I need to speak about. Starting Friday I need a few weeks off. I have my own mission that will change the face of your war James forever. Something has been requested of me by Blake Belladonna that will cut the head from the White Fang. Blake has requested to be present while I break and finally kill Adam Taurus."

"I told you that you should have let me interrogated her Ozpin. A former member of the White Fang..."

"James. I'm telling you now what I told you then. Don't. If you go down that certain rabbit hole, you will not come back up. At least not in one piece"

"She has set up a meeting where I will grab him and proceed to break him. If you want set up a room with camera's so you can watch as I break him James. But I will need several weeks to do this."

"I would like that actually. Though I assume that your methods of torture are worse than what I can think of," James commented.

"So you and Miss Belladonna need a long term reason as to why you will not be here or in class?" Ozpin asked, "Starting this Friday, correct?"

"Correct. I can do all my class work for the time I will be out between now and Friday."

"And Miss Belladonna?"

"I will help her get caught up once Adam is dead during the few days recovery."

"Please make sure that you do, otherwise I will have to set up a tutor session for her, so that she doesn't fall behind and have to repeat the semester or even worse, drop out" he replied, quite serious. "But I will let the other professors know that you and Blake have a special meeting and that I have given it to you in good faith."

Naga nodded. "That sounds good. I will get her caught up from our time off." Naga said softly. "Well Friday I will be ready so pick a location and room set up to film by then." Naga said grimly.

"I actually have a room right now. Sadly, it's near a vagabond that was captured during the breech into Vale so you might have to listen to his drivel" James replied.

"Or he will be so scared for life. Who knows hearing Adam screaming will make him talk much faster." Naga said with a smile to put the Cheshire Cat to seem to be frowning mightily.

"Well perhaps that was part of my plan..." he admitted.

Naga leaned over and kissed Glynda hotly. Then walked over to the balcony door and opened it and with a quick Raywing she flew out the door toward the dorm and landed on the Balcony and opened the door and headed inside. "I am back girls."

Glynda returned the kiss, enjoying every last second of it.

"Alright...that was awesome, seeing Uncle Qrow that drunk..." Yang commented once Naga entered the room.

"Yeah that was fun." Naga said with a grin. "Blake we got some heavy catch up work to do once we finish our little bit of work. We have three weeks and then a few days recovery time."

"Catch up work?" Yang asked, turning to her girlfriend

"Yes we will be out of class for three weeks and then a few days to recover from what we will be seeing."

"Please...don't ask for the details," Blake said softly.

"Just know that Blake will be in a better place mentally."

Yang looked at her girlfriend before looking at Naga. Then back to Blake. Seeing the pleading look in her eyes...Yang nodded. "Alright. And Blake, while I won't ask...know that I'm here for you and I'll listen"

Naga laid down in her Hammock with a smile. "So what was your thoughts on class today?"

"Some of it was informative, but I don't see how half of this stuff helps us take down Grimm," Yang admitted.

"The reason is that it helps you know the past of the world."

"And to not make the same mistakes that they did in the past" Weiss added.

"Exactly my point." Naga said with a serious look on her face.

"Thank you" Weiss commented, glad to know that at least someone understood her.

Naga sat back and said softly. "So would you girls like to hear some of the history back home?"

"Only if you want to tell it Naga. We won't force you," Ruby said, getting a nod from the other three.

Naga took a deep breath and began telling the history of the Red Orb to the girls. Hours passed as she explained the history and terms and even the tech level back home inside the barrier.

Ruby and the others listened, each enthralled by the history of the Red Orb.

Once the story was done she looked to the other girls and asked. "So any thoughts or questions?"

"So monsters really existed in your world? Demons and the like?" Ruby asked

"Yes that is correct." Naga said with a soft smile.

"Did you befriend any?"

"No but I did befriend a few elves." Naga said with a smirk. "A race that lived for a thousand years or more."

"Did they teach you any of their magic?" Yang asked.

"No their magic and humans magic is not compatible." Naga said softly.

"Naga?" Weiss asked.

Yeah just a little homesick." Naga said softly.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Blake asked.

Naga sighed. "Sorry to say. But no there is really nothing that can be done."

"Are you sure? Here you are doing everything for us, and yet we can't do a thing for you," Yang commented.

"I just need to stay occupied is all." Naga said softly.

"Alright...Then I'll ask this. Does training start when you and Kitten get back?" Yang asked

"Yes it does. Sorry about that Yang." Naga said with a chuckle.

"It's fine" Yang stated

"Thanks for understanding." Naga replied. "Any other questions girls?"

"Is there discrimination between the races?" Blake asked

"To a degree yes." Naga said softly.

"H-how bad..." she said softly

"Mostly things are quite calm and relaxed. On occasion things get rough and battles have broken out."

"So things aren't as bad there as they are here?" the Faunus asked

"Most of the time correct." Naga says gently.

Blake nodded, glad to hear that.

Naga nodded. "So any other questions?"

"None that I can think of," Weiss stated

Naga nodded and got ready for bed. "Well I got three weeks plus of class work to do between tomorrow and Friday."

"I assume that I'm going to have to do this as well?" Blake asked

"You can do what you can now before Friday. Then I will help you get caught up before returning to class."

Blake nodded at that before thanking her for what she was doing

"You are very welcome Blake." Naga said with a warm smile.

"I'm glad that you're helping Kitty, even if I don't know the details," Yang commented as she wrapped an arm around Blake.

"If Blake agrees to it she can record and show you. But that is up to her." Naga said seriously. "So no trying to beg and plead or demand."

I swear on Qrow's usual ability to not get drunk" Yang promised.

Naga nodded and smiled. She then looked at her internal clock and smiled pulling out her scroll. She calls up Glynda.

"You're starting to get predictable love. I was just about to call you myself," Glynda replied with a light smile on her face.

Naga smirked. "I was wondering if you sent that video to Raven and Tai or not?" Naga asked after blowing Glynda a loving kiss.

"Qrow drunk off his ass? That one?" Glynda asked after giving the screen a light kiss

"Yes that is the one. I promised Raven that she would get to see it." Naga chuckled.

"Speaking of Raven...have you heard anything on what she did to get back with Tai?" she asked.

"Not yet I have not contacted her since she left here." Naga said feeling down about that.

Why don't you bring her into the call for a little bit? I can send her the video of her brother drunk and we can tease her about it beforehand since she won't believe us" Glynda suggested

Naga nodded and looked over the scroll and called Raven into the already active call making it a three way call.

"Good evening Raven," Glynda commented.

"Yes how are you this evening Raven. Sorry I have not called to check in on you and your efforts to get back with Tai." Naga said softly looking ashamed.

"It's fine Naga. I'm sure you and the witch are having a blast of time together," Raven replied.

"Oh we are. So how did it go and if it worked how did you do it?"

"It's going. Tai and I are dating again. He's giving me a second chance and hopefully I don't screw it up"

"Well with that other gone for good from your mind you will be just fine."

"I hope so. I really don't want to fuck things up..."

"You will not Raven. But on a brighter note we got something that you and Tai would love to see. Isn't that right Glynda?"

"Oh?" Raven asked.

"We do. Though I think you and Tai should be sitting down when you view it Rae," Glynda said. "Your brother finally got drunk"

Naga had the cheesiest shit eating grin possible on her face. "Five shots of Seyruun Moonless Shine in under three minutes."

"Five shots of what?" Raven commented. "And I'm calling bullshit. No way my brother gets drunk, it's like his Semblance or something"

"Do you remember when you stayed the night with the girls and you drank that clear liquor that had you pretty drunk off of only three shots right before I used Detoxify on you and you went to sleep Raven?"

Raven thought about it for a few seconds before nodding. "I remember now. Wait...you're telling me that Qrow drank five shots of that?"

"Yep. I teased the one part of him all males have to get him to drink it. I threatened his ego. In other words I called him a chicken."

And it's all in the video I take it?"

Naga looked to Glynda. "Is it love?" Naga asked playfully. "I mean you are the one who was recording it."

"I started it from the first drink. You called him a chicken before he took the double shot" Glynda responded.

"Awe. Oh well but yes I called him a chicken."

"Sorry love," Glynda said

"So you and Tai sitting down and ready to laugh?"

"Tai just walked in the door actually," Raven said before getting up and helping him bring some packages in.

"Let us know when the two of you are sitting and ready to laugh." Naga chuckled.

Tai leaned in to give Raven a light kiss on the cheek as she helped him put some of the packages down. As she was helping him, Raven explained what Glynda and Naga were talking about.

"Naga is the person that helped defeat your inner self, right?" he asked.

Naga smiled warmly. "You would be correct. So you are Tai the father of Yang and Ruby who happen to be my team mates. Naga the White Serpent but you can call me Naga."

"A pleasure meeting you Naga. Are my girls behaving?" he asked.

"Oh very much so actually Ruby has even seemed to calm down a bit."

"Naga!" Ruby exclaimed, blushing.

Weiss and Blake stayed quiet, unsure if they should speak up to their girlfriends' father

"What it is true your not as hyper now. Still a speed demon but more relaxed."

"I guess..."

"So are the two of you sitting down?"

We are actually. Raven was just about to play the video Glynda sent us" he admitted.

Naga grinned. "I hope you enjoy the show."

"I'm sure we will." he said before pressing play.

Naga waited with a smile.

10 minutes later, Raven and Tai had finally gotten control of their laughter. "Oh wow..." Raven said with a light laugh. "Thank you for sending this"

"Now just do not say where you got it and have fun."

"I don't think brother dear will live that down anytime soon" Raven commented. "Thanks"

"You are most welcome Raven. You two kids go have fun."

"Kids?" Raven asked

"Old saying from home."

"...ah, gotcha."

"Good night Raven." Naga said as she hung up that end. Then looked into Glynda's eyes. "I missed you you know."

"Night Naga," Raven said before hanging up

"Love, it's only been a few hours since you saw me last," Glynda commented.

"I know but I can not help but miss you dearest." Naga said sadly.

"I understand" Glynda replied.

"Do you not feel the same way?"

"I know exactly how you feel my beloved"

Naga smiled warmly. "I know they say distance makes the heart grow fonder but it feels to me like the distance is breaking my heart."

"I can leave my balcony doors unlocked..." Glynda suggested

"As very tempting as that is I am afraid I may not be able to keep my hands or tongue off of you should I come over tonight." Naga said glumly.

Glynda blushed lightly at that. "I see"

"I figured you want to keep our little rule in place till the wedding night."

"Please," she replied

That is why I have to keep it to these calls love."

"I understand. It doesn't help that I still remember you next to me in bed," Glynda commented.

"Yes I know. Feeling you beside me like that last night was great. "I have not slept so good in a long while."

"Likewise"

"I actually loved it most for the fact that I had no nightmares."

"Nightmares? You never told me you had nightmares love"

"Yes I have had nightmares since I was sixteen every single night."

"Because of...why you're a lesbian?" Glynda asked, not knowing if Naga had told the others about her being raped or not yet.

"No, my mother. Though that also causes Nightmares."

Her murder?" she asked softly

"Yes her murder."

"I wish I could help you with that before our wedding..." she said softly.

"I know love. I wish the same. I miss having you so close to me."

I know," Glynda said before yawning lightly.

"Look at the time. Sorry for the late call. You get some sleep. See you in class tomorrow my heart."

"See you tomorrow, Holder of my Heart," Glynda said softly before ending the call.

Naga smiled warmly and placed her Scroll away and got ready for bed. "Sorry for the sappy stuff girls."

"Eh, we'll live," Yang replied.

"Hey at least you got your ladies by your side. Mine wants to wait till the honey moon to really get frisky and I can not really trust myself right now."

"And we haven't done anything yet, except for when Blake-y was in heat" Yang replied. "Neither has Ruby and Weiss as far as I know"

"Ah the wonders of innocents. Weiss are you ever going to send me your shares so I can send you the money? Winter has already done so."

"Wait, Winter already did so?" Weiss asked, surprised.

"Yep the very next morning just like she said. Already in my stock pile so to speak."

"Is she still here?"

"No she did it via Scroll just like I transferred the Lien via Scroll."

"Oh..." Weiss said sadly, wishing that she could see her sister since it wasn't often that she was able to do so.

"Why not call and set up lunch with her? I would be happy to supply the meal. Still have close to ten tons of Dragon Steak." Naga said off handedly.

"And then I could meet her too, if you want to that is," Ruby added.

Naga nodded. "That sounds fair. If not for the business Friday evening I would like to be there." She said softly.

"I think that also sounds fair Ruby" Weiss commented. "I'll call her in the morning. But for right now..." Weiss said before pushing a few buttons. "And done. You should have the shares now Naga"

Naga confirmed the transfer and sent the one billion Lien to Weiss and closed her Scroll with a smirk. Waiting to see Weiss' face when she got the funds.

"What the..." Weiss exclaimed before looking up at Naga. "That's too much money Naga!"

"As the future sole owner of SDC you will need the funds to operate it so don't you even dare try to send any of it back my way young lady." Naga said stopping her from doing just that.

Weiss stopped as she heard the tone in Naga's voice

Naga nodded. "Next step will be contacting your father tomorrow. As equal share holder at fifty percent he will have to listen. Then again I will be dangling a nice chunk of Lien before him to make him sell in person with you present Weiss. That is when I will really drop the other shoe on him. By selling the whole of the company to you for only three Lien."

"So...Princess is going to be quite busy?" Ruby asked.

"Well something tells me she has someone in mind as a proxy CEO of SDC till she graduates and decides to settle into to the seat of power. Is that not correct Weiss?"

"Well I was thinking of a certain sister of mine..." she admitted.

"Ah Winter. But is she not involved full time with the military?" Naga asked softly. "Something tells me you would rather take off your own head than hand it over even for a day to your brother."

"Whitley can die penniless and alone for all I care" she growled out

"I figured as much." Naga said bitterly. "Weiss I know you have bad feelings for your brother but allow me to give you this pearl of wisdom." She looked Weiss dead in the eyes. "Do not turn your back on family. No matter how bad they may be because you never know when things may be to late to try to fix things. I will never get to see my daddy or my baby sister ever again and I miss them terribly. I almost wish there was a way to go home even if for only a day so that I could hold them close one more time. I have been gone from home with only letters back and forth for nineteen years now. Please do not make the same mistake I did."

"...I will keep it in mind Naga, but that's about it. Other than that I promise nothing. Anyways, how about this? Tomorrow I call Winter and see if she'll have a lunch date with me and Ruby. And then when you and Blake get back from your mission...I'll set something up between you and Father" Weiss suggested

"It is going to be three weeks at the very least Weiss." Naga said with a grunt.

"I know," she responded

"Well I do not know about you girls but I plan to wake up early enough for a shower and breakfast so this beauty is getting some sleep."

"Sounds fair. Should I use the whistle tomorrow?" Ruby asked innocently.

Naga's eyes snapped open and she glared at Ruby in such a way to make even Ice seem hot as lava.

"Eep!" Ruby let out as she cowered behind Naga's glare.

"Oh you have to teach me that," Weiss commented

"It comes from being true royalty and dealing with them." Naga said before laying back down and quickly falling asleep. 


	8. Chapter 8 The Day Before The Storm

CHAPTER 8 The Day Before The Storm

Naga awoke at six in the morning and got up and took a long hot shower and once dressed headed to the kitchen and started breakfast along with coffee. The smells wafting to the girls still asleep in the room. A gentle way to awaken them.

Blake's cat ears twitched lightly in her sleep as the smell of coffee invaded her dream. And while she liked tea more so than coffee...the smell was heavenly. Opening her amber eyes, she was greeted with lilac ones. "Morning" Blake said softly before giving Yang a light kiss and getting up out of the bed.

Weiss quickly woke up to the smell of coffee, her rustling causing Ruby to wake up as well.

"Good morning girls. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. I made plenty of coffee for everyone. Cream and sugar are next to the pots feel free to enjoy."

"Five sugars, right dolt?" Weiss asked.

"You don't happen to have a kettle ready for tea, do you?" Blake asked.

Naga smiled and pointed at the tea pot already filled with an herbal tea from her home. One of her favorite blends. Honeysuckle and Jasmine tea sweetened with honey and a hint of mint.

"Yang, can we keep her?" Blake asked teasingly.

"I am afraid you are stuck with me Blake at least till I get married." Naga had said teasingly before pulling a small gray and pink mouse full of catnip and tossed it to Yang. It barely missing Blake's nose.

"What's this?" Yang asked as she caught the gray and pink mouse

Naga pointed to Blake and her dilated eyes. "Ever heard of catnip?"

"You mean with this I can have a stoned kitty?" Yang asked.

Naga gave an imperceptible nod before going back to cooking breakfast.

"Now then...how can I use this," Yang said with a mischievous smirk on her face.

Naga finished the bacon and eggs and started on making Pancakes with blueberries mixed in with a pitcher of blueberry syrup heating up.

Blake poured herself a cup of tea before seeing Yang playing with the cat toy.

"While I finish cooking you girls should be taking showers." Naga chirped happily.

"Probably a good idea," Weiss said. And while she was starting to get comfortable taking showers with Ruby...she wanted to take a shower by herself for once.

"I wonder what you girls are going to do without Blake and I here for three weeks?" Naga asked.

"Go crazy" Yang commented.

Naga simply chuckled as she shot a message to Glynda via scroll. [Cooking bacon, eggs, and made from scratch blueberry pancakes. Got coffee and Honeysuckle Jasmine tea here. Come join us for breakfast.]

[Just got out of the shower. I'll be there in fifteen minutes] Glynda typed back.

[See you then.] "Blake Glynda will be joining us for breakfast in fifteen minutes. I am simply letting you know now."

"I had a feeling you would ask Glynda to join us for breakfast," Blake said as Weiss got out of the shower and got dressed. Yang went into the shower next. Once the water turned on, she continued speaking. "But I am curious about one thing. Just why would you give my girlfriend [I]that[/I]" she asked, pointed towards the cat toy that was laced with catnip

Naga leaned really close to Blake's ears and whispered. "Just try sniffing that toy for five minutes and then mating with Yang. You will enjoy it so much you may never want to go back to without it. But you will be able to easily actually. Just trust me I made it with a female beastman that was a cat back home in a field of Catnip. They had never came so hard in their life."

"No offense...but why do you keep giving Yang sex toys to use on me?" Blake whispered back.

"Because they can be fun for you both. Don't worry I will be giving you something to use on her later."

"And you haven't given something for the kiddies because...?"

"They have not gone beyond kissing at this point."

"How much you want to bet Yang will change that by the time we get back?" Blake asked before Weiss came back and the water turned off.

"Oh I do not doubt it one bit Blake." Naga said before walking to the door and canceling the spell and opening the door right before Glynda could knock or try to open the door.

"Good morning beautiful," Glynda said before quickly kissing the cook as Ruby made her way back towards the showers now that Weiss was back in the kitchen. Soon after, Yang came back dressed for classes as well.

"Good morning love. Right this way for the breakfast feast. Really lucky this room has a kitchen love." Naga said with a warm smile after returning the kiss with passion and love.

Yang sneaked up to Blake and gave her a light kiss to the back of her neck.

"Coffee is in the pots and tea is in the tea pot. Breakfast will be ready in just a moment." Naga said cheerily.

"Three weeks love, after that, find an empty room my dragon," Blake said from behind Yang, the Blake in Yang's arms vanishing in a poof of smoke before she headed to the showers. She had heard the water being turned off just a few seconds ago.

"Oh she got you good Yangarang." Naga chuckled happily. "The look on your face paints a picture worth a thousand words."

"Very funny," Yang grumped before turning around and getting a cup of coffee.

Naga noticed a sign on Yang's back and chuckled loudly for a brief second before clamping down on her laughter to keep from spoiling it for Blake.

Weiss saw the note on Yang's back and bit the inside of her cheek, knowing that she wouldn't be able to resist laughing lightly otherwise as she got herself a cup of coffee before getting Ruby a cup as well. She still couldn't believe that her Dolt liked coffee with five sugars in it.

"Thanks Weiss," Ruby said before giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

Naga snapped a picture of the sign on Yang's back and saved it She then looked over to Glynda to see how she was holding up.

Glynda had her poker face on, not laughing at the sign on Yang's back even if she saw it.

Naga messaged Glynda via Scroll. [Have you noticed the sign on Yang's back? Fighting so hard not to laugh love.]

[Oh I noticed. Doing my best not to laugh. If we ever have need of a stealth class, I'm recommending Blake to teach it]

[Agreed though I doubt any students would able to learn from her.]

[Because?]

[She uses her semblance to be stealthy. I use natural talent and skills honed from sneaking into dragon dens and raiding their treasure hordes and back out without ever waking the dragons.]

[So she would be the assistant while you be the teacher?] Glynda typed as Blake came back into the kitchen, smirking lightly as she saw Yang sitting down, still not realizing the note was there

[That sounds fair.] Naga typed back as she started setting plates and filling them with breakfast.

"Thanks Naga," Blake said with the ribbon for protecting her ears currently on her arm. She'd put it on before heading out of the dorm room.

"You are most welcome Blake." Naga replied. [So are you going to tell her or wait till someone finally losses it and starts rolling with laughter?] Naga messaged to Blake.

[I'll let her know before we leave for class.] Blake typed back before she started eating.

[Okay if you are sure.] Naga replied before digging into her own massive pile of food.

[Positive] Blake typed with one hand. After that, she put her scroll in a pocket and focused on eating Naga's wonderful food.

Even with almost ten times the amount of food on her plate Naga managed to finish before everyone all with out making a mess. Her manners greater than even Weiss' own.

Weiss had placed her fork down before dabbing her mouth with the napkin, completely finished with her meal. She knew that she would need the calories for later today and with everything that they did on a normal basis, would burn them off naturally.

Naga was smiling as she reached into her cape and pulled book one out and handed it to Glynda. The copy that Blake had finished and then handed book two to Blake.

Thank you," both Blake and Glynda said after they had finished. Blake had a funny feeling that if she left this here over the three weeks that it would go missing...most likely because of Yang wanting to see what it was. Or Ruby. And Yang would be sure to not let her younger sister get a hand on another one of her books...

Naga smiled and handed a second copy of book one to Yang. "To make things fair."

"Interesting..." Yang said as she took the book into her hands. "I'm not much of a reader, but Blake-y couldn't put this down...I guess I could read a few pages of it," she commented.

"Yang wait till we get done with classes and homework. Trust me you will not be able to put it down with ease. Ask Blake."

"She has a point love. And speaking of other things to put down..." Blake then reached over and took the note off her back. "You need to work on keeping an eye on your surroundings better"

Naga lost it the moment that Yang became aware of the sign. Written on it in three lines read. Spank Me I've Been A Naughty Girl

Yang blushed crimson at that before pouting. "Kitty..."

Finally Naga got her laughter under control and wiped her eyes to erase the tears. "Sorry but I could not hold it back any more. The look on your face was priceless."

"That was mean Kitten..." Yang commented.

"It could have been worse Goldilocks"

"Yes it could have been a kick me sign." Naga replied with a guilty chuckle.

"And I could have left it there"

"Very true Blake." Naga replied as she finished getting dressed.

"Don't worry, I would have taken it off before we left Yang. Promise," Blake said as they left the room, heading to class.

Naga somehow managed to already be in the room before anyone minus Glynda. A smile on her lips as Glynda straightened her clothes.

"Three weeks worth of material, right?"

Naga was already getting her supplies ready for class knowing she had three weeks of work to do. "That is correct love."

Then after that we should probably think about getting ready for the wedding. The small details and whatnot," she said before the others started heading into the classroom.

"You are one hundred percent correct. Plus I just did the math and I am afraid I need to make the four weeks for me and three for Blake. That week long weakness is coming right after this mission."

"I will keep that in mind Naga," Glynda replied and once everyone was in their seats, started class.

Once the day was over Naga made sure to reaffirm her issue with Ozpin having not paid attention to the dates when she asked for only three weeks. "Hey Oz I got a slight problem. I am going to need an extra week though not for the mission but for medical. Right as I finish up the mission I will have a day or two before that time of the month hits like a brick to the womb."

"I see," Ozpin said once Naga talked to him. "Would you also like me to clear up Glynda's schedule for that week?" he asked.

"That will be up to her Oz. If she can not I will simply do as I have done since I was Sixteen. I know it put a strain on her the last time but I really do not want to risk everything with the wedding coming up you know what I mean Oz?" The look on Naga's face was torn.

"Then ask her. From my point of view, it doesn't seem like she minds taking care of you Naga," Ozpin stated.

"I will Oz. Thank you for understanding. I am already four weeks ahead on school work so there is that good news. Even helped Blake get a week ahead during classes." Naga said as she headed to Glynda's home to wait for her.

"You're welcome."

Naga hung up and once she reached Glynda's Naga hopped up to the Balcony and walked inside and sat on the ground floor and cooked dinner for the two along with a bottle of Zephilian red wine aged close to five hundred years perfectly maintained the correct way.

Glynda opened the door to her apartment, sighing lightly as she slipped out of her shoes. "You know...if you were anyone else Naga, you'd be thrown out of here?" she asked.

"Rough day love?" Naga asked as she set the table and lit some red candles sitting in a silver candelabra a white silk table cloth over the table and the candle's the only illumination.

"Besides your class? Yes." Glynda commented. "Thank you for dinner by the way love."

"You are most welcome dearest. Now come sit down and enjoy our meal." Naga said as she pulled out a chair for Glynda with a warm smile. "I hope you like red wine. This particular bottle is four hundred and ninety five years old from Zephilia a Queendom famous for grapes. It has been breathing so it is ready to drink and enjoy. For dinner we have Butterfly Lamb with Gazpacho soup and desert we have a world class cheesecake made by yours truly."

"You spoil me." Glynda said with a soft smile as she sat down as requested.

Naga pushed her seat in and then poured a glass for Glynda then herself. She then ladled the soup into a bowl for Glynda then herself before finally sitting down across from Glynda. "I wanted this evening to be romantic so with that in mind a small puff of Magic wind shot from her finger and pegged the play button on her scroll plugged into the speaker system and soft tender jazz began playing.

Glynda watched before letting out a light giggle at the scene. "And just a few months ago, you knew nothing about this world. Now look at you," she said with a smile.

"What can I say darling I am a quick study. I hope you enjoy the meal. No strings attached."

"What do you mean?" Glynda asked, wondering if something was wrong.

"Oh nothing is wrong love. I just mean that this does not mean we will be heading next to the bed getting naked and making sweet passionate love to one another. That is what I meant about the no strings comment." Naga replied calmly.

"Alright. I was worried that you meant something else," Glynda admitted with a light blush.

I would not break off our marriage for any reason dear. Now please enjoy your meal." Naga said lovingly to Glynda.

"Not even if it was something outlandish like I was seeing James or Ozpin on the side?" Glynda asked, curious before taking a bite of the lamb, enjoying how it tasted.

"I would be devastated if that was the case Glynda and would probably end my life if that was the case. Cause the light in my heart would die and my heart would be broken beyond repair."

"Well then, I am glad that will never happen," she said as she her wine glass in hand. "To us" she said before taking a light sip

Naga smiled and clinked her glass to Glynda's. "To many wonderful and happy years of wedded bliss for us." Naga said warmly and took a sip of the wine. "Oh so glad I saved this for something like today. Good thing I have a more bottles of the same year in my cape for the wedding."

"What don't you have in that wonderful cape of yours?"

"Well there is a few things actually." Naga said with a chuckle. "Remember when you looked inside all those stars you saw? Each and ever star was items. Each Galaxy is a group of the same kind of items."

"There were a ton of stars and galaxies in there though love," Glynda commented before taking a spoonful of soup, enjoying her meal and the company.

"Exactly. This variant of the spell has no limit to what can be held within. So will yours to be honest."

I still can't believe you want to do something like that for me, especially with how Dust affects you"

"Think of it as my wedding gift to you love." Naga said warmly.

"But that means I need to think of something for you" Glynda replied.

"No love. You are more than enough gift to me. A second chance at true love. That does not just happen you know."

If you say so" she said softly before going back to eating her dinner.

Naga sat back and enjoyed her dinner as well. "So love shall we do a morning noon or evening wedding? Also the question is indoor or outdoor?"

"I was thinking either morning or evening outdoors. That way we can have either rising or setting sun"  
I personally like the idea of morning."

"Well then, morning it is" Glynda said with a smile

"Yes how does ten twenty one in the morning sound for when we kiss to seal the wedding? September twenty-second."

"Does that date fall on the week of your period? If not...that sounds like a wonderful date and time"

"I will be off of it for three days before the wedding." Naga said with a warm smile.

"That's good to hear my love," Glynda said before finishing her meal, once again thanking her for cooking it.

"You are most welcome love. Now time for the dessert." Naga said as she pulled the now set Cheesecake from the fridge and cut a slice for her and Glynda. Plating Glynda's first before her own.

"Looks good"

"Why thank you dear. Now dig in to one of the best desserts ever created." Naga said happily as she took her fork and took a small bites worth and reached over to Glynda offering her the first bite.

Glynda took the the bite before swallowing the morsel down. "It taste just as good as it looks"

"It is? I did not even do a taste test." Naga said as she opened her mouth for her own bite from Glynda.

Glynda took a piece of her own cheesecake on the fork before offering Naga the second bite.

Naga took the bite and moaned softly as she cleaned the fork slowly.

"Delicious, isn't it?"

"Yes I did wonderfully on this Cheesecake didn't I?" Naga asked with a moan as she slowly enjoyed her own slice of the dessert.

"Yes, you most definitely did" Glynda replied with a grin

"Nothing wrong with enjoying something so divine with such a true beauty such as yourself."

"So if I'm a true beauty, does that make you a twenty out of ten?"

Naga blushed at that. "Only if you are as well Glynda Seyruun."

Well of course it is, Naga Goodwitch" Glynda said with a grin

"You want to know a secret about my family love?"

"Sure" Glynda said, curious

"Even the men that marry into my family take the Seyruun name. So do any women whom marry a female Seyruun." Naga said with a naughty smirk.

"Why's that? Tradition or something else?" Glynda asked, extremely curious now.

"Tradition as well as the fact that the Kingdom was named after the first King. Leopold Seyruun. So he made it a tradition and written law that any who marry a member of Seyruun Royalty shall take the name Seyruun so that the Kingdom shall forever be ruled by the Seyruun royal family."

"I see. That is quite an interesting story my dear. And if that is the case then I will be honored to take the Seyruun name"

"Thank you my dear. There in fact is one more secret that is passed down in my family. A special spell for the women of the Seyruun house that decided they wanted a woman to warm their bed instead of a man. Something that allows them to produce an heir to the crown. Also our chance at starting a family so that the Seyruun blood line does not end with me here in this land."

"Really? That's possible?" She asked, surprised.

"Yes but it is not an easy spell to cast and only I can cast it. It is very complicated magic." Naga said tenderly.

"Meaning you can only cast it on yourself?" Glynda asked, a little confused, not understanding the complexities behind the spell.

"Not at all. I can cast it on others. But on anyone else they get one orgasm and then it goes away though if I cast it I can come three times."

"I see."

"Yes and it draws a hell of a lot of magic to cast." Naga said sadly.

"Enough magic to make your hair go white?" Glynda asked, having a feeling that's what was going to happen.

"Oh no not that much. But if I tried to cast it ten times in a day it would be very possible."

Glynda nodded at that. "I see. Well then...you better not tell Blake or Yang about it for the time being. Otherwise we might have someone getting pregnant"

"Not until they are married will I tell them of it." Naga said with a chuckle.

"Good," Glynda said with a chuckle of her own.

"So love now that dinner is done there is a little thing we need to discuss about three weeks from now." Naga said softly.

"You mean the mission for dealing with Adam?"

"I mean after that. I did the math love. My period will hit right by the time I return here. Oz mentioned giving you another week off but I remember the strain it put on you and how it almost did the opposite of strengthen us and instead almost tore us apart. If you do not feel like you can handle it again so soon I understand and will feel no less about you than I already do love. I just do not want to ruin what we have like that. I want to finally get over my fainting at the sight of blood and be able to care for myself. Please I hope you understand what I am trying to say. If you feel it will be no problem I would gladly have you by my side that week."

Glynda didn't have to think about it at all. "Yes, it almost put on a strain on what we had together, but the two of us were just getting to know each other. I want to help you with this, and you are welcome to stay here with me during that week. I want to help you get over your hemophobia," she said.

"Thank you love. Who knows this three weeks breaking Adam may very well cure me. If that is the case there will only be one way to make sure." Naga said softly.

"What do you mean?" Glynda asked curiously.

"Are you sure you want to hear what I have in mind for him love?"

"Yes."

He will be lashed down to a bed and I will break every non-vital bone in his body one by one inch by inch till only the bones that keep him alive are left then heal him and start all over while keeping him awake and aware and feeling every single second I work. Till he begs to die and then finally gives up. Three weeks straight of solid torture. When he gives up the true info for James that is when the true torture will begin."

"And what will the true torture be?"

That is the part that will test my will power the most because up till that point no blood will be spilled. He will be castrated slowly and painfully. I will rip every single hair from his body one by one. His teeth will be removed as will each and ever finger and toenail will be removed slowly. Then his eyes and tongue. His ears ripped off and then when he can not take any more he will be healed to full again and I will start all over once more. When he can not take any more and gives up the will to live and no longer begs for death only then will I end him."

"That...that is definitely brutal Naga. Are you sure you're going to be up to all of it?" Glynda asked, worry and concern in her eyes.

"Yes before I even start I am going to take a trip inside his mind and find out every single thing about him. Back home that is frowned upon. To enter someone's mind without consent is called mind rape. But it needs to be done. That way I know deep down just how much he deserves what is coming."

"I see. Just be careful. I...I don't want to lose you," she said softly.

"You will not lose me dearest. I know what I will do is likely to haunt me for years to come but it is for a very good cause."

"Then...when you get back home, I'll help you. Not only through your period but also through the nightmares."

Naga smiled and kissed Glynda tenderly. "Make sure you let Oz know about your taking a week off love."

"I will. First thing tomorrow"

Naga nodded and stood up. "I guess I should get back to my room then huh love?" Naga said softly. Clear in her voice that she did not in fact want to leave.

"Or...you can share my bed for the night, beloved. You don't have to go if you don't want to" Glynda said softly. And while it would only be sharing a bed for the night, it would be for the last time that they do so for three, maybe four, weeks.

Naga smiled and walked back over to Glynda. "That sounds wonderful love. I will not try to start anything as well. So shall we head to bed after we clear the table of the dinner dishes?"

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea," Glynda said as she took her set of dishes off the table and into the kitchen before putting them into the sink. "What about the leftovers? Did you want to store them in your cloak or my refrigerator?" she asked.

"Your fridge love. That way you have something tasty to enjoy while I am busy." Naga said as she carried the other half of the dishes to the sink after putting the wine back in her cape after recorking it.

Glynda nodded before getting containers out to put away the food.

As Glynda put away the food Naga washed the dishes and put them up to dry before making her way to the bedroom and laying down on the bed under the covers a warm smile on her face as she waited for Glynda to join her.

Glynda soon placed the food in the refrigerator and closed the door before making her way to the bedroom. Once there, she quickly made her way to the bed and laid down on it underneath the covers and next to the woman who had stolen her heart.

Naga smiled and kissed Glynda good night and spooned up behind her holding her close and a whispered. "Good night my love."  
"Good night beloved," Glynda said softly before making herself comfortable and closing her eyes and quickly falling asleep.

Shortly after Naga her self fell asleep. Dreaming of their wedding with joy. 


	9. Chapter 9 The Death of Adam Taurus

CHAPTER 9 The Death of Adam Taurus

Naga awoke the next morning with a huge smile as she managed to ease herself out of bed and went about making breakfast for them both whistling a happy tune wearing nothing but an apron and a smile.

Glynda was still sleeping as Naga fixed breakfast, though during her sleep, she had moved to the side of the bed where Naga was occupying just seconds before.

Once breakfast was done Naga called out to Glynda. "Rise and shine love breakfast is ready."

Glynda slowly woke up wondering why she was on the other side of the bed before hearing her love's voice. Hearing the word breakfast, her stomach growled lightly at that, causing her to let out a light blush before getting up.

Good morning sexy. I hope you will join me for breakfast before I have to shower and leave."

"I can oblige you with such a request my goddess," Glynda replied

"And I haven't forgotten to ask Ozpin for the week off after you return" she added.

Naga giggled and blushed. She set the table and pulled out Glynda's chair and then pushed it in once she was seated.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Most welcome love." Naga said as she sat down and served the food to each other and then set to enjoying the breakfast.

"This looks delicious love, thank you" Glynda said before starting to eat.

"No problem. It was the least I could do before taking off for so long love."

After swallowing the first bite, she sighed lightly. "I am going to miss you, you know that right?"

"I will miss you as well dearest. Trust me once this is over my first stop is here and I am going to shower and then crash so hard love."

"I bet."

"Three weeks no sleep yeah." Naga sighed as she ate her large breakfast.

"You aren't going to sleep while torturing Adam?" Glynda exclaimed, surprised.

"That would give him time to rebuild his defenses, No I want him broken."

"I see. And it would be unwise to even let Adam see Blake. That would just be a mistake waiting to bite you in the ass"

"Exactly." Naga said with a grimace.

"Then...why did you agree to let her come?" Glynda asked, curious.

"I will have him blindfolded."

"I figured that would be the case. But still...why let her come? And he might be able to identify her in some other way, scent for example"

"Truth be told I have a spell that cuts off all of the senses I chose to cut off. All he will be able to do is feel speak and hear. Smell and sight will be cut off."

"And the cost for using the spell?"

"Very very very little magic." Naga cooed with a soft chuckle.

"So...why blindfold him if you're just going to take his sight?"

You reminded me that he is a Faunus so I need to remove his ability to smell as well. So thank you."

You are quite welcome my dear."

Naga finished breakfast and gave Glynda a strong hug and a very loving kiss as she stood. "Well love I need to be off to set up this trap. Wish me luck."

"Even though you don't need it, I wish you good luck my future wife" Glynda said.

"I'll miss you," Yang whispered softly into Blake's ear as her girlfriend finished getting ready for her three week mission.

"And I will miss you Goldilocks. Now go back to sleep love," Blake requested before taking her leave.

Naga flew out the window with the camouflage spell active and made her way to the meeting place to meet up with Blake. Once Blake arrived and they started heading towards the docks Naga spoke. "Okay here is what I am going to do. "I am going to slip under the dock in my Raywing spell and when he arrives signal me with this comment. Well well well long time no see Adam. At that point I will knock him out and any guards and call in the transport. Does that sound good Blake?"

"Sounds like a plan," Blake commented with a light sigh.

"I just wish...there was some way he would listen to me, you know?"

"I know Blake I am going camo mode now when we get to the dock seeing as we are early enough I will then tap your arm and slip away to my hiding spot. Be brave and stay calm. If shit goes south say Succubus okay?" Naga said before casting her camo spell and completely vanishing from sight and even her scent had vanished along with it.

"Why not just say Naomi instead?" Blake asked

"That can work." Naga's voice came from behind and to the right of Blake.

Blake shuddered lightly as Naga's voice entered her ear. And while it wasn't Yang's attempt at seduction...it was still a pleasurable feeling.

Other than her voice for that short moment it really seemed like Blake was alone. Naga made no sound and her smell was no where to be found even when the wind blew from behind Blake carrying the smells from behind her to her nose.

Blake rubbed her arm softly, feeling cold for the first time in months as she waited for Adam. She just hoped that he would actually want to talk to her first, despite what happened the last time they were together while on the train.

Naga was not in fact under the dock as agreed and instead was standing on top of a near by crate behind Blake and ready to strike.

At precisely eleven o'clock, Adam showed up at the docks along with several minions, just in case Blake tried running again. This time, not only would he get the information from her...but he would also have her in his grasp. She had to be punished for trying to escape.

"Hello Blake. Amaya said that you had some information for me? And do be warned that if this is a trap, then either you or Amaya will be paying for it" he stated.

Naga prepped her spell now getting ready to target the guards as well. She was waiting for the signal from Blake.

Is that how you greet me after all this time? No, 'hello Blake, nice to see you?' You have to go right into threatening me and my friend. How about this then? Well well well long time no see Adam?" Blake said, knowing that after this they would have to rescue Amaya. Adam wouldn't bluff about hurting her.

Suddenly Naga reappeared and cast her spell. "Shadow Snap." Each member of the White Fang was frozen in place by a dagger in their shadow freezing them in place and unable to move an inch. Speak yes but move no. Naga then cast a spell to make them unable to use comms and stalked towards the guards and with a simple touch and the word "Sleeping" spoken each fell asleep till she got to Adam. She grinned evilly while looking down on him.

Adam growled lightly before staring at Blake. "You just sealed your friend's fate. Unless you tell me the weaknesses of Beacon right now," he stated.

Naga grinned even more evilly as she took up her Muay Thai stance and delivered a brutal kick to Adam's nuts hard enough to send him flying five feet stopping only then because he hit and was buried inside a wooden crate up to his waist. Naga walked over to him healed his wounds and slapped him with a sleeping spell and pulled him free and pulled out her scroll and called James Ironwood.

"Ironwood" James stated. "I take it you have the prisoner?"

"Naga...Adam wasn't kidding about Amaya. We need to save her," Blake said, worry evident in her voice.

"Yeah and a few members of the White Fang. We are at the docks hurry up and pick us up. looks like I got a rescue mission to do first before I can really get to work on Adam. He will be out cold for half the day. More than enough time to save the contact and take down the rest of the White Fang."

"Understood. Will Miss Belladonna be joining you on the rescue mission?" James asked.

Naga looked to Blake and shook her head. "She will remain on the ship while I hit the compound. From there once everyone is loaded she can find her friend and she is to be taken out of the group and given her own room not a cell or you and I will have words. If Blake agrees I want you to be there while I break Adam."

"Miss Belladonna's friend is still part of the White Fang Naga, part of a criminal organization..."

Naga's tone turned colder than space its self. "I believe you did not hear me correctly. She WILL have her own room not a cell she is to be treated as a guest. Am I Clear James?"

"...Fine. Miss Belladonna's friend will have her own room and treated as a guest, not a prisoner"

"Thank you James now hurry it up Blake is getting antsy with worry I am getting the info where the base is now so see you soon." Naga hung up and placed her hands on Adams head and cast her spell and dove in. She went through every single memory he had and took them in as a copy with that she pulled out and slammed his head against the dock violently and growled angrily. "Blake I will save her. No woman deserves what this trash was planning to have done to her."

"What...what did he have planned...?" Blake asked softly, a little afraid of what the answer was going to be.

"Trust me you do not want to know Blake. I want to kill him right now and forget breaking him." The look on her face said it all. She wanted to gut him like a pig right then and was holding back for a reason.

Before Blake could ask again, James appeared in his airship, the back of it opening so that Naga could carry Adam on board and Blake could follow onto the ship.

Naga grabbed Adam by the hair of the head and dragged him up the ramp and on board. She looked to the soldiers and said. "Five more White fangs on the docks all of them out cold be as rough as you want to be." She saw James and said. "Where do you want this trash and how fast can you get to the Baron woods?" Naga asked as she pulled up the map and punched in the exact location in the woods the compound was located.

One of the men in Atlas Uniform nodded at Naga's comment before five men exited the ship. Soon after, they were each dragging back a member of the White Fang.

"I have a lock-down containment cage nearby on all of my airships. Follow me," he said before turning and walking away.

Naga continued to drag Adam by the hair of his head till they got to the room and tossed him up to land with a thud on the bed and strapped him down with ten point restraints to make sure he could not escape. She then cast a spell to completely remove his sight and smell from him and walked out of the room his mask in hand and tossed it to Blake. "James get this ship air born and headed for the location. Blake you want to know why Adam is lucky I did not already kill him? James you are going to want to hear this to."

"What do you mean?" he asked, curious.

"Adam planned if he was captured and not heard from in an hour to have Amaya executed by way of death by gang rape. In other words death by sex against her will." So get this damn ship air born and haul ass James."

James nodded and quickly got the ship into the air and headed to the location that Naga provided

Naga was flooded with killer intent at the thought of what the sick bastard had planned. To calm herself while they flew she grabbed her scroll and messaged Glynda. [Love I know you are in class right now but I need to hear your voice pronto.]

Glynda saw the text and was glad that the bell rang for it to be over. Quickly taking her personal scroll, she quickly called Naga. "Love? What's wrong?" She asked

"I do not know if I will be able to last the whole three weeks slowly breaking him love. He had a back up plan for Blake's contact that hits way to close to home to something from my past. If he did not make contact with the compound in an hour after arriving at the meeting Blake's friend was to be gang raped to death. Literally fucked to death."

"That's...that's possible?" she asked

"Yes it is extremely possible. I almost had it happen to me before Lina saved me. Still ended up pregnant but I was only a day away from dying from it. We have thirty minutes to get there before they start. I only pray they listened to their boss and wait. I would rather get to her before they start."

"Just remember that he is in your custody my love. And you will save Blake's contact, I know you will" she replied, doing her best to calm her future wife down. She already had an idea of how bad it was for her and how worse it could become.

"Lets just say this love. I will have zero problems doing everything I told you and more now. I saw into his mind. I know the things he has done and ordered done. He will die slowly and painfully. I also doubt that I will have nightmares from this dearest."

"Is that because you will take pleasure in killing him for all that he has done?"

The answering grin from Naga answered her question. "He is that evil. What worries me though is that he has a boss and they have a boss that is not part of the White Fangs."

"Not part of the White Fangs? So that means there two more groups we need to go after?"

"One is not the other is and they just so happen to be at the Compound today. Lucky me." Naga said with a wicked grin. "The other has bone white skin with red veins with white hair. The name to go with her face is Salem." Naga said worried.

Ozpin has mentioned that name to us before...she is extremely bad news. Though we are not completely sure what she is" Glynda replied.

"I got the same feeling. Looks like we are slowing down hate to do it but duty calls love." Naga blew her a kiss and hung up and walked to the back of the ship to the cargo bay doors and hit the lever and cast Raywing and launched out the door camo spell on and dove to the ground on a seek and destroy mission. She was going to take them all down with her Sleeping spell all at once so she needed space from the ship. Once she touched down she summoned her magic and in a booming voice that carried her voice to every single member in and on the Compound cast her Sleeping spell instantly everyone went to sleep falling to the ground or floor. She then called James. "James land the ship and send out your troops to gather all of them. Adam's boss is here as well." Naga knew what Amaya looked like and started looking for her as the ship landed and troops started spilling out in waves. After a few minutes search she found her and thankfully she was still fully dressed. Carefully she lifted her and carried her to the ship and to the room set aside for her and laid her on the bed.

Blake stayed by Amaya's side after Naga brought her in, the calico still dressed, to which Blake let out a soft sigh of relief, glad that Naga got to her before the White Fang members could even try anything. "Thank you," Blake said softly as the other members of the White Fang were brought in and then placed into the cargo hold for criminals. There was another cage set aside, this one for Adam's boss.

Naga sighed and hugged Blake before casting the counter for sleeping on Amaya to wake her up as she walked out of the room and straight for Adam's cage and looked inside before casting the counter on him as well.

"Morning Maya," Blake said softly. The black cat was hoping her white counterpart wouldn't be upset with her. Especially when she needed to tell her about Yang...

Naga nodded and walked over to the other cell to look in on the other prisoner James was hoping that Naga would break by proxy. "So you are the pain in the ass that Ironwood can not get to talk? Roman Torchwick this says. What a list of crimes. To bad we are not back home cause your punishment for your crimes is death by beheading." She said light heartedly sounding while inside she seethed.

"Ooh...that actually sounds like a party" Roman replied with a smirk.

"I doubt you will be saying the same in three weeks Roman. Cause your neighbor here one Adam Taurus is going to be getting the exact same form of execution you would back home." Naga said with a grin so full of promise and malice that even the bravest of souls would be able to feel their blood run cold as ice.

For the first time in the longest of times...Roman didn't have a comeback.

Naga heard foot steps and saw James walking over. "Ah hello Ironwood. I was simply speaking to Roman here about what his punishment back home would have been for his crimes. I must ask is there a way to make it to where he can do more than just listen in to Adam's execution and actually watch me work?" Naga asked with a dark hungry look in her duel shades of blue eyes.

"As long as he remains handcuffed, I don't see the problem. His weaponized cane is in my possession. Right now he's as harmless as a two-year-old." Ironwood commented.

"Blake...does this Yang...does she make you happy?" Maya asked after hearing everything that happened to Blake after she got away.

"Actually Ironwood I was thinking of making the wall between the cells see through while still keeping their strength. I know just the alchemical process to make it so, If you so choose to allow it. I can even set him up so he is literally forced to watch and can not close his eyes or look away." Naga said before dropping her voice to where only James can hear. "That should soften him up rather quickly."

"If that will cause him to be rattled and actually talk instead of wisecracking then I'm all for it."

Naga smiled before looking to James. "Care to unlock Adam's cell so I can do this seeing as he is restrained so heavily that he is no threat? Also while I work would you be kind enough to strip him completely? I do not want to touch him yet cause if I do I will get started before Blake gets here."

"His crimes are that bad Naga?" He asked, before doing as requested of him, opening the cell door and keeping it unlocked so that Naga could follow him inside. Once that was done, he quickly stripped the Faunus of his clothes. "I must admit...he does have a good taste in clothing."

Naga walked over to the wall between the cells and placed her hands upon it and focused. In a flash of light the wall between the rooms became see through completely. "Yes they are James. Back home theft is punishable by losing a hand. Inciting and orchestrating an attack on a city is punishable by death. But rape is much worse. When you put all his crimes together you get the level of execution Adam here will be getting. Though to be honest Adam deserves much, much worse than he is getting. Now to prove my point about the wall I want you to hit it with your metal hand as hard as you can."

James looked at it interestingly before nodding, bringing his right hand back before letting the metal arm fly forward, hitting it with all of his might.

The wall did not even so much as dent from the impressive impact. The sound was a loud ringing bang of metal on metal. Naga grinned and lightly moved James aside and kicked it with all her might and the sound was ten times louder making all in earshot deaf from the loudness of the sound but once again not even a dent in the wall. Naga then healed herself and James' hearing followed by Adam's and then stepped out and healed Roman's as well followed by Sleeping hitting him hard dropping him like a brick. "James if you would open the cell so I can put Roman in position for his own torture. I will need a chair brought in for him to be seated to and strapped in. High enough backed so his head can be restrained as well."

"You know, I'm starting to like you Naga. As a friend only of course, but still...you're starting to grow on me." he said before going to get a chair to Naga's specifications.

By the time James returned with the chair Naga had placed a special restraint on Roman's face that held his eyes open and unable to blink at all.

"That...is actually an interesting restraint. Think you can teach it to me and my men?" he asked.

"I will do better than that. You can keep this one when I finish and make more to use." Naga said before sitting Roman in the chair and strapping him in fully to the point he could not move even if he wanted to.

"Thank you. Just don't tell the others I'm actually being nice. I do have a reputation to uphold," he said before smirking at the treatment Roman was undergoing. Was it a little wrong for him to be enjoying this? Maybe. But with the way he was acting towards him...Roman deserved whatever was going to happen.

Once Roman was fully strapped in Naga awoke him before turning to James. "You know James I could just take any and all info you need from him right now. No way he could stop me."

"Oh?"

"Yes a little spell I made since our demonstration that allows me to slip into the mind and take any and all information from the target." Naga said lying about when the spell was made.

"I see. Are there any side effects that I should know about if you use this spell?"

"It wears on my magic a little the longer I use it. Maybe a little drooling on the targets behalf."

"So no permanent harm?"

"Zero James." Naga said all within ear shot of Roman.

Roman gulped lightly at that but couldn't say anything whatsoever.

"Then its up to you if you want to use it on Roman or not" James stated.

"But where is the fun of letting him watch me work on Adam to break them both at the same time?"

"As I said Naga, use it if you want" he repeated.

"Let us see if he breaks in a week. If he does not then by the end of two weeks I will use it. Just hope his sanity holds up not being able to blink that long."

"If his sanity is as flippant as his mouth, then I'm sure that he can survive"

Naga nodded and walked out of the cell and waited for Blake.

As Naga made her way to the room that was given to Amaya, she could hear laughter coming from the two cats. hearing the footsteps on the floor, Blake sighed lightly. "Once we get back to Beacon...you can meet Yang if you want. Just be ready for her bad puns," she said. "And I have to go. I'll be back later to check up on you, okay?" Blake asked, getting a nod before she left the room

Naga looked to Blake. "How is she holding up? Please tell me no one there let on what was to happen should something happen to Adam." She said softly.

"No one has told her what was about to happen thankfully. She was just left in the room while they waited for Adam during that hour. She was scared but that was it. "And she's holding up well, but...I might have a slight problem."

"Your feelings for her and Yang?" Naga asked knowingly.

Blake blushed lightly at before nodding. "Back in the White Fang...every female had a heat mate. Amaya was mine, and I was hers"

"Understood. But from a question Yang asked me about Trankilla I doubt there will be a problem." Naga said as she lead the way to Adam's cell. "So is it okay if Ironwood watches and if I may record this?"

"Question?" Blake asked, her curiosity showing through. "And it's fine to both"

"Yang asked if Trankilla could access an avatar form and be interested in a three sum with you and her. I think she would be rather happy to share you with Amaya." Naga said before reaching earshot of James. "Alright you have been cleared to be in the room James." Naga said before walking into the cell with Adam.

Blake's cheeks became a dark red in color before nodding at what Naga said.

"Thank you Miss Belladonna," he said while noticing her blush, but not commenting on it.

In a voice colder than space Naga spoke. "Adam Taurus. I am Naga the White Serpent. Sorceress Supreme from the Red Orb and your executioner. For your crimes you are to be executed over the next three weeks non-stop till you die. Do you have any last words?"

Do your worst Human Scum" Adam growled out

Naga reached forward and grabbed his pinky toe by the last joint under the nail and crushed it between her fingers. Then repeated it on the other foot.

Adam felt the pain but didn't react to it.

Naga moved up to the next bone in both toes and crushed them as well. Steadily crushing each bone in the toes till they where all broken. Then she started crushing each and every bone in his feet one by one. First on one foot then the other.

"Is that all you got...human?" he asked

Naga began the slow process of crushing each inch up his lower legs turning the insides to mush and powdered bone. Once she hit his knee she crushed the knee cap from the sides and then worked her way up his thighs slowly.

Both Blake and James watched as Naga crushed every bone below Adam's waist, a soft whistle coming from James. "Holy Oum..."

Once Naga made it to his waist she took special dark pleasure in taking Adam's balls in hand and crushing first one then the other in her massively powerful grip. Turning them into jelly inside his sack.

James cringed lightly at watching them, almost feeling pity for the Faunus at that point. Almost.

Adam yelled loudly in pain after having his balls crushed.

Naga then proceeded to crush his tailbone and pelvis and hips. Once she finished his legs she moved to his hands and started on his pinky on each hand slowly and methodically working her way to his palm before switching hands and going back and forth till both hands was fully broken.

Blake felt bad for Adam, but then she remembered what he had in store for Amaya and instantly squashed the feeling. He deserved everything that Naga was doing to him

Any words now scum?" Naga asked as she laid her hands on his arm on one of the two bones located there.

"Are...you...just...going...to...talk...me...to...death?"

Naga crushed the inch of bone under her hand and started working up the arm to the elbow and then switched arms and did the same up the length. Then went back to the other arm and started crushing the other bone in the forearm. Then she jabbed her fingers into the humorous shattering it then crushed his elbow before doing the same to his other arm. From there she crushed his upper arm slowly and methodically and crushed his shoulder blade and collar bone. Once all the bones that would not kill him or make him bleed was broken she grinned evilly. "Now Adam here is where things really begin to get fun." She let lose her signature laugh and then cast "Resurrection." healing him fully and then starting all over again at his pinky toe.

"You plan on doing this until I break, don't you?" Adam growled out

Naga said nothing as she continued to go through the steps one by one changing nothing except casting a pain magnification spell on him and going about her work.

Adam felt something cover him and then seep into his nervous system, this time the pain being magnified to twice the pain as the last time though he didn't know why, nor did he scream out in pain...yet.

When Naga got back to his balls she cast the spell again this time magnifying the pain to ten times the doubled amount. She then took his balls in her hands and laughed her laugh as she crushed them one after the other.

"Gah!" Adam yelled out in immense pain as his balls were crushed again, this time feeling the pain of it happening twelve times more painful than last time.

Naga continued to laugh while she went about finishing up the bone crushing before healing him again and starting all over again.

Adam tried subconsciously to move away from Naga as she reached down for his pinky toe and to start to torture over again for the third time.

Once more once she reached his balls the pain magnification spell went into play multiplying the pain by ten again. She took his balls in her hand and crushed first one and waited for his scream to end before crushing the other.

Adam opened his mouth but no sound came out; however, Blake winced lightly due to silent scream Adam was creating. When asked if she wanted to leave or not, the cat Faunus shook her head in the negative.

Repeatedly Naga continued the same exact cycle over and over for two weeks non-stop she repeated it only laughing her laugh the whole time.

During those two weeks Blake alternated between checking up on Amaya and how Naga was doing with Adam. And she had to give some respect for Roman. He was still there watching though it was quite clear he was close to breaking and wanting to talk.

Naga leaned over into Adam's face taking her first break to eat and drink. Rubbing it in. "So scum got anything new to say?"

"every...you love...die" Adam said in broken speech, the pain not having robbed him of that just yet

"Now that we have made it to the last week of your execution it is time to kick things up a notch. Oh by the way The White Fang is no more. All your compounds and even your boss is in custody. Along with the Black Fang and Red Fang groups. Must thank you Adam for providing such good intelligence." Naga replied. calmly. "So your threats mean nothing."

"What...?" he croaked out.

"You heard me. The White, Red, and Black Fangs are all in jail. Only Salem is at large. All...Thanks...To...You."

"How...?"

"On the docks I used a spell to go through your memories while you was asleep and took every single bit of information from your first memory to the moment I put you under. That included the info on every single base of operation for all three groups of the Fangs. So in other words your knowledge of their locations lead to their destruction."

"Then...why...you...killed...me?"

"For my team mate Blake Belladonna and her peace of mind. Also for every moment of evil you have caused. You speak of equality for Faunus yet you had a back up plan to have one Amaya gang raped to death. Literally fucked to death. Not your bosses order your own. All so you could get her back."

"She's...mine" he rasped out before getting punched in the face by Naga.

"Yeah...he kinda deserved that one," Roman commented.

Naga looked to Blake and asked her in a voice so low that only Blake could hear. "Should I restore his sight and ability to smell before I continue Blake?"

"Depends, what do you have planned?" she asked in the same low voice.

"Letting him see you and allow him to know that you have been here the whole time. Also this way you can cheer me on as I continue my work. I'm sure both Amaya or Yang wouldn't mind if you gave me a kiss either just to piss him off, if you're okay with that, that is" Blake suggested

"I need to also talk it over with Glynda. So message Yang and ask Amaya while I call her okay Blake." Naga said as she walked out of the room and pulled out her Scroll and called Glynda.

Blake went to Amaya's room, where she was currently playing a game of solitaire. "Heya Blake" she said with a smile. "What's wrong?" she asked after looking up and noticing how Blake was standing, instantly knowing that something was wrong.

"Why hello beautiful," Glynda commented after picking up the scroll and accepting the call. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh everything is fine for right now. About to start the final phase of the breaking and Blake had an idea that I wanted to pass by you as well. See I was planning to give him back the rest of his senses and let him see Blake there and she brought up something good that will break him even more. But it is something I have to ask you about."

"Well then, I'm all ears"

"She actually suggested I hug and kiss her where Adam will be able to see. As in kiss her like I am her lover."

"I assume she's talking to Yang right now about this as well?" Glynda asked.

"Yes after she speaks to her heatmate and contact."

"Heatmate?" Glynda asked.

"I...had an idea with Naga, the person who's torturing Adam. She was going to give him his sight and smell back and let him figure out I've been there most of the time since day one. I suggested something that would help break him: Having Naga kiss me as if she were my lover" Blake said, not sure how Maya would take this news...

"Well as a Faunus they go through heats like a normal animal. So they pick a fellow female to help get through the heat so that they do not become pregnant."

"I see...that actually makes sense" Glynda commented.

"This would be a one time thing, right? You and Naga I mean," Amaya asked, getting a nod from Blake. "If that's the case...then alright. And I still want to meet Yang when all of this is over," she added.

"So what do you say love? May this happen. It will only happen this one time. I would prefer to kiss you over anyone else on the planet."

Glynda laughed lightly at her comment before agreeing to the idea of the kiss.

"Thank you love. I have been recording the entire time so if you are interested you can watch I know I need to send this to Ozpin. Though one good highlight. I made James puke the other day."

"What did you do to make James puke?"

"Oh nothing I had not done a thousand times by that point. It was Adam's reaction that did it to him. "I had a spell placed on Adam that amplified the pain he was feeling and up till that point I had not went above fifty. Well I got rather sadistic and jumped to one hundred times multiplication of pain and crushed his nuts and little pecker all at the same time. Adam went bone white and screamed a scream to rival even a Banshee scream, hell even Roman Torchwick puked all over himself."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side love," Glynda commented.

"Of course," Blake said with a grin before giving her a hug. "Thank you for letting me do this Maya"

"Don't mention it. That bastard deserves whatever he gets," Amaya replied while returning the hug. After that, Blake left Amaya's room so that she can talk to Yang in private.

"Love you never will get on my bad side. But I must ask do you want a single session of what I have been doing so far sent to you? Just know he deserves much worse."

"I am a little curious..." she admitted.

Naga pulled up the menu and video editor and selected the last run through and saved it as its own video and sent it to Glynda. "Remember love to watch somewhere alone and with the sound off. I do not want you getting sick from hearing the bones break or his wailing in pain."

"I will remember doing as such beloved." Glynda said once she received the file. "But while I have you on the phone...did Naomi really spank you?" she asked, showing where she was in the first book.

"Kitty!" Yang exclaimed with glee in her voice as she saw Blake for the first time in two weeks, causing Blake to laugh lightly at that.

"Hi Yang. Sorry, but this isn't a social call, as much as I wish it was one" Blake replied before telling Yang about what she was suggesting. She wanted to talk about Amaya at a later date

"Oh yes and I enjoyed it too. Everything she did to me I enjoyed. But as you will see once you reach the last book things did not end well for Naomi."

"I assume it's because your younger sister found you"

"And you want me to okay it Kitty? Is that what you're asking about?" Yang asked softly.

"I have not seen my sister since I left home at sixteen love." Naga said softly.

"I meant the one you adopted, Lina"

"It will be only this time Yang. Please?" she asked as Yang thought about it for a few seconds before giving the okay. "But only this one time."

"Of course. After that you can even put a collar on me saying 'property of Yang'"

"Really?" Yang asked, surprised.

"No."

"...You're no fun"

"Oh Lina. No actually but I do not want to spoil it for you. If you look on the bookshelf in your room you will find the other eleven books in the series already there."

"And what's stopping me from reading them out of order?" Glynda asked, having a feeling that Naga had a spell on them.

"Thanks again Yang. I'll call you once Adam's dead, alright?" she asked, getting a nod from Yang. After that Blake ended the call.

"Go ahead and try love." Naga said with a smirk. "I need to cut this short. Got to get back to work."

"I understand. I'll see you in a week, right?"

"Right you are. I love you so much it hurts being away from you."

"You are not the only one hurt by distance my love..." Glynda said softly before blowing her a kiss

Naga caught the blown kiss and pressed it to her lips and then blew her a kiss with a loving smile. She then hung up and headed back to the cell and met up with Blake. "All clear on my end. How about yours?"

"Both Amaya and Yang agreed. Though after Adam's dead, I plan on telling Yang about Amaya. I just hope it goes okay"

"It will Blake. I just hope you are ready for the kiss as well as for what I am about to start doing to Adam this week." Naga said waiting for the reply before she even reached for the cell door.

"About that...I was hoping to watch when you execute him. I'd do it myself, but I'm not sure if I could go through with it due to our past" Blake asked.

"You already had a front row seat Blake." Naga said with confusion.

"I just wanted to make sure"

"It was already agreed upon Blake. So are you ready for this. While what I have been doing so far is bad it is about to get much worse."

"I've done a lot of bad things while I was with the Fang...I want to see this through to the end, no matter how gruesome"

"Very well Blake just remember I gave you fair warning." Naga said before opening the cell and walking inside. She walked over to Adam and slapped him awake and with that slap his sight and smell was restored. "Tell me Adam who do you smell in this room right now?"

Adam squinted as light entered his eyes for the first time in two weeks and smells came back to him as well. One scent in particular came to him and he quickly tried turning his head. "Blake? Beloved?" he asked, surprised.

Naga pulled Blake to her side in a one armed hug. "Do you know why your wanting her back would not have worked Adam?" With that Naga pulled Blake in and gave her the mother of all kisses. One to steal breath and soak panties in seconds and kept it going for almost a full minute moaning into the kiss. Feeling Blake kiss back as hard and passionately as she could. When the kiss was broken Naga let Blake go and popped every joint she had to loosen herself up as well as set her nerves and insert her diamond hard will in place to get through this.

Blake blinked lightly after Naga ended the kiss, shocked at how good it was. However, it wasn't Yang, nor was it Amaya. Opening her eyes, she saw how livid Adam was and inwardly smirked but played it off. "You see Adam, after I left you I became a stray, an alley cat, and only trusting myself. It wasn't until Naga found me and nursed me back from death's door did I realize what was missing: a female's touch."

Naga walked down to Adams feet and grabbed his pinky toe nail and ripped it off before crushing the digit with the one hundred times pain magnification spell in place and active. She continued this till his feet was crushed and then yanked each and every single hair out of his legs before crushing the legs slowly. Once she got to his sack and cock she grinned evilly. She then yanked each and every hair from the area one by one till he was bald and then crushed his balls and ripped them off before peeling his dick like a banana and then ripping it off and forcing them down his throat and into his stomach. She then went back to his waist and once more crushed bones there and then did to his arms like she had his feet and legs.

Blake stood there and watched while her ex-boyfriend was brutally tortured, not batting an eye. She wanted to witness every last moment of Adam's painful, extremely painful, existence.

Once both arms was finished she went to work on his head next yanking each and every single hair from his head that included his nose and eyebrows then she started yanking out teeth and followed it up with his tongue. Then she pulled a dagger and proceeded to skin him alive. Once fully skinned she cast her healing spell and spoke. "Any words you wish to say Adam?"

"Salem will find you, and she will end you" he said.

"No I do not think so for you see I have spells that destroy the soul without me ever having to touch them. I know what this Salem looks like. I see her she dies without a fight. You on the other hand will not be so lucky." Naga went right back to work every time she finished she asked if he had anything new to say. Three days passed before he did.

"Plea-se...Ki-ll...m-me..." Adam croaked out, the pain finally becoming to much for him to take, to much that even Salem's training couldn't even hold.

Naga amped up the power on the pain magnification spell to two hundred times normal and set back to work.

Adam opened his mouth as he tried screaming, but nothing came out as his vocal cords had all but given out on him.

For the remaining four days Naga worked on without pause till the last time she was going to do this happened. She healed him one last time and looked into his eyes. No one was home. He was breathing and his heart still beat but he had fully and completely given up. With that Naga grabbed his head twisted snapping his neck and then ripped it free to a geyser of blood. She placed the severed head on his chest facing Roman Torchwick and grinned walking out and over to his cell door and walked inside. "So little man are you going to spill to Ironwood or shall I begin your three weeks of hell?"

"Well first, I want to say that I'm in love...and before you hit me for saying that, I'll get to my second question: What tune should I sing?" he asked

"First of all I do not do men and second answer every single question Ironwood asks without lie and you will be spared the three weeks of hell Adam Taurus just dealt with. You will not attempt escape and in fact will serve your sentence happily. If you ever get out you will turn over a new leaf or I will hunt you down and make what I did to Adam seem like a single smack to the wrist do I make myself clear?" Naga asked as she removed the restraint holding his eyes open and poured eye drops in them to re-hydrate them.

"I figured you didn't do men after seeing that kiss to the young Faunus. Though I assume that was more for show than anything else. And if it gets me out of going through your version of hell, I'll gladly do as you ask. Though I do have one request, if I'm allowed to make it."

"Speak quickly as you saw I have ate only once and had no sleep in three weeks. I am rather ravenous for food and sleep right now."

"My partner and daughter, Neo Torchwick, is not to be harmed. She doesn't speak much but she can if the need arises. I'll do as asked if you promise me that"

If you get word to her that you are here of your own will and for her to not attempt to come get you along with any others then count it a deal."

"I would need paper and a writing instrument. And I promise not to use either you bring me in an attempt to escape"

Naga pulled a sheet of paper and a quill and inkwell from her cape and sat them on the table and released him from his restraints.

"Thanks," he said before rubbing his wrists lightly getting blood flowing through to them. Once that happened, he quickly wrote a message to Neo. "I know this might come as a shock to you my dear, but I am of sound mind when I write this. Please do not come after me until my sentence is done. I will be alright and alive, I promise you that. -RT" he wrote, using a cursive R and T so as to indicate to Neo that the note wasn't fabricated or a lie.

"I will put it into the post for you Roman." Naga said as she pulled out an envelope already with a stamp on it. "I will not reveal it to anyone. You have my word." She took the letter and folded it and placed it in the envelope and sealed it and handed to him to address.

"I have your word you won't use this to capture her?" he asked.

"You do Roman. You have my undying oath to not use this to capture her or harm her." Naga spoke softly.

Roman looked into her eyes for a few seconds, looking for any type of deceit. Finding none, he nodded before writing her full name on the envelope, the address and the line "My medicine is sour without honey" on it, another precaution they came up with so that they knew the letter was truly from him.

Once he finished she took the letter and placed it in her cape and nodded and walked out and shut and locked the cell and went to find James.

Blake was glad that she hadn't eaten while she was watching Naga, repeatedly heal and destroy Adam. But now that it was done...she was starving.

A bellow escaped Naga seeing as she did not have the energy nor the patients to hunt for James. "JAMES IRONWOOD YOUR PRESENCE IS REQUIRED AT THE HANGER DOORS!"

"I have a scroll you know, you could have used that," James stated as he appeared from around the corner.

"I am done with Adam and Roman Torchwick will talk freely and will not lie to you. He is not to get death and eventually be released to become a functioning member of society. Now if you would be so kind to drop Blake, Amaya, and Myself back off at Beacon That would be great."

"I take it Adam is dead then?" he asked before getting a nod from Naga. "And you're sure Torchwick will answer all of my questions?"

"Trust me he will and without all that Pomp and sass at that."

"Then I give you my thanks." James said. "And I'll take you three back to Beacon."

"Thank you James. I need a shower and then food and a bed in that order."

"Which I can provide for you here on the ship. Will Blake be needing that as well?"

"No I prefer the comfort of my lovers bed her shower and her food James thanks but no thanks. You may trust your men but I do not."

"Is there a reason why you don't trust males Naga?" He asked, but let her decline to answer if she so wished.

"Because I was fucking gang raped by forty men for a L-Sama fucking week. Completely unable to fight back because my magic was gone for that week and they found me passed out fucking drunk. I got pregnant by one of them. Does that answer your damned question?" Naga growled violently up in his face with eyes filled with enough hate to cause lesser men to soil themselves in fear.

"I'm sorry I asked," he responded. "And yes, it does answer my question Ms. Seyruun" he responded, saddened to hear such a story. Luckily though, he did not soil himself due to Naga's glare.

Naga pulled back and tried to pull herself back under control. "Look I am sorry for my outburst James but right now I am on edge and needing sleep. I just subjected myself to a week of dealing with something that normally would have made me faint at the sight of a tiny single little drop. I am not right in the head right now so please hurry us back to Beacon. I Beg of you."

"Got it. I'll get us there in one hour," he said.

"Faster if possible. Push this bucket of bolts as hard and fast as you can. I can already feel myself losing the fight to stay awake."

"Understood" he said. Thirty minutes later, they were back at Beacon. And while he wanted to keep Amaya...he didn't want to deal with a pissed off sorceress

Naga offloaded from the ship and looked to Blake and Amaya. "You two head on back to the dorm I am heading to Glynda's." With that and a silent cast of Raywing Naga shot from the docks and two sonic booms later was screaming towards the home in question. Her first order of business. A LONG HOT SHOWER! Then food and finally sleep.

Glynda had just finished taking a shower for the evening and had the rest of the week to help Naga deal with her period.

"Can you wait here for one second Maya?" Blake asked once they were at the dorms.

Naga landed on the balcony and knocked on the door. She looked every bit of someone who had not slept for three weeks and malnourished.

Glynda quickly made sure that the towel wouldn't fall if she wasn't holding onto it and made her way to the balcony before helping Naga inside.

Naga smiled tiredly and spoke. "I'm home love. Sorry to be so short but I need three things most right now. "Shower, Food, and a bed in that order." She stated her voice even sounding tired.

"Do you want help with the shower? If not, I'll heat up some food that you left me" Glynda asked, seeing how tired her future wife was.

"While help in the shower would be welcome food is to important right now. You know how to clean leather correctly right love?" Naga asked as she stripped and headed for the bathroom and to the shower.

"Of course. My riding crop doesn't clean itself after all," Glynda responded.

"Good to hear. If you would please wash my mothers outfit for me while I sleep I would be grateful." Naga said as she started the shower up and once the water was the right temp she stepped inside and set to scrubbing herself clean.

Glynda nodded before getting the materials necessary to clean Naga's outfit knowing full well not to leave it out where sunlight could hit it. Since Naga was in the shower, she quickly got dressed in comfortable wear before starting to clean the outfit.

An hour later Naga climbed out of the shower and dried off and walked straight to the dinning table and looked around blearily.

"All the food is out in containers and warmed. I didn't know what you wanted so I heated everything" Glynda said

Naga nodded and dug in like Glynda had never seen before. Gone was her table manners and twenty minutes later all the dishes where empty of food. Naga let loose a thunderous belch and blushed. "Excuse me love I know that was not lady like. She then got up and made her way to the couch bed and flopped down in it and before she hit it she was passed out asleep.

Glynda just shook her head before smiling lightly as Naga slept. Getting a blanket out from the closet, she covered Naga's body with it before going back to working on cleaning the leather, knowing that she would be up the whole night cleaning all of it 


	10. Chapter 10 The Death of Salem

CHAPTER 10 The Death of Salem

Two days pass as Naga slept like the dead and the morning of Day three hit she awoke cramping hard. She growled and got up went to the bathroom like her body demanded and cleaned herself up. Still she was cramping and that alerted her to something. Her flow had started and she sighed. "Just great. Wonderful I just hope I am over my issue with blood." Naga took a pad and placed it in the liner of a pair of red panties and pulled them on after a shower. She made the couch bed and set to work cooking breakfast for Glynda and herself.

Glynda was about to get up and check on Naga before hearing the shower going off, glad to see that Naga was up. Once it ended, she peeked her head out of the bedroom. "Love, do you need/want any help?" she asked.

Maya slowly woke up in the hammock that was usually Naga's. Thankfully enough, Yang had let Maya in and the white cat had soon become a part of their lives. Though the three of them still had to talk and see where to go from here.

"Love I was just fixing breakfast for you and I so care to join me? I got lucky this morning. My body woke me up for the bathroom and I did not look so I am unsure if I cured myself of my Hemophobia or not and I am rather not willing to test it right now with my self. I have a pad in so hopefully I won't leak."

After breakfast do you want to see if you're cured of your Hemophobia?" Glynda asked as she came into the main area wearing nothing but her night gown

"That would be most welcome. I have an idea that should help us do that as well." Naga said as she set the table and filled the plates.

"You do?" she asked.

"Also...I saw the video you sent me. It was quite brutal"

"A pin prick to your finger to draw a drop of blood will prove if it worked or not." She looked at Glynda. "It did not make you sick did it?"

"A little," she admitted.

"Then there is no way I will show you the last weeks work." Naga said as she pulled out her scroll and sent the full video to Ozpin with a wicked smile. "I wonder how strong Ozpin's stomach is?"

"I have no clue. And...did you want me to draw out blood now or wait until after we eat?"

"Please wait till after we eat. Do not want the food to be cold." With that Naga sat Glynda down and dug in to her food once she too had sat down.

Glynda nodded before starting to eat, enjoying her food.

Naga smiled. "I love you Glynda. I missed you so much over these three weeks."

Glynda said with a soft smile.

"I'm glad you came back safe and sound."

"Got some good news as well. Other than Salem all three branches of the Fangs are no more. James mopped up the White, Black, and Red Fangs with surgical strikes when they did not see it coming."

"That's great! It means we've dealt a great blow to Salem's forces."

"Yes I have and likely she will come to see what happened and when she does she dies. I will not play around with the bitch. She gets a Ra Tilt upon sight."

"You really don't mess around, do you love?"

"No I do not. I saw what Salem is capable of from Adam's memories. She is not to be toyed with. She is to be taken down as fast as possible before she gets the chance to do anything. Before I forget I need a letter mailed and not opened. Any idea how I can do that?"

"Mail goes out every morning with a specialized bullhead. Though it already left for today. There's a secure place you can put it in though where it will go out tomorrow"

"Regardless of who's name is on it is there a guarantee that it will be delivered and unopened?"

"Yes. It goes against their job to open anyone's mail. Why?"

"Good. I made an oath to get a letter to someone who is innocent who needs to get the letter. The recipient does not live in this city and I am unsure how far away the town is."

"I see."

Naga finished eating and sat back. "That was a good breakfast if I do say so my self love."

"It definitely was. Thank you for making it" Glynda said honestly.

"So let us retire to somewhere more comfortable for this test love." Naga said as she got up and walked to Glynda's bedroom and sat on the bed hoping she was cured.

Glynda grabbed a small pin with her Semblance before heading to the bedroom, hoping this would work. Sitting down next to Naga on the bed, she pricked her finger with the pin before a drop of blood pooled on her finger.

Naga took a deep breath and then looked at her finger at the blood with no reaction. "Huh well I will be damned. Looks like I cured myself! This is amazing. Oh thank you L-Sama!"

"L-Sama?" Glynda asked before sucking on the wound lightly before letting her Aura take care of healing it. The only reason it happened in the first place is because she wanted it to happen.

"Short term for Lord of Nightmares." Naga spoke happily. She was finally free of the curse.

"I see. Now if only there was a way to deal with you losing your magic"

"That is something that there is no way to stop." Naga said with a sigh.

"Well then...we now have the week all to ourselves...what should we do?"

You know I have no idea." Naga said stunned.

"Well...there was two of you that left on Friday...and three that came back. I assume the third member was Blake's heatmate?"

"Yes her name is Amaya. She is settling in with Blake and Yang."

"And we haven't had security to their dorms yet because..."

"She was not wearing the clothes of a White Fang member and James must have contacted Oz about her."

"Heaven forbid I'm about to make a pun here worthy of Ms. Xiao Long, but why hasn't there been a cat fight yet?"

"Because Yang loves Blake and Blake filled her in about Amaya and from some of the things I have heard from Yang lets say something tells me that will be a three person relationship."

"Then as long as they love each other and are civil women, I don't see any problem with it."

"Same here." Naga said with a chuckle. Just then her Scroll rung. It was Ozpin.

Duty calls."

Naga answered the call. "Hello Ozpin what is the reason for this unexpected call?"

"I was wishing to discuss the means of which you broke Adam Taurus" he answered, looking a little disheveled. "And then after that I'm going to go drinking with James and hopefully get all of this out of my memory" he admitted.

"Ask away Oz I am all ears." Naga said cheerfully.

"How were you able to get the information from Adam if he was continuously tortured?" Ozpin asked more out of curiosity than anything else

"Do you want the short answer or the long answer?" Naga asked with a grin.

Short please."

"I mind raped him."

"Something that I assume is highly illegal back in Red Orb?"

"Yes except in an interrogation. No harm to the target unless they fight it. They never even know it is happening." Naga said helpfully.

"I see. I am...going to trust your own judgment on when to use it next, if at all."

"It is not something I use lightly. I stripped him of his memories to use them to help end the fangs. Oh he still had them but I had a copy of them. If you went through one full cycle skip to the last hour." Naga said happily. "Call me when you finish."

"I will be in touch then," Ozpin said, having a feeling that he wasn't going to enjoy seeing whatever happened in that last hour.

Naga pulled Glynda to her and held her close snuggling. "I know love no funny business but I really need to feel you close right now."

"I would never say no to that beloved," Glynda said softly while snuggling with Naga.

"Do you think if I hold you, you could handle watching the last hour of the video?" Naga asked softly.

"I can try, but I won't promise anything"

Naga held her scroll and pulled up the video and scrolled through to the last hour and hit play after cutting the sound off.

Glynda watched, wincing lightly at some of the things that Naga did to Adam. However, not once did Glynda think of Naga as a monster or anything similar.

At the end of the video she closed her scroll and asked. "After seeing that do you think I am a monster?"

Not at all," she whispered softly.

"Thank you love. I was terrified you was going to say that the wedding was off and to get out of your home and life." Naga said barely keeping herself from crying.

"Well love, I'm sorry to say that you're stuck with me and that the wedding is still on"

Naga smiled and chuckled. "Thank you love you set my heart at ease."

"You're welcome," Glynda said before leaning up and giving Naga a kiss

Naga returned the kiss lovingly. Moments later her scroll rung. Ozpin was calling back. Naga answered the call. "Hello Ozpin."

Ozpin was looking a little green, almost about to lose his lunch at what he just witnessed. It was only with years of experience and some will power, that he hadn't thrown up after witnessing all of that

"You okay there Oz you do not look so good." Naga said worried.

"After seeing you rip off a man's genital and crushed into dust...most men would be throwing up by now. I did not realize that your hatred towards men was that...vicious," he commented.

"Oh it is not that bad but after what he had ordered to be done to Amaya, Blake's heatmate if he did not return. it brought back some very bad memories from my past. The very reason I turned away from men actually. Plus if only you and James knew the full list of his crimes you would likely say he got off easy."

"Ah yes, Blake's contact and heatmate, Amaya. Though I do have a feeling that this school will be having some interesting times within our midst when it comes to those three, as well as Ms. Rose and Ms. Schnee."

"I have a feeling you are right. So what did James say to you after he dropped us all off?"

"He told me about Amaya and how it would be best to leave her fate up to you"

"Yes that poor girl has been through enough in her life. She wants a clean break and all three Fangs are destroyed. So what better way to do that then stay with Yang and Blake? Here soon I will be getting married and able to focus full attention on studying and finishing school. Then I can become a professor like you originally suggested."

"With her being in the room, that is unfortunately one girl to many. I cannot in good faith have six women sharing a room...just not enough space. Would you be willing to stay with Glynda or should I look into other living quarters for you Naga?" he asked, being honest. And that was also assuming Amaya would want to start school here.

Naga looked to Glynda and smiled. "I had planned to move in with her when we are married actually. I will still be a member of Team RWBY if needed and will still help but as it sits I can stay here for now if my darling will have me?"

"Which she will" Glynda commented with a grin.

Naga smiled lovingly and kissed Glynda tenderly on the lips. Then turned back to Ozpin. "So is there any questions you may have for me Boss?"

"Not at this time. Though I assume that Salem has you to worry about?"

"Oh you know it. She shows up when I have my Magic she gets a Ra Tilt off the bat no questions asked. She dies end of story."

"Good. Now then, I wish both you and Glynda a well week and I will be go getting that drink now with James" he said before saying goodbye and ending the call

Naga chuckled at that. "You know that is actually kind of funny. You handled the last hour of the execution better than Ozpin did."

"I did?" Glynda asked, surprised

"Yes did you see the look on his face? He was moments away from hurling when he finished the last hour."

"Well he was watching it alone while I had you..." Glynda said softly.

"So you think you would have been sick had you been trying to watch it alone?"

Yes"

"Sorry my dearest love. Though I do have one more person that I need to send this video in its full form to. A number I got from Adam's mind."

"Salem?"

Naga nodded with a sweet innocent smile that Glynda could tell was a huge lie.

"You don't feel bad about it at all, do you?"

"Not even the smallest amount. He actually deserved much worse."

Because of what he had planned for Amaya?"

"Not only that but that was not the first time that had been ordered and he was part of twenty times that a female was executed like that. One of the girls executed was five." Naga's eye's was filled with deadly cold rage like never seen before burning in her eyes.

"Fi-five?"

"Yes five years old."

"That's horrible..."

Yes he is the one who started and the one who gave the killing thrust to her."

Glynda just scowled lightly at that. "Then he deserved everything you did to him"

"I agree love."

"At least Amaya was saved from that fate"

"Agreed. Glad she never heard what was planned for her."

"You and me both," Glynda said before giving Naga a light kiss.

Naga returned the kiss tenderly. Snuggling in beside Glynda and seeming to purr. She grabbed her Scroll and punched in the number for Salem and sent the full video to her with a message. [Your next.]

Salem looked at her scroll, noticing that someone had gotten through the many walls somehow and sent her a video. Out of curiosity, she opened it. Once done, she saw the text and growled lightly, throwing the object across the room. The only reason it wasn't a million pieces was because the Scroll was made of some seriously sturdy stuff.

Once the week was over and the plans had been made and the dresses bought the morning of the wedding was fast approaching. Naga was beside herself with pure joy. She was staying with Glynda in the spare room for now and attending classes once more. She still spent time with Team RWBY and this day was no exception. "So girls did you all miss me?"

"We did miss you," Weiss said.

"So when is our meeting with your father about SDC?"

"The day after tomorrow" Weiss said with a nod

"Good to hear so the day before the wedding." Naga smiled as she watched Yang, Blake, and Amaya off to the side. "So how has the new sub group of RWBY been doing?"

"Fantastic actually," Amaya commented. "Still...I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here"

"Bah no problem Amaya so when's the wedding girls?" Naga asked with a smirk as she looked to Blake, Yang, and Amaya teasingly.

"We've agreed to wait until after we graduate. The sex on the other hand..."

"Please tell me there's a spell to make us not hear them?" Ruby complained.

Naga chuckled and walked over to their bed and put a privacy curtain up around it and then also placed a spell that when it is closed no one in the room can hear inside. "Yang if you would slip inside and shut the curtain and yell as loud as you can."

Yang nodded at that. Getting into the bed before closing the curtains and yelling loudly.

To the others in the room absolutely no sound is heard. Naga reaches to the curtain and opens it a fraction of an inch and Yang's scream can be heard and Naga closes it again cutting off the scream. She then knocks on the bed to let Yang know she can stop and come out.

Yang stopped screaming and then came off of the bed.. "Did it work?" she asked

"Want to answer for her girls?" Naga asked.

"You are a godsend Naga" Weiss said.

Naga chuckled. "You girls are welcome. So Weiss what has your dear old dad had to say about some newcomer sweeping up the other half of the shares to equal his own for the company?"

"Nothing good" she commented.

"Well details Weiss I want to hear exactly what he had to say."

"I heard what he said to you in your youth Weiss. You talk in your sleep sometimes," Ruby said before looking at her girlfriend. She wasn't going to be the reason Weiss wouldn't talk.

Naga hugged Weiss tenderly like a sister would. "Will you please tell me what he said?"

Weiss nodded softly before starting to speak. Most of the words weren't pretty...

Once Weiss finished Naga shook her head. "Wow the nerve of him to say those things and the threats he made to you makes this much better that he will be out of control soon enough."

"It's why I didn't tell him Ruby's name. I don't want him saying those things about her..." Weiss said softly.

"Well he will be dealt with soon enough. Just keep that in mind." Naga said as she hugged Weiss one more time. "So what do you girls want to do today seeing as it is the weekend?"

"Well there is a dancing contest at the arcade in town..." Yang stated.

"That is true but I have an idea and it is something Amaya here may enjoy. What about the Hot Spring?"

"Hot spring?" Amaya asked, tilting her head to the side while looking completely adorable while doing it

"Okay that settles it everyone grab towels we are going to the hot spring. I got lunch and beverages."

Blake laughed at what Naga said

"Amaya I have to ask how old are you?"

"Twenty"

"Blake and Weiss are now Eighteen so that leaves poor Ruby to young to drink. But what the hell today everyone gets drunk!" Naga said happily as she gathered up the towels needed and waited for everyone to be ready.

"Naga, I am not letting my sister get drunk," Yang stated seriously.

"Well I do have some juices from back home that are not alcoholic. Is that better Yang?"

"Yes, that will do just fine" Yang replied, glad that Naga was so understanding

"So what is everyone waiting on gather two towels a piece. I got my two."

"Why two?" Weiss asked as Ruby quickly gathered four towels, two for herself and two for Weiss.

"One for your hair and one for your body Weiss." Naga said with a chuckle.

"Ah. I guess that makes sense"

"Is everyone ready to go?" Naga asked as she walked over to the door ready to lead them back to the spring.

"Yup!" Yang and Ruby said, both girls popping their 'p'

Naga opened the door and lead the group up to the spring a smile on her face.

Amaya was curious as to where they were all going, but stayed quiet for now, knowing that she would get answers soon

Naga lead them to the garden and then up to the Hot Spring and stripped naked and dove in with a happy sigh. "Strip down girls and come on in the waters fine!"

Amaya saw Blake dive into the hot springs before following as well, knowing that if one of her beloveds was okay with it, then it should be fine. She had taken off her clothes before following Blake's example.

Naga was seated on the natural stone bench and relaxed happily. So Amaya what do you think of a Hot Spring?"

I think it's wonderful..." Amaya started to say before purring softly as Yang rubbed the base of her ears.

Naga chuckled at the sight.

Blake watched the scene and smiled lightly at how quickly Yang accepted Amaya into their life.

"So Weiss I take it your dear old daddy fussed at Winter as well?" Naga asked to make sure if her hunch was correct.

"You have no idea" Weiss said with a light laugh

"You Know what would be fun Weiss?" Naga asked fighting a full on bellow of her laugh managing to turn it into a full bodied chuckle.

"Have him meet Ruby and kiss her on the lips when he shows up?" Weiss asked

"While that would be fun to watch I was thinking of sending him a very special video and telling him he is to hand over his shares and money to me or he gets to have what is in the video happen to him. Blake knows the video in question."

"Oh?" Weiss asked before turning to the black cat.

"Blake I can edit you out of the video if you want. I am asking about using the video of Adam's interrogation to take SDC from Weiss' father along with his money."

"Only if you edit me out, but feel free to send it to him. Hell, send it to him after you sell the company back to Weiss" Blake commented

Naga chuckled. "Sounds like a plan."

"Seems like someone's a little vindictive," Yang purred into Blake's ear, causing the cat Faunus to blush lightly.

"So Yang who is the top in this interesting three way relationship?"

"I think I'll let you keep pondering the answer to that question," Yang replied as she started rubbing the base of Blake's ears, giving her the same pleasure that she gave Amaya just a few seconds ago

"Ponder no more I have my answer." Naga said as she pulled cups for everyone. Ruby got Peach juice. While everyone else got a glass of Brandy.

Is there any drink that you don't have in that cape of yours?" Amaya asked as she swam over to her loves.

"Yes there are many that I do not. I have three alcoholic drinks and several juices and spring water from home."

"I see," Amaya said before taking the glass of brandy into her hand and raising it to the air. "To Naga," she toasted

"To Team RWBY!" Naga raised her own glass with a smile.

"To Team RWBY!" everyone else said before they all drank.

Naga sipped at her glass of Brandy enjoying the flavor and burn as it went down.

Ruby grinned lightly as she took a sip of her juice, glad that everyone was enjoying themselves.

"So Amaya what do you think of the hot spring?" Naga asked as she pulled out plates and started filling them with Dragon Steaks and mashed potatoes and milk gravy.

It's fantastic..." Amaya said

Once the plates was filled Naga started passing them to the girls with actual silverware made from silver.

Weiss's eyes widened as she saw that they were using actual silverware and was about to comment about it

Naga shook her head no. "It is the only cutlery I have with me."

Weiss nodded and stayed silent instead.

"Dig in girls and enjoy the meal." Naga said happily.

The five girls nodded at Naga's words and started eating, each enjoying the meal.

Naga dug in as well and sighed happily as she sipped at her Brandy with relish.

"This is the life," Ruby said softly while sitting next to Weiss

"Yes it is. Sitting back soaking in a natural hot spring eating the finest foods and drinking the finest drinks. Not a care in the world."

"Indeed it is," Weiss said softly while resting her head on Ruby's shoulder lightly.

Naga started singing happily. The song called Somewhere.

Somewhere in the world Somewhere in the dark I can hear the voice that calls my name Might be a memory Might be my future Might be a love waiting for me

Rock me gently Hug me tenderly 'Til the morning breaks, night fades away I've spent my time in vain Trapped inside pain Don't let me down Help me see the light

Feeling bitter and twisted all along Wading through an empty life too long I close my eyes Listen to the wind Longing to belong to a higher place

Let me hear your voice Let me be with you When the shadow falls down upon me Like a bird singing Like a breeze blowing It's calling me Somewhere in the world

Feeling bitter and twisted all along Wading through an empty life too long I close my eyes Listen to the wind Longing to belong to a higher place

Let me hear your voice Let me be with you When the shadow falls down upon me Like a bird singing Like a breeze blowing It's calling me Somewhere in the world

Somewhere in the world...

Halfway through the song, Weiss started pouring her own soft voice into the theme, turning it into a wonderful duet.

Naga smiled as she and Weiss finished singing the song tears in Naga's eyes.

"Naga?" Yang asked, softly and concerned.

"That was my mothers lullaby for me when I was young. She sang it to help lull me to sleep."

"It's beautiful" she said softly.

"Thank you Yang. But my mother had a voice of an angel. It sounded much better when she sang it." Naga said tears falling as she drank her Brandy.

Glynda would think otherwise, right girls?" Yang asked.

Naga blushed at hearing that. "Oh stop. I know I have a good voice but my mother had an otherworldly blessed singing voice. My singing was from many countless hours taking voice lessons. Hers was a gift from L-Sama."

"If there is one thing I'm okay with doing at my father's request...it was learning how to sing," Weiss said softly. "It always helped remind me of mother"

"I know that is one of the reasons I took the classes when I was nine. I wanted to be able to sing like my mother."

"Well I think you both sounded great. End of discussion" Ruby commented.

"Thanks Rubes." Naga said with a smile.

"Don't mention it," she said with a grin.

"So Amaya what have the girls told you about me?"

"Nothing but good things over the week. That getting on your bad side, while hard to do, is a Bad Idea," Amaya replied.

Naga chucked at that. "So very true."

"I had a feeling you would say that. And I want to thank you, for saving me from whatever the White Fang had planned for me because of my association with Blakey"

"Not a problem Amaya. I take it no one has told you what Adam had planned have they?"

"No, they didn't actually."

"Good that is not something you will want to know."

"She's telling the truth Maya. You don't want to know" Blake said softly.

Naga nodded sadly. "Lets just say it was not good."

Amaya nodded at that, knowing it was going to be the case

"So any questions you girls have for me?"

"Do you want your hammock back?" Yang asked.

"I will be taking it back today." Naga said with a chuckle.

"Alright..."

"Any other questions?"

Ruby shook her head at that.

"Okay good to know." Naga said with a smile.

As they continued to drink and eat, Weiss started feeling the effects of the brandy, starting to get a little lightheaded.

"You alright over there Weiss?"

"Peachy," Weiss commented, though Ruby raised an eyebrow at that, having never heard the heiress use that word

Naga refills each girls glass with a smile.

"I think this should be the last one for my princess," Ruby commented

Naga looked to Ruby and raised an eyebrow. "I think your forgetting that I can make everyone as sober as when we got in the spring in seconds Rubes. Let her have fun."

"Alright," Ruby said

Once everyone's drink was topped off Naga sat back and finished her food and sat back to drink and relax.

Yang leaned over and whispered to Naga. "Wanna bet that Weiss starts teasing Ruby sexually while drunk?"

I will not bet cause you would have already won." Naga said while nodding over to Weiss whose hand was inching up Ruby's thigh.

"I see..." Yang said, amused. If it was anyone else at the moment, they would have faced the "Junior treatment" but with Weiss...she knew that the heiress wouldn't intentionally hurt her sister. "It's a shame I can't record this for later though..."

"Yes a shame." Naga said with a smirk as her scroll was in a tree overlooking the Spring and recording.

"You're recording this, aren't you?" Blake deadpanned as she watched Weiss leaned up and started nibbling on Ruby's earlobe.

"Why would I do that?" Naga asked slyly.

"Because you're just as bad as Naomi"

"So speaking of Naomi how far have you gotten in book two?"

"I just got past the part where you started getting turned on from being whipped," Blake stated.

"Well it can be lots of fun sure."

"You also enjoyed being fisted"

"Yeah and? What is wrong with that?"

"I never said that there was a problem with it," Blake replied.

"Just wait it will get even better."

"Oh?"

"I am not going to spoil it Blake."

"Aw...but how am I know what to use on Yang and Maya?"

"You will just have to finish reading the series I guess."

"I guess," Blake said, knowing that when it was her turn on top that both Yang and Amaya were very pleased...

Naga smiled and refilled everyone's glass this time with a double shot of Seyruun Moonless Shine.

"...You-'re plan-ning on ever-yone get-ting drunk..." Ruby asked between light moans. While she loved the attention...she wanted Weiss to actively be participating in it, not drunk

"Well would have been you too but your sister nixed it."

"Because Yang's a party pooper" Ruby huffed for a few moments before moaning softly as Weiss moved down to nibble lightly at her collar bone while her hand had ghosted up Ruby's side until it stopped underneath her chest, lightly palming Ruby's breasts.

Drink up girls this party is just starting." Naga said as she sipped at her shine slowly.

"Define just starting..." Amaya said as she sipped her drink, already feeling a little buzzed.

"We are all going to have fun in our own ways. I get to watch you all get to play. Let loose and have fun."

"I see..." Blake said while starting to feel the effects of her drink. She assumed that this was some of her moonshine

Naga was feeling fine. Not even slightly buzzed yet nor was she tipsy.

Yang placed her drink to the side, letting it float in the hot spring but keeping an eye on it and her kittens starting to play with each other. "So...if you're drinking your specialized moonshine, how aren't you getting drunk, hm?" she asked Naga.

"Oh I will be getting there. I am simply enjoying taking it slow. I need to make sure I keep my hands to my self or Glynda would have my head."

"Is that the consensus you and the good witch come to after the kiss with my Blakey?" Yang asked. She had qualms with it, but she was curious.

"That it was to be a one time thing and only because of the psychological harm it would cause Adam."

"And if someone kissed while under the influence of your moonshine?" Yang inquired

Not gonna happen they try they get sober really quick."

Yang nodded at that. "Alright then," she said before catching her glass and taking a light sip of it, getting slightly tipsy. "Well I'll be...I didn't think Maya knew about that spot..."

"She is a Faunus she knows the spots you should learn to give Blake and her all the pleasure you can."

"Oh trust me, I know," Yang said before whispering. "I don't know what I'd do without them..."

"I know Yangarang." Naga said as she continued to sip her shine.

Yang nodded at that before letting herself be dragged away by her cat lovers

Naga sat across the spring from everyone and enjoyed the show as she sipped at her drink.

Yang shivered lightly in pleasure as both Blake and Amaya used their sandpaper-like tongues on her breasts.

Naga got out of the spring and went and grabbed her scroll cause she heard it ringing. It was Salem. "Oh I wondered when you would grow a set of balls and call Salem."

"Well seeing as you took out one of my lieutenants, I have been doing some rearranging" Salem admitted.

"Cut the shit. Not only did I take out Adam Taurus I also removed Roman Torchwick from play and the entirety of the White, Black, and Red Fangs. So try me again. What is the reason for this call?"

"I just wanted to know who you are my dear. There's almost no info about you..."

"Cause I have been in this world less than three months. All my info is top secret and above your pay grade."

"But honey...nothing's above my pay grade"

"This info is. Tell you what how about this. A duel winner take all. If you can beat me I will tell you everything. If I win you die."

"If I beat you, you become my slave. If you win, I'll become yours" she countered

"Nope I win you die."

"Nothing else I can offer?"

"Nothing at all." Naga said with an evil grin capable of even making Dragons run in fear.

Salem sighed at that. "Alright, fine"

"Next Saturday. Emerald Forest. Noon. Be there or I come for you in your home."

"So you want to fight during the honeymoon, hm?" Salem asked

"I can always make time to crush a bug like you Salem." Naga said with a smirk.

"Or I could always crash the wedding..."

"You must have one hell of a death wish Salem."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not"

"You try and crash my wedding. Your death will go down in the history books as the most brutal death in history."

"And if by crash I steal two of your bridesmaids?"

"Good luck trying that bitch. You stay the hell away from my wedding or I will find you before it and end you."

"Alright, I won't harm your wedding"

"I know what you look like I see you anywhere near it you will not make it to the duel. None of your minions either bitch."

"I will keep that in mind my dear" she said before hanging up

Naga growled angrily as she dropped down to the Spring and slugged back her shine with a growl.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked, pulling Weiss out of the hot spring so that she wouldn't drown. After having two orgasms...Weiss had passed out.

"Apparently there is someone who is wanting to crash my wedding." Naga said as she poured herself some more Brandy.

"Should I get Crescent Rose then and bring my beloved to it?"

"Everyone needs to be armed just in case."

Ruby nodded at that before getting up and sitting down next to Weiss

Sorry about blowing the fun mood like that girls."

"I think they're still under the affects of the alcohol"

"Well at least some people are having fun." Naga said as she called up Glynda.

"Hello" Glynda said with a smile once she saw who it was

"Hey love. Just got a call from Salem. I have a feeling she is going to try and crash our wedding. How she knows about it and when it is worries me love."

"That is troublesome...do you think we could have a spy in our midst?" Glynda asked

"It is possible though it is not one of the girls. I am wondering who though."

"Could it be that the girls don't know? Like sleepwalking or something similar?"

"I will look into it soon love. We need to find the spy."

"Agreed. I'd hate to have my wedding ruined because of someone having a hatred for you"

"I am thinking seriously of going after her today or tomorrow love." Naga said with a growl.

"Just be careful if you do, alright? I don't want to lose you"

"You will not my love I will leave tonight and hit her fortress after midnight."

"Alright. Do you want me to keep an eye on the girls tonight, see what happens?" Glynda suggested before hearing a loud moan in the background.

"Once they pass out I am going to scan them myself and fix anything I find then all but Ruby is getting Detoxified."

"Alright."

"All the girls but Ruby and myself are drunk."

"Oh really now. So what type of trouble are they currently getting themselves into now, hm love?"

"None Weiss is out cold and Yang, Blake, and Amaya are in a daisy chain eating each other out like their lives depend on it. Ruby is sitting with Weiss cradling her head on her lap and petting her hair softly."

"Well after the wedding, I'm all yours" Glynda said with a light smirk.

"Oh I know on our honeymoon I will use that spell of mine if you want." Naga said with a wink.

"Assuming I want you to use it...who would get pregnant? You or me?" she asked,

You first love. I get pregnant there goes my magic for almost two years." Naga said softly so none of the girls could hear.

Two years...why?" she asked, thinking it was only for the nine months that she was pregnant.

"Nine months for the pregnancy and a year afterwards for my body to recover from being pregnant. Remember my magic is tied into my reproductive system."

"I see...And just think of all the ways you get to have me..." she said with a smirk.

"Exactly. It is going to be lots of fun."

"Very much so," she said with a grin.

"Well Blake and the girls have passed out so it is time for me to check. I love you Glynda."

"And I love you Naga. Good night"

"Good night my dearest." Naga hung up and walked over to Ruby and smiled as she slept and scanned her mind with her spell finding her clean. She then scanned each till she got to Amaya there she found it and quickly removed the bug that allowed her to be used as a tracker and spy without her knowledge.

While the bug was being distracted, Amaya winced and shuddered in a mix of pain and pleasure before it was completely removed and she was asleep once more.

Once she was cleared Naga smiled glad she had kept her plans quite enough even Blake and Amaya had not heard. "Salem you die tonight." She said as she cast Detoxify on everyone even herself and woke everyone up. "Okay girls time to head back to the dorm with you."

"Aw...do we have to?" Ruby asked. She had enjoyed looking after Weiss.

"Yes I have a mission tonight. So hop to it girls" Naga said as she got dressed quickly.

Ruby and the other girls got dressed just as quickly. Before Weiss could say or ask, Ruby had picked her up Bridal style before speeding back towards their dorm room.

Naga lead the group back to the dorm room and once everyone was inside she bowed low. "I bid you all good night." With that she shut and locked the door and took flight towards Salem's fortress and landed outside the boundaries and stealthily snuck in. Taking enemies out with "Sleeping." then a quick snap of the neck without any of them ever knowing she was there as she made her way to Salem's room.

Salem was currently working on her newest minion, feeding her false promises of what would happen when she completed her mission.

Suddenly the door to the room exploded off the frame and buried its self in the wall behind Salem and Naga walked in with an evil grin. "KNOCK KNOCK BITCH!"

Salem was shocked to see that Naga was standing in front of her inner sanctum. Not only that, but the door she exploded off of narrowly missed squashing her like a bug.

"I told you Salem you will not interrupt my wedding so to guarantee that you die here and now. So any last words?"

"Just because you kill me doesn't mean my plan hasn't already been put into motion..."

"You know it is sad you have not the first clue do you? Other than you and your pet here there is no one left alive in your Fortress. Any and all people coming to the wedding will be scanned before hand and Amaya has already been cleansed of your touch."

"That might not have been the wisest of moves...ripping my bug out from that poor little kitten..."

"I did not rip it out I neutralized it. You see there is a massive difference between you and I. You are a dust mage I am a Sorceress Supreme. Trained in True Magic. After the bug was removed she was healed. So once more any last words?"

"So you only cleansed Amaya, hm? There are much more than just her. And killing me won't do anything," she said having used her semblance to create many bugs so that if her body was killed she could take over one of their bodies at will and then raise to power once again

I hate to break it to you but with the way you die here today there will be no coming back." Naga said with an evil grin.

"Oh really? And what makes you so sure? Your True Magic?"

"Yes that and the spell I am going to kill you with will destroy your soul." Naga gathered ninety-five percent of her full magic reserves and begin to cast. "Source of all souls which dwell in eternal and infinite. Everlasting flame of blue, let the power hidden in my soul be called forth from the Infinite...RA-TILT!" A flame of blue fire engulfed Salem completely not only turning her body to ash but completely destroying her soul before it could escape to any of the bugs causing them to dissolve instantly.

All across the world of Remnant, various people were holding their heads in pain for a brief second before the feeling dissolved, wondering what just happened...

Naga looked to the woman that had been in the room. "How are you feeling miss?"

"I'm feeling much better...wait, where am I? Last I remember is talking to a woman in red..." the dark-skinned girl commented. "And who are you?"

"Naga the White Serpent. I just saved you from being mind controlled by a mad woman." Naga said softly.

"Thank you. My name is Emerald Sustri" she replied. "I suppose...this means I'm in your debt?" she asked, uncertain.

"Not at all. I just wanted peace during my wedding and that woman that I killed was bound and determined to crash it. The biggest threat to this world second only to the Grimm is now gone as is the three Fang's."

"The White, Red, and Black Fangs?" Emerald asked.

"Correct." Naga said with a smile. "So need a lift somewhere?"

Not in particular. I was a street rat in Mistral honestly; I think that's why I was picked up by that woman"

"Well Beacon is always looking for more students. I might be able to put a word in for you." Naga said with a grin as she pulled her scroll free from between her breasts and stopped recording and sent it to Ozpin, James, and Glynda.

[More strays love? Perhaps we should open up an orphanage after we get married?] she jokingly texted to Naga after having watched the recording.

[Not for us but for the school. Salem was in the process of twisting her to her will.]

[She'd have to take an initiation test. Amaya got in on a bye because of both you and Blake vouching for her]

[Understood. But my work is done. Salem is dead and will not be coming back.]

[Good.]

[I also let James and Oz know it the same way I did you.]

[I see. Do you want me to hang up and let them call you?] Glynda asked.

[Only if you must love.]

[I don't want to beloved, but I think that's for the best. I will see you soon]

[Yes you will love.] Naga said as she blew a kiss to Glynda.

Glynda smiled lightly at that before catching the kiss and blowing a kiss back herself.

Naga caught it and placed it against her lips and smiled as she hung up.

"Who was that?" Emerald asked

"My soon to be wife. Glynda Goodwitch." Naga said with pride.

"I see..."

"Yes she is the light of my life."

"You're a lesbian?"

"Yes I am do not worry I am happy with her and it can not be passed to others."

"What do you mean passed to others?" she asked before Naga's scroll rang again

"What I mean is being around me will not make you a lesbian." Naga said as she answered her scroll. "Good evening James."

Emerald shrugged lightly at that. "I honestly don't care one way or the other. I'm bi" she replied.

"Good Evening Naga. I just saw your spell work. Does this mean we no longer have to worry about Salem and her goons?" he asked.

You would be correct James. All of the ones who was bugged by her are free now. She is no more and will never return."

"Bugged?"

"It seems her semblance was to place something inside people that allowed her to hear, see, and control people. In the case of her death it was also a way for her to come back. But my Ra-Tilt kept that from happening."

Because it destroys the soul, not the body"

"It destroys both at the same time and completely."

"Glad to hear it. Now then, what to do with the new Stray?"

"See if she is cut out for Beacon."

"You trust her that much already?"

"Oh she will be vetted by me." Naga said softly.

"What do you mean?" Emerald asked, unsure about that

Ironwood expressed worries that you may be a criminal so I agreed to vet you for loyalty to some criminal element other than the Fang's or Salem."

"Well...I might have a few warrants out for stealing..." she admitted sheepishly.

Naga put James on hold and stepped up to Emerald. "This will not hurt you at all." She placed her hands on her head and cast and did a deep scan of her mind looking for anything and everything dealing with crime.

Emerald stayed still as Naga scanned her memories.

Naga nodded at what she found. She picked up her scroll and took James off hold. "She is clean. a few warrants for theft but that was only of food and such to keep her alive. I have a good feeling giving her a place at the school will be good for her James."

"If you say so," James said.

"Do you doubt my scans?" Naga asked her voice going cold.

"I trust your scans, but once a thief always a thief"

"Not always the case. She only stole to survive. I am going to give her enough Lien to live comfortably and her need to steal vanishes."

"Then I will recommend that Ozpin keeps an eye on her" James commented.

"Very well any questions about what you saw?"

"You've answered all the ones I've had. Thank you"

"Good night James." Naga said as she hung up with a sigh.

"Is he...always like that?" Emerald asked.

Naga sighed again. "Yes he is."

"Fun" she said sarcastically.

"Agreed." Naga replied as her scroll rang once more. She answered it. "Yes Ozpin how are you tonight?"

"I'm doing wonderful Naga, thank you for asking." Ozpin replied.

"How can I help you tonight Ozpin?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you for taking down my chess opponent"

"She was going to try and crash my wedding Ozpin."

"How did she know?"

Her semblance was to put something like a bug in peoples brains. That allowed her to listen, see, and control at her will. Not only that but they could be used as a way to resurrect in the event of her death. Then again she never fought someone like me. She is not coming back."

"That is the how then, but now the next question is how did she know specifically about your wedding?"

"Amaya was bugged by Salem from during her time in the Fang's." Naga said softly. "Anyway got a new potential student if she can pass the exam to get in. She has already been vetted by me she is completely clean."

"Bring her to my office tomorrow morning and I will see what I can do"

"Alright where will she sleep tonight then? She has been homeless up till now."

"I will have a room set up for her by the time you two return"

"Good to know. It will be about an hour before we arrive.: Naga said with a sigh.

"Alright," Ozpin said. "Please bring her to my office when you get here and I'll show her to her room for the night"

"Very well. Naga out." Naga hung up and looked to Emerald. "I have to ask are you afraid of heights?"

"You're asking me that after scanning my memories?" Emerald deadpanned.

"Yes I am because I was looking for things like Salem's bugs as well as criminal elements. I did not scan your entire life."

"Ah. Sorry then. But to answer your question, I never felt safer than on rooftops if that answers your question"

"Alright. Mind the bodies as we leave." Naga said as she lead Emerald back outside. Once there she picked her up bridal style and cast Raywing and took off at Mach Two.

Emerald blushed lightly as she was picked up before they both flew off

An hour later Naga landed on Ozpin's balcony while huffing and puffing. She then set Emerald down and walked up and knocked.

Ozpin opened the balcony door and let the two in

"Well here she is Oz. Now if you do not mind I need food and sleep."

"Sure thing. Go back to your future wife, if that's okay that is" he said not sure if the ritual was different or not. "And I will help Ms. Emerald to her room"

"Tomorrow is when we need to sleep apart actually." Naga said as she walked out of the office and made her way on foot to her home with Glynda.

Alright Miss Seyruun. Please sleep well," Ozpin said before turning towards Emerald. "Now then Miss Emerald, could you follow me?" he asked.

Naga got to Glynda's house and unlocked the door with her scroll and walked inside shutting the door behind her and heading straight to the kitchen for food. Trying to not awaken Glynda if she was asleep.

"Naga, is that you?" Glynda asked from the bedroom. She had just gotten undressed and about to head into the shower.

"Yes love just raiding the fridge for food. Burned up allot of magic today."

Glynda peeked her head out from the bedroom, alarmed. "I thought you said you weren't going after Salem until after the wedding"

"Love I sent you the video of her death. She was planning to crash the wedding remember."

"That's right, I forgot. I was grading papers until you called and then had a glass of wine before eating and then just about to get into the shower," she explained, detailing her day.

"That sounds like lots of fun." Naga said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"When you become a professor yourself, I don't have to teach you about the craziness it involves" Glynda countered, albeit with a light teasing voice

"Oh I bet. As for that Ra-Tilt I used on Salem that was Ninety-five percent of all of my magic used in the one attack."

"If I didn't love you..."

What you would spank me?" Naga asked with a lopsided grin as she loaded the table with food. Her hair a smoky gray.

"I have a crop for a reason love," she commented.

Naga squirmed and fought back a moan while biting her bottom lip.

"I'm sure I could get other bondage gear if that really turns you on," Glynda commented.

Naga coughed and tugged at her cape. Hoping that Glynda would catch it.

Glynda noticed the tug at her cape, wondering just what her lover would do

"I have a full set of bondage gear in my cape along with the toys." Naga said before she dug into her food.

"Is there anything you don't have love?" Glynda asked before shaking her head. "Anyways, I'm going to get into the shower."

If you give me about twenty minutes I can join you in the shower love." Naga said with a warm and loving smile.

"I guess I can wait," Glynda said in an over aspirated voice.

"Don't worry I am enjoying the view." Naga said as she licked her lips and dug back into her food.

"You behave" Glynda commented.

"What is this word Behave. I know it not." Naga said with a teasing chuckle.

"Oh you know not the word behave, hm? How about the word 'couch'?" Glynda asked, playing along.

Naga pouted and gave Glynda the puppy dog eyes.

Glynda laughed before blowing Naga a kiss. "I do believe I have won this round my dear"

"Fine I will do this word behave for you." Naga sighed theatrically and finished eating and put the food not eaten back in the fridge.

Glynda laughed lightly at that

"Now let us go enjoy a shower shall we?"

"I think we shall," she said with a light smile leading the way while lightly teasing Naga.

Naga growled hungrily but kept it to only that as she followed Glynda to the shower.

Glynda blushed softly before turning the water on, a few minutes later she stepped into the shower.

Naga stripped and stepped inside with her and quickly got wet and started lathering Glynda with love and tenderness.

Glynda relaxed against Naga, letting her betrothed wash her.

Once Glynda was fully lathered Naga turned to let Glynda return the favor.

Glynda let the soap gather in her hands for a few seconds before she pressed the soap onto her love's back, quickly lathering it in while also giving her a light massage as well.

Naga moaned softly in pleasure as her muscles relaxed under her loves touch.

Glynda grinned lightly to herself, glad that she was doing it right...if the soft moans were any indication

"I so needed this massage love. So thank you." Naga said softly.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. I looked into it yesterday and was hoping that I was doing it right," she whispered

"Before bed if you want I can give you a full body massage love."

"I think I would like that."

"It is the least I can do before the wedding."

"Thank you" she said with a soft smile.

Tomorrow night is going to suck love." Naga said softly.

I know...but I also know that we can survive it" she replied.

"Oh I know and just think. After that is the wedding. Are you nervous or excited love?"

"A little bit of both actually," Glynda admitted.

"Do not feel bad so am I." Naga said as she rinsed off.

Glynda nodded at that before washing off as well before a thought came to her...but she would keep it to herself for now.

"Yes love?" Naga asked having seen the look that crossed her face.

"I was just thinking about how while I'm willing to try anything with you once we're married, we haven't come up with a safe word, just in case"

"Moonstone." Naga said with a warm and loving smile.

"Works for me" Glynda said, returning Naga's smile with one of her own.

"So how are you enjoying the books?"

Immensely. I just got to the part where you think Naomi's starting to fall in love with you actually"

"So still in book one?" Naga asked to make sure.

"No, book five actually" she commented. At the end of book four you just got her to trust you enough to get the chains off your body but not the runes that was stopping you from using your magic"

"Yes that was not an easy task at all." Naga started drying Glynda off with a smile.

"I could tell. But I am curious as to what happens when you finally convince her to take even that off. Do you smite her instantly for the sexual torture or let her live. I'm actually quite curious." she admitted.

"You will find out when you finish the series." Naga said with a smirk."

"I figured you were going to say that"

"You should have known I would. I am not going to spoil it for you."

"Speaking of spoiling, how was it that you made a spell that knew what I've read and what I haven't?"

"It is a simple enchantment actually. It makes sure that you have read every word. The books are semi-sentient."

"I see"

"Yes. It tracks your eye movement and reads your thoughts as you read."

"Then if that's the case...do the books change to suit the reader? Like say if I don't like something, will the book let me skim it or summarize it for me?" she asked, curious about the spell now.

To a degree it will actually."

"Alright"

Naga smiled and snapped her on the butt with the towel as she was walking towards the bedroom.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself sexy." Naga said with a chuckle.

Glynda narrowed her eyes before letting out a light smirk as she channeled her Semblance

"Hey I was just playing around. Consider what you do in retaliation well. Any form of spanking will make me wet and want to take you to the bed and have my way with you."

"Who said anything about spanking love?" she asked with an evil smirk before picking up a feather, and started using it to ghost over the bottom of her feet, causing her to squirm lightly "Oh, you're ticklish, hm?" she asked.

Naga growled and tackled Glynda to the bed and kissed her hard. When she broke the kiss she said to Glynda. "Love had you gotten to book six you would know that tickling me is as bad as spanking me."

"Well maybe I can skip to book six now..." she said with an impish grin

"You want to make love before the wedding love?"

"Not really love," she admitted softly. Sorry..."

Then you need to behave dear."

Glynda laughed before nodding, giving Naga a light kiss. "Let's go to sleep love," she said softly.

"That sounds like a plan dearest." Naga said as she snuggled up behind Glynda in the bed and sighed happily.

Glynda rested into Naga's form, letting the sorceress wrap her arms around her before slowly falling asleep

Naga smiled and kissed the back of Glynda's neck and drifted off to sleep. 


	11. Chapter 11 The Wedding

CHAPTER 11 The Wedding

Glynda slowly woke up to the smell of coffee wafting into their bedroom

Naga was once again awake before Glynda and was making her breakfast with coffee just how she likes it along with a single long stemmed rose set at the table. Naga left before Glynda could leave the bedroom. She was a firm believer in not seeing the bride the day before the wedding.

Glynda got out of the shower and dried off before getting dressed, sighing lightly at the prospect of not seeing Naga for the rest of the day. But in the end, it would definitely be worth it or so she hoped. Stepping out into the living area, she smiled softly as she saw the rose, note and the plate of breakfast on the table.

The letter read.

To my heart;  
While this time apart the day of our wedding is traditional my heart aches to be away from you. Know that I am counting the seconds till the time we are wed. I truly look forward to seeing you in your dress walking down the aisle towards me. For me this is a dream come true and I would have it no other way. Till we are in each others arms again my heart will ache for you. Your beloved;  
Gracia ul Naga Seyruun

Glynda blushed as she read the note, a soft smile on her face as she read the letter, imagining Naga's voice in her head as she read it.

Naga was in the girls dorm room getting showered and ready for her wedding she wanted to be married and seal it with a kiss at exactly ten twenty-one the peak of the Fall Equinox. She was excited as she bathed and delicately applied her makeup along with a dab of her mothers perfume from her own wedding. That was the something old. The dress was blue as well as something new so she had to find something borrowed. That was making her frazzled.

"Naga?" Weiss asked as she heard their extra member of the team.

"Come on in Weiss. Just getting a little frazzled. Here I am about to get married and I need something borrowed to fit with tradition."

"Do you have any allergies to metals?"

"None that I know of why do you ask?" Naga asked curiously.

"I have some earrings that you can borrow" Weiss said with a grin. "Do you want the color to match the dress?"

"That would be wonderful thank you Weiss." Naga said as she leaned down to allow Weiss to put them into her ears in the place of the huge amethyst earrings she normally wore.

Weiss took two small decorative earring with several small sapphires in them before placing then in Naga's ears for her. "It's actually a small blessing that father decided on postponing the meeting, isn't it?" she asked

"Yes it is Weiss. This way my mind is much more clear when we cross the proverbial blades at the meeting. Already put a spell in place that will prevent anyone with any ill intent or will to not be able to cross into the area of the wedding." Naga said smugly.

"Would you be willing to do that for the five of us when we have our respective weddings?" Weiss asked.

"You do not even have to ask Weiss." Naga said with a smile.

"Thanks," Weiss replied with a smile of her own.

"You are very welcome Weiss. Thank you for letting me borrow your earrings." Naga said as she gives Weiss a sisterly hug.

Weiss returned the hug. "No problem Naga"

"You girls need to get ready as well." Naga said with a smirk.

Ruby and the others nodded at that

Naga was wearing a simple dress till they got where the wedding was being held. No need in putting on the dress before time.

Ruby and the others were wearing simple dresses as well. It wouldn't do well to get their dresses accidentally dirtied

As the time came closer Naga lead the girls to the location of the wedding was being held. A simple small building was on site for each of the brides and bridesmaids to get changed in. Naga let the girls go first as she wanted to wait a little longer to don her wedding dress.

Ruby and Yang quickly got into their respective dresses. While the dresses were mainly blue with purple accents and light frills. While Yang wasn't particularly fond of the frills, she could put up with it for a few hours.

Once the girls were all dressed Naga stepped into the small building and slipped into her own dress. An ice blue number that accented her body to perfection. She put her hair up and finished applying her makeup and once done stepped out. The light hitting the dress made the gemstones made into the gown light up enhancing her beauty even further.

It's so pretty..." Ruby said softly after Naga stepped out of the building that they gave the five of them for changing.

"Now we wait for our cue to head to the dais. I am just glad the weather is holding up for this. Not to cold nor to hot."

"And thank Oum it isn't raining either," Weiss said, especially with her hair up in a sophisticated bun

"Do not jinx this day please." Naga said with a panicked face.

"I didn't mean to," Weiss quickly responded, looking a little panicked now

"I know you did not mean to and I made sure it had no effect." Naga said with a sigh.

"How so?" Amaya asked, curious.

"Words hold power and jinx's are a form of magic that anyone can use. Prime example and know that this is blocked from doing anything. What's the worse that could happen? How many times have you heard someone say that and the wheels come off and something really fucked up happens?"

"That explains it," Amaya said with a light laugh

"I thought it would. I have lost track of the times I heard someone say something like that and then the worst possible thing happens."

"I know what you mean. I've heard similar things uttered like that before" Blake said

"Soon after those few phrases were uttered shit went sideways and topsy-turvy am I correct?" Naga asked with a smirk.

"You have no idea"

"No I believe I do have an idea. I have seen the results myself." Naga chuckled as the time to begin drew closer.

"Alright," Blake said with a light grin

Naga smiled suddenly. "It is time girls you all know your places right?"

All five girls nodded at that, knowing their positions thanks to the rehearsal

"Good it is time to go." Naga said as she headed to her place at the alter to await Glynda coming down the isle.

Amaya, Blake and Yang were on one side of the aisle, Blake not having her bow on at the request of Naga and Amaya. While on the other side were Weiss, Winter (who was still in Vale since she took time off due to the meeting that was suppose to happen) and Ruby.

Naga smiled when she heard the wedding march start playing and looked up the isle and saw Glynda come through the curtain and start heading her way. Her heart skipped a hand full of beats at the beauty before her.

Ozpin smiled lightly as he led Glynda to the altar. He was entirely happy and surprised when she asked him for this particular honor. Once Glynda was standing at the altar, he smiled for a second before taking his seat.

Naga stared into Glynda's eyes as tears threatened to spill free. The pastor came forward and preformed the ceremony and just as Naga had planned at exactly ten twenty-one am they sealed it with a kiss as a newly wedded couple. A flash of light signaled the union being blessed by the Fall Equinox.

Glynda stared into Naga's eyes, tears of joy threatening to spill free. She didn't hear much of the pastor's voice, so focused was she on Naga's face. It wasn't until Naga said 'I do' that she responded with an 'I do' of her own. At exactly 10:21, she returned the kiss that her new wife gave her, though she was confused as a flash of light appeared behind them as they kissed.

Once the kiss ended at 10:22 Naga smiled having seen the flash and exclaimed aloud to all present. "The flash of light you all have seen was a divine blessing from this worlds as well as my own worlds gods upon this marriage. So that it may never be torn asunder. Should one of us pass we both do. We have been granted divine protection to stay bound as one till our deaths."

Ozpin grinned lightly after hearing that, happy for them both. He also noticed that his students were smiling on the side. This was a scene that he could wish he could save forever.

Naga smiled as she lifted Glynda bridal style and carried her to the covered picnic area and sat her down for the reception. After throwing the bouquets Yang and Ruby catching them respectively.

Glynda stayed close to Naga in the hold, knowing that she was safe and secure.

Weiss and both cat Faunus blushed lightly as their respective other caught the bouquets at the same time.

Naga sat beside Glynda and the reception went on till late in the afternoon. When it came time for the brides to head home for the night a limo pulled up and Naga carried Glynda and sat her inside before joining her.

Once Naga was in the limo, Glynda rested her head lightly on her new wife's shoulder. "This is the best day of my life..." she said softly.

"I feel the same way dear. Are you looking forward to tonight?"

"Where I won't be sleeping at all?"

Naga grinned lovingly. "You got that right my dearest."

"I trust you with whatever we have planned for the evening," she replied with a grin of her own.

"I will start us off slowly and work up to the really fun stuff my beloved wife."

"I trust you Naga Seyruun" she said softly.

Naga smiles as she picks Glynda up bridal style out of the Limo and carries her across the threshold into the home and pushes the door shut behind them. In less than an hour moaning can be heard escaping the house even through Naga's soundproofing spell. All through the night moaning and screaming can be heard and finally around ten in the morning it dies off and Naga and Glynda are laying on the bed soaked through with sweat and other body fluids and grinning like fools. Sexual aids lie abound around them. Naga having used them all on them selves. "I told you Glynda you would not be sleeping on our wedding night."

"I never said that I didn't believe you my dear," Glynda said before giving her a soft kiss "And thank you...for waiting"

Naga happily returned the kiss. "I am glad I did as well Mrs. Seyruun. Now I need to shower for the meeting in two hours at SDC."

"That should be amusing, though it's a shame I can't see it" she replied.

"Oh it will be being recorded. You see one of the enchantments in the jewel in my tiara is it can make magical recordings of the area around me including sound." Naga said as she got up and sauntered to the shower.

"You do realize its only the fact that you have this meeting that I'm not following you into the shower, my sexy tease" Glynda commented as she kept her eyes on Naga the whole time.

"That and you can not feel your legs or even move them love." Naga chuckled as she started the shower and stepped in with the bathroom door wide open.

"Well when your spell created a dick that special..." she commented from the warm bed.

"You do remember exactly what I said the purpose of that spell was right?" Naga asked knowing she had indeed told her about it.

"If I remember the way you worded it, it was 'This spell will make it impossible to not get pregnant'"

"Correct. So Congratulations love we are going to be a family in nine months."

"We should let Dorothy and Toto know as well. That way we can call on them for babysitting duties"

"Go ahead love. They will need the nine months to get ready."

"Hopefully they aren't busy today then..."

Naga stepped out of the shower and dried off and handed Glynda her scroll and got dressed in her sorceress supreme attire, then sauntered into the kitchen to eat before heading to the meeting location to leave with Weiss and Ruby.

Glynda took her scroll into her hands before going into the bathroom and taking her own shower. She knew that she had time before the festivities started.

"Dolt, stay still. My dad isn't going to kill you." Weiss said as Ruby was in a nervous mood.

"Good morning girls. Ready to hit your old man where it really hurts Weiss?"

"Um...Is it too late to bow out?" Ruby asked, obvious nervous.

"Yes it is so lets go get this meeting done."

"Don't worry Dolt, Father won't kill you. Neither will Whitley, I promise."

"Do not forget Ruby I will be there with you both."

"And Winter will be there as well. You will be fine, promise"

"I hope so..." Ruby said softly.

"Ruby look at me. I give you my word of honor that no ill will come your way."

Weiss knew the best way to ease her girlfriend's worries. "And if you're good, we can stop by a bakery on the way back..."

"Plus I have some very special cookies I can give you as well if you behave like Weiss wants you to." Naga replies as she starts walking into the building the meeting is in.

"You two are evil, bribing me with cookies," Ruby muttered.

"But it's working, is it not?" Weiss asked, amused. "Anyways, we should probably get going."

Once in the elevator Naga looks to Weiss. "So should I be the new me or the old me in this meeting?"

"Whichever one doesn't use that laugh of yours, please" Weiss requested.

"New it is. I was going to be nice and give you both the same kind of earplugs I gave Blake before the meeting."

"Winter might bring her boyfriend though, wouldn't be fair to them"

"You make a really good point Weiss." Naga gathers herself and opens the door to the conference room and smiles. "Weiss would you please do the introductions?"

"Certainly. Father, Whitley, Winter...this is Naga Seyruun; the one interested in the company, and this is Ruby Rose, my girlfriend" Weiss responded. She was actually quite happy to announce her partner as her girlfriend.

Naga nodded to each in turn shaking each persons hand in turn though with Winter her hand was arctically cold. "Princess Gracia ul Naga Seyruun of the Royal house of Seyruun. But please call me Naga. I have already bought the shares of this company from your daughters Mr. Schnee and I wish to buy yours and your sons as well. I will pay handsomely for them in fact. You see I have heard and seen the conditions you claim do not exist for the Faunus you employ. The fact that you lie about it means things need to change and that change only happens with a change of ownership."

Weiss stayed silent, curious as to what her father would say in response.

Naga held Weiss' dads gaze with cold calculating eyes.

"What makes you think I'll just sell my company to...someone like you?" Jacques asked, meeting Naga's glare with one of his own.

"Because you pompous blow bag I have more money than Ohm and if you do not then I will open my own dust company up across the street and drive you out of business when your workers come running to work for me due to double wages for the humans and triple wages for the faunus actually paying them the exact same I pay the human workers. Plus the dust I sell will be four times cheaper than your inflated prices to simply line your pockets. Now do you want an enemy or to sell me your shares?"

"Before you answer that father, Naga here humiliates her enemies. And with what she already knows about how you run the company that you married into..." Weiss said, leaving her own threat hanging.

Whitley went bug eyed. "And what prey tell dear sister do we have to fear from someone like you with such loose morals to lay with someone the same class and gender as you are?" Upon hearing the comments and how flippantly they was tossed at Weiss and Ruby Naga's eyes snapped to the sniveling coward and retorted. "At least she has a spine and came out to her so called family about the woman she loves. But from where I am sitting you Whitley are not even able to be deemed as human, you child are lower than even the bacteria that grows in Grimm droppings. So before you go about tossing insults boy you better let your balls drop and grow some hair on your nuts before you even try that shit again or I shall do to you what I did to Adam Taurus verbally instead of physically."

Weiss coughed into her hand, disguising an amused smile at how shocked her brother looked after Naga's comments. Though she could have answered herself, it was nice to see that Naga had her and Ruby's back.

"Now old man as I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted by your son. I will pay you one million Lien for your shares in full right here and right now. Giving me full one hundred percent control of the company. But before I do I feel it is only right to show you what I meant about what I did to dear old Adam Taurus." Naga pulled out two spare Scrolls and queued up the video on them and slid them to Whitley and Jacques to watch the last round of the torture. Muted of coarse.

The couple sitting by Naga's side were not surprised when Whitley's face turned green. However, Weiss was a little surprised when the emotion of disgust passed through her father's features as he watched the video.

Needless to say Jacques I can be nice or I can result to terror tactics to get the job done. Sell me your shares and vacate the Schnee home and take nutless wonder with you. Oh and for your information. This buy out comes with a no compete clause in it. Meaning you can not open any business involving Dust at any level for the next decade." Naga slid contracts to Whitley and Jacques along with pens to sign with. "Consider this a hostile takeover if you must."

"What gives you and your harlot the right to summon this...this woman to even think of taking over father's company?!" Whitley shouted out in anger. However, this wasn't the right thing to say as two sets of eyes stared right at the young male.

"Brother..." Weiss said, her voice sickly sweet. "If I didn't know that you wouldn't last even five seconds against either myself or Ruby, I would have challenged you to a duel of honor for that comment"

Naga stood up after hearing Whitley's comment and in her hand a white globe of magic formed the literal temperature in the room dropped forty degrees in seconds and suddenly alarms started blaring and a voice called out. "Absolute zero temperature detected in conference room three. Please evacuate immediately." Naga the blasted the door with it encasing it in ice four foot thick. "Excuse me child I do not think I heard you correctly. What was that you called Miss Ruby Rose?" Naga then took up an archers stance as an Ice arrow formed in her hands and was aimed directly at his crotch.

"Please do speak up Brother dear. I would love to see the family line end with you if this is what it will succumb to" Weiss commented as Winter watched on, quite amused. Perhaps it was a good idea that she didn't bring her boyfriend to this...then again, he, sadly, had something already set up for today.

"H-how a-are you doing this?" Jacques asked, knowing for a fact that none of them had brought their weapons or any type of dust with them. What he didn't miss though was the smirk on his daughter's face as she explained this was done without Dust and only magic...let him think about the how.

"So little Shitley what was that you said about Ruby Rose? Think very carefully your next words. One does not piss off a Sorceress Supreme like me and walk away without a scratch. As I am aiming at your little pea sized nuts and toothpick dick really think hard unless you want to spend the rest of your life as a girl."

"I say do it anyways Naga. He doesn't know how hard being a female can be..." Winter commented, knowing how wrong it was to call Ruby something like that. Especially in front of Weiss. In fact, she had a feeling that her sister would be doing something along these lines herself if Naga wasn't threatening their brother's manhood right now.

"Do you want to say anything Jacques?" Naga asked with a grin that was pure unadulterated evil.

Jacques couldn't see any way to spin what his son had said to get him out of the situation that he was currently in. And he had a feeling that he would only be joining if he spoke up now

Naga turned her gaze back onto Whitley and grinned again. "Well boy you going to speak or does the Grimm got your tongue?"

"As fun as this is Naga, I think it would be better off if you didn't maim our [i]little[/i] brother," Winter finally said with a light sigh. She was all for it too, especially since it would put the little wanker down a peg or two, but the consequences of doing such an action weren't worth it. Not with what they already have planned.

"Winter all he has to do is apologize and shut up and sign the contract and I will stop." Naga said really wanting to hurt the little toad.

After hearing that, Whitley quickly placed pen to paper and signed away his shares, hoping that would placate this woman's anger.

"Whitley Ruby still needs to hear three words from you." Naga says in a way that is colder than the ice on the door.

"I...apologize for my actions," Whitley finally said

"Thank you Whitley. So Jacques will you sign the contract?" Naga said as she dismissed the Freeze arrow and then melted the ice on the door.

Seeing that he literally had no other choice, he signed the papers without a fuss.

Naga transferred the credits to Whitley and Jacques. Then to add insult to injury. She pulled out a second contract and signed all one hundred percent of the shares to Weiss. "All you owe me for the shares Weiss is a single Lien."

Weiss and Winter couldn't help themselves at the look on their father's face and laughed. In fact, Weiss had brought three Lien for this particular moment, but now that she had two extra...oh the look on their faces were priceless.

Naga signs the contract and hands it to Weiss and holds out her hand for the single Lien for all the shares.

Weiss gladly put the coin into Naga's hand, quite amused.

Naga smiled and put the coin in her top. "Pleasure doing business with you Weiss Schnee."

"The pleasure is all mine Naga Seyruun" Weiss said, amused before turning to Whitley and giving him a cold stare. "You ever, EVER call my girlfriend that again, and you will be dead. Nothing will save you and no one will find the body. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"

"I have a spell that will leave no remains behind so all she has to do is ask Whitley."

You're bluffing" Whitley commented.

Naga showed the video of the death of Salem to Whitley and Jacques. "Little boy I do not bluff."

Whitley shut up after seeing that.

"I thought so little boy. This meeting is adjourned." Naga said to Jacques and Whitley.

Ruby couldn't help herself before quickly exiting the conference room via use of her semblance. She knew what she had been called, and while both Weiss and Naga defended her from such allegations...it still hurt being called that.

Naga kept up with Ruby and hugged her like a sister. "What he said was uncalled for. He will pay for it I give you my word."

Ruby melted into the hug. "Weiss doesn't see me like that...right?" she asked softly.

"Ruby you know she does not think that about you."

"But...what if it is true? She's the heiress, now president, of the Schnee Dust Company. She can have anyone she wants from her social class. What if..."

"Ruby stop that. Weiss is with you because she loves you. She can not stand the people in her own social class. That is why I know this company is in good hands with her."

Naga's right, you Dolt," Weiss said after catching up to the speedsters by pushing her gliding glyph to the max as well as adding a haste glyph into the mix as well and hearing what Naga said. "I love you because of who you are and your personality. Sure we'll probably get into fights later on down the road, but all couples do that." Weiss commented.

"Exactly. Ruby you should have seen the look in Weiss' eyes at what that idiot said Had I not stepped in she would have killed him."

She's telling the truth," Weiss said before pulling Ruby into a hug. "You are my adorable little rose and I wouldn't change a thing about you."

Naga stepped back and reached in her cape and pulled out a cheese cloth bag full of quintuple chocolate cookies fresh from the oven hot and opened the bag and wafted the smell towards Weiss and Ruby.

Weiss just laughed at how quickly Ruby got out of the hug and was toward the bag of cookies. In all honesty, she had a feeling that if her girlfriend was a Faunus, it would be some sort of canine who could still have her chocolate treats. Though she did have to admit they smelled good...

Naga offered a cookie to each of the girls with a smile. "Please enjoy them. I cooked them two days before the wedding."

"Thank you," both Ruby and Weiss said before taking a bite of the delicious morsel.

Naga chuckled at them as she turned and walked towards the elevator bag of cookies in hand.

After a few minutes, Weiss looked at her girlfriend. "Feeling better Ruby?" she asked.

Naga was waiting at the elevator for the girls.

Ruby nodded at Weiss's question before the both of them headed towards the elevator. "So Ms. President, what will your first order of business be?" she asked teasingly.

"I have a feeling she will be getting the charter of this company reworked to make it what it should have been all along."

"Darn right I will. Though I'll be needing Blake and Amaya's input as well, seeing as I'm not a Faunus and not entirely sure what would be appropriate work ethics concerning them."

"That is exactly what is wonderful about you sharing a room with them."

"Indeed."

"So what do you think is happening right now up there Weiss?" Naga asked with sadistic glee.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked, confused.

"Just think Weiss. Your sister is upstairs with your father and brother right now alone."

"Ah, that's what you meant. I wouldn't be surprised if she's telling them about her boyfriend right now," she answered

Naga hands the bag of cookies to Weiss with a smile. "Well girls I need to get back to my wife. Have fun girls." With that she turns and saunters to her home with her wife a huge smile on her face.

"Think we should head back to the dorm room?" Ruby asked after both waved good bye to Naga

Naga unlocked the door and walked inside and shut it behind herself and snuck through the house looking for her wife Glynda.

Glynda heard the door open and a soft smile appear on her face as she felt Naga enter the household. "I'm in the kitchen!" she shouted, ending Naga's charade of being sneaky.

"Awe your no fun love." Naga said as she walked into the kitchen and gave Glynda a hug from behind.

Glynda turned around and returned the hug while giving her a light kiss. "I will admit to not having seen the video yet of the conference," she admitted.

"Oh it went well love I think you will enjoy it." Naga said with a grin.

"Well now I cannot wait to see it," Glynda replied with a smirk. "Though it is a good thing I can feel my legs again"

Naga laughed softly at that. "Yes I am glad as well. So come sit and I will show you the recording."

"Alright," Glynda said before sitting down on the love seat.

Once Glynda is seated and Naga snuggles up next to her wife she plays the recording in full.

Glynda wraps an arm around her wife as Naga gets comfortable next to her. The next moment Naga presses play and she watches in silence.

Once the recording finishes Naga looks over at Glynda wondering her reaction.

You know...I'm glad that Weiss decided to come to Beacon, especially since she had the other girls to break her out of her shell and not become...that" Glynda said. "I can't believe he called Ruby a harlot in front of both you and Weiss..."

"Neither can I and he had already been warned too. How dumb can one male be?"

"There's Jaune," she offered

"Love that is not dumb that is dense. He is smart but you have to be blunt with him."

"True. Then again, he does have his moments. I am actually surprised you were able to keep up with Miss Rose though after she bolted. Not that I blame her"

"Back home with Lina it was run or die. So I got lots of practice at running faster and faster."

"It's a shame I can't meet her though..." Glynda said thoughtfully.

"Love she eats ten times more than I do and is a million times more destructive."

Glynda smirked at that. "Then the question is, who's being punished more if we lock her and Miss Xiao Long in a room..."

"Love all I can say is room what room?"

"Valid point"

"She would likely destroy great swaths of the campus as well as kill a few students. She was known as Lina Inverse the bandit killer."

"I take my comment back then"

"Yeah and when embarrassed she tends to use Fireball first without thinking. Jaune would get fireballed in seconds of seeing her."

"Does she wear any metallic armor? If so, I can see Miss Nikos reacting to that quite quickly..."

"Very little actually."

"I can still see her coming to her boyfriend's defense quickly though"

"I see your point. Thing is Lina is a master swordswoman. A Sorceress savant and has my oomph in magic capacity."

"So Lina is basically a mini version of you?"

"Worse than me. I am basically gasoline where she is space shuttle fuel."

"And both only make the fire deadlier"

Very true but she has access to two spells that I can never hope to cast. The Ragna Blade. A Sword of chaos magic that cuts through everything including the astral barrier. The other she first cast when she was ten. Two years before meeting me. The most powerful spell in my home world. The Giga Slave. A spell so strong that if miscast will erase all creation in a blink."

"And she can pull those out whenever she wants, just like the Dragon Slave?"

"Ragna Blade she can do up to five times a day. But the Giga Slave is once a week."

"Well...at least it has some draw backs"

"And she eats ten times as much as me."

"That...is a lot of food"

"Exactly love. She is five foot tall and maybe seventy-five pounds soaking wet."

"I take it that's because of how much magic she flings around on a normal/daily basis?"

"Exactly the reason why."

Glynda nodded lightly at that before resting her head on Naga's shoulder softly.

"So love what would you like to do for dinner?"

"I was thinking something simple, grilled salmon with a light salad. That sound good?" she asked.

That sounds lovely my dearest."

"Thank you," she said before giving Naga a light kiss. "So, besides selling Miss Schnee the SDC back to her, anything else interesting happen today?"

"Not really. Right after the meeting ended I handed them a bag of cookies and came straight back home."

"Alright. Unfortunately Dorothy was out today so it was only Toto manning the shop. I didn't want to just tell him about becoming a mother"

"I understand love. I wonder if you would be interested in watching a memory of mine from back home."

"Oh?" she asked, quite curious now.

"Yes one of my memories from my travels with Lina."

"Interesting..."

"So shall I?"

"Please," she said with a nod.

Naga then proceeded to play the memory of the journey of Jeffery Malestar on his path to be a member of the Royal guard and the chaos that ensued.

Glynda watched it in the entirety before shaking her head at that. "That...poor boy"

"Poor me as well. I lost track of the times I got hit with that damn hammer."

"I saw. But you're use to that it seems. Jeffrey on the other hand..."

"Is the true meaning of idiot. I swear his mother was a demon or something."

"It wouldn't surprise me, especially with how close she was tailing you three. Though I thought you would have learned by the third hit not to be so demeaning towards him...even if he did deserve it"

Icy death from above was fun and the plan Lina came up with was fun. She's hot she's sexy and she's about to get naked. They so fell for it wow is all I can say."

Glynda laughed at that. "Sounds like you two dealt with a lot of idiots during your adventures"

"Oh you have no idea. Almost all bandits are idiots. so it was pretty bad."

"You poor soul"

"I heard she was traveling with a swordsman savant that is a bloody genius with a sword but his skull is empty as hell."

"So...Jeffrey actually had some semblance of skill?" she asked, confused.

"Oh no not even enough to equal a pinch. I am referring to the man named Gourry Gabriev. A beast with the sword but otherwise a complete idiot."

Glynda just shook her head at that, but still clearly amused. "I still can't believe they fell for what Lina said though"

"Love you mean to tell me that had you been there as you are now you would not have looked as well?"

"Well...maybe a little." She admitted with a light blush.

"I thought so." Naga chuckled as she helped gather the stuff to cook dinner.

"Well you are a sight to behold..." Glynda replied before getting up to help Naga with dinner.

Naga chuckled. "So now you see why the four bandits could fall for it."

"I concede to your wisdom," she said with a light grin

"Though love I would not mind posing nude for you."

"You wouldn't?" she asked quickly, blushing lightly. She wanted to ask if was willing to pose nude so that she could draw her but didn't want to come off as rude

"Oh dear I really do not mind if drawn or pictures taken on your scroll or both. Even willing to do a few poses with the spell from last night active."

"I might take you up on that offer..."

Naga smiles as she starts prepping the salmon and salad. Mixing up a batch of home made ranch dressing.

"Anything I can help with?"

"Stand there and be beautiful for me love that is more than enough for me." Naga says flattering Glynda.

Glynda blushed lightly at that. "Are you sure that's all I can do?" she asked.

"Well I would not say no to a little tonguing or a kiss love."

"By tonguing, do you mean the events in book 3? Where Naomi teased your erogenous zones with only her tongue while you were tied to the wall?" Glynda asked, curious.

"No more like book five where she ate me out for three days with out a break even while I cooked."

"Not sure how well that would be on my knees though..."

Naga chuckles as she pulls a big fluffy pillow from her cape and places it between her spread legs after she pulls her black leather thong bikini bottoms to the side.

Before Naga could do or say anything else, Glynda got underneath Naga and started eating her wife out, using her telekinesis semblance to keep Naga's panties out of the way.

Naga moaned happily as she set about cooking the salmon to perfection. Lightly seasoned with fresh lemon and pepper the fish flaky and tender. Even the skin is cooked right and not over cooked. The moment she takes the pan off the heat she rocks her hips and screams in completion as she squirts into her wives mouth and on her face.

Glynda caught as much of Naga's juices as she could, though she couldn't keep up with the volume and soon it was also coating her face. Once Naga's orgasm was finished, Glynda got up off her knees before giving her wife a light kiss, her divine liquids still on her lips.

Naga turns the light kiss into a deep passionate kiss.

Glynda smiled lightly as she followed Naga's lead, deepening the kiss as well. A few seconds later, they had to break due to lack of air.

Naga smiles and sets the table with the food and pulls the chair out for Glynda with a loving smile.

"Thank you," Glynda said as she took her seat.

Naga nods and pushes the seat in and then sits down herself and bows her head in prayer to L-Sama for the food. Then nibbles at it lightly.

Glynda says a soft prayer as well, but to Oum, before taking a light bite. After swallowing, Glynda smiled. "This is wonderful love"

"Yes it is. It is amazing what fresh herbs and seasonings can do for flavor isn't it?"

"Indeed."

Once the plates are done Naga stands and pulls Glynda's chair out and takes her by the hand. "Love I feel like dancing. So may I have this dance?"

"Of course you may, my lady," Glynda replied while taking Naga's hand into her own.

Naga turns on the radio set to some slow dancing music and begins to sway across the floor with her wife in her arms.

Glynda rests her head on Naga's shoulder and dances along with her, ultimately glad that she chose to give Naga the chance that she requested

"In an ironic twist Naga had been thinking the same thing and chose to speak. "You know dearest I am eternally grateful you chose to give me the chance to date you."

"You are?" Glynda whispered softly into Naga's ear. Receiving a nod from her wife, Glynda smiled and gave her a kiss. "I'm also glad that I gave you a chance..." she whispered.

"As am I dearest. Just think less than three months ago I was back home and doing my daily thing. I pick a fight with the wrong demon and end up here and find true love once more."

"Maybe this was the world's way of paying you back? For everything that you lost while protecting it?" Glynda asked

"That is a possibility love." Naga said as she continued to slow dance with her wife a loving and tender smile on her face.

Glynda stayed in the arms of her wife, safe and happy

As they danced Naga slowly started stripping both her and Glynda in as seductive a manner as possible.

Glynda let out a light laugh as she saw Naga stripping them both.

What is my dearest not in the mood to take pictures or draw her lovely wife?"

"I just find it amusing that you're stripping me as well," Glynda answered honestly

"That is because I want to draw you as well dearest." Naga coos in Glynda's ear.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me, my princess," Glynda said softly, a light blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"May even want to use my tiara to take a still of us mid coitus and then paint that picture to be placed over our bed love."

"Sounds lovely"

"I thought you would like that. So are you willing to pose for me?"

"Of course"

"So do you want to pose first or me to pose for you first?"

"I'm actually curious to see what you come up with. I'll pose for you first."

Naga cracks her knuckles and gets out her art kit and gets comfortable and waits for Glynda to strike a seductive pose.

"Any requests?"

"Give me your most sexy pose. One you can hold for a while comfortably."

Glynda nodded at that before bending over as if she was picking something up before turning her head around and giving Naga a playful little smirk

Naga licks her lips and starts drawing Glynda in photo-realistic style making the picture she is drawing look like it is really her bending over before the viewer.

"Enjoying the view?" Glynda asked, knowing that she couldn't do much more than that to tease her

"Let me just say this. If I was not drawing you my face would be buried in your snatch and eating you out till you could not stand any more. Either that or use my family spell and pound you till the morning you had to go back to work."

Glynda imagined Naga doing each of those and blushed lightly, feeling herself starting to get a little wet

"That's it get nice and wet for mommy Naga. I wonder how you would be able to walk into class once our honeymoon is over if I was to pound you from now till then. Without sleep or breaks for food or water."

Glynda blushed heavily at that. " I don't think I would be able to walk if you did that..." she admitted. "Though something tells me that is in one of the books with Naomi..."

"Oh yes it is and it was one of the more fun things she did to me." Naga said with a dreamy voice.

"So Naomi was a hermaphrodite? I thought that succubi could only be female," Glynda said, confused.

"While nominally they are female she had the ability to change her gender to prey upon more than just males. Meaning she could grow a dick to give pleasure to women so she could feed on them as well. She was what is actually called an Omnibus"

"I see."

"I love you Glynda Seyruun."

"Hopefully as much as I love you "

"If you love me with all of your heart, mind, body, and soul forever and always then yes I do."

"I do," she replied with a smile

"Then we do love each other the same dearest." Naga said as she carefully puffed onto Glynda's sex getting her wetter and wetter.

Glynda couldn't stop herself as a soft mewl of pleasure came from her upper lips.

Once Glynda was soaked downstairs Naga went back to the artwork she was doing as her own cunt got soaked at the sight.

"Tease" she said with a light pout

"Oh but Momma aims to please in return. Do not worry dearest. Almost done. Then I will make you cum harder than you ever have. Then you can return the favor of teasing me."

"I'll be holding you to that."

"As long as you hold that beautiful body to me I do not mind."

"Most people are only allowed to look, you get to look and touch," Glynda replied with a teasing smirk

"Something that I am eternally grateful for my dearest."

"I'm glad you think so."

"I do not think. I know so."

"I figured you would say that "

Naga smirks as she finishes the drawing and moves with little to no warning burying her tongue deep inside Glynda's cunny and starts licking and suckling away at her heated wet depths wanting to reward her for putting up with the position for so long.

Glynda was just about to ask if she was finished before feeling Naga's tongue delve into her core, causing her to moan loudly in pleasure

Naga grips Glynda's hips and mashes her wives bountiful cheeks against her face and licks deeper and faster wanting to give her as much pleasure as possible. All while channeling a very weak Mono bolt through her tongue causing light electric shocks into Glynda's core and across her G-Spot.

Glynda couldn't speak, but the moans and squeaks of pleasure she was giving told Naga that she was hitting all the right spots

Naga's right hand comes into play by teasing and rubbing her wives little pearl faster and harder.

Glynda mewled out, getting closer and closer to cumming

Naga's tongue tip brushes against Glynda's cervix and tries to wriggle inside but never enters.

Glynda couldn't warn Naga that she was cumming, her feminine juices squirting down her wife's throat

Naga greedily drinks down all of the ejaculate and then licks Glynda clean. "So ready to see what I managed to do art wise?"

"Yesss..." Glynda breathed out, blushing lightly as she heard her wife laughing at how she responded

Naga picks up the painting and smiles before turning it around and showing Glynda a sight that literally looks like the real her bent over with a seductive look on her face and wetness running in rivers down her legs. If she had not been the one looking she would have sworn the painting was really her standing there.

"It's beautiful..."

"Yes it is now it is your turn to be the artist and I the subject to be put to paper or camera." Naga smirks and gets into an extremely provocative pose where she has her legs splayed and her body curled into a semi-ball and eating her own snatch out with her eyes cut up and staring smokely towards Glynda with lust filled fuck me eyes.

Glynda swallowed lightly before she got started on drawing

Naga held the pose easily as long as needed for Glynda to finish the drawing.

Glynda bit her bottom lip lightly as she worked on the drawing, doing her best to concentrate

Naga's soft voice echo's in Glynda's mind. "So having trouble there dearest?"

"Only a little," she commented softly as she continued her work

Naga smirked and started wetly slurping at her own cunt while her eyes are locked onto Glynda's eyes.

Glynda locked eyes with her wife, using that time to take a complete picture of how she looked and what she was doing before closing her eyes and entering her 'artist' mindset where nothing could distract her. After settling into it, she continued drawing her wife, going from the mental picture as her hands worked a mile a minute. When she first developed this...skill, it had been hard drawing without her eyesight, but that's also where her semblance came in. Soon after, she finished the drawing and opened her eyes, grinning at her masterpiece.

Naga was pouting at Glynda from the moment she closed her eyes. "While I applaud you being able to do art from memory it is less fun trying to tease you like you was teasing me."

"But it's easier, and I know you have more experience with flirting than me. Besides, I get to show you my skills when it comes to drawing," Glynda said with a light smirk.

Well lets see how you did dearest. I am curious how yours turned out." Naga says as she uncurls herself and stands up to come over to look.

Glynda hands Naga her sketchbook, it looking just as good as Naga's. In fact, if Naga wasn't the person that Glynda was drawing, she would have thought that she drew a masterpiece.

"I am impressed. Not often one finds an artist as good as I and you did it with your eyes closed at that. Bravo."

"Thanks love."

"We can do the picture of both of us mid coitus now or later but what would you like to do now love?"

"I don't have any plans for the rest of the evening honestly."

"I see. Well I figured we could have a movie night if you want love."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

"What kind of movie would you be interested in tonight dearest?"

"How about something with action?" she suggested

Naga thinks hard and then remembers a movie she saw the previews for that Glynda owned and smiled. "How about Machete?"

"Sounds perfect, love."

Naga gets up and saunters to the player and loads in Machete and hits play before snuggling in close to Glynda.

Glynda wraps an arm around Naga, pulling her close as they watched the movie.

Once the movie was over Naga smiled and asked. "Okay is it just me or was the guy they got to play the bad guy really really bad at being a bad guy?"

"He really was bad at being a bad guy, but that could be the writer's fault and not the actor's."

"Who knows but he sucked as a bad guy."

"That he did."

"So love ready for bed? I got a feeling tomorrow is going to be early for me."

"Why do you say that?" Glynda asked, curious.

"Just a gut feeling love."

"Alright," she said before letting out a light yawn.

Naga picked up Glynda bridal style and carried her to the bed and curled up as the big spoon and Glynda the little spoon. "Good night my dearest love."

"Sweet dreams my beloved," Glynda whispered softly before closing her eyes and falling asleep

Naga fell asleep shortly after Glynda did with a smile on her face.

Glynda cuddled close to her wife while sleeping, knowing that in nine months time that they would have a son or daughter 


	12. Chapter 12 Boat Trip

CHAPTER 12 Boat Trip

Early the next morning Naga's Scroll starts going off. She rolls over and picks it up to see Yang's face. "Morning Yang what do you need so early?"

"Well, a certain new president of the SDC told my lovely kitties about what happened. They were wondering if you wanted to go to Menagerie with us?"

"Well if my beloved wife is okay with it then sure I kind of miss traveling at least a little bit."

"Blake was only able to get four tickets though, so teach can't come sadly" Yang said

"Well I believe that is all the more reason to ask my wife do you not think so?"

"I do believe you are correct in that," Yang said with a light yawn.

Naga leaned over and nibbled on Glynda's neck and gave her a tender kiss. "Good morning love."

"Mhmm..." Glynda moaned as she was slowly awakened.

"Apparently Yang, Blake, and Amaya want me to go with them to Menagerie to see the people that I help by buying out SDC."

"I see...I assume that they only want you to go with?" she asked.

"Blake was only able to get four tickets. I would be willing to try to get a ticket for you as well love."

"If Blake couldn't get a ticket with who she is, I highly doubt that you could get one as well love."

"I hate that we would be apart but something tells me I need to go. I wish it was not the case."

"I understand love, truly I do" she replied before turning around and giving Naga a light kiss.

"I will make sure to bring you a nice gift back with me." Naga says after breaking the light kiss. "Okay Yang what time do I need to be there for the boat?"

Two hours from now" Yang replied

"Alright I will see you there." Naga said as she hung up and got up for a shower. "Care to join me for the shower dearest?"

"I gladly accept the offer, milady"

Naga reaches down and helps Glynda out of bed and saunters towards the shower nude.

"Tease," Glynda commented as she followed Naga into the bathroom.

"What if I wanted to please before I leave love?"

"I wouldn't say no..."

Then please do not stop me cause I plan to leave you unable to walk before I leave."

Glynda just smirked at that before turning the water on and stepping into the man-made waterfall, naked as the day she was born. "Come hither young princess...come and claim your prize," she said, paraphrasing what Naga had said to Naomi

Naga grinned and stepped in even as she cast her families spell growing a rather large manhood and shutting the shower door behind her. She grabbed Glynda from behind her hands gripping her breasts as she ground the hard meat against her wives butt before pulling back and bending her over and sliding home in her snatch to the hilt.

"Yes..." Glynda moaned out in pleasure

Naga quickly built up to a punishing tempo of hammering herself into Glynda moaning loudly at the pleasure as well as how tight she is this time seeing as the cock is close to double in width and length.

"Ca-ref-ul...not to ha-rm..." Glynda said in-between moans

"I am being careful love. My tip is just barely able to kiss your cervix with even the most brutal shove to the hilt. Nothing to fear." Naga cooed to Glynda letting her know she was being careful still.

"Go-od..." she responded before smirking lightly. She had been practicing with her semblance and now wanted to try this, hoping that Naga would appreciate it as she used her psychic powers to pleasure her wife.

Naga's moans get louder as shi feels what Glynda is doing and ramps up hir own efforts to pleasure hir wife.

Glynda mewled out in pleasure as she felt Naga ramping up hir thrusts.

"My love you asked for it now. Teasing me as I please you only drives me wild."

"So I re-ad..."

Naga growls as shi hammers into Glynda's cunny without mercy. Giving her the pounding of a life time.

Glynda couldn't make any physical words; however the moans and mewls of pleasure she was making was music to Naga's ears.

Oh my L-Sama I am close. I am about to fill you up. Where do you want it?"

"W-wherever you want...love"

Seconds before Naga cums shi pulls out and turns Glynda around and down onto her knees and slides the crown into her mouth as shi screams in orgasm and shoots heavy sweet ropes of cum into her mouth and down her throat.

Glynda is surprised by the action before she focuses on swallowing the precious seed though some of it spilled out, covering her chin and breasts

"Does it taste good love?" Naga asks softly.

"Tastes heavenly" she responded softly.

"Glad you enjoyed it love. One of these days I will plunder that fine booty and bury me some treasure deep inside."

"I wouldn't mind trying that...one day"

"Maybe when we have more time we will." Naga said as shi canceled the spell and helped her wife up and washed her than let Glynda return the favor.

Glynda nodded her agreement before letting Naga wash her. Once done, Glynda returned the favor and washed her without teasing her.

"That was fun love how are your legs?"

"Barely able to stand..."

"Darn I almost had you like I said. But I wanted to give you a load to drink before I leave so my taste is first on your mind."

"Then I thank you for the kind gesture my princess," Glynda said with a soft smile before stepping out of the shower. After slowly drying herself off, she asked Naga what she thought about the psychic teasing.

Naga got out as well and dried off along side Glynda and replied. "I will learn a way to combat that so I do not end up getting to carried away."

"Aw...could the princess not handle the teasing?" she asked, teasing

"I could handle it but it was ramping my needs and desires up to eleven. I almost made my little friend bigger on you. That can get dangerous in your situation love."

"I see...so no teasing unless you can control the spell not to make you any bigger or wider?"

"Oh love I got control over the spell but I wanted to one up you and that could have been bad."

"You don't always have to one up me you know..."

"Oh I know that love. It is a hold over from when I traveled with Lina actually."

"So you always had to one up your adopted sister?"

"What can I say it was a true blue rivalry between us." Naga said as she got dressed in skin tight jeans and a tee-shirt with the words printed on the front. IF YOU CAN READ THIS STOP STAIRING AT MY TITS.

Glynda snickered lightly at the shirt. "But I like staring at your tits love"

"You can love but others not so much. Hence the shirt." Naga set to packing her cape for the trip and before walking out the door gave Glynda the mother of all kisses the remind her she would be back.

Glynda was surprised by the kiss but soon melted into it before returning said kiss.

"Love I hate to do it but I got to fly if I am not going to be late. I will call you every night."

"I understand. Go and enjoy yourself, my princess. Your white witch will be here waiting for you when you get back," Glynda replied knowing that she had to go. "And I will await to hear from you every night my love"

Naga kisses her wife once more before casting Raywing and taking off to the docks like a streak of lightning touching down silently behind Yang, Blake, and Amaya. "So girls how long is this boat ride?"

Yang looked behind her after hearing Naga's voice, making sure that it was their friend before answering. "About a week or two, no longer than that. Nice shirt by the way," she said with a smirk

"Figured it would nearly be a need above all else where we are going. Before I forget. Blake you still have those earplugs I gave you right? Well Amaya here is a pair for you as well. Might be really good idea to keep them in while we are there."

"I still have them on me, but I don't have them in at the moment. You really think Maya and I will need them?" Blake asked as Maya looked at the earbuds in curiosity.

Maya those there will allow normal conversation but if I use my laugh to get some breathing room it will not be extremely painful and in fact you will not even be able to hear it at all. Blake if I get swarmed by guys wanting to date me I will use my laugh first and without warning."

"Oh Oum...thanks for the warning then Naga. Maya, trust me when I say that it can be quite painful to us who have heightened hearing." Blake said before putting her earbuds in. They still felt a little weird to her ears, but it was better than hearing Naga's laughter again

"Yang you need a pair as well?" Naga asked curiously.

"That might be for the best. Your laugh is a potent weapon

Naga chuckled as she handed a pair of earplugs to Yang as well as she made her way to the loading dock.

"Thanks Banshee" Yang said before placing them in her ears and heading to the loading dock. Blake and Amaya shared a look before sighing and following their girlfriend

"Girls I sure hope you got me a room to my self."

"Of course. Blakey here made sure the three of us got a room and that you got a room for yourself"

"So good to hear that. Doubt I could have stayed sane otherwise."

"I figured you would say something like that if the two of us shared rooms. Plus it wouldn't be fair to you for us to keep switching rooms or something" Blake replied. "I just hope no one recognizes me when I get home..."

"Oh bad terms when you left?"

"My parents and I didn't leave on the best of terms...I'll explain more when we're in our rooms. Too many ears"

"Good point. So lets go get settled and get together and talk."

The three nodded to that and went on the ship, showing their tickets. After that, they got to their rooms.

Naga got comfortable and then waited for the girls to get situated.

Yang sat on one of the two beds that was in the room as Blake sat next to her and Amaya across from Naga, forming a half circle. "Naga...can you perform a spell to stop people from listening in?" she requested.

A quick casting the room became soundproofed and unscryable. "Speak freely."

"Thank you," Blake said before Yang scritched her ear softly.

"I'm here for you kitty, take your time" she said encouragingly before Blake nodded.

"My parents are Ghira and Kali Belladonna, former leaders of the White Fang, back when it was peaceful. They saw what was happening before I did and quit, my father becoming the chieftain of Menagerie. I...said some nasty things to them before leaving home."

Naga nodded her head. "I know exactly what you are going through."

"You do?"

"Yes right after my mother was murdered I said some things I regret to daddy and I was never able to apologize to him so please make up with them before it is to late."

"What if they still hate me..." Blake said softly.

"They won't hate you. They're your parents. No matter what, they still love you" Yang said confidently, talking from experience. It helped that Raven was calling and talking to both Yang and Ruby ever so often.

"Exactly Blake. They will always love you."

"They're right Blakey. For someone who's never known their parents...you should talk to them while we're here. But who knew I was the heat mate to the Princess of the White Fang?" the white cat Faunus said, causing Blake to blush at the title.

Naga chuckles at the comment.

Yang grinned at that. "Who knew that my sister and I were dating people of royalty?" she teased.

Naga laughed as she pulled out her flask of Moonless Shine and takes a sip.

You two are terrible, why am I dating you both again?" Blake asked, though she was back to her normal self.

"So anything I need to keep in mind when we get there?"

"You and Yang will be under scrutiny, but as long as you don't start anything, nothing bad will happen. Naga...you've seen the discrimination that happens in Vale, right?"

"Yes I have Blake." Naga said softly.

"It will probably be like that. Yang...please try and keep your temper in check," Blake explained and requested.

"Yes Yang try to stay calm."

"I promise not to start anything, but I'm not just going to turn the other cheek if they throw the first punch" Yang replied.

Naga nods at that.

"That's all I can ask for Yang. I'd rather not to have to use my status of "Chieftain's Daughter" if I can help it..." Blake said softly before getting hugged by Yang. "And please don't call me Princess or anything like that, the both of you. I'm just Blake Belladonna."

"What about me Blake? I am a Princess." Naga said with her nose up in a harrumph.

Blake shook her head lightly. "I'd rather not be known for my title and its accomplishments or merits, but only by my name and what I do with my life"

"Okay so how will I be introduced?" Naga asked curiously.

"You will still be introduced by your full name and title if you so wish. That is your decision"

"Okay but how would it likely be taken if I was Blake?" Naga queried.

"That...I don't know" Blake responded honestly.

"Maya what do you foresee happening if I was to be called such where we are going?"

"Hm..." Maya hummed out while thinking it over. "I think you should. If something does happen, you have this supposed laugh of yours that can hurt us." she replied after a while.

Naga looked at Blake and Yang and asked. "Should I let her hear the laugh?"

"I think you should, just so she knows why we think of it as a weapon," Blake commented as Yang nodded

"Maya do be a dear and remove your earplugs if you please." Naga asked with a soft smile.

"This...won't hurt too much...will it?" Amaya asked, concerned as she reached up and removed the earplugs that were in her cat ears.

Naga took a deep breath and belted out her sonic weapon of mass hearing destruction. In other words her laugh at full volume.

Amaya winced lightly. Even with her ears automatically flattening themselves to her head, the sound still came through. It was so loud...

Naga stopped her laugh and waited for her to put the earplugs back in. "So now you know what they mean."

Amaya felt dizzy for a few seconds due to her abused eardrums but slowly got her equilibrium back. "Wow...I can see why we need the earplugs. That actually hurt..."

"Yeah there is a good reason why that is my back up plan before I get violent."

"Fair enough. I still feel a little dizzy..." she admitted

"Yeah I can see why. Back home my laugh could clear whole towns."

"Will you be okay Maya?" Yang asked, concern in her voice.

Naga leaned over and placed her hands on each side of Maya's head and her hands glowed blue as she cast Resurrection on Maya healing all damage.

"Thanks Naga" Amaya said after she was healed. "And thanks for the concern Blondie" she directed to Yang.

"Well now that we have that issue fixed what exactly is the reason you wanted me along Blake?"

"Ozpin requested that if the three of us were going to Menagerie; that we take along an adult since we'll be off campus for an extended amount of time," Blake answered truthfully. "You were the first person that I thought of. I know I should have asked you first, and for that I am sorry" she added.

"Hey I understand Ozpin's reasons. It all boils down to one of you sadly." Naga says looking straight at Yang.

"Headmaster doesn't want a war to break out because of me doing something stupid, I take it?" Yang commented.

"More like no more epic food fights or fights period to break out cause of your temper."

"That food fight was the epitome of awesome though!"

"So true from the vids I saw but still not a good thing in a city that was on the brink of war."

"Fair point. I'll behave"

"And we'll make sure that she does," Blake and Amaya said teasingly

"Thought you would understand when the facts got laid out before you all nice and spread eagle."

Yang laughed lightly at that. "I already had a feeling that was the case Naga. But think of it this way, I get to meet Blakey's parents" she said with a grin.

"Yang dear you really might want to think about how you plan to act around her folks. Give the wrong impression and you may be swimming back to land."

"I already promised Blake to keep the puns to a minimum and to be on my best behavior"

"Alright Yangarang."

Yang grinned lightly. "Honestly...I really hope I don't screw this up"

"I really hope not as well. You only get one first impression."

Yang nodded at that. "True"

"Well now that all the important stuff is out of the way who wants to get drunk now that we are in international waters?"

Three hands immediately went up in the air as an answer to Naga's question

Naga smiled as she pulled out the Seyruun Moonless Shine and started pouring shots for the girls. Making sure to limit herself so she would not do something she would regret in the morning.

Yang, Blake and Amaya each took a shot glass in their hand before knocking it back, each girl already feeling the buzz as Naga's specialized alcohol quickly went to work. It was a good thing that none of them were afraid of water or seasick.

Naga poured them all one more round of shots with a smile stopping herself at two shots.

The others took their refilled glasses before downing the shots again, enjoying the alcohol that went through their systems.

"So who wants another shot?"

Yang thought about it for a second before raising her glass.

Naga poured Yang another shot and looked to the other two girls.

Both cats also thought about it before Blake and Amaya also held out their glasses. Besides, they knew that the three of them were going to have sex later tonight...and it was surprisingly better when they were under the effects of the beverage.

"After this I will bid you all good night with a parting gift." Naga said as she poured Blake and Maya shots as well and waited till they drank them down to cast her families spell on the two cats with a grin and walked back to her room and locked the door with both key and spell. Unknown to Naga both cats ended up with feline cocks meaning barbs for extreme pleasure. The second half of the parting gift made them all sterile for the trip. No kittens yet.

Blake and Amaya felt something strange happening to their lower bodies. Looking down, both faunus were surprised to see that they now had a feline cock, instantly assuming that Naga had something to do with it.

Naga got cozy on her bed after stripping naked and dialed up her wife via Scroll.

Glynda was just finishing the sixth book in the series that her wife had given her, enjoying it. Hearing her scroll going off, she looked at it before smiling and picking it up. "Hello love"

"Hello my wife. Just keeping my word. I said I would call you every night and I will." She smiled hugely at her wife on the Scroll. "I miss you already dear."

"I already miss you as well, my dear"

"So what are you doing during our time apart?"

"Reading for right now," I just finished book 6 before you called actually."

"So how is it turning out love?"

"Turning out very well. Though...was this before or after...getting raped by the bandits and getting pregnant?"

"Before actually. It was even before I found Lorelei. So yeah it was before."

"Alright. I just wasn't sure to get angry at Naomi or not for making you think you were pregnant."

"Yeah no need to be angry at her she is dead after all." Naga said nonchalantly.

"Wait, she's dead? What happened?" Glynda asked as she moved to get book seven from off the shelf.

You will find out in book twelve love." Naga said with a smirk.

"You tease me even when you're not here...not fair" she pouted.

"If I told you would you still want to read the rest of the story?"

"Yes"

Well then do not let me stop you from reading love. Mommy is about to curl up and sleep till tomorrow."

"Good night my heart," Glynda said to Naga lovingly before ending the call and starting book seven.

Naga took three shots back to back of her Seyruun Moonless Shine and very carefully capped the jar and put it away before curling up on the bed and passing out. 


	13. Chapter 13 Boat Trip pt 2

CHAPTER 13

Yang moaned softly as she slowly woke up, feeling sore and having a light headache though she knew she was going to be having a hangover after the three shots.

Naga awoke as well and after a quick Detoxify she got up showered , dressed and unlocked her door and knocked gently on the girls door.

Yang slowly made her way out of the tangle of limbs, both of her girlfriends still sleeping after she succeeded. Opening the door, she saw Naga, dressed and ready for the day.

Naga immediately cast Detoxify on Yang and then did the same for Blake and Maya while they slept.

"Ah...much better. Quick question though...what did you do to my kittens last night?"

"Oh do you not remember me saying I had parting gifts?"

"I did, but I wasn't expecting them to grow feline-like cocks" she admitted.

"Are you complaining about getting double troubled by the loves of your life without having to worry about little kittens as a result?"

"Not at all. I was just surprised"

"I had a feeling you three wanted to get drunk and screw so I made sure to make it even better for you all."

"Thanks. It definitely felt weird with the barbs though..." she admitted with a light blush.

"Good or bad weird Yang. Those are meant to cause extreme levels of pleasure for the one getting pounded."

"Good weird. A little uncomfortable, but not anywhere near it hurting"

"Thought so and by the way the barbs was not my doing that was all their genetics."

"Really now?" she asked, intrigued. "And here I thought only dogs had good bones." She couldn't help that one, she really couldn't.

"Oh a dog Faunus would have a hell of a knot due to size that would most likely not be very fun. Especially if you got both holes plugged at the same time Yang."

"Yeah...that wouldn't be fun"

"Now a kitty dick and a dog dick at same time can be lots of fun."

"Talking from experience?"

"Yep book seven actually." Naga said with a grin.

"Well Ruby would be a little creeped out if she saw us playing with Zwei like that..." Yang commented, thinking out loud.

"Yang I can make sure one of your kittens ends up with that tonight if you want to try it."

"Honestly...I'm quite interested in a lot of things in that book you gave to Blake. We have a safe word in case things go too far but so far..."

"None of you have had to use it I take it? Also while knot fucking can bring extreme levels of pleasure for you it can be rather hard and painful for the one doing it. But with practice it feels amazing to both."

"Right. And knot fucking? I know what a knot is, but that's usually to make sure all the cum stays inside and impregnate the female, but I never heard about knot fucking"

Knot fucking is where the one with the knot pushes it in and pulls it back out repeatedly before it gets to big to pull out. With enough practice even when fully formed it can still be pulled out and pushed back in. That is what knot fucking is Yang."

"I see...I admit that does sound interesting and fun"

"Oh it can be."

So Naomi had a dog cock?"

"She had what ever kind she wanted Yang. Dragon cock is way to much for you three to attempt yet trust me."

"If I wanted that, I would ask for you to summon one of your dragon buddies. But I trust you, just like the others do. If you think that's too much then I'll take your word for it"

"That's a first..." Blake murmured as she started waking up, overhearing Yang's last comment.

Naga smiled and pulled out her art pad and drew a life sized Dragon dick in complete detail and showed it to Yang.

Yang whistled lightly while feeling herself getting a little wet at seeing such a thing.

"Twenty inches long. Four inches wide the smallest of the knots being six inches. Second set of knots being eight inches and final set of knots being a foot wide. Like I said not for beginners."

"Holy Oum. How did...?" Yang asked, not realizing that Blake was starting to wake up and didn't hear the black cat's comment from earlier.

"Very painfully. That happened in book ten near the end." Naga said showing Blake the picture. "Yes I took all three knots."

"Take three of what?" Blake asked, noticing that Naga was in the room. "Morning Naga"

"Morning Blake. Yang and I was discussing the gift I gave you three last night and she was wanting to try new things tonight so I had to warn her about Dragon dicks."

"The only type of dragon around here is a Grimm, and that's a myth. Of course all myths have a kernel in truth of it," she said while raising an eyebrow, curious as to what Yang and Naga were planning for tonight

"So Blake did you enjoy the gift last night?" Naga asked with a smirk.

"Once I got use to the new weight...definitely. I assume you also made it so we couldn't impregnate our Blondie?"

"Right or each other had you went that route. I mean when else can you be taking Yang on her hands and knees and have Maya take you from behind and also the other way as well."

"What makes you think I didn't ask Maya to do that with me giving and receiving?" Blake asked coyly.

"Nothing at all I figured you did so I wanted to cover all basses plus I was not in the room last night so I have no idea what happened." Naga then showed the picture she drew to Blake. "Blake this is a dragon dick life sized so you know what had Yang second guess it."

"Wow...that's...wow." Blake commented after seeing the thing. "That would tear me in two."

"Book ten near the end I took every inch three times." Naga said wincing in memory.

"How are you still alive?"

"My healing magic is all that kept me alive. Naomi was one of those Doms that believed that there is no safe word."

"I gathered that already. So...how many times did she go beyond the black level?"

"Black level?" Yang asked, confused.

"Five total. Two of the times she used a fucking massive Horse dick up my ass that came out my mouth." Naga turned to Yang and said to her. "Black is a limit that means you are about to kill me please for the love of all that is holy stop."

"That's possible?" Yang asked, surprised

"It ripped straight through my internal organs and I almost died several times with each and every damn thrust. She did not stop till she came out my mouth."

"Yeah...not trying that. Ever"

"Oh I do not know with a little moderation in the size it can fit easily and a horse dick feels divine in your snatch." Naga said with a loopy grin.

"What crazy...ideas are you three talking about?" Amaya said while yawning, slowly waking up. While still in the bed, she stretched like a cat, instantly feeling better.

"Well I will be going to explore what there is to do on the tug I will let you three speak." With that Naga put words to action leaving the picture of the life sized dragon dick behind on the night stand and left the room to wander around.

"Showers first, then talk?" Yang suggested once Naga left.

Hours later after having explored every inch of the boat Naga made her way back to the cabin of the girls and knocked. Changing her voice she called out "Room Service. I got some nice seafood here courtesy another guest." Truth was Naga was not lying she had a trolley loaded down with food for the girls.

"You can change your voice, but you can't change your scent Naga," Amaya responded

"Damn here I thought the seafood I brought would hide it was me. Care to open the door girls?"

"Sure," Blake said before getting up and opening the door for Naga, resisting the urge to drool at the sight of the seafood.

Naga pushed the trolley in and set the table and then took a seat waiting for the others to fill their plates to eat.

"Thank you for the food," Blake said after she, Yang and Amaya got a plate each of the various seafood's. Yang and Amaya also thanking her

"You are welcome girls now eat up then we can talk."

The three nodded at that before digging in

Naga said grace and then dug in as well enjoying the food.

Silence was the only thing that was in the room as the four ate.

Once the food was all gone Naga sat back and looked at the three. "So any questions girls?"

"How were you able to make us Herms last night?" Amaya asked

"That is a really good question. You see there is a spell my family created long ago when one the Princesses fell in love with a woman. So to have an heir the spell was created and it worked exactly like it was supposed to. It made both hyper fertile and the woman got pregnant. There is also a spell that when used make those involved sterile so no kids in other words. I used my families spell first to make you herms and then used the sterility spell so no kittens. Once the meat vanished so did the sterility spell."

"So if you were to use our spell on us again, you'd also have to use the sterility spell as well?"

"Exactly unless you all three had agreed to become mothers and fathers." Naga said softly.

"How would that work though, assuming one of us wants to get pregnant?" Yang asked.

"All three have to agree to it. Meaning if even one of you does not want it to happen then it will not happen. If one of you wants to get pregnant and the other two want to be dads then I would make sure they was the only one who could get pregnant but the others could be fathers. It is complicated but it works."

"Alright"

"And the different cocks?" Blake asked.

Naga nodded. "As for the different cocks that is simply imparting my will on the spell. Last night I let it do what was natural. The cat cocks was all your genetics. Understand what I am saying here?"

"So if you wanted to give us horse cocks, you'd have to will it to happen?"

"Correct. I would even have power over the length and width. So Blake if you wanted a Dragon cock and Maya wanted a Horse cock and Yang wanted a dog cock I could make it happen and be safe."

"Safe sounds like a great idea" Yang commented.

"Agreed. So it is all up to you girls what happens."

"Just a shame that we can't use the spell ourselves..." Amaya said with a light sigh. It had felt wonderful when she and Blake had switched places last night.

"Yeah that is a bummer. It is true magic and not dust." Naga agreed.

"No offense meant Naga, but I hate the fact that we have to rely on you if we ever want to have a family," Blake stated.

"I understand Blake. That is why I am going to be looking into a way to turn the spell permanent."

"Um...if you do plan on making it permanent...will we always be hyper fertile as well?" Amaya asked, blushing heavily at that

"I will see what I can do to make it normal. Then again you could always wear protection as well."

"True" Yang replied. "Though it did feel good going bareback like that..."

"I bet so. Then again I might also be able to set a trigger word to the sterility and fertility part of it."

"That actually sounds like a good idea."

"Alright I will see what I can come up with girls. Any other questions?"

"I have a question, how were you able to get so much seafood?" Blake asked, knowing that Amaya would also be curious about that.

"Girls I caught it from the ship and the cooks let me cook it up as long as I fixed enough for the whole ship.."

"Well you definitely made friends with people on the ship," Yang said with a laugh

"I agree they was very happy when I brought in my haul."

"I bet"

"So how was lunch girls?" Naga asked with a smirk.

"I know I asked this once when you first came to the dorm but...is there anything you can't do?" Yang asked.

Naga chuckled. "Would you believe me if I said that yes there is. I can not bring back the dead to save my life."

"You're telling me that magic from your world can bring back the dead?" Blake asked, not liking that idea

"No but even I can bring someone back from the extreme brink of death. But once dead that is all she wrote. They are beyond my help."

Blake nodded at that before releasing her breath. "Good. No one should upset the balance of life like that..." Blake said before thinking about her friend who passed away.

"What is wrong Blake?"

"Blake?" Yang asked softly.

"Just...thinking about an old friend."

"Someone you lost I take it?" Naga asked sadly.

Blake just nodded. "Her name was Ilia...and the person who helped me realize I was a lesbian" she said softly.

"Oh I see. So what kind of Faunus was she?"

"Chameleon. She could change her skin color to anything"

"I see that does sound interesting. Was that the only trait she had of her reptilian part?"

Blake blushed as she remembered what Ilia could do with her tongue...

"Oh she had the tongue as well huh? Or was it hemipenis like a lizard?"

"J-just the tongue"

"Ah I bet that was fun. Feeling the tongue go as deep as a dick and then some."

"She could get quite deep..."

"I bet so. I know the feeling and if her tongue was sticky then that could really feel good."

"W-well..."

"Feeling your insides getting tugged on by that tongue will drive you wild. Been there done that got the tee-shirt used it as a nut rag and tossed it on the side of the road and had it returned days later."

"Well...we did experiment with other things," Blake said with a blush as she was recalling old memories. "It's the reason I'm already good at tying knots..."

"Awesome you should tell the girls those stories. Yang looks like she is about to explode with curiosity."

"Oh?" Blake asked before turning to Yang who meeped after being found out.

Naga chuckled at Yang's reaction.

"Busted blondie" Blake smirked, looking like a cat who just ate the canary

"So Blake what book are you up to now?"

"I'm just about done with book 9. Something tells me you're going to kill Naomi sooner or later with all the crazy stuff she did to you and being a nest for those Cave Spiders couldn't have been fun"

Yeah that felt so wrong but also felt good."

"I know you put a color scale in that book...would that be an orange or a pink?"

That was easily pink. Almost red."

"I'm surprised you didn't try killing her then"

"You will have to keep reading Blake."

"I plan on it. It's a shame really, if Naomi just had some restraint, seems like you two could be friends"

"That is true. No better lay back home other than Lorelei than a succubus. Now here? Glynda beats that hands down!"

Lorelei" Amaya asked

"A woman I was going to marry till she was murdered in my arms by a bandit."

"I take it you got revenge on the person who took her from you"

"If you call calling the largest type of dragon. Knocking the bandit out cold. Stripping him naked. Hosing him down with female dragon of the same type as the males urine that was in heat and letting the Dragon rape him to death as revenge then yes."

Amaya whistled lightly at her form of revenge, especially since it fit the crime. "Um...remind me never to get on your bad side. And if I do get on your bad side...tell me what I can do to get off it?" she requested

Naga laughed at that. "Done deal though no need to worry Maya."

"Oh?"

"Something tells me you would not kill anyone close to me Maya."

"You're right, she wouldn't do that," Blake commented

"That means she is safe."

"Glad to know that..." Amaya said as she released a breath before it turned into a low purr as Yang scritched her ears softly.

"You girls are cute."

Yang, Blake and Amaya all blushed lightly at that

What it is true. You three make a very cute couple."

"Thanks. I'm just glad that we're making this work," Blake said truthfully.

"Oh does three not always work where we are heading?"

"It's not forbidden but it isn't encouraged either"

"Well that sucks. Wonder what your folks will say Blake."

"I think they'll be okay with it"

"Okay then as long as that is the case I am glad to hear it."

"What do you mean by that Naga?" Blake asked, knowing that her girlfriends were also curious about the answer to that question

"If they was not okay with it I would have sat them down and talked to them and explained the situation in a way they would see clearly what you three mean to each other."

Blake blushed lightly at that. "Thank you..." she said softly

"You are most welcome Blake."

Anyone up for exploring?" Yang asked shortly thereafter

"You girls go right ahead."

Yang nodded as she got up. "Um...what do we do with our plates Naga?" she asked.

"Room service will be by to get them so go have fun."

"Alright. And thanks again for lunch Naga"

"Not a problem girls." Naga replied as she gathered the dishes and loaded them on the cart.

The trio exited the room and went to explore the ship, curious as to if there was anything interesting to do.

When the girls left Naga put the trolley outside the door and locked their door and went to her room and lay back in front of the sliding glass door to the outside and stripped naked to catch some sun for a tan. Thankful no one could peak.

"That was a fun day, wasn't it ladies?" Yang asked as they came back from their day of lounging around. Thankfully no water Grimm had tried to attack, but the threesome knew that it could possibly happen.

Naga had worked up a nice golden tan all over and was cooking dinner in her own room in the buff for the four of them.

Yang knocked on the door. "Naga?"

Not even thinking Naga walked over and unlocked the door and opened it in front of the three girls. "Come on in dinner is almost done."

Yang blushed seeing Naga naked as she opened the door to the three of them. "Naga, clothes!"

Naga looked down and sighed and got dressed. "Sorry girls I was sunbathing and forgot to get dressed."

"They make bikinis for a reason Banshee..."

"True but those leave tan lines and I hate tan lines."

"Good point" Blake said with a laugh

"Back home I had tan lines for years and it took a while to get rid of them. I do not want to start all over again."

"Fair enough" Yang replied

"Plus girls it is not like you have not seen what I got. Maybe Maya has not but Yang you and Blake have."

"True, but still not expecting it"

"Yang with you yelling at me to put on clothes it made you sound like a prude and I know that is not true."

"First thing that came to my mind after seeing you open the door in your birthday suit," Yang admitted.

So you girls hungry?" Naga asked with a chuckle.

Both Amaya and Blake's stomachs rumbled once Naga asked if they were hungry

"Maya you are in for a treat. I prepared a delicacy from back home for dinner. Steaks and mashed potatoes with peppered gravy and Macaroni and cheese. All made with the finest ingredients from back home."

"Sounds wonderful...thanks Naga" Amaya said, as well as Yang and Blake.

Naga set the plates and sat down and waited till all the girls had taken a bite of the steak before she dug in.

Amaya swallowed the first bite, surprised at how good it tasted.

Naga dug in with a smile on her face as she enjoyed the meal.

All three continued eating, enjoying the meal that Naga had made for them.

"So anyone want to tell Amaya what kind of meat that is?" Naga asked once everyone finished eating.

"This is actually dragon meat, back from Naga's home world" Blake answered.

"So how was it Maya?"

"Very tasty" Amaya answered

"Glad you enjoyed it. So what can I do for you girls tonight?"

"Um...what we talked about earlier...is it possible for you to do that again tonight?" Yang asked for the three of them.

"Sure is." Naga said before casting her families spell on Yang first giving her a dragon dick of easy to handle size for Blake and Amaya. Then she cast it on Blake giving her a Horse dick of good size so it could not harm Yang or Maya. As for Maya she got a dog dick with a good sized knot for knot fucking. Then Naga cast the sterility spell on all three. "There now feel free to take a look at the gifts and then go have fun they will last till you wake up in the morning."

"Thanks again Naga," Yang said for the three of them before they went to their own room for the evening.

Naga soundproofed the girls room and then went back to her room and shut and locked the door and called up Glynda on the scroll after stripping naked.

"Good Evening love," Glynda replied once picking up the scroll, teasing Naga by wearing red lingerie and nothing else on

"Good evening dearest how was your day?" Naga asks while looking over her wife and licking her lips.

"Pretty boring without you around" Glynda admitted before seeing Naga licking her lips. "See something you like?" she asked.

"Oh always dearest. So get in touch with Dorothy today? Or get any good reading done?"

"I was able to talk to Dorothy today, she's extremely happy for the both of us," Glynda said with a smile. "Also...Toto has an engagement ring. He plans on proposing to her next Friday"

Naga grinned. "I know Toto does. I gave it to him." Naga says with a chuckle. "Oh found out today that Blake is up to book nine of the set."

"Really now. Guess I have to catch up then"

Exactly love so how far into book seven are you?" Naga asks as she teases her own nipples.

"Only halfway" she admitted

"Oh I see." Naga said as she propped up her scroll so Glynda could see all of her body. She then pulled one breast up to her mouth and started suckling on the nipple teasingly while the other hand reached down and she started lightly rubbing her flower for her wife to see.

Glynda blushed lightly before licking her lower lip as she watched the show that her wife was giving her.

Naga released her nipple with a loud wet pop and silently cast her spell and grew a Dragon dick the same size as the one being used by Yang. She then started stroking it while staring into Glynda's eyes.

Glynda felt herself starting to get wet down below as she stared at Naga's newly formed dick.

"A little something I thought you might like to try when I return love." Naga says as she runs her hand up and down the thick length with little mewls and moans of pleasure escaping her.

"I welcome the challenge..." she said before lightly licking her lips, just imaging the fun the two of them would have.

"This is not the only form it can take either my beloved. I can have a Horse, Dog, Cat, or Turtle, or even shark member. We never have to get bored with one shape." Naga said with a grin. "Or Size."

"So many things that we can do together..." she commented while rubbing her legs together in pleasure.

Naga grinned and sandwiched the cock between her own breasts and leaned forward and started swirling her tongue around the tip before taking it into her own mouth and suckling on it.

Glynda couldn't hold herself back anymore and started playing with her own body as well, reaching down and starting with her chest, rubbing the globe of flesh and tweaking her nipples every so often.

Naga grinned and started moving her globes of flesh up and down her spire of hot draconic meat.

"Mhmm..." Glynda moaned out as she continued pleasuring herself.

Naga pulled off her spire of cock and asked Glynda. "So you like what you see love?"

"Yesss..." she breathed out

"How much darling? How badly do you wish I was right there right now pumping this thing inside your hot silken vice?"

"I envy the fact that you're halfway across Remnant right now because I need it so badly...if I could fly or use magic like you, I'd be there in an instant..."

"If this boat was not moving and I knew where I was going I would fly back to you in a heart beat love."

"I know you would dear."

"Now something to really drive you wild love." Naga said with a smirk as the cock changed to a mighty horse cock and she took the unflaired head in her mouth and took a deep breath and swallowed it down all the way to the hilt in one go.

Glynda's eyes widened in surprise as she saw Naga take hir own cock into hir own mouth. "Holy Oum..."

Naga started bobbing her head from crown to hilt quickly already having a plan for something special for her wife.

Glynda can't hold herself back anymore and has a hand snake down before she's playing with her pussy lips, slowly inserting a finger into her inner core

Quickly Naga is building herself towards her own climax and yet her eyes stay on her wife's face.

Glynda slowly pushed two fingers into her core before working a third one in, moaning as she started rubbing her clit with her second hand

With one last suck at the root Naga pulls free and shouts. "I am cumming my love." Before Glynda's eyes the head flairs wide and an eruption of hot thick sticky cum gushes from the tip and paints Naga's face and tits. Naga opens her mouth and catches a full mouthful and swallows it as the next shot paints her face and ceiling and bed. Twelve more shots follow all either being caught and swallowed or painting her and the room further.

Seeing her love cumming and painting herself white, Glynda came over her fingers, enjoying the squeezing that her core was doing. "Wow..." she breathed out, her breaths causing her chest to move on its own.

"You like the show love?"

"I didn't like it love," Glynda responded truthfully. However before Naga could slump in depression, she added. "I loved it"

"I am glad to hear that. The cleaning crew is going to hate me."

A musical sound of laughter escaped from Glynda after she caught her breath from cumming. "They would...though something tells me you also know a cleaning spell"

Naga hangs her head. "Right now I really wish I did."

Glynda's eyes widened at that. "You really don't know a cleaning spell love?" she asked, surprised.

"No I do not love." Naga said truthfully.

"I can see it now, the staff giving you an evil look after having to clear all that off," she teased.

"Yeah I know and after giving them all the food to feed everyone."

"So...I take it you gave the trio their own sets of various cocks as well?" she asked, changing the subject and hopefully letting Naga think about something when it came to cleaning

Yes I did love they are enjoying night two of having them."

"Sounds fun"

"It should be I gave Yang a Dragon dick, Blake a horse dick and Maya a dog dick and made them all sterile."

"At least you had the foresight to making them sterile"

"Agreed they do not need kids yet."

"Agreed"

"So you loved the show did you? What form do you want me to use on you first?"

I'll let my adorable wife pick for me," she replied.

Naga chuckled with a seductive smirk. "Oh so I get to pick what goes inside you?"

"I trust you to pick something suitable to go into any one of my holes love," Glynda replied

I would never dare to use something that could hurt you or the kids." Naga said appalled.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Glynda quickly replied, blushing at insinuating something like that.

"Okay love relax. Just so you know there will be times where I get the itch and will make myself sterile and give you a pole to scratch my itch I hope you do not mind."

"I kind of figured that when you created your first cock for me sweetie. Besides, all women get that itch." she replied once calming down

Naga chuckled. "Yeah even us hardcore lesbians get the itch for something to be repeatedly pounded into us."

"Exactly," she replied with a laugh

"Plus as you had been with men before me I knew you would miss the dick so what better way to kill two dragons with one stone?"

"Fair point my love," Glynda replied with a light laugh. "But James and I never went that far"

You obviously had with someone love cause you was no virgin."

"Well...there was this one time when I got horribly drunk. When I came to, I was naked and so was Ozpin..." she said with a light blush. "We talked about it once which is why we aren't awkward around each other, but after that we both vowed never to mention it again"

Naga's eyebrow quirks up but otherwise she says nothing about it. "Well that could explain it then. Oh well its in the past we are now together that is what matters."

"Exactly. And it was still nice of him to bring me down to the altar for our wedding"

"Yes it was my love." Naga said with a tender smile.

Glynda yawned lightly after hearing that, starting to get tired. She had had a busy day after all.

Naga smiled. "My dearest get some sleep. Good night, sleep tight, have hot sexy wet dreams of me tonight. I love you with everything that I am , was, and ever will be. With all of my heart, mind, body, and soul till the end of time."

"I might stain the sheets if I have those type of dreams tonight. And I also love you with everything that I am, thankful that you gave me a chance," she replied before blowing Naga a kiss.

Naga caught the kiss and placed it over her own lips before blowing Glynda one back. "As am I love. Good night."

Glynda took the kiss and pressed it to her lips as well. "Night beloved" she said before ending the call and going to sleep.

Naga fell asleep with a broad smile on her face. 


	14. Chapter 14 Menagerie

CHAPTER 14 Menagerie

Amaya woke up slowly to a knock on the door, Blake and Yang still sleeping with the black cat on top of their human lover. "Yes?" she asked, knowing that if it were Naga that she would have announced herself first.

"Pardon me madam but we will be docking shortly so please gather your things for disembarkation." Naga said in a different voice and having put on men's cologne all in an effort to surprise the girls.

"Thank you for informing us sir," Amaya said before heading to the Bumblebee pair and shaking their shoulders lightly.

In the time it takes the three to get up and ready Naga has bathed fully and gotten redressed free of cologne scent and is standing outside the door to the trio's room.

Yang, Blake and Amaya were ready to get off the ship, each having a light amount of baggage with them. As huntresses-in-training, they were allowed to keep their weapons on them at all times. However, luckily they didn't need them.

Naga was waiting for them the moment they opened the door acting hyper and bright eyed and bushy tailed. "Good morning girls we can finally get off this tug and onto solid land!"

"Don't like boats?" Blake asked.

"You ever been on a boat that was sinking faster than you can get out and in shark infested waters? Cause I have. More than a few dozen times."

"Fair enough. But you don't have to worry about that here in Remnant Naga," she stated before letting out a light yawn. "Though couldn't you have let us sleep for a little longer?" she asked. She was awake when Naga talked to Amaya and though it was faint, she couldn't mask all of her scent.

Naga looked at Blake confused. "What exactly are you getting at Blake?"

"You fooled Maya, but I've been on the run for who knows how long. First thing I trained was my nose, just in case," she stated.

Naga pouted. "I will pull it off one day you just wait. I managed to get away from Werewolves that was hunting me while I was on the rag with no magic. I will pull it off again."

"You fool my nose and I'll let you and Yang pick any one thing from the series."

"While that sounds tempting I am married Blake and I will not break my vows. Instead I will pick and let Maya do it in my stead. Does that sound good?" Naga asked curiously.

"Sounds fair to me," Blake stated with a grin. "But I highly doubt it will happen."

"We will see once we get to where we are going today." Naga said with a smirk.

"Speaking of which...are we heading to your home today Blake or somewhere else?" Yang asked, curious

Yes I am curious as well. Also you girls are more than welcome to store your stuff in my cape till we get where we are sleeping tonight."

"My parents know that we're coming, but I didn't tell them about my girlfriends just yet. I figured that was better to do in person," Blake stated. "And are you sure you'll be okay with our stuff in your cape Naga?" the black cat asked, wanting to make sure she was okay with it.

Naga smirked and pulled her cape to the side and opened the hollow and stuck a finger inside and replied. "Please feel free to look inside and see how much is actually in there then feel the weight of the cape."

Yang shrugged and took caution to the wind as she stuck her head inside.

Inside the cape hollow is the accumulated owning's of Naga equaling in at three hundred tons of things. Naga thought of her sex toys and they all came to the foreground for Yang to look over knowing she would get a kick out of some of them like the triple ended vibrating dildo. Perfect for three women to use together to bring each other pleasure.

Yang blushed lightly at seeing all of the sex toys coming to the foreground, but did think that the dildo looked interesting and fun. Taking her head out of the cape, she turned to Blake "If she can wear that cape without it killing her and storing all that then I think she can handle our stuff Blakey"

Once Yang pulled her head free Naga took the cape off and handed it to Yang to feel the weight.

"It's light..."

"Three hundred tons of stuff inside and the cape only weighs half a pound."

"Wow..." Blake breathed out, impressed.

"Just wait there is more. I am working on a way to make these same pockets like my cape hollow tuned to Dust users."

"Well, if you make it successful, I'll quickly buy one from you" Blake said. "Anyways, let's get going."

Naga donned her cape and took the girls bags and placed them in her cape and lead the charge to the unloading ramp. "You girls know what? We are close enough I could fly us to shore and save us the time of the wait to dock and moor to the dock and the rush of the other passengers wanting off the ship. So who is up for that?"

"I don't know..." Blake commented.

"Oh come on Blakey, you only live once. People already know who you are, right? Why not make an entrance worthy of who you are?" Yang asked.

Naga sighed. "Girls regardless if you join me I am getting off this boat in the next few moments. I hate boats and I will be flying home when what I am here for is over."

"That's understandable," Amaya said. "And I think we should take her up on her offer Blake. How often is it that you can say you've flown without fighting for your life?" she asked.

Naga held out her hands. "There is only one rule. What ever you do. Do not let go. Unless you want to see how a skipping stone feels first hand. At the speeds I fly that water would be like granite."

"Understood." Yang said before both turned to Blake. "Well kitty?" Yang asked as Blake thought it over for a few seconds before nodding. "Alright, but one second" she said before reaching up and taking her bow off since she wouldn't need it here.

"Finally I swear that bow will turn up missing one day and all the others like it that follow." Naga said under her breath low enough only the girls could hear her.

Blake blushed heavily at that.

Blake I have one question for you." Naga asked.

"Yes?"

"Of all the other Faunus there at school how many hide what they are?"

"A small few. Why?"

"Of the ones who do not how many are picked on or discriminated by others? How well know is Team RWBY?"

Yang stayed silent, knowing what Naga was trying to do: Help Blake be comfortable showing who she was as a Faunus

"Well Blake? Care to answer that?"

"I don't know how many are picked on, though I do know that we're quite well known for what we did to help protect Vale during the breach" Blake responded.

"Do you honestly think that by keeping the bow off you as a member of Team RWBY will be picked on? Do you not think that if they did that you have several people that would do worse than bloody someone's lip for it? At least think about that while we are here."

"I will think about it," Blake replied truthfully. "Now then...I take it you want to get off this boat?" the black cat asked.

"Just take my hand Blake and Yang and Amaya hold onto one of them and we will fly."

All three nodded at that and did as requested, Blake and Yang taking a hand as Amaya took Blake's hand into her own. This was definitely going to be an entrance for the chieftain's daughter's return home.

Naga cast Raywing and lifted the three girls off the deck and took off like a bolt of lightning for the docks and touched down lightly to a crowd of onlookers.

As the girls landed on the pier, the civilians were shocked to see that someone had flown from the ship to the pier, all of them wondering what, or who, they were.

"So who wants to play guide to our lodgings for the night?" Naga asked curiously.

I will. Just stay close and don't cause a scene. Well...anymore of a scene," Blake requested.

"Alright Blake will do."" Naga said as she was wearing the shirt she had started the trip wearing along with the jeans.

"Same here" Yang promised.

"So what exactly is our first stop Blake?"

"My parents' house first, and then we can go sightseeing"

"Alright then lead the way. Though I swear the next guy who pinches my ass is getting blasted halfway to Vale."

"Feel free. They should know better," Blake commented before glaring at some of the males behind them.

After walking no less than twenty feet Naga spun around and cast. "EXPLOSION ARRAY!" Sending a horse Faunus male tumbling end over end straight up forty feet before crashing to the ground again. Naga's voice boomed loud enough Blake's parents had to hear. "Next one of you boys pinches my ass there will not even be ashes left of your carcass do I make myself clear!"

A large brute of a man came to the pier after hearing the explosion and the loud comments and went to investigate. Seeing his daughter there, he smiled lightly before asking in a booming voice what was going on.

Naga turned to the big burly man and smiled and bowed deeply. "My sincerest apologies Sir. But just since we got to land from the ship docking now my posterior has been pinched no less than thirty times. As a married woman that is not allowed where I come from."

"My apologies ma'am. We're usually not this disrespectful," he said before glaring at his subjects. "I thought you all were better than this," he said in a commanding voice before turning back to the female. "If something else happens, you have my permission to do what you deem necessary to them."

"I am actually here with Blake, Yang, and Amaya on a sort of vacation. Blake wanted to come home and see her family and asked me to come along after what I did for the Faunus with SDC." Naga said softly and politely.

"Ah, so you are the Naga Seyruun that rumors have been talking about. And where are my manners? My name is Ghira Belladonna. Hi princess," he said with a grin as Blake blushed.

"Once we get back to your home Ghira I have a small announcement that I would rather not be made public knowledge."

"Alright," Ghira stated before looking over at the two ladies that was with his princess. "And I assume that is where I will also find out which lady here is the girlfriend of my Blake?"

Naga merely smiled before spinning around quite angry and kicked the same horse Faunus right between his legs hard enough he came off the ground and smashed into the side of the boat. "Twice really. Is he the village idiot or something Sir cause he just pinched my backside with you present?"

Ghira sighed at that before picking up the horse faunus by his neck and glaring at him. "You were warned and then told directly what would happen Mario. Apologize. Now," he growled out while showing just exactly why he was the former leader of the white fang as well as the current chieftain of Menagerie.

Naga looked the horse right into his eyes and shook her head. ""Ghira he needs medical help before he can. He has a grade four concussion and swelling of the brain. Likely an Aneurysm. Get him somewhere private stat and I will save his live. The Aneurysm is likely why he was acting so dumb."

Ghira nodded at that. "Follow me then" he said before leading Naga, Blake and the two others with them to an empty alleyway.

Once out of sight Naga cast Resurrection on Mario washing him in pale blue light healing the concussion as well as removing the Aneurysm completely by reversing the damage that caused it as well as the two ruptured testicles. Then the glow died away leaving Mario alert and aware.

Mario slowly woke up as he stared into Ghira's eyes as well as four females he didn't recognize. "Ugh...hello?"

"Good your awake. You had an Aneurysm and due to it you apparently found my backside very pinch-able. Cause you did it twice. Once with Ghira standing right next to me. During that you ended up with two literally busted nuts and a grade four concussion. I saw the true issue behind your actions and healed you. Nothing to forgive so please be careful."

Mario winced lightly after hearing that. "I do apologize for my actions, even if you don't think so Miss..."

"I accept. Just know I am a married woman and back home that would have gotten you dead. So please keep your health in check."

"Yes ma'am"

Naga nodded and then looked to Ghira. "So shall we get going?"

"Please. Plus I'm sure Kali would love to see her daughter again after so long"

"Ghira if it is not to much to ask may I have the honor of cooking dinner for you all? Maybe some Emperor Salmon from home?"

"It's very good father, you and mom will not regret it" Blake said

"I am an accomplished chef and even rated to prepare Fugu." Naga said softly as they started walking.

"Really now? That is quite impressive," Ghira said as they got to his home. "Home sweet home" he said with a soft smile.

"If I could be shown to the rooms I can unload our things we brought and then a guide to the Kitchen I can get started cooking dinner along with a fresh pot of tea."

Ghira chuckled lightly at that. "You will fit in perfectly Naga, I can already tell," he said with a light laugh as he asked a servant to show them to the guest rooms.

Naga followed the servant to the rooms and she smiled and started pulling the stuff of the girls free and even snuck the triple ended vibrator dildo in Yang's bag and handed them off to them and picked her room and smiled to the servant. "Next stop is the kitchen if you please."

"Sure thing Miss Seyruun," the servant said before showing her and the others to the kitchen. "Miss Blake, your room is the way that you left it if you would like to use it once more," he said before leaving them for the moment.

Once in the Kitchen Naga pulled a huge Salmon fillet from her cape and started preparing it while also brewing up a pot of herbal tea made for relaxation in people with cat like properties also is very tasty to them and all.

While Naga was making dinner, Blake led Yang and Amaya to her old room.

"Hello Ghira I take it Kali is with you as you both followed your noses to the kitchen. I heard two sets of footsteps."

"You found me out," Kali said, a little depressed but quickly went back to her normal self. "And you must be Naga Seyruun, the person who put Jacques Schnee in his place"

"I may not have the ears like you but I could hear you both of you. Smells good huh?"

"Yes, it does"

"Well now that we are in privacy I can tell what it was I was going to say. My name and title back home is Crown Princess Gracia ul Naga Seyruun. But for the most part I prefer Naga. Also when I said I am married. I am married to Glynda Goodwitch. I was actually on my honeymoon when this came up."

"I see. Then I am sorry that our princess took you away from your honeymoon" Kali said.

"Glynda gave me her blessing and I have a gut feeling I am needed here."

"Needed?" Ghira asked, raising an eyebrow

"I am a true blue Sorceress Supreme. If I get a gut feeling that something bad will happen that I can fix I will put myself in a position to keep the problem from happening."

"I see. Then I believe we both should thank you for keeping our daughter safe" Kali said

"Tis no trouble actually. Cr me and sugar in your tea?"

"Please," Kali said. "Though Ghira here doesn't usually drink tea like me or my daughter"

"This is a tea blend from home so please try some." Naga said as she poured two cups of the tea with Cr me and sugar in it for them and offered the cups to them as she continued to cook.

"I'll at least try it," Ghira relented, knowing that it would be a crime otherwise.

Naga smiled as she started plating the food and fixed cups for the girls as well and even herself.

"Thank you Naga," Ghira said. "I assume that the others are in Blake's room"

"You would likely be correct. I can send a messenger construct up to let them know dinner is ready." Putting words to action a small blue ethereal dragon pops into existence and then flies up to Blake's room through the ceiling of the Kitchen. Once in the room Naga's voice can be heard from it. "Girls dinner is ready so wash up and come on down before Ghira and Kali eat it all."

"She isn't wrong, come on Yang, Maya" Blake said with a grin on her face since they were okay with her telling Ghira and Kali, over dinner, about them being her girlfriends. Getting up off of her bed, the three of them headed to the kitchen.

Naga was guarding the plates while waiting on the girls. "Good to see you three are prompt. Any later and there would have been a lake to swim through." Naga said with a laugh as she set the table and took a seat.

Yang laughed a little at that before taking her seat, a little nervous around Blake's parents.

Naga lifted her tea cup and stood. "I propose a toast. To being reunited to family and new beginnings."

"Hear Hear" Blake and the others said, with a smile.

"Well drink up." Naga said as she took a long sip of her cup with glee.

Kali and the others drank up, each enjoying the tea. "This is actually pretty good. Thank you for the tea Naga," she said before turning to her daughter. "It's so good to see you again Blake"

Naga nodded as she counted down ten seconds for the tea's relaxation to kick in. "Blake I think now is the best time to tell them what you wanted to."

Blake nodded, noticing that the tea was inducing a sense of calm in her and assumed that was also the case for her parents as well as Amaya. Taking a deep breath, she started speaking. "Mom...dad...I want to introduce you to my friends, Yang Xiao Long, who is also my partner and teammate at Beacon Academy. The white cat is Amaya Uzuino, my partner during the White Fang after you stepped down."

After this, she took a soft breath before continuing. "They're also my girlfriends. I love them both, and they love me just as much," she added, hoping that her parents would accept the two.

Naga sat back with a warm smile and nodded to Ghira and Kali. "I can personally attest to how much they care about each other. Their love is the kind you read about in true romance novels. Not the trashy kind that goes three pages and bam the rest of the book is sex after sex. No I am talking the kind where sex takes place near the very end after you have pined for it the whole book due to the lovers chemistry." Naga added in hopes it painted the right picture.

Kali turned to the three girls in front of her. "Blake...is this true? Are you three happy in this relationship?" she asked. That was the main thing she wanted for her daughter: happiness. It was why she wasn't angry when Blake called her and Ghira a coward when they stepped down...at least one of the reasons.

Naga took another bite of her salmon and sip of tea letting the girls speak for themselves.

"When I accidentally revealed my status as a Faunus and a White Fang member to them...Yang was one of the first people who stuck up for me, wanting to hear my side of the story. Of course I found out about that after the battle of the docks," Blake said with a light laugh. "But Yang has saved my life more often than I care to count, to be honest. And the same could be said about Amaya when we paired up with each other during missions," she added, noticing both Yang and Amaya smiling as she said her piece. "So yes mother...I'm extremely happy"

Naga smiled as well and looked at Ghira wondering what he would say.

"Well princess...if you are happy with them, and they with you...then I have no reason to go against this," Ghira said as the three ladies smiled. "But! Just realize that if I ever hear news about either one of your breaking her heart...they won't find the body."

"Dad!" Blake shouted, embarrassed.

Naga chuckled at that. "Ghira you have nothing to fear."

"Yes sir, Ghira sir. I don't plan on ever harming Blake like that. We're purrfect on that front" Yang said before realizing what she did and look apologetically over at Blake.

Naga barely kept herself from busting out laughing at the pun as it actually was a good one.

Ghira let out a light smirk at that one.

"Please don't get him started Yang..." Kali requested.

"Yeah Yangarang don't get pops started with the pawful puns." Naga said with a snicker.

Kali just shook her head at that. "Please tell me you aren't full of awful humor like that Amaya..."

"Nah she is nice and level headed. Just like Blake. Yang is the Pun master at school though most of the time they kinda fall flat and people and Faunus alike just groan."

"Well I can't apawogize for them all, now can I?" Yang asked innocently

Naga just shook her head. "Worry not Kali their room will be soundproof while we are here. No need for you both to hear Yang yowling like a half drowned pussy cat."

Yang blushed heavily at that.

Naga just grins at Yang with a look on her face that says. Gotcha. "What's the matter Yang kittens got your tongue?"

"Purrhaps..."

"Okay I think that is enough Yang. Lets stop before Pops jumps in and we see old school puns make a comeback."

"Plus I think Mrs. Belladonna is reaching the end of her rope" Yang replied.

Naga smiled and nodded. "So did everyone enjoy dinner and the show?"

Everyone nodded at that, thanking Naga for the wonderful Salmon

"Tomorrow night I have a special meal in mind. One I think everyone will enjoy." Naga chirped as she finished her tea and food.

"Oh?" Kali asked, curious.

"Salmon stew. Four ingredients and it is quick and very tasty." Naga said in a tease.

"Ghira...can we keep her?" Kali asked teasingly.

"I take it fish or seafood dishes are the fastest way to someone's heart here. At least the cleaner way? Cause the other fast way is through the rib cage and that is messy."

"Fair point Naga. But some people just don't learn the easy way." Ghira said with a light sigh

"So very true. As for keeping me I am afraid I must get back to my wife as soon as we finish here. I do love her and I do not think Ghira would like me stealing you away nor would my wife Glynda."

"True," Kali said with a light laugh.

"So if everyone has finished dinner and have room I am supplying the dessert and after dinner refreshments." Naga said happily.

"Oh?" Amaya asked, wondering what Naga had prepared for dessert.

Naga smiled and went to the kitchen and pulled a white chocolate cheesecake from her cape and cut everyone slices and then poured everyone a double shot of Seyruun Moonless Shine and carried the tray with it all to the table and passed them out with a smile.

Blake instantly noticed the drink and narrowed her eyes lightly at Naga. It wasn't a good idea for her parents to get drunk...

Naga looked back at Blake and mentally asked her. "What is wrong with them getting a buzz. They will be nice and toasty but not drunk."

"Just making sure is all," she replied.

"I know when to cut someone off. If anything this will help them relax after they get laid tonight." Naga said back to Blake mentally.

'Not something I want to think about...' Blake responded back mentally.

"I hope everyone enjoys the drink and dessert." Naga says as she sits back down and nibbles her cheesecake and sips her double shot.

Yang followed Naga and alternated between eating her cheesecake and sipping on her shine.

Naga looked over to Ghira and Kali to see their reaction.

"Did you make this Naga?" Kali asked, indicating the cheese cake.

"Yes I did from fresh ingredients. Back home there is nothing if it is not grown or bought at a farmers market. So no preservatives and all natural."

"It's very good"

"Why thank you Kali. I would be happy to give the recipe to you or your cook."

"Please. I usually do the cooking, but it is nice to have help every so often, especially when meetings are held"

"Glad to help Kali." Naga said with a bright smile.

"Thank you" she replied before taking a sip of the drink.

Naga was watching closely while seeming to not be looking anywhere.

Amaya observed what Naga was doing, but since it wasn't of harm, she didn't say anything about it as she ate her slice of cheesecake. It was pretty good...

Naga kept it cool and watched everyone and enjoying the pie and shine.

"This is actually some good moonshine. Did you also make this Naga?" Ghira asked after he was halfway done with the double shot.

"Yes I did and it is called Seyruun Moonless Shine. It is an enchanted liquor. Just ask Blake what it did to Yang's Uncle Qrow."

"Oh?" Ghira asked, turning to Yang.

"Um...he got black out drunk after five shots. Though that was to prove a point. Naga here knows when anyone has had enough"

"His semblance makes him immune to getting drunk. So I used my Shine here to get him black out drunk."

Ghira couldn't help the laugh that came out after hearing such a feat.

"I made sure to promise Blake here I would not give you all more than the one double shot."

"I was wondering why I was feeling a little buzzed" Ghira admitted.

"Yeah this is two hundred proof and enchanted to bypass even magical tolerance to alcohol."

"I see..." he stated before finishing the dessert and drink.

Naga smiled and passed a little sealed bag to Yang and mentally spoke. "Yang do not open that till you get to Blake's room. Trust me waft that baggie open under Blake and Maya's nose and hold on for dear life cause you are in for a hell of a ride."

This is catnip, isn't it?' Yang asked mentally

"Yes it is Yang." Naga replied back with a wink.

Yang just shook her head at that before placing it in a pocket, letting out a light smirk at that.

"So what laws do I need to know while here Ghira?"

"Well...mostly the same as in Vale. Don't attack people unless its in self defense, no items that would deliberately harm Faunus and things of that nature." he responded

"Alright that is good to know."

"You're welcome" he replied.

"Well before it gets to late I need to call my wife and let her know what has been going on today. So I bid you all good night." Naga says as she gets up and heads to her room and places the soundproofing on both her room and Blake's room and shuts her door and strips and lays down before calling up Glynda.

"Have a good night Naga," Ghira said as Naga took leave from the table.

Naga is smiling already at her screen as she waits for the call to connect to Glynda.

Glynda heard her scroll buzzing as she raced towards getting it, just having finished drying herself from her shower. With a towel over her hair and her body, she answered the call.

"Well hello there beautiful how was your day? We just made it to the Island today love."

Lonely without you here with me," she replied with a soft smile.

"I see you just got out of the shower again. I swear my timing is awesome." Naga chuckled while smiling softly. "I know love. As soon as what ever it is I am needed here for is done I already told Blake and the girls I am flying back home. I can make the trip in hours instead of weeks."

"I cannot wait until that day comes love" Glynda said with a soft smile on her face. "Speaking of which, how are my students doing?"

"They are being well behaved actually. Seems Yang will be quickly accepted by Blake's father due to them both being pun slingers. Amaya is quiet but I see acceptance as well from Blake's family."

That's good to hear. I could tell during classes that Blake was a little worried about her parents accepting her girlfriends"

Well they did so Blake can now focus on school when they return. Also chances are Blake will finally stop wearing the blasted bow on her head and let her ears free."

Glynda laughed lightly at that. "I know a few of her friends would be happy to see that"

"So do I love."

"So my love, you said there was something you had to do there...do you have any idea as to what?"

"Not a clue but it will happen in the next few days. Less than three days I am sure." Naga said with confidence.

"Then that means I should start preparing my significant other a meal she can be proud of," the white witch replied.

"Oh love you do know I will call before I leave here right?"

"I know, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to cook you a meal"

"You still can and I will already tell you now please make allot. I will be ravenous when I get home and tired as can be. It will be a long hard flight at Mach two. That is allot of magic usage. More so if the girls ride along."

"I will keep that in mind then beloved"

"Any more reading done today my dearest?"

"I'm almost on the next novel actually," she replied with a light smirk. "I may try a variant of what Naomi did with that feather though..."

Naga shivered with delight at hearing that.

Glynda smirked lightly at that, knowing that Naga was remembering some good things

"So anyway anything you want to talk about tonight love?"

"Not that I don't trust your spells, but I went in to see a doctor today."

"Oh and what did the doctor say love?"

Glynda smiled hugely at that. "I'm pregnant."

Naga smiled warmly at that. "Just wait till you are far enough along for the ultrasound love. Then you will be in for a shock." Naga said with a smirk showing she had been studying hard to get caught up on the world of technology.

Please tell me your magic doesn't destroy technology..."

"Oh no. Not at all. You will just be in for a hell of a shock."

"Good or bad?"

"Oh very good."

"Now I'm curious..." Glynda said while giving her wife the puppy dog look.

"Lets just say we will need more than one crib."

"You mean...Twins?"

"Or better dear."

"Twins or Triplets. wow..."

"Correct."

"Again, wow..."

"Yes it will be very interesting for us to be sure." Naga said with a loving smile.

"That it will," she replied before laughing lightly. Before Naga could ask, Glynda calmed down. "We could already have half or 3/4ths of a team love" she said, amusement dancing in her eyes.

Naga did not say a word about the fact that she is carrying quadruplets currently. "I love you Glynda Seyruun."

"And I love you, Naga Seyruun," Glynda replied lovingly.

"So what you going to be doing tonight love?"

"Drawing, relaxing, things like that"

I see. I am going to be getting to sleep when I get off the phone."

"That tired?" Glynda asked, concerned.

"It is almost midnight here love." Naga said with a tired smile.

"I didn't realize that love, I'm sorry"

"Oh it is okay love. I told you I would call once a night."

"As long as you are sure love"

"I am sure love."

"Alright"

"I miss you my dearest wife." Naga said softly.

"And I miss you beloved"

Naga blows a kiss to Glynda. "I love you."

Glynda caught the kiss before pressing it to her lips. "And I love you. Please get some sleep dear," she said before blowing her wife a kiss.

Naga catches the kiss and places it to her lips. "I will my dearest wife. Don't stay up to late dear."

"I don't plan on staying up much longer"

"Okay love. Good night my beloved." Naga says softly before yawning.

"Good night beloved" Glynda said before ending the call, yawning lightly herself

Naga put her scroll to charge and lay down and quickly drifted off to sleep. 


	15. Chapter 15 Menagerie pt 2

CHAPTER 15 Menagerie pt. 2

Naga awoke the next morning bright eyed and bushy tailed and dressed and bounced down the stairs and skipped to the kitchen and cooked up a grand breakfast for all.

"Good morning Miss Seyruun. Did you want any help?" the cook asked before she had finished cooking everything.

"Thanks for the offer but I got it all in hand. But I do have a gift for you and the Lady of the house." Naga said as she reached into her cape and pulled out a hand written hand bound cook book full of recipes from her homeland but altered to this worlds ingredients.

The cook took the book of recipes before smiling. "Thank you Miss Seyruun. With the way that the Lady of the House looked after eating it, I was afraid she would be disappointed if I, or herself, couldn't recreate it" she said

"The dish from last night is on page three hundred and twenty-five. As long as you follow the recipe to the letter it will come out like my cooking." Naga said with a broad grin. "I will let you cook Lunch but I got dinner if you please."

"Thank you. It was also nice to see Miss Blake smiling after so long"

"I think that has more to do with her girlfriends being accepted and being back home than my simple dinner." Naga replied.

"Probably, but it is still nice to see her smile all the same"

"Yes I agree. It is great to see her smile."

Blake slowly woke up, a little sore after the three of them stayed up using the new toy that they had found

Naga sets the table with Pancakes, Eggs, Smoked Sausage, and Hash browns. For drink there is a large pitcher of fresh squeezed orange juice, Sweet iced tea, and a large pot of coffee.

"No offense Miss Seyruun, but you would make a good cook. Good morning Miss Blake," the cook said as she noticed Blake coming downstairs. "Are your girlfriends also awake?"

"Thank you and I am rated as a six star chef actually miss." Naga looked over to Blake and bustled over and cast Healing on her taking away the stiffness and soreness.

Blake blushed lightly before thanking Naga for healing her. "Also...I didn't want to bring it up with Yang or Amaya, but I feel like someone's been watching us ever since we came home last night."

"They have I have been keeping an eye on it and I am about ready to move so worry not."

"I had a feeling you were, but I wanted to make sure"

Naga nods and waves Blake to the table as she sends magical constructs to Blake's room and Ghira and Kali's room. "Wake up sleepy heads or no breakfast cooked by me."

Blake laughed as she watched her girlfriends and parents amble down the stairs in their respective PJs

"Good morning everyone. Glad you could make it to the most important meal of the day."

"Kinda hard not to sleep in with whatever that was," Ghira commented.

"A magical construct is all. Sound only so I did not see anything in the rooms."

Kali had a light blush on her cheeks after hearing that. "I'm actually quite glad to hear that"

"Kali I take it you are like me and sleep in the buff?"

"It's a little warm here during nights so I usually do," she admitted.

"Nothing wrong with that. Makes super sexy fun times much easier as well come first thing in the morning."

"Speaking of which, will your seal vanish once you leave or is it permanent?" Ghira asked with a light blush on his cheeks as well due to the topic of conversation.

"You mean the soundproofing? That is there till the house rots. So long passed your life time."

"Thank you" both adults said

Naga chuckled as she sat down and waved everyone to eat.

Everyone sat down before saying a light prayer and then started eating.

Naga dug in as well after blessing the meal and soon happy eating noises could be heard.

With her job done for now, the cook made a silent leave, leaving the kitchen for now and going to her room to take a light nap.

As she was leaving Naga cleared her throat. "Where do you think your running off to? I made enough for everyone including the staff."

"Sorry Kayla, looks like our guest here is just as gracious as I am," Kali said with a light smile. "Now please, come sit with us. You know that we treat everyone on staff like our family"

Naga sent more magical constructs to all the staff informing them breakfast is served and attendance is requested.

This message has been removed.

This message has been removed.

After that was said, a male and another female showed up to the kitchen.

"That's entirely useful Naga...is there any chance I can learn that perhaps?" Kali asked, her ears twitching lightly in curiosity.

"I am sure there is a way to make it usable to Dust users." Naga said softly.

"I would greatly appreciate it," Kali replied as Greg, Aya and Kayla each took a seat at the table.

"Please enjoy breakfast everyone."

The three workers nodded at that before digging in, enjoying the food

Once breakfast was done Naga stood up and did a very cat like stretch causing every bone in her back to pop loudly enough everyone in the room heard it clearly.

"You okay there Naga?" Yang asked once breakfast had finished.

Naga practically was purring. "Oh yes I needed my back popped all week and that stretched did it for me. I so needed that.

"Alright," Yang replied, knowing the feeling. "So girls...what will we be doing today?" she asked Blake and Amaya

"I do not know about you girls but I am going hunting." Naga said looking straight at Blake.

Blake nodded in understanding at that while the other two looked on confused. "Hunting?" Amaya asked. Then again, she had been sensing something around them...

"I will let Blake explain in her room then you three can fill Ghira in." Naga said as she went up to her room and got dressed in a forest camo full body suit and slipped out the balcony and seemed to become one with the woods allowing her to silently sneak up behind the one spying and listen in and watch her without giving herself away. Her magic completely destroying her scent making her have no smell at all.

"Good idea. Unless you want the others to see your nightwear?" Kali commented, getting blushes from Yang and Amaya

Naga was less than a foot from the one spying and listened in and watched.

Ilia watched, doing her best to conceal herself and watch the two girls that were with Blake head back up into the room. Seeing that they were about to change, she gave them their privacy by closing her eyes, but keeping the rest of her senses open. Hearing them starting to talk, she grew cautious. Did they know?

"So...what did Naga mean by hunting Kitten?" Amaya asked, getting a nod from Yang as well.

A brief pulse of magic causes the balcony door to shut without giving her position away to the spy. Making it impossible to hear what was being said.

'Huh?' Ilia thought as she was now unable to hear what the three were talking about. She could see their lips moving, but no sound was coming from the window.

"Amaya...you've sensed it, right?" Blake asked.

Naga kept a very close eye and ear on the spy wondering what her game was.

Ilia sighed lightly, seeing that Blake was happy once again after all the time she had been in the White Fang formally. Honestly, she only kept the mask as a memento for when it was Ghira who was leading the Fang. Now she just had to focus on coming out in the open to talk...but that would be a problem, especially since she knew that Blake thought she was dead.

Silently Naga watched waiting for the woman to speak. So she would have something to report.

"Blake...I'm sorry" she said softly, making sure that no one could hear her...or so she thought.

Naga made it so her voice seemed to come from the very wind. "Why are you sorry child?"

Ilia quickly whipped her head around, looking for whoever was the owner of the voice.

"I am the spirit of the wind. Now speak and release thy burdens child." Naga cooed while still throwing her voice.

Ilia sighed softly at that before starting to ramble. Explaining how she and Blake dabbled in being lovers before Blake left, thinking that she had died in a fire where in fact she was in a coma for a year. After waking up and finding out what happened and hearing about Blake's exploits she didn't want to infringe on her friend's happiness. But now that she was here...

"You wish to attempt to try again child?" The voice of Naga asked.

"I do...but I've been dead to her for all this time..."

"Thou knows not how she cried and pined for you after your death child."

"P-pined?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes she pleaded to Oum to take her instead. She was depressed for months following your death."

"Now I really feel bad for not writing to her..."

"Why do you hide and spy? Why not walk up to the door and knock and ask to speak to her child?"

"I don't know what to even say to her...it's been so long."

"Just be your self child. They think they are being hunted. That tis not the way my child."

"If they think that...then maybe I should just go..."

"Child speak to them first and thou will have no issues. Else their guard will come."

"Their guard?"

"A sorceress that does not use Dust my child. She is not of this world and is a force beyond my kin."

"I...I don't know what to say though..."

"Speak truth child all will be well if you do my child. I must go my duties call me."

"Thank you..." Ilia said before taking the wind's voice under advisement

Naga continued to watch and listen.

Ilia thought about it for a few seconds before letting out a light huff of air. 'Can I...really do this?' she asked herself.

Naga sighed in her mind. Wanting this over soon.

Making up her mind, she decided to follow the voice...hoping that she wasn't being driven into making a terrible decision. Going invisible, she made her way to the front door before becoming visible once more and knocking on the door

'I hope this isn't a mistake...'

Naga made her way to the bedroom balcony and went inside. "Blake you have a very special visitor go to the door."

"Special visitor?" Blake asked, confused.

"Yes now hurry. The spy was not a spy nor a threat."

Still confused, Blake went to the door, wondering who it could be...

Naga was right behind Blake to lend a hand.

Ilia's skin was shifting colors, showing how nervous she was about all of this...

Naga had changed into a kimono for comfort as she opened the door for Blake.

Ilia heard the door open and she willed herself to not turn invisible. This was it; no turning back...

Naga pushed Blake forward.

"Naga!" Blake hissed out before catching herself before looking up and gasping in surprise. "I-Ilia?" she asked, surprised.

"Wait this is the friend you was telling me was dead right? She looks pretty alive to me."

"T-there was a fire. H-how..." Blake asked, shocked.

Naga took out her flask and took a swallow as she watched things unfurl.

"I don't remember much of that night Blackie..." Ilia answered honestly. "I remember the fire starting, the roof collapsing but...next thing I know, I'm waking up in a hospital bed. They told me a year had passed..."

Naga nods softly. "Sounds like a coma."

"It was," the chameleon faunus replied before noticing something. "You know...your voice. It sounds familiar..."

Naga cocked an eyebrow. "Oh does it now?"

"It does" she parroted back

"I wonder why that is."

"Naga?" Blake asked, curious as to what her old friend was getting at. "Did you do something?"

"Maybe, maybe not. If I did it kept a running battle and bloodshed from happening."

Blake thought about it for a second before sighing, knowing she wasn't going to get any answers from her. "Alright be that way Ms. Sorceress"

Naga nodded as she leaned against the wall for Blake's protection yet being non-threatening.

"Sor-ceress?" Ilia asked, gulping lightly.

"Worry not Ilia if your no threat neither am I. You are perfectly safe."

"She's telling the truth La"

"As a Sorceress my word holds power. To break my word can be fatal to myself."

"Then why would you lie...Voice of the Wind?" Ilia asked.

"I never once lied. I was right behind you the entire time."

"Still...thank you" Ilia said before looking at Blake apologetically. "Blackie...there's something I should tell you. I just...hope you aren't mad when you hear it"

Naga watched on and listened in.

"You were the one Maya and I felt earlier, weren't you?" Blake asked softly as Ilia winced at that.

"Yes..." she said softly

"She was scared to approach so I coached her as the Voice of the Wind Spirit."

I'm sorry..." she said softly, looking down.

Nothing to apologize for right Blake?"

"Exactly right La" Blake said with a smile

"Well I see I am not needed here so if you want you can go up to your room and introduce her to the girls while we wait on Lunch."

"I would like to meet them...please Blake?" she asked

Naga found a couch and got comfortable and pulled out another set of her books and called out for Kali.

Kali heard her name being called and came to where Naga was. "Yes?"

Might I ask. Are you as big a book lover as your daughter?"

"I am" she admitted.

Naga tapped the stack of twelve books. "Then something tells me you will enjoy these books as much as your daughter and her girlfriends have."

"What are they?" she asked.

"They are stories of my life back home. Very detailed and sure to really put some fire in the bedroom for you and Ghira."

"And you decided to write them down?" Kali asked, impressed

"Yes I did. This whole stack was just one adventure Kali."

"How are you able to write all of it down?"

"I have what is called an eidetic memory. I can not forget anything at all."

"My sympathies"

"Oh well it has its uses actually."

"True, but I have a feeling you have some things that you want to forget"

"Don't we all Kali?" Naga asked somberly. "Also so as to keep you from skipping ahead this book set is enchanted so that if you try to skip ahead and not read every word the rest of the book is blank. Same goes with jumping books."

Kali looked as if she had just been slapped with such an accusation. "I would never skip ahead!"

"This was put on the books years ago Kali it is in no way a slight on you."

Alright, and I'm sorry for snapping at you like that"

"It is no problem. I was mainly telling you that for the benefit of Ghira, Kali."

"And not have fun pranking my mate?"

"If you want to go right ahead Kali."

"Fair enough"

Naga chuckled. "So you want to read them?"

"Of course"

"If you're okay with having the set?" she asked

Naga handed the full set to Kali. "I have forty more full sets Kali. Enjoy."

"Thank you Naga," she says with glee in her voice.

"Please do enjoy them." Naga said as she sat back and relaxed waiting for the call to lunch.

"Who's your friend Blakey?" Yang asked as Blake and Ilia came back to her room.

Unknown to the girls in the room one of Naga's constructs is in a corner of the room allowing her to watch and listen in.

"Yang, Amaya, this is Ilia. Ilia, these are my girlfriends, Yang and Amaya" Blake said, introducing the three, silently hoping that they would all get along.

Naga thought to herself. I wonder how Ilia will take that bit of news.

"Naga?" Kali asked, noticing that the woman was staring off into the distance.

A small construct appeared that was voice only. "Don't worry just keeping an ear on the girls."

"Alright. Just don't get caught, okay? I'd hate to have to hear any yelling in my household" she requested.

"I will not Kali." The little construct says before vanishing.

"As long as you're sure"

Naga gives a thumbs up as the one inch tall construct stays still with the perfect view to see and hear everything clearly.

Kali laughed lightly at that before picking up the first book while waiting for lunch.

"Its a pleasure to meet you both," Ilia said, glad that Blake wasn't going to bring up her spying on them.

As time passed Naga listened in to make sure everything was okay when she was pulled out at the mention of Lunch.

Before long, the four girls were talking like they were old friends, only stopping when they heard lunch being called

Naga was already seated at the table and awaiting everyone to make their way to lunch.

Blake and the others made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen for lunch. "Your puns are terrible Yang..." they heard from Ilia as they came down them.

Yes they can be Ilia. Isn't that right Yangarang?"

"My puns are Pawsome, not my fault you can't see the booty in them" Yang commented with a grin.

Naga looked at Yang and seeing there was plenty of room around her that none of the other girls would get wet. She cast Aqua Create causing a ball of nearly freezing cold water to form over Yang and then drop soaking her completely in water only two degrees above starting to turn to ice.

Yang made a sound similar to a drowning cat, causing the others to laugh.

Naga chuckled as she examined her nails acting innocent.

"You did that on purrpose" Yang accused

Naga looked up at Yang and said fast enough that what she says is almost impossible to make out. "Losersaywhat?"

"Huh?"

"Losersaywhat?"

"What?"

Naga made the letter L with her right hand and pressed it against her forehead and called out "Looooser"

The Faunus in the vicinity laughed in good nature at Yang while the girl pouted for a second before joining in on laughter. "I have to remember that one then" Yang said

"Your welcome." Naga said as she got up and placed a hand on Yang's shoulder and using Raywing dried Yang off completely without ever leaving the ground. Naga then took her seat again with a smile.

"Was that...Raywing?" Yang asked, feeling the same as right before they flew

"Yes it forms a bubble of swirling warm air around the caster and can be used to dry oneself rather quickly."

"I see. Pretty useful"

"Yes it is. Can even be used to go underwater as well."

"That does sound entirely useful..." Kali commented.

"Oh yes you have no idea the number of times I have used it to plunder sunken pirate ships for their loot."

"One of the stories I'll read about I assume?"

"Nope that does not happen in the book set I gave you Kali."

"Book set?" Ghira asked.

"Trust me Ghira this is a book set you will have zero problems with her reading for the added benefit to you."

"Except for when she's reading it" Ghira said, teasing his wife

"Blake on a scale of one to ten what would you rate the story arc of Naomi?"

"Easily a 9. I won't explain why since it will spoil some things for you mom" Blake answered

"And where is that story series of yours Ninja's in Love XXX rated on the same scale?"

Ilia was surprised to hear that her former girlfriend read that stuff. It was barely passable for literature...

"Um...about a 6," Blake said, blushing a little bit

Naga tosses book one to Ilia and smiles. "Read chapter one and you will understand."

Ilia quickly catches and nods. "I will tonight, promise"

Naga nods and smiles. "I am letting everyone know that I will be heading home tomorrow morning and it will not be by boat." Naga said with a soft smile.

"You're leaving already Miss Naga?" Kayla asked after they were served lunch

"Yes I am Kayla. I am sorely missing my wife and her touch. Plus she has told me she will be fixing me a grand meal wearing nothing but an apron for when I get home. Sorry if this sounds crude but I need to get laid in the worst way and I will not cheat on my wife even if she told me to."

"It will be a shame to see you go Naga, but we all understand," Ghira said.

"You was just hoping for a M nage a Trois with me and Kali wasn't you Ghira?"

"While that does sound tempting, I know that my mate wouldn't do anything of the sort without asking for my okay first" he replied honestly.

That and I do not do men sorry Ghira. Before the rape I would have jumped at the chance. But being gang raped by forty bandits for a week when you are unable to defend yourself kind of ruins men for a woman."

"For what it's worth Naga, I apologize for our gender's stupidity"

"I thank you but not your place and I did not even get to have revenge. My little sister Lina came in and slayed them and dragged me out. The bandits got me pregnant."

"If I may ask...what happened to the child?" Kayla asked

"I gave him to a couple who took me in and cared for me to raise right. They could not have kids even with Magic. No way could I take out my ire on a child who's only sin was being born from Rape. Not the child's fault."

Kayla nodded at that, glad to hear it

Naga bowed her head and blessed her meal and tucked in to lunch.

The others did the same before starting to eat. Kayla went back to the kitchen and started cleaning since she wasn't hungry at the moment.

"Say Ghira how good a fighter are you?" Naga asked with a grin that was full of hope.

"Strong enough" he replied

"Why?"

"I was wondering if you have kept up your training all this time old timer. I have yet to have had a real good hard fight since arriving here." Naga said with a smug grin.

"Hm...sure, why not"

"Blake care to tell him about my bout in class?"

"The one where you took on Blondie and won?"

"That would be the one." Naga chuckled.

"Speaking of which, we never had time for you to teach me your style..." Yang mentioned.

"When school lets out again Yang and we have time I will put you to work learning my style."

"I look forward to it."

"Good to hear and keep telling yourself that Yang."

Yang smirked at that. "Tell myself what? That I'm awesome? I already know that"

"No that you look forward to it. Trust me when I say you will want to quit and I will not let you. Once I start training you. You do not stop till you can beat me in a fight without my magic. Then we start the real training. Then you will be trying to beat me with me using all my magic."

"I want to get stronger in order to protect the people I cherish. If getting my butt handed to me will help in that manner then bring it on. I want all the help I can get"

"I will hold you to that Yang. The first time you whine about getting up so early I will drag you to the training location by your golden locks and stomp a mud hole in your ass if you try to fight me."

Yang's eyes widened in fright as she took her hair into her hands protectively. "No, not the hair!"

Naga smiled wickedly. "Then you might want to consider either cutting it or getting it braided every night once your training starts. Just remember you start training before the sun rises each day till it sets at night."

"I bet Ruby or Weiss could braid it for you," Amaya suggested.

"Or one of you girls." Naga said with a grin.

"I've never cared how my hair looked, as long as it was clean and out of the way," Blake replied.

How about you Maya or you Ilia? Either of you able to braid hair?"

"I can braid hair, if Yang will let me that is" Ilia said

"I think as long as you do not damage it you will be fine."

"Exactly right." Yang said

Naga chuckled as she nibbled her food enjoying it.

Yang went back to eating her food, enjoying it immensely.

Naga looked up and called out. "Kayla please come here for a moment."

"Yes Miss Naga?" Kayla said as she came out of the kitchen

I give this meal a passing A+++ bravo you did wonderfully. Was the directions easy to follow?"

Kayla blushed lightly at the praise. "They were very easy to follow" she answered.

"I am glad to hear that. I hope you all enjoy the food that results from that book."

"I plan on trying them all out for Lady Kali and Sir Ghira" she said with a smile.

"So who of the staff wants to watch the sparring match between Ghira and myself after lunch settles?"

"I know Aya would want to watch but I'm not sure about Greg"

"Lets just say my fighting style is out of this world. Two martial arts blended together perfectly. Yang here only felt one style at a time not both blended."

"I see. Now I'm quite curious about it," Ghira commented.

"Ever heard of Muay Thai or Krav Maga?"

"I've heard of Muay Thai but not Krav Maga" he answered truthfully.

Naga grinned evilly. "Oh this will be lots of fun."

"Don't hurt him too badly Naga," Kali requested after seeing that evil-looking grin

"Do not worry Kali I plan to heal us both up after the bout." Naga said sweetly. Then she looked to Ilia. "Would you be a dear and braid my hair before the match?"

"Of course" Ilia said

"Thank you Ilia." Naga said with a smile.

"Don't mention it" she said with a smile, hoping that she could ask Naga what she thought about talking to Yang and Amaya about trying to become Blake's girlfriend once again...if Blake wanted to that was

Naga whispered into Ilia's mind. "Go for it all you can do is ask and at worst they say no."

Ilia looked up in surprise at Naga.

"I have some very limited telepathy." Naga said softly.

'Alright' she thought, directing it towards Naga.

Naga gave a subtle nod. She finished eating and sat back with a sigh.

"Enjoy your lunch Naga?" Ghira asked.

"Yes very much so." Naga said with a grin as she got up and stretched getting all her joints to pop. Getting herself limber for the sparring match.

A few minutes later, Ghira and the others finished their lunch, each enjoying it to the extreme.

"Tonight I will be cooking Salmon stew for dinner. I sure hope everyone will enjoy it."

"I'm sure we will, especially if you're making it Naga," Kali said politely.

Naga smiled softly. "I thank you for the vote of confidence."

"You are a wonderful chef Naga, I highly doubt anything you create in the kitchen can turn out bad"

"I have actually had a bad blunder in the past actually." Naga admitted sheepishly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah I set a kitchen on fire due to being drunk."

Blake just shook her head at that, while letting out a little smile

"I do not drink and cook anymore so that has not happened since that time."

"Smart idea" Yang said with a light laugh

Naga moved to an open area and to make sure she had the needed flexibility for the coming fight jumped three inches off the floor and did a standing front flip. Landed it and then did the same but with a back flip also landing it correctly.

Amaya whistled lightly, impressed.

"Will I be learning that?" Yang asked.

"If you can master my teachings you will learn more than that." Naga says as she spreads her legs and rolls into a tight ball her face pressed tightly to her own snatch.

"So Yang has the potential to become that flexible?" Blake asked

Naga unrolled herself and smiled. "Oh yes and more so. If I wanted to I can rest my chin on the top of the crack of my ass."

"We never did try anal yet..." Yang murmured, not realizing that both cat girls heard what she said and blushed scarlet.

"Oh it can be lots of fun as long as you follow the golden rule of anal." Naga replied with a chirp.

"Lubrication?"

"Amen. Yes lube, lube, and more Lube. You can never use to much lube."

Both Blake and Amaya were blushing up a storm at this point.

"Also if your partner says stop. For the love of all that is holy and just. Stop when they say to."

Yang scratched the back of her head at that. "I remember that section of the book. Naomi didn't even bother listening to you..."

"Yes and you saw me have to use heavy magic to heal."

Yang nodded at that. "I think at that point was the first time you actively wanted to kill her"

Naga nodded at that. "That was the first time it went from all fun and games to fuck you cunt."

"Um...I assume this is part of the book series that I'm about to start?" Ilia asked

"What Yang is talking about was book three."

"Sorry for spoiling it for you Lia" Yang replied

"Nah Yang you have not spoiled anything for her." Naga said as she continued to limber up.

"Not a spoiler Yang," Ilia replied, liking the new nickname for her.

Naga chuckled before she left to get changed. When she came back down she was wearing a black Gi top with white trim and a black horse hair tassel with a huge white bead near the end and white horse hair tassel with a huge black bead near the end and sat before Ilia to get her hair braided.

Ilia quickly got to work braiding her hair. Once done, she saw that Ghira was waiting for them.

One last time Naga made sure all her joints was popped and limber and then followed Ghira to the location of the sparring match and bowed to him and getting in the hybrid stance she had developed.

Ghira got into his own stance, already limber and warmed up from his earlier exercises and ready for a fight.

After the sparring Naga was favoring her left side of her ribs and right side of her jaw while Ghira was on the ground with a pulped nose, lip, swollen shut eye, cracked ribs and shattered knee. Not to mention the severely rung bell from Naga's brutal knee strike that pulped his nose, mouth, and swelled up his eye. Naga walked over with a heavy limp and healed Ghira first then tended to herself. Both physically back to one hundred percent. "Damn Ghira I will admit you pack a hell of a punch for someone your age. Good job."

"Thanks. And you're no easy target, that's for sure. Speedy bugger," Ghira replied with a light laugh. "Still though, it was a fun spar. Thanks for going all out and healing me," he added.

"Trust me I know the feeling of a shattered knee the moment that happened I knew I had to end it fast. If I had not healed you I would have had to leave now or I would never have heard the end of it."

"From your wife?"

"From yours Ghira." Naga said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, Kali would have an earful for you after hearing you shattered my knee. Luckily you healed it so no harm no foul," he replied with a smile.

"Had I not, No matter what I did less than healing you would never make it up to you two. Plus Blake would be pissed at me."

"Damn right I would be Naga," Blake muttered. And no amount of ear rubbing by Yang or Amaya would have changed her mind.

"Well no reason to be pissed I healed him so turn that frown upside down before I give you a reason to be pissed."

"Don't worry, I'm not mad at you. I was just saying that I would be if you didn't heal him. Then you'd have two angry female cats after your hide" Blake explained.

"Good thing I have the ultimate weapon against cats. Water and Catnip."

Ilia and Yang laughed at that as Blake and Amaya frowned. "Not funny..." the two said which caused Ghira to laugh as well.

"Did you two not enjoy the present last night?"

"Oh they enjoyed it immensely..." Yang said with a smirk. "Thank you again for making our room soundproof by the way"

"Did you enjoy the benefits Yang?"

"Of course" she replied

"Say Blake you mind giving me a hand in town with a little market shopping for dinner?"

"Sure," Blake replied, thinking nothing of it.

"Don't worry girls I will make sure she stays safe."

"Thank you" Amaya and Yang said. Oh they both knew that Blake could take care of herself, but technically being a princess meant she had a target on her back...even with the White Fang gone.

'Thank you for helping Naga' Ilia thought to the sorceress, knowing that she was doing this so she could talk to Yang and Amaya in private. Now she just hoped that Yang and Amaya would let her try and reconnect with Blake...

No problem Ilia. Naga thought back. "So Blake lead me to the best parts of the market. I need fresh milk, butter and black pepper." Naga said as she got changed and lead Blake outside to the market.

"I might not remember..." Blake replied, honestly thinking that her mother would be better suited for this.

"Girls...can I talk to you two? Upstairs?" she asked, wanting this conversation to be private.

"Trust you inner female shopper Blake it will not lead you wrong." Naga said with a smile.

"Alright," Blake said before trusting herself and leading the way.

"Sure" Yang said, having a feeling what Ilia wanted to talk about anyways. She had seen the looks of longing that she had been giving Blake all day now when Blake wasn't looking

Naga followed the lead of Blake while also keeping an eye out for trouble.

Once the three were in Blake's room and the door closed, the silencing spell came into effect, waiting for Ilia to speak.

Blake noticed Naga keeping an eye out and sighed lightly. "You know I can take care of myself, right?"

Naga suddenly blurred and snatched a dart from mid air an inch from Blake's eye. "You was saying Blake?" Naga followed the trajectory and a Digger Volt connected to the would be assassin. "Hey get someone to take them in to custody." Naga called out to the people standing around gawking.

"My apologies," Blake said with a sigh. "and thank you" she added after a second.

Ilia was a little scared about doing this, but Naga was right, all they could do was say no. "Alright...I didn't want to bring this up in front of Blake for obvious reasons since you two are already her girlfriends but before she left Menagerie...she and I were dating," Ilia stated, wondering how Amaya and Yang would take that news.

"You are welcome Blake. I did it cause it was the right thing to do not to get a you was right and I was wrong from you okay." Naga said as she nudged Blake back into moving towards the market.

"Still...thank you" Blake replied.

"And...you want to pick up where you two left off?" Yang asked.

"If she wants to. But if either of you says no, I won't bring it up unless she does" Ilia promised.

"Are you sure you'll be okay with that though?" Amaya asked.

Naga turned out to be much more blood thirsty than Blake at haggling the price down even though she did not have to. Instead what she did was haggle the price way down and when she paid for it all she paid them ten times the original asking price.

Ilia nodded at that. "I wanted to come to you two first though, knowing it wouldn't be fair if Blake said yes and you didn't like me or being added to...whatever this is" she admitted with a light blush.

Once Naga got the last ingredient needed for the dinner she started heading back to Ghira's house.

Blake followed Naga back to her house, silently wondering what to tell Ilia. She had thought she would be angry after all this time with her, but she wasn't...

Once back in the house Naga went to the kitchen and put the new goods away before finding an isolated area in the garden where she would not be seen and stripped and sunned for a while working on her tan.

Blake headed upstairs to her room and saw her three friends talking with each other. "Hey girls."

Hey Blakey." Yang called out to her girlfriend.

"Anything I miss?"

Yang looked over to Ilia and nodded. "Yep seems La here wants to have another shot with you and knowing that you are in a relationship already came to us to seek permission to court you as well. You know me I say the more the merrier."

Blake blushed at that before nodding, knowing that would be something Yang would say. "Maya?" she asked, wondering what her second girlfriend thought about all this.

Yang looked over to Maya and then Ilia.

Amaya grinned lightly before nodding. She had agreed with Yang and plus Ilia went to them first, showing how much she wanted this to work between all four of them.

"So the final vote falls to you Blakey." Yang replied with a lopsided grin. "Three for yes but your vote counts as ten. La here said if you was not interested she would step back and be happy to be friends only."

"I should be angry at you La for not writing me after you got out of your coma," Blake said before quickly moving over to her longtime friend and giving her a light kiss. "But I'm not."

Yang cheered in relief. It looked like the fix was in. "Okay lets make this a yangbang shall we girls?"

Blake laughed lightly at that. "I'm in"

"Ilia, Maya are you two down for a tumble?" Yang asked hopefully.

"You are insufferable..." Maya teased

Naga was laying out in the sun about to doze off on a comfortable stone bench naked as the day she was born. Her pale pink large nipples on display along with her freshly shaven snatch.

"You know, if you aren't careful someone could just sneak up on you" Kali said, intentionally saying something so that Naga wouldn't be surprised on seeing her.

"Hey Kali. I heard you coming and recognized the foot falls. What brings you out here?"

"Same reason as you. Wanted to get out and enjoy the sun" she admitted.

Naga smiled. "I hope you do not mind me doing a bit of tanning. I hate tan lines." She said as she reached the point she needed to turn so she did not burn.

"That's fine. I also strip to avoid those," she said while trying to hold back a blush at Naga's body. It was such a hassle when dealing with them the first time that she never tanned like that again.

"Getting rid of them sucks on so many levels. You have to completely lose the tan and try again."

"Tell me about it. I had that happen once and never again"

"Kali I used to run around in nothing more than a black leather thong Bikini, black knee high leather boots and black leather elbow globes with my cape." Naga said letting the hint of how bad a set of tan lines she had.

Kali let out a light blush after hearing that.

"Yet I was an equal to my little sister as the strongest magic user on my world. Then I come here and I am beyond a doubt the strongest. But ruling the world is not my ploy. I want a life of peace."

"And helping my daughter collect a harem of girls," she teased before sitting down. "Mind if I strip?" she asked.

"Go right ahead. Is your hubby likely to wander this way looking for you?"

"He knows better than to interrupt me time" she said with a light laugh

"Oh clawed him good one or two times?"

"Let's just say he slept on the couch while I teased him by making several bedroom noises"

"Very nice. I take it you was only teasing and not actually pleasuring yourself or was you?"

"I'm sure you know that a girl has needs..."

"Hence why I am in a hurry to get home to my wife. I will make it so she can not walk at all for a week."

"Sounds like your wife is one lucky lady"

"Oh yes she is. Thanks to Naomi I have the sex drive of ten nymphomaniacs. So this long trip here was playing hell on me."

"So that's the name of the person who has you strung up in chains and against the wall in your books. The first few chapters you don't say her name."

"Yes her name is Naomi. I found out later. She like the name cause of what it spells backwards.

Kali laughed at that. "A succubus would like a name that spells 'I moan' backwards"

"Exactly. Almost word for word what she said too when she told me her name."

After stripping, she sat down on the grass, resting lightly. "Ah...it's been a while since I've done this. Then again, smelling what's going on upstairs isn't helping matters either." she admitted.

"Oh and how is your hubby handling it? Or did he flee the house?"

"I think he went to the study. Either to work on paperwork or have his own form of relief."

"And you are not in there on your knees sucking his brain out his dick why?" Naga asked curiously as she kept her eyes closed.

"Because that is what I'll be doing tonight"

Kali if I was you I would not wait till tonight and surprise him now and then shock him when you ride him till he can not walk tonight. Nothing nowhere says naughty time has to be limited to once a day or week or month or year. Give in to your needs and ravage your husband so he knows you are still his to be bent over a counter and ridden hard and put away wet."

"Plus there's the fact that before I came out here we might have snuck in a quickie..."

Naga chuckled. "I wondered why I smelled male and yet you are alone. Glad to hear that. But please remember that a male not satisfied by his loved one will seek others."

"I will keep that in mind," Kali said honestly.

Naga nodded as she soaked up the sun. "I love how warm it is here and the sun feels so good."

"It also helps that no one can see us."

"As you notice Kali I am keeping my eyes closed for a reason."

"Because if you didn't you might do something you'd regret?" she asked, curiosity in her tone.

"Not even close. I have respect for you and Ghira as well as my loyalty to my wife."

"Then I'm sorry for teasing you with my body," she said before turning over, knowing that she would burn if she let her front get any more sunlight.

"Oh your not teasing me Kali. You are perfectly fine as you are."

"You sure?"

Completely sure Kali. I am the one who is sorry for teasing you."

"You're quite fine dear," Kali replied before humming lightly. "So...should I be thanking you or Yang for breaking my daughter out of her shell?"

"Both as well as her teammates." Naga replied.

A Ms. Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, correct?"

"You would be correct. Ruby Rose is actually Yang's little sister."

"Really?" she asked, the unasked question dancing in her eyes

"Go ahead and ask." Naga said with a chuckle.

"How are they sisters if they have two different last names?"

"Same dad and different mothers. Yang's mother ran away after nearly hurting her daughter something I helped fix. Ruby's mother died."

"I see. And what about Weiss? From what I've gathered, my daughter has a friendship with her, something I was honestly surprised to hear about"

"Weiss is nothing like her old man and is now the full owner of SDC and has set laws into place to turn it to what it should have been all along. Fair and equal. Faunus are paid equal and treated equal to humans. All thanks to me buying the shares from her, her sister, her brother, and father. I then sold them all to her in front of her dad for a single Lien."

"That must have been a scene," she said with a laugh. "Though it's good to hear the rumors about his daughter being better than that old fart are true"

"They are heck she was one of the ones trying to get Blake to forego the bow."

"Bow?"

"Yes she wore a ribbon like a bow over her ears to hide them from everyone at school."

"That's a shame...and I bet it's quite uncomfortable for her as well" Kali said with a light sigh.

"Oh I plan to burn every ribbon she owns or buys so she can not do it again." Naga said resolutely.

Kali laughed at that. "Good luck with that. I noticed that her weapon uses a ribbon as well"

"Oh I will not mess with that one but hopefully this will not be the case and I will not have to lift a finger." Naga said as she got up and dressed having reached her limit of sun for the day.

"You think one of her girlfriends will do it for you?" Kali asked while still sitting down, but almost done sunbathing for the day.

"Nope I am hoping it will be her own choice to not put the ribbon back into place."

"Fair enough," she said before getting up and getting dressed once again.

"Well any longer and I'll settle in for a catnap. Not the best of ideas"

"Agreed. I am actually glad you came along when you did. I was about to doze off in the sun."

"Then I'm glad I could be of service my lady" she said with a grin.

Naga waited till clothing being put on sounds stopped and opened her eyes. "Shall I escort the lady of the house back inside to her husband or to the reading room while I clear the air from the house of any scent of sex?"

"I think a surprise visit to my husband would be a lovely idea." Kali replied. "Though then it wouldn't be possible to clean the house of the smell of sex" she added.

Naga laughed as she lead Kali inside and once at the stairs she turned and made her way to the kitchen to get started on supper.

"Thanks Naga, for all that you are doing for us and for our daughter," she replied before heading off to find her mate.

"Not a problem Kali. Go have fun while I start dinner. It will be ready in an hour." Naga said as she started pulling fresh salmon from her cape and breaking it up bones and skin and all into a large pot and then pouring the milk into the pot. Next came the butter and finally the freshly ground pepper by Naga herself. Naga stirred the pot good as she put it on low heat and added a single shot of Brandy and a dash of Catnip.

Kali nodded before sauntering off to where her husband was before entering the room silently.

As the food cooked she kept it stirred every so often so it would not stick and called up Glynda with a smile.

Glynda smiled as she picked up the scroll, her paintbrush on the other side of her as she was wearing a faded T-shirt and some light jeans. "Hey love," she said with smile

Hello yourself dear. I take it you was doing some painting?"

"I was," she admitted with a smile.

"Well that is good to hear. I wanted you to know that right after breakfast I will be on my way home." Naga cooed while licking her lips playfully.

"So I should plan on cooking lunch for the two of us then?"

"Supper actually. I know it will be a long flight and I will have to set down every so often to rest for the next leg. I will be using my GPS on my scroll for flight corrections."

Alright. Any special requests love?" she asked.

"As much as I love seafood I would be more than happy with a big fat juicy steak. At least ninety-six ounces. please."

"Rare or Medium-well? If you say well done, I'm afraid I'm going to ask for a divorce" she teased.

"Blue Rare please." Naga replied with a laugh. "I want it still mooing."

"Blue rare? Never heard that before..." she admitted.

"Slap it to the heat for 30 seconds each side and then plate it. Still bleeding when you cut into it."

"I'll get two steaks then. I don't think i could handle that," she admitted

"You fix a steak of your size and cook it to how ever you like but think back to the first time you saw me with my hair faded. How much did I eat before my hair was back to like this?"

"...Good point. You ate enough for ten people now that I think back to it"

"Exactly and this flight back is going to be pushing my limits and magic reserves. But I am not about to sit on a boat for a week or more to get home. I miss you and your touch. My loins burn for you and it is taking all my iron will to not ravage Kali or join the blasted orgy upstairs in Blake's room."

"How can you have an orgy with just three people? I thought that was a threesome," Glynda responded, blushing lightly at what her wife was saying.

"Oh no now there are four in that group. Blake, Yang, Amaya, and Ilia a chameleon Faunus and an old girlfriend of Blake's that was thought dead but had been in a coma for a year."

"I see. Should I tell Oz he's going to be having another new student?"

"Might be a good idea they may need their own room too. I know Ruby and Weiss will be thankful for the barrier provided by separate rooms. Those four are going at it like rabbits."

"I'll talk to the headmaster after I make the food. How does twenty steaks, mashed potatoes and vegetables sound?"

"That sounds wonderful my dearest wife."

"I'll make sure that its ready for you upon arrival love"

"My dearest you are a Goddess and I find myself worrying that I am not worthy of you." Naga said blushing.

"Please don't think of it that way my love"

"But dearest you are my Goddess of love." Naga chirped as she stirred the stew.

It was Glynda's turn to blush lightly at that.

"Awe now that is cute." Naga said taking a screenshot of her wife blushing.

Glynda's cheeks blazed hotter as Naga teased her

Naga took another screenshot. "Thank you my dearest now I have a wonderful picture to set as my Scrolls background."

"You're terrible," Glynda replied but with no malice behind it

Naga chuckled as she blushed crimson and struck a cute pose for Glynda. "Feel free to take a good screenshot of me as well beautiful."

Glynda did so, making a mental note to paint a picture of her in that sexy pose for later.

"There my love you got your revenge." Naga said softly. Naga checked the stew and judged it to need another ten minutes till it was done. "Got ten minutes to kill before the Salmon Stew is done. Anything you want to talk about while we kill some time?"

"Um...I got to the next book and I saw on the first page before any text this color chart. I'm a little confused about it to be honest," Glynda admitted.

"Ah the scale chart. There are somethings when it comes to bondage and things like that that are ranked. Meaning there are limits that you will not pass or things you will not do. The farther down the scale the worse they are. Like for me piss and shit are a hard red for me. There are things Naomi did that went right past red and straight to black."

"Meaning that Naomi did whatever she wanted even if you weren't okay with it?"

"Yes love. there was times she almost killed me dearest."

"And without your healing magic, she would have. I'm curious as to how you survived when shi was making you do all these sexual acts"

"You will simply have to read to find out it is all in there my love."

"I figured as much, I was just curious"

"So you are on book eight now huh my love?"

"Yeah"

"This is where things might get a bit uncomfortable for you love."

"What do you mean?"

"Some of the things she started doing on month eight was some of the roughest so far."

"Oh..." she said looking down. Maybe she didn't want to continue after hearing that...

"Naomi was starting to get bored with me dear. I want you to finish the books and I will answer everything fully and honestly."

"I don't want to read about you getting hurt though..."

"Just remember that I am here and Naomi is only a memory and wrote on those pages."

"I know but when I read them, knowing that this happened to you..."

"I understand love. Just remember that I am fine and whole. While what she did was bad it did not effect me like the gang rape did."

"Alright, I will try and keep that in mind"

"I love you my Goddess of love."

"And I love you my Goddess of Magic"

Naga blushed deep crimson at that and giggled like a teenage school girl seeing her first cock."

Glynda secretly took a picture of Naga while she was giggling so as to make it a picture for later.

Ten minutes had passed and Naga checked the stew and smiled. "Well love I need to call everyone down for dinner and I will speak to you in the morning before I leave. Please time my trip."

"I'll make sure to do just that love. Please enjoy your dinner," she said before giving her a light kiss

Naga returned the kiss and hung up before sending out her constructs to let everyone know to shower and dress and come down for dinner.

Glynda hung up before returning to painting, knowing that she would have a great set to show Naga once she returned. Now that she was done with the painting for now, she got out of her painter's clothes and into her normal attire before heading to pick up the food she needed for her wife's return.

Kali and the others heard Naga's constructs and did as asked, getting showered and dressed before heading down for dinner.

Naga had the stew portioned out so everybody got the same amount along with a buttery cracker she had bought after trying called Ritz Crackers for the stew and was sitting at the table waiting for everyone to join her.

Blake and her three girlfriends were down first, Ghira and Kali behind them seconds later.

"So did everyone have fun?" Naga asked with a knowing smile.

"I believe we did," Amaya said with a grin that was matched by Ghira and Kali

"Yeah I could smell everyone's passion all the way down here. Even over the cooking."

"Sorry abut that," Ilia commented

"Nothing to apologize for Ilia." Naga said as she sat down and waved everyone to go ahead and start eating.

The chameleon Faunus nodded at that before sitting down

"Please enjoy the meal everyone. It may be simple but it is a divine tasting meal."

"I'm sure it will be," Ghira said as they all said a small prayer before starting to eat.

Naga awaited all the reactions to the stew before she even started to enjoy it.

Yang and the others were surprised at how well it tasted for being just a simple thing. True they believed Naga, but believing and actual tasting were not one and the same

Naga simply grinned a she crushed up the Ritz crackers into her stew and stirred before taking a bite and humming with joy at another cooking marvel.

As everyone ate, the four felines didn't realize the catnip that they were ingesting.

A slight smirk graced Naga's face for a second before vanishing as fast as it formed.

Ilia noticed the smirk and mentally wondered what it was about...

'Keep it to yourself Ilia but there is Catnip in the stew.' Naga said to her mentally.

'I see...tonight should be interesting then'

'Yes it should Ilia. That is why my door will be locked and my room sealed.' Naga responded back

Ilia resisted from smiling or laughing, quickly taking a piece of salmon into her mouth and chewing just in case. Though she did wonder how long this would last...

"Well Glynda, assuming your wife can get me some information on this Ilia person, I would gladly welcome her to this school, you know that," Ozpin said with a smile. "And it is quite good to see you again"

While Naga was eating she was building a complete profile on Ilia with her help and once finished sent it to Glynda as a data package.

Glynda received a notification that she received a document. Opening her scroll up, she was surprised to see that it was a profile of Ilia. "Ozpin," she stated before handing over the device so that he could see it.

Naga put down her scroll and just enjoyed the stew a smile on her face.

Ilia and the others continued to enjoy the stew, not knowing what was going on halfway around the world.

Once Naga had ate her fill she stood and bowed. "Everyone I bid you all good night." She smiled as she turned and walked up to her room and shut and locked the doors including the balcony door and windows and sealed the room with her magic and lay back on the bed and just grinned.

Glynda called her just as she laid down on the bed.

"Well hello my Goddess of love. I was expecting your call."

"I'm sure. Just a quick call though since I know you want to get your sleep. Let Ilia know that she has a home here at Beacon if she wants to attend."

Naga nodded. "Sure I can not persuade you to a longer call?" Naga asked as she started slowly peeling herself out of her outfit for Glynda.

"I don't know...depends on what you had in mind..." Glynda said

"Oh just me showing you how much I miss you and need you."

"Well you certainly have my attention Mrs. Seyruun..."

Naga grinned seductively as she proceeded to put on an hour long show for Glynda that was so far beyond X rated to down right raunchy.

Glynda watched, glad that she was in her apartment especially when her wife was making her so horny right now...

"So think you know just how much I need you now my Goddess of Love?"

"I can take a guess..." Glynda said while blushing up a storm, already feeling herself extremely wet down below.

"Care to show mommy how much you miss her?"

Glynda moved her scroll so that it was showing Naga her lower lips, extreme puffy and wet. Not only that, but her clit was diamond hard

Naga licked her lips hungrily. "What would you have me do if I was there love. Be as descriptive as you can be love."

"I'd ask for you to do whatever you want to me. That would include using your spell and fucking me into next week. Of course that would be after you make me cum from all this tension I currently have due to not being near you, my wife. I'd ask for you to use your fingers to stimulate my core going slowly and inserting two to start with before going until your whole fist is inside of me stretching my lewd hole..."

"Show me what you would have me do tease me love."

"If you insist..." Glynda said before doing just what she said, moaning loudly in pleasure. However that was soon stopped as she used her other hand to move her breast to her lips, lightly suckling on the flesh and causing her pleasure to increase.

Naga started to pet and tease her clit and snatch with obvious desire.

Glynda slowly inserted more fingers into her core until only her thumb was out, which was currently rubbing her clit.

"Oh my now that is hot." Naga purred as she mimicked everything Glynda was doing to herself on herself.

"I...bet..." Glynda said in-between moans as she released her tit for a second, getting closer and closer to cumming.

Naga was right along for the ride letting Glynda watch her do the same thing to herself that Glynda was doing.

Glynda moaned out loudly as she came on her fingers, silently wishing it was Naga who would be drinking her femcum...

Naga came at the exact same time as her wife screaming her pleasure to the heavens even though only Glynda could hear her.

Glynda panted lightly as she recovered from her orgasm, though there was something she wanted to show her wife.

Naga was grinning happily as she looked at Glynda and in her gaze was a smoldering look that would ignite the flames of passion all over again.

"I love you Naga Seyruun..."

"I love you to Glynda Seyruun."

"When you get back...I'd like to try anal..." she said softly.

Naga perked up. "I would be honored love and I will be extra gentle dearest love."

"Thank you"

"I will even use a normal human dick for that to cause the least pain I can."

"I would appreciate that," she said softly

"Love I want your first time in that hole to be the best I can so you will want it again."

Glynda blushed lightly at that, glad that she had such a caring wife.

"I love you Glynda and I would never hurt you."

"I would never dream of hurting you," Glynda replied with a smile that showed how much she loved Naga.

"Well love I am going to get some sleep before my flight so I love you and will see you tomorrow." Naga said with a blown kiss.

Glynda grabbed the kiss before placing it to her lips before blowing Naga a kiss herself. "I will see you tomorrow love, and don't forget to tell Ilia in the morning" she said, knowing that she would be cooking all day

"I wont love." Naga said catching the kiss and placing it to her lips. She then hung up and put her scroll on charge and fell asleep.

Glynda hung up the scroll and quickly went to sleep after placing it on the charger, knowing that it would wake her up as soon as Naga called. 


	16. Chapter 16 The Flight Home

CHAPTER 16

Naga awoke at the crack of dawn and got up and got her stuff packed and ready and made her way to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning," Ilia said as both she and Kali were there, sipping tea, though it was obvious that little work would get done today

"Good morning Ilia. Glad to see you up. If you are interested you are welcome to come back with Blake, Yang, and Amaya and attend Beacon academy with us."

Ilia's ears perked up at that. "You mean it?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes your application went through. So now you four can stay together and have your very own room."

Ilia knew she was going to regret this, but she quickly got up out of the seat before hugging Naga, thanking her for the good news.

"You are quite welcome Ilia now go tell the girls that as soon as I finish eating I will be off so they better come say bye. Plus tell them the good news."

"I'm surprised they're still asleep. I woke up in the middle of a pile..." she said while blushing lightly.

Naga grinned. "So Kali how was your night?"

As good as there's was. I wouldn't be surprised if Blake becomes an older sister..."

Naga chuckled. "Do you know the secret to what happened?"

"I have a guess"

"Oh lets hear this guess." Naga said with a warm smile.

"You added catnip to the stew"

Naga chuckled. "I did not do anything wrong did I?"

Not at all" Kali replied before hearing a shout of pleasure. "And I believe Ilia just told the others that she can go back with them" she added with a laugh

"I think you are correct. Would you want it to be a surprise if you are pregnant or know now?"

"I'd like to know now, please."

Naga steps up to Kali and places her glowing white hand over Kali's womb and scans her. "Well I have interesting news. You are with child."

"That's great!" Kali said with a smile. "Though I think I'll wait a while before telling Ghira, so as to surprise him"

"What or when will you tell Blake?"

"As soon as she make her way down the stairs"

"And you think her screaming will not alert Ghira to the news?"

"Good point. Perhaps as they're about to leave then?" she asked with a light smirk.

"It is up to you Kali. Congratulations are in order and no alcohol and its twins. A boy and Girl."

At that time, Blake, Yang, Amaya and Ilia came down the stairs

Naga changed the subject instantly when the girls came into ear shot. "Morning girls. I take it you four had a blast?"

"Very much so" Blake said with a grin

"Good to hear. So you know I am heading out after I eat so I wanted to see each of you and to tell you all. "Be good while you are here. I know you are adults technically but do not start anything that will cause me to fly back here to tie a knot in your ass you hear me? Cause if I do I will put my foot so far up your asses that the water on my knee will quench your thirst."

All four gulped lightly at that before nodding, agreeing to be good

Naga nodded as she smiled and reached into her cape and started pulling box after box of Pizza from her cape the left overs from her first night in Beacon. The boxes still nice and warm. The cheese still gooey and warm.

"Pizza for breakfast?" Kali asked, tilting her head

This way no one has to cook and everyone can eat." Naga said as she said a quick blessing to L-Sama and then started wolfing down Pizza faster than any of their eyes can follow. Before two minutes have passed Naga alone had polished off twelve pizza's by herself.

"Jeez Naga, save some for us" Yang commented before taking a slice of pepperoni as Blake took a slice with anchovies on it

After the twelfth pie was devoured Naga sat back and pulled a jug of sweet iced tea from her cape and chugged it down.

It was to this that Ghira walked into the kitchen, surprised to see everyone already up.

Naga pulled the jug away and stuck her head into her cape hollow to let out a thunderous belch when she pulled her head free she is looking at everyone staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing" Yang said with a light laugh

"Well you all was staring at me."

"Just surprised when you did that is all," Ilia admitted.

"Well it is not right for a lady to belch at the dinner table is it?"

"No, it is not," Ghira said amused.

"I didn't know we had a pizza joint in town"

"This here Pizza is from a place that delivers to Beacon Academy and from my first day here."

"Her cape can store just about anything. It's safe to eat dad," Blake quickly explained.

Enjoy everyone. Once everyone has eaten their fill. What ever is left I will take with me or leave here up to you all."

The girls and Ghira nodded, thanking Naga for the food once again.

"Well I have ate my fill so dig in."

And with that being said, the six ate their fill; talking and enjoying each other's company.

"So you want me to leave the Pizza here or take with me?"

"Leave it here please," Kali and Ghira said

Naga chuckled. "Alright will do. Alright girls hugs before I leave and Ghira I would prefer a hand shake from you. No offense but I don't do hugs from men."

"No offense taken Naga," Ghira said before shaking her hand. "And thank you for everything"

"You are most welcome Ghira." Naga said as she shook his hand and then hugged the girls each before stepping outside and calling Glynda.

"Leaving?" Glynda asked

"Yep bout to take off as soon as I hang up. Remember to time me love."

"Starting the timer as soon as you hang up love" Glynda replied.

Naga smiles and blows a kiss. "See you soon." Naga hangs up casts Raywing and using the GPS in her scroll aims straight at home and Takes off. Once over water she accelerates to Mach two causing a double sonic boom and flying at break neck speeds towards home while keeping herself on course the entire time.

Glynda returns the kiss before hanging up and starting the timer. At the same time, she started cooking the steaks, 20 for Naga, and one for herself. At the same time, she started cooking everything else while also making sure she had a glass of red wine on hand as well

Naga lands at the front door after exactly six hours flight non-stop. She knocks heavily on the door her hair white as snow.

Glynda quickly opened the door, just finishing the last of the steaks. "Perfect timing love." she said before helping Naga sit down at the table.

Naga flops down and is soaked through with sweat and panting hard. "Honey I am home."

"Welcome home," she smiled

Naga's stomach growled violently and loudly. She reached for the food and started power eating.

Glynda let Naga eat, glad to see her home.

For an hour Naga power ate without slowing down only pausing long enough to chug drink.

Glynda ate her plate at a normal pace, being quiet knowing that Naga had to recharge her magic.

Once Naga ate the last of her food Naga sat back and chugged down some more drink.

"Feeling better?" Glynda asked after Naga finished her drink

Naga nodded as she sat back and stuck her head into her cape and belched hard. She pulled her head out and smiled.

Glynda let out a light giggle at that. "So...how was it?"

"The food was amazing love. How long did it take me?"

"Six hours, fifteen minutes a new record," she teased.

Naga smiled. "Awesome. I am just glad to be home."

"I'm glad that you're home as well love"

"I am fighting hard not to fall asleep right now love."

"Then after this, I'll help you to bed before cleaning up and then joining you"

"After what my love?" Naga asked softly.

"After dinner" she explained.

"Oh." Naga said softly yawning hugely.

"It's fine love"

"Thank you for understanding love. I promise to make it up to you when I wake up."

"Get some sleep love," she said before giving her a light kiss.

Naga flopped head first onto the table out cold.

Glynda let out a light laugh before she helped Naga to the bedroom and placing her on the bed. 


	17. Chapter 17 The Mother Daughter Date

CHAPTER 17

Glynda yawned lightly as she woke up, looking over to see if Naga was awake or not

Naga was just waking up and glomped onto Glynda as soon as she woke up and kissed her hard.

Glynda moaned into the kiss, not expecting it

"Good morning dearest. I said I would make it up to you and I will." Naga grew a nice big dog cock with a fat knot and rammed it knot deep inside Glynda and set a brutal rhythm. Yet kept the kids safe.

Glynda moaned loudly in pleasure, knowing that Naga wouldn't hurt her or the children.

Naga power pounded into Glynda moaning up a storm. "I love you so much and missed and needed you so badly."

"You're not the only one who missed you..." Glynda moaned out. Her toys were a good substitute but nothing was as good as the real thing.

Naga was in bliss. With a loud wet pop the knot popped inside causing her to cum hard.

"Yessss..." Glynda hissed out as she came, her back arching in pleasure.

Naga never once slowed down her pistoning into her wife or gentled her thrust in the least. She was determined to make her wife cum a dozen times for each and every single one of her orgasms.

Glynda moaned loudly in pleasure as she came again

Naga was relentless in her work to make up for the time she had been away from her wife in full.

"M-more..."

Naga does just that giving her more and more.

Glynda moaned loudly in pleasure as Naga gave her what she wanted...

Over the next twelve hours Naga pounded into Glynda like a beast possessed. When it came time to try the back door Naga kept her word and used extremely liberal amounts of lube, a smaller cock, and took her time entering till given the all clear and that hole too was pounded and filled to her limits when it was all said and done and Naga finally collapsed from exhaustion every hole Glynda had had been stuffed full of cum till the point not even another drop would fit.

Glynda was an absolute mess, knowing that if Naga had cum even one more time then she would have lost her mind. In fact, she was very close to blacking out due to the pleasure right now. It felt so good feeling this full...and while the initial penetration of her ass had hurt at first, it was only until she gave the okay that shi had started moving in that particular hole. It definitely did feel strange at first though...

Naga is laying beside her wife horse cock limp as can be and huffing and puffing. Soaked from head to toe in sweat. "So was it as good for you as it was for me love?"

It took a little while for Glynda to recover before she slowly nodded, not sure if she had enough in her to speak just yet...

"Once I can feel my legs again I will carry you to the shower love. We both need a shower after all that."

"N-no kidding..."

"Tomorrow is your turn to do me love. Today was all about your pleasure."

"Will...it be safe?" she asked, having read that some transformations could be harmful if pregnant. She had a feeling it wasn't, but wanted to make sure.

"Completely safe love. I would not use it on you if it was not safe." Naga said as she leaned over Glynda and kissed her tenderly.

Glynda returned the kiss lovingly. "I just wanted to make sure," she replied.

Naga carefully tested her legs before standing and picking up Glynda and carrying her to the shower where she bathed her wife tenderly.

Glynda cuddled into Naga's chest, knowing that she was safe

"I love you so much Glynda Seyruun."

"And I love you just as much my beloved" she whispered as Naga bathed her gently and lovingly.

How are your legs feeling dear?" Naga asked softly as she nuzzled Glynda.

"I can almost feel my legs again"

Naga chuckled at that. "It should not be to long dear."

Glynda laughed lightly at that.

"What is so funny beloved?" Naga asked curiously.

"There's the fact that I can currently say I'm one hundred percent in love with my wife" she said

Naga smiled wide and kissed her quickly upon the lips. "Am I ever glad I ended up here love."

"You and me both love"

"What was your plan before I came into the picture?"

Glynda thought about it for a few minutes before shrugging, not really having a plan "Just teaching I suppose..."

"No one you had your eye on to love?"

"Not at all" she admitted

"If I may ask what was you doing about your needs before me?"

I have toys for a reason..." she stated with a light blush

"So how often was you having to use them a week love or would it be a safer bet to ask how many times a night?"

"I'd rather not say," she said with a light blush

"Oh come on love you can tell me."

"At least five times a night," she blushed

"My poor beloved wife. How bad was it while I was gone on that trip?"

"Miserable!"

"Mommy had given you the D and your sex drive you had just been getting under control went haywire didn't it?"

"A little bit," she admitted as her blush deepened at admitting that

"How many times a night while I was gone dearest?"

"I'm gonna plead the fifth," she replied

Naga gives her the super puppy dog eyes tears forming while her bottom lip trembles. All in all she puts even the cutest puppy to shame.

"That's not going to work love"

"Oh please tell me love."

"Is this how you're going to be like if I don't tell you the genders?" she asked teasingly.

"I know the genders of our kids love."

Y-you do?" she asked, surprised.

"I know the number and genders dearest lover."

"You're no fun," Glynda pouted

"That is not what you was screaming an hour ago."

Glynda's face turned scarlet after hearing that

"So how many times a day while I was gone love?"

"And if I don't want to tell my wife?"

"You would make me cry for real."

"Well I wouldn't want that..."

A tear escapes Naga's eye as another builds up in her other eye.

Glynda leaned up and whispered into her ear, "3 times per night"

Naga kissed her hard.

Glynda returned the kiss, using her semblance to lightly pinch her clit

Naga moaned at the tease and then growled as she held Glynda close and pushed her tongue into her mouth to wrestle her wife's tongue.

Glynda wrestled tongues with her wife, using her semblance to cheat like a ninja, using it to pinch and tap her various love spots.

In one of Naga's hands she uses her magic to form an Ice Dildo and while Glynda is distracted Naga pushes it inside her wife's snatch.

Glynda's eyes widen. "C-cold!"

"I can tease right back dearest." Naga says as she pumps the toy in and out. Keeping it moving so it does not stick.

The warmth of the bath and the coolness of the ice dildo thrilled Glynda immensely, loving the temperature changes that were happening to her core

Faster and harder Naga pumped the toy inside Glynda wanting her to cum one more time.

"N-naga!" Glynda moaned out

Naga put a slow spin to the ice dildo with a grin as she nibbled on her neck.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back as Glynda moaned loudly and came over the dildo...

Once Glynda came Naga pushed it in deep enough that the tip pecked against Glynda's cervix gently.

Glynda arched her back and squirted her femcum as the tip of the dildo pressed lightly against her cervix. Luckily, she wasn't putting any pressure on it otherwise it would probably hurt...

Naga pulled the toy free and licked it clean before her wife's eyes.

"T-tease..."

"If you want I can please you love."

Just one question first"

"Yes my beloved wife?"

"I thought ice there wouldn't be that pleasant..."

"Oh Ice down there can be very erotic and fun."

"But can't it also hurt?"

"If not kept moving it can stick to your inner walls and that can be allot of pain. It can suck."

"...Let me guess, Naomi had fun doing that to both holes once"

"You will see love." Naga teased.

"Killjoy," she said before splashing Naga with water

Naga laughed. "I love you dear."

As Naga was laughing, Glynda smirked before squirting a jet of warm water right into her mouth.

Naga gargled and swallowed. "So beautiful. I am so lucky."

Glynda blushed softly at that. "Thank you" she said softly.

"You are very welcome love. It is the truth."

"Even when the mood swings kick in?"

"Even then love. Even then."

"Thank you..."

Naga holds Glynda close with a loving smile.

Glynda reaches up and gives her wife a soft kiss. "We should probably get out soon."

"That might be a good idea. I am hungry again."

"Where do you put it all?" she asked teasingly before slowly standing up

"It gets turned into magic and fuel quickly love."

"You told me that before love, I was only teasing," Glynda replied before getting out of the tub.

"Oh I see. Sorry I misunderstood love." Naga says as she helps make sure Glynda is stable.

"No harm no foul," Glynda replied as Naga made sure she was stable, thanking her.

Naga lead her wife to the kitchen and sat her at the table as she cooked singing happily.

Glynda laughed before sitting down at the table, knowing that her wife loved to cook just as much as she did.

Naga took her time whipping up a fine meal for the both of them. Something filling and delicious.

"Smells good love"

"I am glad you like the smell. Just wait till you taste it dearest."

"I have a feeling it will taste just as good," she said with a smile

Naga plates the food and sets the table before Glynda and then herself and sits next to her wife and blesses the meal and then starts eating at a normal pace a smile never leaving her face.

Glynda thanked Naga for the food before giving it a light blessing herself before starting to eat. Once swallowing, she smiled. "Tastes as good as it smells"

"I am so glad to hear that. I love cooking for my beloved wife."

"I second that," she replied before going back to eating

Naga nibbled on her food taking her time.

Glynda was amazed at her wife and how much she loved her. She would wait before Naga finished before asking Naga about Blake's parents.

Before long Naga sat back with a sigh and rubbed her belly softly.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"Much better. The tank is now full and the beast that is my belly is finally silenced."

"I'm glad to hear that," she said with a smile. "So...how was Menagerie?"

"It was very interesting to say the least. What do you wish to know?" Naga asked as she sipped on her Brandy in a wine glass.

"What was it like? And how were Blake's parents? Ozpin and I never met them like we should have, he just let her join because of her past actions in the White Fang."

"They are just like any normal happy family. They cried when their long lost kitten came home. Kali is smoking hot and if it was not for the rape I would have rode Ghira till he could not get it up even with my magic. We sparred and it was actually damn close. He almost beat me in combat."

"Really, someone actually almost beat you in combat?" she asked, surprised. "And I know you were being teased with Kali, I'm sure"

"Oh you know it. Seams she is like me and hates tanning with a stitch of clothing on. She hates tan lines as much as I do." Naga said with a smile. "Worry not I never peaked. I know what would have happened had I done so."

"I wouldn't have held it against you if you peaked love" Glynda replied honestly. "And I know that if you had gone all the way, you would have told me about it"

"I could not have done that to you dearest. I am a one woman girl. I do not cheat." Naga said her hackles raising at the thought that she would do so.

Glynda couldn't resist the smile and light blush that appeared on her face. "I just wanted to let you know love"

"Duly noted but I would never do that to you."

Glynda nodded at that. "So...another new student, hm? Perhaps we should stop sending you on missions, since you keep picking up strays."

Naga could not help but chuckle at that. "Yes please do stop with the missions. The only mission left I want to go on is through parenthood with you."

Glynda laughed lightly at that. "I certainly want to take that mission with you."

Good to know."

"Speaking of children...what are they going to call us? Mom and Mommy?" she asked, uncertain about the terminology.

"You would be mommy and I am what is called a Maddy. A conglomeration of Mommy and daddy."

"Alright"

"So what did our daughter Dorothy say to her mom getting hitched to another woman?"

"She was surprised to hear about it, but ultimately happy for me," she said with a smile. Before anything else could be said, there was a knock on the door.

Naga looked at the both of them and ran and grabbed their robes and handed one to Glynda and put her own on.

Glynda put her robe on that Naga grabbed and placed it on, tying it so that she didn't look indecent

Naga put hers on and then walked Glynda to the door and opened it with a smile.

Dorothy was there on the other side of the door, a wide smile on her face.

"Well hello Dorothy come on in."

Dorothy nodded before doing so, thanking Naga as she did so

"So what brings you by Dorothy?" Naga says as she takes Dorothy's coat from her.

"Well...I was hoping that my adopted mother and her wife would like to be at my wedding"

"Dorothy as far as I go you would have to forbid me to come with an arrest warrant to keep me from being there." Naga said with a huge cheesy grin.

Glynda laughed at her wife's comment. "That's great Dorothy," she said with a smile.

"I...was also hoping that you would give me away?" She asked softly, surprising Glynda.

Naga smiled hugely and hugged Glynda tightly. "You hear that love? She wants you to walk her down the aisle to Toto."

Glynda returned the hug before looking at her 'daughter'. "Dorothy, I would be honored to walk you down the aisle to Toto"

"You know we was just talking about you before you knocked Dorothy."

"You were?" Dorothy asked, curious

"Yes we was. Is that not correct Glynda love?"

"We were," Glynda nodded in agreement.

"Do not worry it was not anything bad Dorothy. I had just asked your mom here what your response was to finding out she was marrying a woman."

I have nothing against it. I admit that I was surprised to hear it though"

"That is what your mom said actually." Naga said with a chuckle. "So thought about her carrying my kids?"

"I find it amazing actually" Dorothy replied. "And I'm sure Toto would agree with me when I say we'll be happy to babysit"

Naga leaned over and whispered to Dorothy. "Your mom does not know yet but she is having quadruplet's."

Dorothy's eyes widened in surprise at that news but didn't show anything else that showed she heard Naga.

"I am waiting till the first ultrasound for her to find out. She knows I know the genders and number of kids. Two boys and two girls." Naga whispered again to give Dorothy a leg up in the shopping for the baby shower.

"Thanks for letting me know Naga," she whispered back

"You are welcome daughter." Naga said with a warm smile.

Dorothy responded to the smile with one of her own.

"So do you have time to sit and spend some time or are you in a rush?" Naga asked aloud as she stepped back.

"I'm free for the day. Toto and I have decided to not open the shop today"

"That is wonderful! Have you ate already? We have but I really do not mind fixing you something to eat."

"I'm fine, but thank you," Dorothy said before blushing lightly as her stomach said otherwise. In truth, she had rushed over here after saying yes to her fianc last night, wanting both her mother and Naga to know first.

Naga shook her head and smiled. She walked straight into the kitchen and fixed up a steak, loaded baked potato and mac' n' cheese. Once done cooking Naga placed the plate before Dorothy with a smile.

Eat, please. We don't want your fianc to think we aren't good hosts," Glynda requested.

"Yes please eat up. You need to start saving energy now before the wedding."

"True. It's going to be so chaotic for the next few months"

"Please enjoy the food." Naga said with a warm smile.

"I will, thank you" she said before eating the food, enjoying all of it

Naga used this time to go get dressed in the outfit she planned to wear as a teacher. A long black dress with a popped collar and her hair up in a bun with two chopsticks.

Dorothy finished her breakfast soon after. "Thank you for the meal Naga," she said before looking at her new attire.

Glynda also noticed her wife's new attire. "Looking good, love" she said.

"Thanks. Once I finish as a student I am thinking of becoming a teacher. If I do this will be my uniform."

"What would you be teaching?" Dorothy asked.

"Wilderness survival."

"And now I almost feel bad for future hunter and huntresses in training" she said with a light laugh

Naga chuckled back. "I lived in the wilds somewhere that could be as dangerous or more so than here."

"So between my combat class and your wilderness training, we'll be a set of teachers who will be feared or thanked graciously" Glynda said with a light laugh.

"Sounds about right."

"So...do you and mom have any plans today?" Dorothy asked.

"Not really. Just hanging around the house really."

"Alright"

"I take it you wish to spend the day with us?"

"If you're okay with that. I don't want to get in-between you and my mom"

"Oh your fine daughter."

"Thank you...Mother" Dorothy said, trying out the new word for Naga

Naga squealed with joy. A huge beaming smile on her face.

Glynda came out of the room in a hurry, dressed. "Naga? What's wrong?" she asked, concerned

"Nothing! I got called something really special and I love it!" Naga was happy and giddy.

"I called her mother, mom" Dorothy answered the unasked question.

Naga squealed again.

Glynda laughed before shaking her head.

"I have never had someone to call me mother." Naga said softly.

"Really?" both Glynda and Dorothy asked, surprised.

"Yes really girls." Naga said sadly.

"Well soon that will not be the case anymore, mother" Dorothy said

"Yes I know what you mean. Before to long I will be saying that I have changed my name." Naga said jokingly.

"Of course," Glynda said, amused.

"You will to love."

"I know. and I also know that my lovely wife will be with me every step of the way"

"Exactly love."

"Oh get a room," Dorothy said jokingly

"You will be just as bad Dorothy." Naga cooed.

"She has a point dear," Glynda cooed as well

"Just you wait Dorothy. Remember this day well."

"I will," she said with a grin.

"Because there will come a time where you will look back and remember this day and say. Oh Oum I have become my parents."

Dorothy laughed at that lightly. "You're probably right, especially when you two become grandparents. Though hopefully not for a while"

Naga hugged Dorothy in a motherly fashion. "Do not worry when you have kids we will do our duty as grandparents proudly."

Dorothy returned the hug "Thank you"

"You do know what the grandparents job is correct Daughter?"

"Spoil their grandchild/ren rotten"

You got it in one sweetie." Naga said with a smile.

"I will admit it will feel a little weird having siblings" she admitted.

Just think you will have siblings to have look up to you and spoil."

"True," she said laughing

"I am so glad you have been so accepting of me and Glynda."

"I see how happy Mom is with you Mother, how can I not be accepting of you, especially after how accepting mom has been of Toto"

"I thank you for that sweetie."

Dorothy smiled lightly at that

"So what do you girls want to do today?"

"I'm up for whatever my mom wants to do today, honestly. An all girls type of day if you don't mind"

"How does shopping, movies, dinner, followed by a night out at a club?" Naga asked with a smile.

"I have nothing against it," Glynda said before smirking. "As long as Dorothy doesn't mind me paying for a lap dance for her" she added.

"Mom!" Dorothy exclaimed, blushing scarlet

Naga chuckled. "Make that two. Each from a very hunky guy."

"Mother..."

"Perhaps she wants to experience a female's touch tonight instead Naga?" Glynda asked while ignoring her daughter's outbursts.

Naga leaned close to her wife and whispered low enough only Glynda could hear. "I could give her a lap dance for you love."

"I think she'd like it," she whispered back. "Plus it will be amusing to see her reaction" Glynda added.

"Then it will be done." Naga chuckled. "First up though is the shopping spree. It is all on me!"

Dorothy and Glynda laughed lightly at that.

"So where to first? Clothes or naughty outfits for the honeymoon?"

"Clothes first. Then we can find things that will knock Toto senseless," Glynda suggested

"That I can do. Help you pick out some very provocative clothes to leave Toto a staring drooling mess and harder than diamond in seconds."

"Sounds like a plan," Dorothy replied while still sporting a light blush.

"Trust me daughter I know how to glue a mans eye on you so hard it will feel like they are staring straight to your soul."

"I welcome any advice mother. Especially with someone as rich as Ms. Schnee" she teased

Naga about choked. "As rich as Weiss? I doubt that. I have more than her by a magnitude of a thousand."

"Sorry," she said with a light laugh

"It is okay daughter you had no idea."

"Speaking of Weiss...while you were gone mother, someone paid our store a visit"

"Oh?" Naga asked with a smile.

"Weiss bought an engagement ring; a simple band of gold" she said with a grin.

"Well now that is wonderful news."

"Indeed it is."

"That means I need to buy something special for Weiss and Ruby."

"You could get them something pink" Glynda said amused.

Naga cackled at that.

Dorothy laughed as well

"I can see it now. They open the boxes and find pink nighties."

Something as tame as a nighty?" Glynda asked

"Under that would be the see through pink G-strings and very scanty bra and teddies. All the fun clothes like crotch-less panties Cup-less bra's that expose the nipples. Also a unique spell variant I have been working on."

"A unique spell?" Dorothy asked

"Yes a variant of that which allowed me to give you a litter of siblings from your mom."

Glynda blushed at that

"Yes I have came up with a variant that is Dust based."

"You were able to create it?!" Glynda exclaimed, surprised.

"Yes I was able to love."

"That's amazing love"

"Hurt like hell to study the way Dust works and figure out the method to manipulate the Dust to do what I wanted but it still sucked."

"Still...thank you love"

"You are most welcome." Naga pulled a white silk cape from her own cape and hands it to Glynda with a warm and loving smile."

Glynda placed the cape around her shoulders and tied it around her shoulders. "Thank you love"

"Try it out my dearest."

"Is there anything in there already?"

"Maybe love."

"How do I work it love?" Glynda asked softly

"Reach inside the hollow and for now there is only one thing in there so picture it in your mind the inventory of the cape coming to your hand."

Glynda nodded before doing as requested, feeling something coming to her hand. Once she felt it, she drew it out, blushing at seeing two dozen Red Roses in her hand

"Now those roses know what it is to be next to true beauty such as yourself."

"Thank you..." she said softly, not knowing what else to say

"You are very welcome love."

Glynda put the roses back into the cape for now. "I believe that we now have a girls meeting tonight?"

"Let us go do some shopping girls."

"Exactly" Dorothy commented

Naga smiles as she leads the charge towards the shops.

Dorothy and Glynda followed, knowing that today would be fun

For several hours they shopped till they got it out of their systems.

Glynda smiled as she put things into her new cloak, making sure everything was working. She was absolutely giddy with the gift

"So you like that gift my beloved."

"Immensely" she admitted unashamed.

"I am so glad you do my love."

"I will never be able to thank you enough for this, especially with how Dust affects you..." she said softly

Love it has already been paid a thousand fold over love." Naga said as she hugs Glynda and rubs her belly tenderly with a huge smile.

"In a few months, that's going to be sensitive..." she replied.  
"In a great way dearest." Naga said as she tenderly kisses her Wife lovingly.  
Get a room," Dorothy replied teasingly

Naga broke the kiss and chuckled.

Glynda smirked. "I dunno Naga...we could try incest..." she teased.

Naga played along with Glynda. "Yes that does sound fun. Maybe if we do we might can win her away from Toto."

"We can try tonight..."

"That does sound wonderful.

"And if I was seriously wondering how you two were in bed?" Dorothy asked, glad that no one could overhear them.

"Glynda care to tell her how you felt after our wedding night?"

"Dorothy...if you are being serious, call Toto and let him know. And to answer my darling wife's question, you won't be able to feel your legs afterwards

Naga simply looked proud and very smug. "In the words of the singer Kidd Rock. (You call me cocky and I say what. It ain't bragging if you can back it up.)"

Dorothy laughed lightly at that. "Truer words have not been spoken"

"I am not cocky. I was trained by an actual Succubus." Naga said softly.

"It's good as to what happened to her" Glynda said venomously. "I can't believe she triple penetrated you..." she muttered.

"I am glad that time is over but I am also glad for the training."

Glynda nodded at that, knowing there were still some things that she wanted to try...

Naga smiles as she nuzzles her wife's neck lovingly.

Glynda wrapped an arm around Naga's waist, enjoying the close contact.

Naga spoke to Glynda mentally. [Love I do not wish to share you but if this is something you want I will do it for you.]

[Are you sure? If you are uncomfortable, please speak up. I'd rather not do something that will be in the red or black zones] Glynda replied quickly and truthfully.

[Love that is no where close to red or black. I am just happy being a one woman lover.] Naga said softly into her wife's mind.

[Alright. I do want to do this...just to teach Dorothy the ropes. But she would be the only one. And it will be this one time; if she wants to have a threesome, she'll have to find another girl. Like that Emerald person you rescued.]

Naga grins at that. [If she wants it I will seeing as you do.]

[Thank you love]

[You are most welcome.] "So what do you say daughter?" Naga asked with a soft smile.

"Well...I'm not going to say no," she replied with a smile

"Then what you must do is inform Toto before anything happens."

"If he says no then nothing happens."

"Alright, after that...can we get some food first, then the movie?" she asked.

"Yes we can. Either I can cook or we can go to a place and have them cook."

"Since we're already out here, let's have them cook. No offense, mother"

"None taken. Let me make a call then daughter." Naga said as she pulled out her Scroll and called the restaurant that she took Glynda to on their first date and made reservations for three like the last time. "Okay I got us a place to go. Follow me girls."

Dorothy and Glynda nodded before following Naga

Naga grinned as she lead the way and stopped at the restaurant from the first date and opened the door for the girls. When they walked up to the waiter Naga smiled. "Table for three under the name Seyruun."

"Right this way please" the host said as he led them to a table in the back.

Naga smiled and lead the girls behind the waiter and pulled out the chairs for the girls before sitting down. "Feel free girls to order what ever you want."

"Thank you," Glynda said as Dorothy nodded as well.

Naga smiles as she sits and orders a big meal along with a tall Long Island Iced tea.

Glynda orders a water with lemon and a big meal as well. Dorothy orders a lasagna along with water once the waiter comes to their table

Once the waiter walked away Naga smiled and sat back getting comfortable.

"Mind if I call Toto while we wait for the food?" Dorothy asked.

"Go right ahead." Naga said with a smile.

After hearing the go ahead, she picked her scroll out before quickly calling Toto

Naga sat there sipping her drink once it was brought to the table.

"Hello, Diamonds Emporium. Dor? Is everything okay?" he asked, hoping that nothing was wrong.

Naga rubbed her foot up and down Glynda's leg with a loving smile.

Glynda blushed lightly before turning to her wife, a light smile on her face.

"Nothing's wrong dear," Dorothy replied. "But...I have a question and a serious one at that." she said before mentally asking Naga if they could be overheard, just in case.

Naga used her magic to put up a sound proof barrier around the table and nodded. [You are safe Daughter speak freely.]

[Thank you] she said before telling Toto what happened and what it led up to. "If you say no, then nothing will happen. Promise" she said

Naga did not listen in to the conversation as she focused on Glynda with a huge loving smile.

"Is this something that you want?" Toto asked

"Yes." Dorothy replied honestly.

"Then you have my blessing. Just stay safe, alright love?" he asked before giving her a kiss over the scroll. Just like with her mom and mother, she grabbed the kiss and placed it to her lips before returning the kiss as well before hanging up.

Naga turned towards Dorothy. "So what did he say?"

"I have his blessing" she said before smirking. "Do your worst, wicked stepmother," she teased

"You have my word on that."

"Thank you. I think my lovely puppy would like that" she admitted.

"Also daughter Glynda and I both will be taking you at the same time. Not one then the other. Though that may happen."

"You'll...go slow, right?" she asked, wanting to make sure

"At first yes." Naga said with a wicked grin.

"Thank you," Dorothy replied before the waiter came back with their food.

Naga dropped the sound proofing barrier and smiled as she blessed her food to L-Sama and then dug in.

Glynda and Dorothy blessed their food as well before digging in.

"So Glynda my love I know you remember this place do you not?" Naga asked her wife with a loving smile.

"I do. This it the place where you took me for our first date.

"Yes it is dear. I thought seeing as how well our first date went I would reenact it for Dorothy and that way you and I can have this again."

"You mean this?" Glynda asked while subtly rubbing her leg against Naga's own

Naga seemed to purr at the feeling.

Glynda continued lightly teasing her wife, knowing that it would only amuse her for later.

Naga used her bare toes to massage her wife's leg up to her inner thigh just shy of her womanhood and does the same to Dorothy.

Dorothy was trying to concentrate on her food and trying not to react to whoever was teasing her. She assumed it was her mother but now it could have been either/or...

Naga ate and acted like nothing was happening as she teased both women mercilessly.

[You're terrible love] Glynda commented

[What can I say I love teasing you and Dorothy can not figure out who is teasing her.] Naga said with a wink.

[I can tell]

[Should I stop teasing or should I please instead?]

[Continue please. But if Dorothy says stop, then stop]

[I would have stopped if she asked anyway but you my dear are fair game.] Naga says as her toes slip up and seems to pet her womanhood tenderly.

[I figured you would say that...] she said, subtly using her semblance to tease Naga's womanhood

Naga smirked as her toes go ice cold and pet her a little harder.

Glynda shivered lightly as Naga's toes went ice cold

Naga worked her toes up under Glynda's skirt and behind her panties to tease her womanly folds.

Glynda shivered lightly at that

[You like that love?]

[Yes...]

Naga does the same to Dorothy while still acting like nothing is happening.

Dorothy meeped as something cold touched her womanly folds

Naga massaged both women's folds with her toes directly bypassing clothes completely.

Dorothy blushed and shivered while trying to eat. It was so weird...

Naga pushed her big toe inside each of the girls at the tables flower and started moving them in and out.

Glynda resisted moaning while Dorothy was feeling the effects of the cold toe, starting to get wet.

Naga suddenly pulled her feet away and slid them back into her shoes and continued eating.

"W-what..." Dorothy panted

Naga looked up from her food to take a deep swallow from her drink and looked over to Dorothy confused. "What is wrong Daughter?"

"Is everything okay dear?" Glynda asked, playing along

Naga took another long drink from her Long Island Iced Tea.

Glynda took a sip of water before going back to her dinner

[How did you do that love?]

[Do what my beloved?] Naga asked wanting to be sure.

[Make your toes ice-cold]

[I just channel my ice magic into my toes and do not cast. I can also do hot that way as well.]

[So nothing I could replicate]

[With practice possibly.]

[So when do I start practicing?]

[Tomorrow if you wish.]

[I'd like that]

[Especially when I remember you liked being teased by the elements]

"So Daughter what exactly is wrong."

"Someone was using ice magic or dust..." Dorothy muttered softly.

"Was they? Really? I wonder who?"

"I know it was you mother"

"Oh really? How so?"

"Dust has a subtle sense when it's used. It didn't happen. That and using dust through your body is risky as hell"

"Busted. Did you not enjoy it dear?"

"I enjoyed it a little too much," she admitted with a blush.

"Just wait till tonight then." Naga said with a wink.

"...Why do I sense you and mom teasing me by using cold and hot alternatively?"

"Oh nothing like that maybe." Naga says softly.

"Not leaving Toto any?" she asked, surprised.

"This way when you go to his bed on your wedding night it will be no holds bared and you two can enjoy it all."

"Knot and all," Glynda added teasingly, only laughing lightly when Dorothy's face went completely scarlet.

Exactly. Cause I can do that sweetie."

"...Is there anything your magic can't do?" she asked after taking a few seconds and a sip of her water.

"Bring back the dead. I can not bring back the dead."

"But you can easily become a herm" she deadpanned

"Old family secret."

"So...not all magic users can do that?"

"Nope though I have made it easier to be done by making a Dust version."

"Though it's not as potent as if Naga did it," Glynda added.

"Exactly and there is a trigger in it as well. Unless all involved want a child they will not get pregnant."

"So since I am already pregnant by Toto..." Dorothy said

"Then you will be able to enjoy tonight. So I will be using my sterility spell on myself Dorothy dear."

"Thank you"

"You are most welcome."

Glynda smiled at that

"Tonight will be all about fun."

"So...nothing too kinky?" Dorothy asked, wanting to make sure

"Exactly maybe at most a touch of spit roasting and triple penetration."

"Fair enough," Dorothy replied before going back to eating

Naga finished her food and her drink and sat back with a smile.

Glynda finished her meal soon after before dabbing her lips with her napkin after washing it down with the last of her water.

"So what shall we do next? The movies or the club?"

"Movies then clubbing" Dorothy suggested

"Sounds good to me girls."

"I second this idea" Glynda replied.

"Know any good clubs love?"

"Ms. Xiao Long did tell me about one good club..."

"Not one that she is banned from dear." Naga said with a smile.

"She told me about a few that she hasn't been kicked out of yet as well"

"That sounds good."

"Now then we just have to figure what movie to see" Glynda stated

"And no teasing" Dorothy commented.

Naga pouted and then smiled. "Alright let me pay and then we can go."

[Notice that she didn't say no teasing at the club...] Glynda replied with a light smirk.

[Yes I noticed that.] Naga replied as she waved over the waiter and paid the bill with a one thousand Lien tip and lead the girls outside and to the movies.

The waiter looked at the card and used it to pay for the meal, shocked to see the tip that the woman had just given him. "H-holy crap..."

"So girls what kind of movie will we be watching tonight?"

Mom and daughter looked at each other before looking to Glynda. "Action flick"

"Sounds good to me. Though one day I want to see this Horror movie they talk about."

"Next time the three of us are together, promise" Dorothy replied

"Very well." Naga said as she walked up to the booth and paid for three tickets for the big action flick that day with a smile. Extra Lien insured a private theater."

The person at the teller gave the female three tickets for the flick requested.

Naga lead them to the theater for their film and smiled as she walked straight to the back row.

[Well...if we have the theater to ourselves...I take back what I said" Dorothy commented before following her mom and mother to the back row

Naga chuckled as she sat down and pulled off her bottoms and spread her legs as she cast her family spell and creating two dog cocks of good size so that both could enjoy.  
Glynda quickly went down on her wife, all up to the knot disappearing into her mouth.

Naga moaned softly trying to keep it down as she tapped Dorothy to draw her attention to her lap.

[I have no experience mother...] she said softly, knowing she wouldn't be as good as her mom

[How do you think you get experience?] Naga softly spoke.

[Alright...I'll try] she said before leaning down and slowly taking the second cock into her mouth, only the tip going into her mouth

Naga makes positive moaning sounds for Dorothy's confidence. Enjoying it all.

Dorothy kept sucking and once she felt comfortable with the tip in her mouth, she slowly experimented in taking another inch into her mouth, her tongue lathering over hir tip

Naga was in bliss getting double the pleasure.

[How am...I doing...mother?] she asked, her untrained tongue licking the underside of the cock in her mouth

[You are doing very well for your first time. How is the taste?]

[The...taste?]

[Does it tastes good to you? Does the taste and feeling make you wet below the belt?] Naga said as she runs her fingers through the girls hair tenderly.

[I'm not sure...how to describe it] she answered honestly. But it did taste good, very good.

Naga purred in pleasure as she gently takes the hands of the girls and leads them to her flower.

Both Glynda and Dorothy got the message as Dorothy started rubbing hir clit as Glynda placed two fingers into hir core and started thrusting them in and out

Naga moaned like a whore in heat at the feeling she was getting from the two girls.

Dorothy was glad that she was doing this right, while also feeling herself starting to get wet as well

"Wow this feels great girls. I will not be long before I cum."

After hearing that, Dorothy reached down until she felt the knot on Naga's cock, lightly rubbing it, having read that canines enjoyed it

Naga's head flopped back and a strangled moan escaped her throat. "Oh yes like that Dorothy,"

Dorothy grinned and continued doing that, lightly squeezing the ball of flesh as she continued suckling...taking another inch into her mouth as well

Naga almost screamed as she came hard.

Dorothy was not prepared for the deluge of cum that came down her throat and filled her mouth to full. She did her best to keep up but it was for naught

Glynda had stopped pleasuring Naga's cunny and focused solely on drinking down the delicious treat that was Naga's semen.

"Wow that felt wonderful. You girls did great."

[Thanks...] Dorothy said, still drinking down her first load of cum, her face and front a total mess.

Once the orgasm was over and no more cum escaped Naga smiled and helped clean Dorothy off with her tongue.

Dorothy blushed lightly as her mother cleaned her up

Naga canceled the spell and pulled her bottoms back up in time for the movie to start with a smile on her face.

Dorothy could still feel her juices dampening her panties, but knew that it could wait

Once the movie was over Naga smiled and lead the girls outside. "Okay love lead us to the club you had in mind."

"Will do" Glynda said with a smile

Naga took the girls by the hands and walks with them to the club in question.

"The Red Lotus, at your service" Glynda responded with a grin.

Naga opened the door for the girls and let them walk in first.

"Welcome back Ms. Goodwitch" the bouncer said as they came to the front

Naga stepped in behind Glynda and took her left hand and entwined their hands and kissed them showing the matching wedding bands.

"My apologies. Congrats," the bouncer said with a grin before letting the two in.

He then also let Dorothy in after hearing that she was with them.

Naga nodded and walked in with the girls in tow. "Sounded like you was a regular here love." Naga commented softly.

"I am. Great place...and it has karaoke, if you're brave enough"

"If I know the words to the song I will."

"Well they do have a list," Glynda said with a laugh. "Plus it's funny seeing drunk people making fools of themselves"

Naga laughed at that. "Last year I would have been among those drunks up there but not one making a fool." Naga said as she kissed first Glynda with tongue then Dorothy.

Both Glynda and Dorothy returned the kisses that they received

Naga grabbed both Glynda and Dorothy on the ass with a huge naughty smile.

Dorothy meeped lightly in surprise as her ass grabbed especially since she wasn't expecting it

Naga chuckled as she let go and lead them to an empty table.

Glynda let out a light laugh at that. [I don't think our daughter is use to you just yet...mother]

[I get that feeling as well love.] Naga said softly into her wife's mind.

[At least she's willing to try with us.]

[I fully agree.] Naga replied.

[So...anything else you have in mind love? I know you can cast detoxify if we get drunk but...]  
[You my love drinking is off limits due to the babies.] Naga said softly.

[I know, don't worry.]

[Dorothy is off limits as well from drinking.]

[Because you are my wife. Your thoughts matter. What you want matters to me love.]

[If my wife wants to drink, then I am not going to stop her]

[Thank you my dearest love.]

[You are quite welcome. Besides, if you get drunk...then I have to have responsibility] she teased.

Naga smiled and laid the mother of all kisses upon Glynda with enough passion to steal her breath and still her heart for a few beats.

Glynda moaned softly into the kiss. [Wow...]

[Oh you liked that love? Should I lay one on Dorothy as well?]

[I think you should. Though we should be careful not to sweep her away from Toto...]

[Oh I will do nothing of the like.] Naga spun to Dorothy and laid the same level kiss upon her as she had her wife seconds earlier.

Dorothy had a feeling something like that was going to happen sooner or later during the night out. She was surprised for a few seconds before slowly returning the kiss, hoping that she was doing a good job

Naga breaks the kiss and smiled. "You did a good job on that Dorothy. Toto is a lucky guy."

"Thanks, and I'm lucky to have him," she replied with a light grin.

"Yes you are daughter." Naga said as she got the girls seated at the table and took drink orders.

As Naga went to get Glynda the club soda that she asked for and her Long Island Iced Tea, Dorothy was still a little overwhelmed by everything so far...

As Naga was on her way back with the drinks she saw a couple guys crowded around her table and from what she could see trying to flirt with her wife and daughter. The sight set her blood to boiling.

I told you asshole, I'm not interested," Glynda growled out as two guys tried talking to her. It had to be the alcohol, it was the only reason why they weren't listening to her

Naga put on a calm act and walked up to the table and sat down the drinks and spun faster than even Ruby's eye could have caught and hit idiot number one four hundred and fifty-nine times in less time than it took to blink. Leading to said idiot flying across the bar and smashing through the wall. In the next blink Naga was standing before Idiot number two and her voice a deep malevolent hiss. "Listen when a lady says they are not interested puny mortal or I shall rain down hell upon your entire blood line till it goes out like a candle at the end of its life. That is my wife and daughter you and your pathetic meat bag of a friend was hitting on. Run away and never show your face again. Oh and if you try to attack me when my back is to you, you better hope it kills me cause you will be dead before your next breath." Naga hissed less than an inch from his face.

Dorothy blinked as she watched the two men that were hitting on her and mom get destroyed by her mother...and was completely glad that she'd never have to face that side of her again. Unlike the male who had flown into the wall, who from the sound of it, wasn't going to get up for a while, if at all. Then again, seeing the other man piss himself in fear before running was a great sight to see as well...

Naga straightened her sleeves and collar of her dress before taking her seat like a Princess and calmly sipped her tea like a true lady. She then looked to her Wife and Daughter and asked simply. "What is there something on my face?"

"Not at all mother," Dorothy replied before sipping her tea just like Naga was doing. "Still though, that was quite impressive...and thanks. Only two other people would have done that for me" she added softly.

"Let me take a crack at guessing. Your mom here and Toto?" Naga asked having a feeling she was right.

Dorothy nodded "Right in one"

"I thought as much daughter." Naga said as she saw and felt a group of men approaching the table and the feeling she got off of them was not happy.

Glynda noticed the men coming as well and mentally prepared herself for a fight. Though she would be more support and protection for Dorothy since she wasn't a fighter like she, or Naga, was.

Right before the group got to the table Naga seemed to vanish from the table and reappeared before the group. "If your pissed about your wall I can understand that but my wife and Daughter had nothing to do with it except as victims of those flesh bags. Now if you are going to have a problem calming down I can easily go the route you obviously want to go. So what will it be mortal? Fight or walk away?"

"Oh this is us calm darling," one of the three men stated. Though he was restraining himself at the moment

Naga looked the guy who had spoken with a glare so withering that even a demon would soil themselves in pure fear. "So I take it we are going to dance then?"

"No. You caused enough damage here tonight Miss."

"Then you need to back off or keep the drunks at bay."

"This is a bar, drunkards are a hazard" the third man said

Naga walked up to the idiot in the group of men and picked him up by the throat and hauled him to her level. "Listen here little boy. If another drunk bothers me and my Wife and Daughter tonight you will be out of a job because this bar will be nothing but a smoking hole in the ground do I make myself crystal clear?"

"And I want you to stop abusing my bar. Take any fights outside, that's all I ask"

"All I ask is you make sure no drunks bother me or my girls again tonight and we will have no problems."

"I will make sure that you three are not bothered for the rest of the night."

"Thank you Junior." Naga said with a smile and set down the idiot and went back to her table to her drink.

"No problem Miss. And if you don't mind me asking...would you like a job?" he asked.

"Thank you for the offer but I already have a job lined up once I graduate." Naga said as she looked over to her Wife.

I see. Such a shame then" he replied before leaving them alone

Naga turns back to her Wife and Daughter. "I am sorry for the issues tonight."

"Not your fault love/mother" both Glynda and Dorothy replied.

"Thank you for understanding." Naga said as she drank her drink.

"Don't mention it" Glynda replied as the waiter brought over a second of their drinks.

"Thank you very much for the drinks." Naga said softly as she sipped.

The waiter heard the woman and nodded lightly, indicating that he heard

Naga sighed as she sat back and enjoyed the drinks to the fullest.

Glynda sighed lightly at all of this, feeling bad now. She was the one who suggested coming here after all...

[Don't feel bad love. We can still have fun tonight before the real fun starts.]

"Mom, are you okay?" Dorothy asked, concerned after hearing the sigh coming from Glynda

"She is getting down on her self cause of the problems that happened. I thought it fun and we can still have fun."

True. And nothing was hurt overall mom," Dorothy added.

"Exactly now cheer up or no anal for you tonight love."

Glynda laughed lightly at that before nodding. "Alright"

"Good to see that worked. If it had not I was going to tickle you next."

"That doesn't work for me like it does for you love..." she said teasingly

Naga purrs at that.

Glynda smirked deviously at that

"You know it gets my motor purring to be both tickled and to be doing the tickling.

So I saw when you got wet when I was tickling you with my semblance then...the feather I was using says so..."

"Honey I was wet for many other reasons." Naga said with a smirk.

"Oh really? Do tell..." Glynda purred

"Love you was naked and almost sitting on my face. How else was I supposed to react to that beautiful sight so close but just out of reach?"

"It was quite fun teasing you like that..." she admitted while keeping an eye on Dorothy, noticing how she was blushing up a storm. "Perhaps I should tie my naughty wife to the bed and tease her like that again..."

Naga looked like she was about to say fuck it and pounce her wife right then and there.

Glynda saw the look of desire in her wife's eyes and grinned lightly. "Not in public love."

"Then do not tease me or this whole club will get a hell of a show." Naga growled lustfully.

"I have no idea what you mean," Glynda replied innocently.

Naga gave Glynda a deadpan look and simply said. "Uh huh."

Glynda innocently sipped on her club soda

After a few more drinks Naga was feeling a really good buzz starting and got the urge to set the next stage in motion. "Say Dorothy how would you like a dance? A Lap Dance to be exact?"

With a few glasses of Iced Tea in her, Dorothy was feeling good as well. After hearing what her mother asked, she would have normally blushed and shook her head but she quickly agreed

Naga stood with grace belying her buzz and straddled Dorothy's lap and gave her the raunchiest possible lap dance imaginable.

Dorothy blushed lightly as her mother gave her a lap dance.

As Naga gave the lap dance she also kept one eye on Glynda to see how she was reacting.

Glynda was watching the lap dance with a lustful eye, secretly wishing that it was her. However, she knew that she would be getting something even better tonight. Though...the act was making her wet downstairs.

With pure grace Naga leaned back and grabbed Dorothy's glass and lightly poured the drink over her breasts slowly and smiled as she put her jugs an inch from Dorothy's face.

Dorothy didn't think, only react as she leaned forward and took one of her breasts into her mouth, suckling lightly on the clothed flesh.

Naga moaned ever so softly as her daughter sucked and lapped the drink from her bosom.

Glynda watched the show while keeping an eye on everyone else in the room, hoping that they weren't being too distracting

Once the lap dance was done and her breasts clean of tea Naga gracefully switched from Dorothy to Glynda and gave her a lap dance just as raunchy as the one earlier for her daughter and using Glynda's own drink repeated the drizzling over her bosom.

[You are incorrigible...] Glynda thought as she received her own lap dance.

[You saying you do not want this?]

[Oh I didn't say that...] she replied before reaching up and lightly tweaking her nipple with her thumb and forefinger.

Naga moaned as her wife's fingers got wet from the drink and her daughters saliva.

[Plus there is only so much I can do here while in public...] she added, not caring about her fingers getting wet from the cloth

[At least lick me clean love.] Naga says while biting her lip.

[You never get clean though, you naughty thing you] Glynda teased.

[Yes I am naughty love and you love that about me do you not?]

[That I do] Glynda replied lovingly before starting to clean Naga up with her tongue, though staying away from any of her wife's pleasure zones

Naga pouts at what exactly Glynda is doing,

[You said to clean love, and that's what I'm doing] Glynda said teasingly, knowing exactly what she was doing

Naga kept up the dance as she let her wife tease her knowing what lay in store for them that night.

The waiter who had brought them their drinks earlier coughed lightly to get the attention of one of them. "Excuse me ladies..." he started

Naga turned her head a smile on her face. "Can I help you sir?"

"T-the owners wish to ask for you to either l-leave or head to a private room if y-you wish to continue"

"Oh I see. So why did he not come to tell us himself?"

"Because he overheard me and took the initiative to do it himself" Junior stated.

"Ah I see. You did a good job sir but next time try not to stumble and stutter. Have confidence in yourself young man." Naga said before looking to Junior. "So I take it the patrons are having a hard time keeping it in their pants at the sight of me giving lap dances?"

"Yes"

"Your waiter said something about a private room?"

"He did, did he?" Junior asked before turning towards the young man. "That is usually for the higher paying customers here who want to do whatever they do in private. I don't ask, they don't kill me." he explained. "But there is no one there tonight so you are welcome to use it, if you promise to clean it yourselves afterwards"

Naga flipped Junior a million Lien. "For the damages and trouble caused today." Naga said before standing up and offering her arms for her wife and daughter.

Junior grabbed the card and thanked her for it. After that, he witnessed the blonde wearing white and the brunette wearing red take the arms of the woman he was talking to.

"Might we have a guide to this room your waiter mentioned?"

"Sure thing. Darious here will show you the way"

Naga nodded and followed the Waiter with a smile and slipped a card loaded with One Million Lien as a tip without him noticing and followed him girls in tow.

Darious led the trio of women to the private room not realizing that he was now a million Lien richer. "As requested, the private room. Also, I don't know if my boss told you this or not, but this room is soundproof. There is a button near the door for any drinks that you need/want" he explained.

Naga nodded her thanks and asked for a bottle of their finest Brandy and a pitcher of what ever Glynda and Dorothy wanted to drink.

"Club soda please. I really can't have my usual while pregnant," she replied with a smile.

"Could always get a fruit juice love or ask for a virgin of what ever you want."

True...you know what, I'll take a Virgin Bloody Mary please" Glynda requested as Darious nodded. And a Virgin Pina Colada for me please. Dorothy chimed in.

"Right away" he replied.

Naga smiled as she picked a spot and sat down with a wide smile. "Now is this not better ladies?"

"It definitely is, mother" Dorothy responded with a grin.

"It's a shame we won't hear, or see, his response when he finds out the card you slipped into his back pocket love" Glynda commented.

"Chances are he will not find that till he gets home."

"Probably not. Though I hope he does stay after he finds out. He's actually pretty nice" Glynda replied.

"I have a feeling he will. After all he shows himself as extremely loyal."

Glynda nodded at that before hearing a knock at the door. "Miss, I'm here with the drinks. Can you please open up?" he asked, silently hoping that they weren't continuing what they were doing downstairs.

Naga stood and opened the door with a smile. "Thank you Darious."

"You are quite welcome Miss. If you need anything else, just press the button" he replied after placing the drinks and pitcher down on the table for them.

Naga smiled and thanked him as she walked over to the bottle and glasses and poured a glass for herself of the Brandy and a glass of the Virgin Bloody Mary for Glynda as well as a glass of virgin Pina Colada for Dorothy.

With his job done for the moment, Darious left the room, closing the door behind him.

Dorothy and Glynda took the offered glasses from their mother/wife and thanked her.

"You are most welcome dears." With that Naga sampled the Brandy and smiled. "That is actually really good."

"It is?" Dorothy asked before taking a small sip of the Virgin Pina Colada and smiled.

"Trust me I know Brandy and this is Grade A.

"Alright" she replied Dorothy replied.

Naga happily sipped her drink happy to be away from the morons downstairs.

Glynda sipped on her Bloody Mary, sighing softly. She was glad that they were away from the idiots/morons that were downstairs. She just wish that they could still do karaoke though...

As Naga was heading back to her seat she noticed something and smiled. "Would you look at that? Looks like we could do private Karaoke in here!"

"We can?" Glynda asked, surprised. She now wondered as to what songs were offered...

Naga pointed to the Karaoke machine in the corner and walked over to it to look the list over.

Glynda got up and headed to where Naga was, curious about the selections as well.

"Oh they got some good choices." Naga said as she picked out some songs to do.

"Yeah, they really do" she said with a grin.

"Allow me to go first please love."

"Sure," she replied, knowing that Dorothy was about to be in for a treat

Naga picked her song and when the time to sing started she belted out.

What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down What's going on in that beautiful mind I'm on your magical mystery ride And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water But I'm breathing fine You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I'll give my all to you You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose I'm winning 'Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you, oh oh

How many times do I have to tell you Even when you're crying you're beautiful too The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood You're my downfall, you're my muse My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My head's under water But I'm breathing fine You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I'll give my all to you You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose I'm winning 'Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you, oh oh

Give me all of you Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I'll give my all to you You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose I'm winning 'Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you

I give you all of me And you give me all of you, oh oh.

Dorothy clapped after her mother finished the song, amazed at the wonderful song and her singing voice. "Wow..."

Naga gave a deep bow causing her breasts to pop from from her low cut dress, and she did not care at all.

"M-mother..." she said blushingly

Naga looked down at her free tits and shrugged. "What? You was going to see them sooner or later."

"She has a point daughter," Glynda added before turning to Naga. "Should we tell Toto that he's marrying a prude?" she teased

"I think so hun."

"I'm not a prude, I was just surprised is all!" Dorothy exclaimed.

"Oh really?" Naga asked curiously.

"Yes, really"

"Prove it."

"Pick a song. Any song and I'll do a strip dance to it" Dorothy proclaimed boldly.

Naga suddenly grinned like the cat that ate the canary and got a bowl of cream too. She went back to the selection screen and looked through the songs before picking a good one. Closer by a band named Nine Inch Nails. She began singing the song.

You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I ve got no soul to sell Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself I want to fuck you like an animal I want to feel you from the inside I want to fuck you like an animal My whole existence is flawed You get me closer to god You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything Help me tear down my reason, help me its' your sex I can smell Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else I want to fuck you like an animal I want to feel you from the inside I want to fuck you like an animal My whole existence is flawed You get me closer to god

Through every forest, above the trees Within my stomach, scraped off my knees I drink the honey inside your hive You are the reason I stay alive

As Naga sung the song, Dorothy used a chair to get up onto the table, stepping out of her shoes as she did so. When the chorus came on, she slowly started undressing herself, starting with her shirt. Once that was gone, it was revealed that Dorothy wasn't wearing a bra as her C-cup breasts burst free. Before she moved down to start unbuttoning her shorts, she started playing with herself, groping and massaging her breasts and tweaking her nipples while letting out soft moans of pleasure.

Naga smiled as she sang enjoying the show. [Well love what do you think?]

[Definitely not a prude] Glynda said amused.

[Thoughts on the song I picked?] Naga asked.

[Definitely a song that will get me in the mood for events later on...] she replied.

[I thought so as well.] Naga said as she flashed her pussy that was dripping wet to both girls.

Dorothy smirked and sent a sultry look Naga's way. "Did I cause that...mother?" she asked innocently.

"You sure did not help it any Dorothy."

"Then someone shouldn't have called me a prude..." she teased

"Well if you talk like a prude and act like a prude you must be a prude till proven otherwise."

"And what would make you think otherwise...mistress?"

Naga shivered at being called Mistress in that tone and her cunt starts dripping harder.

[I think she likes that daughter...] Glynda said amused at that

"You girls keep that up and we will have to leave and go back home for the real fun."

"You forget that Darious mentioned this was soundproof..."

"Oh I know but do you want to try and clean up a lake of cum?"

"Good point..." Glynda admitted.

"I thought you would see it my way love."

"Well when you put it that way, how can I refuse?" she asked

Naga smiled and blew a kiss at Glynda and Dorothy.

Dorothy stopped playing with herself as the song ended before taking the kiss into her hand before placing it on her lips. "So...still think I'm a prude...Mistress?" she asked with a sultry smirk on her lips

Naga had to keep from launching herself at Dorothy at that moment as her cunny throbbed in need. "No you are no prude daughter."

"Thank you" she replied before sitting back down

"You are most welcome."

"So until we leave, should she stay topless?" Glynda asked

"That is up to her but I am about ready to go home for our night of fun."

What do you say Dorothy?" Glynda asked

Naga looked to Dorothy and licked her lips hungrily.

I would like to go home..." Dorothy admitted

Then you might want to get redressed daughter so we can get going."

Dorothy nodded at that before getting her top back on. "We should probably pay for the drinks as well..."

"Do not worry about that. I already paid Junior for them and the room. Also from here on we can come straight to this room."

"Oh?" Glynda asked

"Yeah the card I gave him held One Million Lien."

"I see..." she said, amused

"It was also a way to pay for the damages." Naga chirped as she straightened her dress.

"That makes sense," Glynda said while straightening out her dress

Naga offered her arms to the girls after opening the door leaving the room as it was when they entered it. She nodded to Junior on her way to the exit.

Both Dorothy and Glynda took an arm, smiling lightly as they left the bar.

Naga lead the girls back home and opened the door for them and let them enter first smacking each on the ass as they passed her and getting in a grope in the process.

Glynda returned the grope with a light kiss before heading inside

Naga purred as she walked inside and shut and locked the door sealing the house making it soundproof.

[So what should we do first...] Glynda asked

"Well first I think we all need to strip how about you two?"

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea. Perhaps our daughter can finish her strip show?" Glynda suggested

"I think that is a wonderful idea."

"Well I need music..." Dorothy commented

Naga smiled and put on Closer by Nine inch Nails again with a smile.

Dorothy smirked lightly before starting the show over all over again, slowly taking her top off and playing with herself.

Naga grinned as she took a long pull from her never ending bottle of Brandy with a smile.

Dorothy then leaned down before slowly undoing her shoes, giving her mother a glimpse of her pussy lips and that they were wet due to everything that had happened so far this evening. However, before Naga, or Glynda, could do anything, she leaned back up and got out of her shoes.

[Love I want you to go next then I will get up there and strip as well.]

[Alright.] Glynda replied while watching the show. Who knew her daughter could be such a nympho when she wanted to be...

Naga whooped and cheered as Dorothy continued her strip tease.

Dorothy couldn't believe she was doing this...or getting turned on by both of her mothers watching her strip and tease her body. The next thing to go were her shorts...which she slowly unbuttoned and sensually started pulling them down.

Naga stood and pushed her bust together tightly and made an impromptu bowl and pour some peach juice into the dip and held it close to Dorothy.

Dorothy took a few sips of the juice from Naga's tits, enjoying herself

"Drink it up dear." Naga cheered.

Dorothy sipped a few more times before leaning back up, taking a breath...which turned into a moan as she felt something touching her panty covered pussy lips

[Could not wait your turn huh love?] Naga asked as she sipped up the last of the drink and made her way back to her seat.

[With someone as cute as Dorothy stripping just for us...I couldn't help it] she admitted.

[If you wait long enough dear we can do more than just pet her pussy we can go so far as to get a taste.] Naga said linking in Dorothy so she can hear.

Dorothy blushed lightly as she heard what her mother said but didn't deny it.

"Go ahead daughter take it all off!"

"If that is what Mistress wants..." she said coyly before reaching down and quickly taking her panties off.

Naga licked her lips hungrily as she helped Dorothy down and spanked Glynda with a smile and said. "Get that sexy butt up there and give us a show."

"Well if you insist..." Glynda said amused before getting up where Dorothy had been just seconds before.

Naga played the song by Buckcherry Crazy Bitch for Glynda to dance to.

Glynda smirked before swaying her hips to and fro

Naga smiled as she whoop and cat called while Glynda danced and stripped.

Glynda started small and first took off her cape, letting it fall to the floor in a sensual way. After that, she slowly worked herself out of her shirt...

Naga let looses a wolf whistle getting very wet.

Glynda blushed lightly at that while continuing, slowly reaching back to undo her bra.

"Yeah baby nice and slowly. Let mamma Naga see them beautiful ta-tas." Naga said with a Cheshire grin.

Glynda laughed lightly at that before slowly letting her bra fall to the floor

Naga moaned and licked her lips as she cast her families secret spell on herself and gave herself a penis and it was rock hard and drooling a little bit in desire.

Glynda blushed lightly as she saw Naga's special spell work its magic as a rock hard cock appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "Seems like someone is happy to see me," she teased. Her bottoms were still on though.

Naga sashayed over to Glynda and smiled at her as shi lowered hirself and took the edge of her bottoms in hir teeth and proceeded to pull them down with hir hands behind hir back.

Glynda smirked at her wife's boldness, enjoying every second of staring into her eyes that were filled with restrained lust.

Once the bottoms and panties was removed Naga dug into hir wife's love nest with hir tongue while gripping her ass tightly in both hands. At the taste on hir tongue Naga moaned whorishly.

Glynda heard Naga's whorish-like moans through the bedroom, but she also knew that she was making her own such moans as her lover's tongue expertly worked through her folds.

Naga's tongue dove inside Glynda's tunnel and found almost immediately locked on to her g-spot.  
Ri-right t-there..." Glynda moaned out in pure pleasure

Suddenly Naga pulled away and laid down on the bed hir shaft standing proudly and dripping hard. "Dorothy, Glynda let us see how well you can please a poll again."

Dorothy blushed lightly while slowly making her way over to the two she saw as family, her bottom completely wet with how much she was working it during the show her two mothers were giving her.

"Do not worry daughter I will make sure Toto will get you back with the knowledge to blow his mind."

"I certainly hope so..." Dorothy replied, not wanting to disappoint Toto.

"I am a really good teacher especially when it comes to sex. I had the best teacher possible." Naga said with a grin.

"So I have read. It's almost a shame you had to kill her," Dorothy replied.

"It literally was kill or be killed at that time. She went so far into black that I had to put my foot down hard. She did not like that and tried to kill me. But that was then this is now and I want to teach you the best stuff."

"As long as you abide by the safe word...I'm open to anything" Dorothy admitted softly.

"Nothing kinky Dorothy that is for the two of you to breech. I am going to teach you the basics." Naga said tenderly.

I understand. And again...thank you Mama"

"You are most welcome daughter."

Dorothy nodded before coming over to the two older females

Naga proceeded to teach Dorothy every trick shi knew for oral more than even Glynda knew by a long shot.

Glynda listened as well, a little curious about what her love was teaching their daughter

"And that wraps up tonight's lesson. Now time to put what you have learned to the test on my proud spire."

"What about me, am I chopped liver?" Glynda asked, though not meaning anything

"Oh I am really looking forward to your turn love. While Dorothy uses the knowledge I gave her why don't you come sit on my face?"

"I would love to. It's the best seat in the house after all," she replied before heading over to her beloved and getting on her face

The moment Glynda sat down her treasure was under attack by Naga's tongue using all the knowledge learned from a Succubus in the art of cunnilingus.

Glynda was moaning loudly in pleasure, her whorish sounds music to Naga's ears.

Naga never let up bringing Glynda to orgasm after orgasm while Dorothy worked hir tool good and was rapidly about to get a mouth full of spunk.

Dorothy did her best to put everything that Naga told her into practice, using her tongue, throat and mouth to the best of her abilities to work over hir special tool.

Glynda was a moaning mess as Naga worked hir magic into Glynda with just hir tongue. It felt like she was in an ocean of lust, one orgasm crashing into her after another.

With a loud moan Naga came hard into Dorothy's mouth. Hir cum being sweet and fruity in taste but thick and sticky in feel.

Dorothy did her best to swallow Naga's cum, but there was so much and it was so thick that it was almost jelly. It felt like she had to chew it first before being able to enjoy it. Sadly, some of Naga's cum spilled out of the side of Dorothy's chipmunk like face (cheeks bulging out due to so much cum)

Naga helped Glynda down and smiled as shi licked hir lips. "Daughter it is okay swallow what you can. Glynda love your turn to show me what you learned and Dorothy it is your turn on momma's face."

Dorothy nodded before she slowly digested her 'meal', enjoying every bit that went into her stomach before finally being able to open her mouth once again. "Wow...that was...wow..." she said before slowly making her way onto Naga's face while Glynda was taking her position where Dorothy was just moments before.

Once Dorothy took position Naga did to her what shi did to Glynda moments earlier as shi moaned from the feeling of hir wife sucking hir off.

Glynda was working her tongue slowly up Naga's spire, making sure to only tease hir for a little while by not taking the tip into her maw at all. Right now she was cleaning up all the leftover cum

Dorothy moaned and squirmed in pleasure as Naga started eating her out. "S-so gooood..."

Naga was being tortured as shi gave Dorothy the oral treatment of her life.

Glynda decided to take pity on her wife and took hir cock into her lovely mouth, using her throat muscles to give hir an untold amount of pleasure while also humming as well.

Naga thrust deep into Glynda's throat at the feeling and almost came right then and there.

Glynda was glad that she could suppress her gag reflex as Naga pushed so much into her throat

[Damn that felt great when you hummed love.] Naga spoke to Glynda via hir mind.

Glynda grinned as she continued humming around Naga's rod

Naga's hands came up and grabbed Glynda by the hair and started thrusting fast and deep into her throat as shi felt an orgasm building fast.

Glynda stayed still and started breathing out of her nose while letting Naga skull fuck her. She could feel the orgasm that was teetering for hir, especially since hir cock had thickened just a bit more.

With a muffled yell of orgasm Naga came hard into hir wife's mouth and throat.

Dorothy moaned loudly as the scream vibrated through her honeypot, causing her to cum down Naga's throat while Glynda was drinking down her wife's fruity cum

Naga drank down Dorothy's squirt before licking her clean and then helping her back onto the bed. "So who goes first on Momma Naga's pogo stick?"

"May I try first Mama?' Dorothy asked

"What do you say Glynda love?"

"I think we can let the bride take first" Glynda replied with a smile"

Then climb on and take it slow. No need to rush."

"Just...can you use your magic afterwards to make sure the kids are safe?" Dorothy requested

"I should be able to daughter." Naga said with a warm smile.

"Thank you" Dorothy said with a smile before slowly getting on top of Naga. Positioning her drooling kitty atop her mama's spire, she gulped lightly before slowly starting to lower herself down onto it.

Naga moaned at just how tight and wet Dorothy was. The tightness making hir think back to that bitch of a succubus in the early days when things was fun. "Holy hell your tight sweetie."

"And...you're...big..." Dorothy replied with a strained breath.

"Daughter I hate to break it to you but this is average sized. From the bulge I saw in Toto's pants he is packing bigger than me."

Dorothy gulped lightly at hearing that particular news. She just hoped that she would be able to accommodate him...again.

[Though I am curious if a dog faunus has a knot like a regular dog...] Glynda thought to her wife.

"More than likely. I mean Cat Faunus have barbs on their penis."

"Really?" Glynda asked, surprised at that information.

"Yeah kinda hard not to know when Yang could not stop talking about it during the trip."

"Trip?" Dorothy asked while still slowly impaling herself on Naga's meat stick.

"Yes I went to Menagerie as chaperon to a few of the girls from this school." Naga said with a deep moan at the feeling of getting swallowed whole in the tightest cunt of hir life.

"I s-see..." Dorothy said before wincing lightly in pain as hir cock hit Dorothy's cervix

"Let me help you Daughter." Naga said as shi placed hir hands on Dorothy's hips and lifted her and smiled before slamming balls deep inside her pussy and being still so she could deal with the pain.

"It hurts..." Dorothy whimpered in pain as she felt Naga threaten to break through her cervix. She was warned that it was going to hurt, but she didn't think it was going to hurt this much...

Naga petted Dorothy and did everything to make sure that she got out of pain quickly.

Dorothy whimpered softly, the pain slowly going away before being replaced with nothing but pleasure. A few minutes later, she started moving up and down Naga's pole, having nothing but pleasure shooting through her body.

Naga started to slowly thrust inside her daughter slowly and tenderly.

"I-it's start-ing to fe-el good..." Dorothy said in-between moans

Slowly Naga picked up speed and power of hir thrusts making sure that she really enjoyed her time this night.

Glynda watched as Naga took her daughter and was preparing her to pleasure Toto. Not that she didn't trust the dog faunus with her, but it was still nice to know. Hearing Dorothy moan in pleasure as she came for the first time from her mothers cock inside her gave a smile to the blonde female.

"How does it feel Dorothy? To cum from my cock in your cunny?"

"I-it feels different...but in a good way" she admitted.

I bet so now for the next trick." Naga said as shi spent the next hour teaching hir daughter every sex position shi knew.

Dorothy giggled lightly at hearing the last position. "Something tells me Toto is going to like that last position, just based on the name."

"Doggy Style is lots of fun." Naga said as shi switched to it and pounded Dorothy's brains out.

"I s-s-see..." Dorothy said, moaning out loudly and tried doing her best to stay conscious as her mother started pounding her brains out.

Naga leaned close to Dorothy's ear and whispered. "I hope you are ready cause I am finally about to cum." Naga said as shi rammed in balls deep and came hard a normal male amount of a few teaspoons.

Dorothy felt Naga cumming inside of her, the feeling of cum warming her insides. It also caused her to moan in pleasure as she came again.

After the orgasm was over shi pulled out and was still rock hard and turned towards Glynda. Love care to clean me off before your turn?"

"Sure thing" Glynda said before moving over towards her wife and leaning down before taking Naga's 8 inch cock into her mouth, doing her best to clean Naga's dick off of Dorothy's liquid lust, this time not teasing hir

Once cleaned off Naga smiled and asked. "So what position do you want to try?"

"Can we try cowgirl? I want to ride you"

Naga smiled and laid on hir back and put hir hands behind hir head and thrust hir hips.

Glynda got on top of Naga before lightly grabbing hir cock and lining it up with her entrance. Once the tip was inside, the blonde woman sank down quickly onto the dick, moaning loudly in pleasure when she bottomed out

"Oh damn baby your almost as tight as Dorothy love. If you was not already pregnant you would be getting pregnant tonight!"

Glynda blushed at that thought.

Naga set to thrusting hard enough to literally bounce Glynda up and down seven of the eight inches shi was packing making sure hir wife felt every inch.

"O-oh yes..." Glynda moaned out in pure pleasure, enjoying every second of this wonderful fucking

"Just imagine love what I can do in Doggy style. Also it takes me over an hour to cum with this spell on average. So please enjoy it."

"I've thought of it..." Glynda moaned out in pure pleasure.

"When ever you need to switch then let me know." Naga said with a grin as shi started pulling Glynda down onto hir spire of cock flesh as shi drove up inside hir wife with a loud wet meaty smack issuing forth upon each thrust.

Glynda screamed in pure pleasure as she soon came around her wife's cock

Naga kept the pounding going never tiring out all the way through first one orgasm with a huge load getting shot directly into Glynda's pussy before switching to doggy style and giving hir wife the pounding of hir life.

Glynda came a second time as she felt Naga cumming inside of her before flipping them over into doggy style and her getting the pounding of a lifetime, Naga going as fast with her as shi did with Dorothy.

Naga stepped up the speed and power of hir thrusts to hir max making sure that Glynda was literally fucked silly during the hour and a half it took for hir to cum again.

Glynda was fucked silly, her eyes glazed over and her mouth open with her tongue lulled out, enjoying every second of this.

With the last load Naga was going to be able to produce for the night shi slammed in and screamed as shi came hard shooting enough jizz inside hir wife to flood the bed.

Glynda moaned loudly as she came hard around Naga's cock, squirting lightly onto the bed they were on before passing out due to pleasure overload.

Naga pulled out and flopped down on the bed as hir cock vanished leaving her full female once more and exhausted.

"Wow...you really fucked mother good, mother..." Dorothy said, seeing Glynda's lightly inflated middle.

Naga smiled and sighed happily.

"Alright, and thank you for everything tonight mother."

"You are very welcome. Stay the night and in the morning I will cook breakfast."

Dorothy nodded, knowing that she was too tired to walk home by herself and knew that it would be safer to leave in the morning.

Naga kissed both Dorothy and Glynda goodnight before getting Glynda positioned comfortably on the bed and covering them all up and using magic to cut the music and lights off and quickly fell asleep. 


	18. Chapter 18 Life Changes

CHAPTER 18

Naga awoke first as usual and went to the kitchen and started making a huge breakfast for everyone and especially herself humming happily and having a swing to her step.

The pleasant smells waft into the nostrils of both females still in bed, slowly rousing them from sleep.

Naga was singing happily by the time her daughter and wife came into the kitchen Glynda looking pregnant finally showing a baby bump. "Good morning ladies breakfast is almost ready."

"Good morning Mama/love," both Glynda and Dorothy replied.

"Breakfast is almost ready ladies. I know you both are hungry."

"Well when you have amazing sex the night before, hunger is a welcomed side effect" Glynda replied with a smile.

"So how was your first night with me and your daughter my dearest wife?" Naga asked teasingly.

"Wonderful."

"Well I am glad to hear that I was a wonderful lay."

"Of course you were" Glynda said with a smile. It was definitely a night to remember

"What about you daughter how was last night for you? Think your ready to rock Toto's world better than before?"

"It was definitely a night to remember and I seriously hope I can rock my new husband's world"

"Use what I taught you and you will have him wrapped around your little finger and begging in less than a week."

Dorothy giggled lightly at that. "I'll keep that in mind mother."

Naga chuckled as she set the table while in the nude and wearing only an apron. Once she sat down she bowed her head and said a short blessing over the meal to herself to the Lord of Nightmares ending with Amen. She then waited for Glynda and especially Dorothy to dig in before she did as well.

Dorothy and Glynda sit down at the table before taking a bite. After doing so, their eyes widened in pleasure and started eating in earnest. It was so good...

Naga smiled as she watched the joy on their faces as she ate her meal happily. "So do either of you have any questions for me?"

"Questions?"

"Yes questions I am open and willing to answer anything you wish to ask ladies."

"Why were you praying to a god of nightmares?" Dorothy asked.

"Back home there is a power structure. You have the Dragons and Demons. The God of the Dragons is the Dragon Lord Ceiphied. The Demons have Dark Lord Ruby Eye. But there is the mother of both that is the Lord of Nightmares. She is the Golden Lord and a Goddess of Chaos magic. But she is the penultimate Deity."

"Is the god evil? Because nightmares are terrible things"

The Golden Lord is neither good nor Evil. She is Chaos."

"Alright"

"The incantation for the spell that draws from her goes as such." Naga says before clearing her throat and making sure she was not channeling any magic at all. "Darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night! Lord of Darkness, shining like gold upon the Sea of Chaos, I call upon thee, swear myself to thee! Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed by the power you and I possess! GIGA SLAVE!"

Glynda was alarmed at how she was using a spell, but surprised that nothing happened.

"Love I can not cast that spell. especially when not channeling any magic at all." Naga said with a smile. "Lina was able to cast Giga Slave but only after using magic amplification and it always ended up drawing from her life force."

Glynda nodded in understanding, knowing what she meant. "Wait, Lina drew from her life force?!" the blond Dust user exclaimed, shocked.

"Unlike the Dragon Slave and Ragna Blade Lina does not go flinging it around like the Fireball spell. She knows its downside. If miscast and she does not keep solid mental control when casting it has the potential to erase all existence. Not just my home universe but all existence."

"Why does she even have a spell that deadly?" Dorothy asked

"It has been needed several times to end the evil that was rampaging across the land. Namely Dark Lord Ruby Eye. The Dragon Slave draws power from him so it would be like being sprinkled with water to cast it. Ragna Blade is close range and he is not to be fought up close. that leaves calling upon power greater than he."

"At least it makes sense. She doesn't use it often then, I hope"

"Last I knew she had used it maybe five times total. With the Dragon Slave I lost count after four hundred."

"Are there any cons to using Dragon Slave, if she uses it that much?" Dorothy asked, not sure how Naga's spells work

"Not really other than wide scale collateral damage. I did some research and it is equal to a five megaton nuclear bomb detonation.

"It would be like if Ms. Xiao Long was able to use Burn Dust in combination with her shotgun gauntlets at the same time. The damage would be insane.

"But I do know it has the destructive oomph to level a mountain."

"That wouldn't surprise me in the least. It would probably take out Mount Glenn easily"

"Then there is the hole in the ground it leaves. Fifteen miles wide and eight miles deep."

"Jeez" Dorothy commented

"Anything else you wish to ask?"

"Are you always this good of a cook?"

"I had to learn early after mom was killed."

"Was this before you met Naomi? Learning to cook, I mean"

Yes it was way before."

"How were you captured by hir anyways? The books never said so" Glynda stated

"Shi found me and took me during the anniversary of my mothers murder. I was extremely drunk and unable to fight back. I admit that night shi made me a woman and rocked my world."

"You just didn't realize that was the start of something amazing and terrifying at the same time. Though why didn't shi just let you go after you sobered up?"

"Shi got hooked on my magic. Instead of feeding on my soul shi fed on my magic and it apparently tasted divine."

"So...shi got hir fill of magic, you got all the sex you wanted?" Dorothy asked.

"Exactly. Till shi started wanting things I did not."

"As we've both read"

Naga nodded. "Yeah as the book states is how it happened. No exaggeration at all."

"Not surprised"

"But it lead to me being able to teach you both so much last night."

"Though I'm curious what other things you're willing to teach me, love"

"Only time will tell dearest." Naga said with a lusty smirk.

"Oh Oum," Dorothy muttered, mockingly rolling her eyes

"Hey now neither of you took my dick up your ass last night so hush."

Glynda laughed at that

"Love you will be tonight so I do not know why you are laughing."

"Because I welcome the idea of it"

"Kinky lover." Naga said with a wide smile.

"I'm willing to try the things you wrote about" Glynda replied honestly.

"We shall have fun then." Naga replied with a light moan.

"I'm sure we will" Glynda replied with a smile of her own

"So any other questions?"

"None that I can think of" Glynda replied.

"How about you Dorothy?"

"Same" Dorothy replied

Naga nodded and continued to eat her breakfast with a smile.

Dorothy and Glynda continue eating, enjoying every bite

Once they finished eating Naga cleaned the dishes and got dressed before she walked Dorothy home.

Glynda did a little cleaning as she waited for her wife to come home.

"Well Dorothy last night was fun. Take the lessons to heart."

"I will, promise. And thank you for teaching me Mama"

"You are most welcome daughter. Now I need to head back and do many naughty things to your mother."

"Oh jeez...thanks for that mental picture"

"You know you like it daughter."

"True"

Naga laughed loudly. "I got to go punkin. Be good at what you do."

"I promise nothing" Dorothy replied with a smirk before placing her key in the lock

Naga made her way back to her house a sway to her step.

Glynda was doing a light amount of cleaning, enjoying herself. While she was doing this, she was also training her semblance by letting it help her with the cleaning

Naga smiled as she cast the spell to give her a cock and stripped naked once inside and walked up behind hir wife and hugged her from behind grinding hir cock against her ass. "Did you miss me love?"

"Yess..." Glynda replied, shivering lightly as she felt Naga's cock grinding against her backside

"Someone is wearing to much love."

"And I have a loving wife who could take it off for me. Anyway she wants..." Glynda replied, saying the last three words lustfully

Naga grabs hir wife's clothes and rips them off her body with a lusty growl.

Glynda purrs in restrained lust, knowing exactly what her loving wife wants. And she wanted the same thing that shi did.

"No more holding back my needs dear." Naga growled in hir wife's ear as shi pulled a bottle of lube from hir cape and handed it to Glynda and purred. "Please lube me up and I will do the same for you."

"Sure thing beloved," Glynda purred out before turning around and taking the bottle of lube. Lubing Naga's meat stick up and down, the blonde dust user made sure that every inch of hir was covered.

As Glynda worked to make sure hir rod was well lubed Naga got hir fingers lubed and proceeded to make sure hir wife was overlubed for what was to come next. "You know what they say love. You can never use to much lube." Shi said huskily.

V-very true..." Glynda replied, shudderingly lightly as she felt Naga's fingers inside of her dark star.

Naga smiled and kissed her soundly with love. "Worry not I know to be gentle."

Glynda returned the kiss "I know you will be love"

Once they was both lubed Naga turned Glynda back around and eased her into bending over the couch before gently lining up hir crown and slowly and tenderly easing inside hir wife's ass.

Glynda did her best to relax, knowing that she was in no danger of being hurt

After a few minutes Naga was buried up to the root in that tightest of holes and moaned wantonly in pleasure. "Damn love your tight."

"I-It's been a while..." Glynda moaned out loudly in pleasure. It felt so good...

Slowly Naga began to draw back till only the crown remained inside and then set a nice slow pace of trusting in and out. "If it hurts or you feel something tearing tell me and we will stop."

"Pr-omise..." Glynda moaned out in pure pleasure

"You have my word love." Naga said as shi slowly picked up speed and power at a rate that Glynda could handle.

Glynda held onto the couch pillow enjoying every second of the ass fuck that she was receiving, pushing back as Naga was pushing forward

Soon enough Naga was pounding away at hir wife's plump butt with powerful and speedy thrusts.

"F-fuck meee..." Glynda moaned out like a whore in heat, taking each thrust as if it were nothing. She wanted more...

"Do you want to try something really special love?" Naga asked knowing the plan would be a winner in hir wife's book.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked in-between wanton moans of pleasure

This my love." Naga says as shi casts the spell again and a second cock forms and is slammed hilt deep in her pussy on the next thrust in.

Glynda couldn't help the loud moan that came from her as she was penetrated in her ass and pussy at the same time, quickly cumming around Naga's cocks

Naga hammered hir lover and wife like hir life depended on it. Moaning like a whore at the feelings and loving every second of it.

Glynda's whorish moans were the same pitch as her lover, she enjoying the double fucking as much as Naga was. "C-cum..." she tried saying in order to warn Naga, but only moans came out.

Naga groaned in pleasure as shi just managed to get out through hir own whorish moans. "Me too love." Then like magic the two lovers climaxed together with Glynda getting two thick hot loads in both her holes.

Glynda felt the ropes of cum entering her body, enjoying the warmth. "Soo good..." she moaned out in pleasure

"I agree that was lots of fun. So how was your first time taking it in both holes at the same time?"

"Wonderful..." she breathed out

"It was for me as well. Would you like to fuck me in the ass love?"

"If you have enough magic to do so. I don't want you straining yourself"

"I have more than enough love." Naga said as she used hir spell to give Glynda a real penis and Naga dropped to hir knees and spent a few moments giving hir wife head before lubing hir up as well as hirself.

"Alright," Glynda said before feeling the magic working over her body. It felt a little strange feeling a cock forming on hir body, as well as working balls. Before shi could ask for the lube, Naga was on hir knees and lathering it with hir tongue.

"O-oum..."

"Mmm you taste good my love." Naga says as shi takes the same place Glynda had been in and spread hir legs and relaxed.

Glynda blushed heavily at hearing that and letting out a soft moan of pure pleasure

"Now love come stuff my thick juicy ass with that wonderful dick."

"D-don't i have to lube you first...?" she asked

"I lubed myself while I was lubing your beautiful cock love."

"Alright" Glynda replied with a smile before placing hir new cock at Naga's entrance to her dark star

Naga relaxed fully allowing Glynda to slide in with no issues causing Naga to moan like a whore.

Glynda moaned loudly in pleasure, sounding like a whore getting her money's worth.

Once Glynda was fully buried inside Naga's backdoor Naga tightened hir ass like a vice to give hir wife even more pleasure while leading one hand to hir rod and the other to hir breast.

"Oh Oum...so tight..." Glynda moaned out whorishly, feeling as if her entire dick was being wrapped up in a form-fitting glove

Naga bounced once on Glynda's cock lose when going up and tight when going back down. The next bounce was the opposite Tight when going up and lose when slamming back down the length.

Glynda couldn't form words as Naga bounced on hir cock, enjoying every second of it. It was so good...

Rather quickly Naga was riding Glynda like a stallion moaning loudly and lewdly.

Glynda could feel hirself getting closer and closer to cumming, but shi was feeling so good that shi couldn't warn Naga that shi was about to cum hard into hir lover and wife's dark star.

"Oh damn your throbbing that means your close. Care to take over and really rail me love?"

"I-it w-would...be...my pleasure..."

Naga stilled and let Glynda go at hir own pace. "Just know that you control the amount. If you do not hold back you will blow your whole load and the spell will cancel."

"And if I'm okay with that happening?" she asked

"Then so will I be love." Naga panted and moaned feeling Glynda resting inside hir backside.

"Alright," she said before starting to go at a hard and fast pace

Naga set to moaning whorishly as shi got the railing shi had needed while feeling hir wife jerk hir off and massage hir left breast.

Glynda continued, feeling hir cock throbbing erratically and hirself getting closer and closer to filling hir wife with as much cum as the spell gave hir. Shi wondered what Naga would look like with hir midriff bloated

Naga went off like a bomb shooting hir load all over the couch as even hir cunny squirted hir liquid lusts all over Glynda as shi screamed in pleasure.

Glynda felt Naga cumming and hir ass was milking Glynda's cock as if it were a straw wanting hir cum. A few seconds later, Glynda complied and let out a copious amount of liquid lust straight into her lover and wife.

By the time the orgasms were over Naga looking almost nine months pregnant and was a groaning panting blissed out mess. Glynda having not held back lost hir meat stick and a river of cum flowed out of Naga heavily.

Glynda saw the liquid running out of Naga's ass and quickly used her semblance to float a butt plug to her. Without thinking about it, she quickly inserted it into Naga's ass stopping the dam from overflowing

Naga screamed and came again after getting plugged up while not expecting it.

Glynda felt more liquid lust squirting onto her, a little surprised about that honestly

"Too soon very sensitive love."

"Sorry love...I thought you didn't want a mess being made"

"It is okay my dear. Just a little warning is needed is all."

"I'll control it a little so that I can keep a dam before asking you next time love"

You know love next time you get my pussy." Naga said with a lewd grin.

"So does that mean I'll be getting you pregnant, like you had gotten me?"

"Not yet love I will be using the sterility spell on myself. Just in case plus do we really need us both pregnant and delivering a few weeks apart?"

Glynda laughed lightly at that. "Good point. It would be bad if we had five or more children running around here at one time"

"What about four running around love?" Naga asked Glynda knowing that is what she is carrying.

I wouldn't mind having four children running around. One for each of our arms," she said with a light giggle

"Not to mention one for each breast. Cause I will produce milk so I can help feed our little ones if needed."

"There's a spell for that?"

"Yes there is. Mothers milk is always best. There are times that mothers do not produce enough or at all so this spell was created."

"I see"

Naga leaned over and kissed Glynda tenderly and lovingly.

Glynda returned the kiss with just as much tenderness and love

"So you up for a turn in my pussy now or another day?"

"Perhaps another day beloved"

"You getting sleepy already love or just sexed out?"

"Just sexed out love"

Naga pouts before smiling and cuddling close with Glynda and seeming to purr in happiness.

"Sorry love" Glynda said before wrapping her arms around Naga and holding her close

"It is okay I am just happy to be back in your arms again. That boat trip sucked."

"I bet so, but at least the Fang is gone"

"Just married to you and get dragged off to Blake's home save her from an assassin and make it home to share you with Dorothy. I want a day or two just you and me you know?"

"I'm sure that can be arranged my lovely mage"

"So you loving your custom Cape?

"One hundred percent. It's quite interesting sticking my head in and finding whatever I need"

"The best part is you can just reach a hand in and think about what you want and it comes to your hand to be removed."

"You do make a good point, though I haven't tried placing Dust Crystals in it"

"It should be fine I did test it on a prototype. The first one did not go so well." Naga said while shaking her hand.

Glynda winced at that. "I'm sure that had to hurt..."

Naga nods. "Yeah pulled back my hand with sixth degree burns. I could see the bone."

"Why didn't you say anything? I could have helped heal it, or at least try"

"I was on a boat in the middle of the ocean love. It only took a few minutes to heal with my magic and no lasting damage was done."

"Alright."

Naga smiles. "It all worked out in the end did it not? You have a cape hollow like mine that is Dust friendly."

"Among other fun things" Glynda replied with a smile

"This is very true. Though I did learn something back home."

Glynda looked at her wife, curious.

"When the wearer dies the cape disgorges the contents. One mage when that happened was buried under many tons of garbage."

"That is actually quite interesting"

"He literally never threw anything away."

"That's insane. Why would he want to keep all that junk?"

"No body knows." Naga said shaking her head sadly.

"Fair enough"

"We may want to see about donating my library to the School. Who knows may be able to help someone."

"It's possible, unless you have books of magic in there. Only you could use those"

"We still do not know for sure if that is the case love."

"Good point. Who do you think could learn your magic?" Glynda asked, curious

"Possibly those that can not handle Dust." Naga says thoughtfully.

"Possible"

"Might need to test those at the school each year. See who can not handle Dust and let me test them for Magic."

"I think that could be done, but does that mean you want to be my assistant?"

"Well with it being a different type of magic that I am fully versed in I would probably be best to teach that class correct?"

"A new class would need a new teacher. Think we should talk to Ozpin after we get off our vacation?"

"Yes I do love maybe for next year I could start teaching Magic if my hunch is correct."

"I wouldn't be opposed to it"

"So when we go back to school I talk to Oz about the testing and see if I can teach next year cause I am caught up to Graduation love."

"I know four people who would be envious of you for that," Glynda said with a light laugh while holding her close and giving her a soft kiss on the cheek

"Let me guess Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss?"

"Got it in one"

Naga chuckled softly. "More so Weiss."

"She would be a little miffed at that"

Naga smiled. "So glad you said yes to our first date love."

"So am I. I'm glad that you asked"

"Just need to get four years of school work graded and take the finals."

"Sadly I cannot grade your school work or your tests. For obvious reasons"

"Because we are married correct?"

"Correct"

"So who do we get to grade my work?"

"Professor Peach, the only other female teacher on staff at the moment, as well as the only other sane one"

"I worry about one of the professors I think he has an issue with caffeine addiction."

"Oobleck?"

"Yes he is more hyper than Ruby times ten. When he opened his thermos I smelled Coffee very strong coffee."

"What do you think we should do?"

"Sadly nothing. If he does have that strong an addiction taking it away would lead to brutal headaches. The best bet is to have him wean himself off of it slowly."

"Though the question is how"

"Express our worry and hope it touches his hear and mind and he decides to do so. My Detoxify can help but he has to have the desire to change for his health."

"What if he doesn't want help though, for being to far gone down the rabbit hole?" Glynda asked

Then there is nothing we can do love."

"Alright. It would be a shame to see him go"

I have my school work in my cape so lets go see Professor Peach and turn in my work and go speak to Oz and Oobleck."

"Sounds like a plan. I just hope that Oobleck is okay with trying to get off the caffeine"

"I hope so as well."

"Then lets go"

Naga stands and helps Glynda to her feet and removes the plug while in the bathroom getting ready for a shower before heading to the school.

Glynda does a little cleaning while Naga is taking a shower, knowing that she wanted to be clean before meeting up with the staff members

Naga comes out wearing her teaching dress and cape with a smile. "Ready to go see peaches, Oz, and Oobleck?"

"Ready and willing"

"So what is our first stop?"

"Peach"

Naga nodded as she followed Glynda arm in arm to Professor Peach's office.

Glynda had a soft smile as she walked towards Professor Peach's office and knocked on it

Naga was behaving and had a warm smile upon her face considering she had yet to meet Professor Peach.

Wanda Peach was currently coming up with a curriculum for her students before hearing a knock. "Coming"

Naga smiled at the voice and waited patiently with her arm around Glynda's middle and her head leaned on her wife's shoulder.

Glynda smiled softly as her wife rested on her shoulder. A few seconds later, the door opened to see a woman five feet tall with a light blue night gown on

"May I help you Glynda...and I assume this is Naga?"

"Hello Professor Peach yes I am Naga and I have some school work to be graded and my wife is unable to grade it. Would you be so kind as to grade it?"

"I can do that, sure." she replied before asking for the school work.

"May we come in Professor Peach? It may take a while to get it all." Naga replied feeling a little bad for swamping the young Huntress with so much to grade.

"Sure thing. I have tea and some light cookies as well if you want them" she offered

"I thank you for the offer but after we drop this off we have two others to drop in on." Naga said sadly.

"Understandable. If you want, you can leave this to me and you can run your other errands"

Naga walks to a table inside and unloads all four years worth of schoolwork onto it with a nervous smile.

Wanda watched the paperwork appear on the table as her eyes bugged out lightly. "Wow...you weren't kidding"

"All four years of school work for Beacon Academy. Please do not be upset. I want to be a teacher here and could use the friends."

"I'm not upset, far from it. And besides...I did offer to check it for you"

"This is true but you had no idea how much you would be grading Professor." Naga said softly.

"No I didn't, but I'll live"

"Thank you so much Prof this brings me closer to graduation."

"You're welcome. This will take a while but I will do my best to get it done as soon as possible"

Naga bowed gracefully. "Thank you very much for your time. Our next stop is to speak with Ozpin."

"Good luck"

"Thank you. Shall we go love?"

Glynda nodded and thanked her colleague as well

Naga lead the way to Ozpin's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Ozpin stated, the door currently unlocked

Naga with her wife at her side entered the office and Naga sat down in a chair and smiled. "Good evening Oz I hope we did not stop by to late to talk business."

"You are completely fine. Glynda, Naga, how can I help you two?"

"Well Professor Peach is grading all my school work up to Graduation currently and I had a thought. Maybe the students that can not use dust like me are that way because they are mages like me. If that can be proven I wish to donate my library to the school and become a teacher of two classes. Wilderness Survival as well as Magic 101 for the Mage students. Also need to speak to you about Professor Oobleck."

"What about my Professor?" Ozpin asked, having a reason there was a need for something. "And what caused you to want to go on that ground? For wanting to create two classes that is.

"I worry about Oobleck and his caffeine addiction. It is not good for his heart. As for the classes. I lived off the land for twenty two years in forests infested with things that put the Grimm to shame. I think I can teach some sprouts Wilderness Survival. As for the Magic 101 I am the only one qualified to teach Magic having graduated from Magic Academy back on the Red Orb."

"And what do you plan on doing if you talk to him?"

"Explain to him the effect all the Coffee is having and see if it is possible to wean himself slowly off the Caffeine my Detoxify will help but he has to have the want and desire to break the addiction. I would never try to force someone to change."

"I will let him know tomorrow then, he's probably doing something because of that drink of his.

"Glynda love did you ever tell Oz here the good news we have?"

"No, she didn't. What good news do you have Glynda?"

Naga looked to her wife and rubbed her belly lovingly as a hint.

"You're pregnant, Glynda?"

Naga grinned a Cheshire grin and nodded. "As of our wedding night she is. I know what she is having but she has not asked yet."

"Which I will be asking when we get home tonight love," Glynda said softly

"Why not now? I would think Oz would like to know for his own reasons." Naga replied wanting to spill the beans.

"I am quite curious" Ozpin requested.

"Love, can you please tell me the genders?" Glynda asked.

"We are having quadruplets. Two boys and two girls." Naga replied lovingly.

"So that's why you were hinting that!" Glynda exclaimed

Naga nodded. "You are right love I was trying to drop hints."

"I see. That is amazing Glynda, congrats to the both of you" Ozpin said with a smile"

"Finally something you did not know already." Naga said in a kidding manner.

"I had not the chance to see her Aura. If I had, I would have noticed a change in it. Like with her daughter, Dorothy. She is pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl" Ozpin commented.

"Very good Oz ,so that is how you do it. You "SEE" the Aura not just having to scan it."

"Wait...you can see the Aura? And my daughter is pregnant?!" She exclaimed. "Toto is a dead dog Faunus..."

"Love I told you she was pregnant the first night I came here. They are getting married before the babies are born so relax. Just remember she loves him."

"You're right...I'm sorry for overreacting like that."

"I know she is your daughter and all but she does have the right to love and kids dear."

"At least its most likely with Toto and not some random stranger. While I'm a little disappointed they didn't use protection, I'm not going to say anything about it until Dorothy brings it up"

Naga nods with a smile. "So Oz any opinion on the two classes next year? I can do Wilderness Survival during the first half of the year and Magic 101 the second half of the school year."

"I would suggest making Magic 101 an elective, that way if there are people who cannot use Dust, you could do both during the semester." Ozpin suggested

"I agree that makes sense Oz. I would be honored to teach."

"I'll get things started then, for after Glynda has had the kids"

"When it comes to being my turn to have kids Oz I will need two years off from Magic 101 due to having zero magic what so ever." Naga says softly and nervously.

"Because its tied to your life force?"

Close. My magic is tied to my reproductive system. It is why when I have my period I lose my magic for a week. When women back home and I get pregnant we lose our magic for the nine months of the pregnancy and up to a year afterwards thanks to the hormones."

"Why would it be tied to your reproduction system?" Ozpin asked, quite curious.

"Just one of the many mysteries back home. No one knows." Naga replied trying to be helpful.

"Interesting. So just like Remnant, Red Orb has mysteries that will never be explained"

"Thousands of them." Naga replied.

"I see"

"I would also like to see about an after school self defense class on Fridays. Where I would teach my martial arts. Krav Maga and Muay Thai."

"Should I also warn the medical staff as well about this, if I accept this?"

"It will not be needed. I will be there and can heal if aloud that is." Naga said with a smile.

"I see no problem with that. A medic would probably want to see your healing in action first, but other than that, I see no problems evolving from it"

Naga nodded. "That sounds fair to me."

Ozpin nodded at that. "I will see about working on your classes Naga, promise. In the meantime, would you like me to call Doctor Oobleck?"

Naga nodded. "That would be wonderful. Glynda and I am worried about him."

"As am I. However, I would be a hypocrite for asking him to give up a drink that I, myself, could not." He replied before pressing a button and asking Oobleck to come to his office.

"That may be true but you are not as heavily hooked as he to the point of extreme hyperactivity."

"True point"

Naga sat back and waited for Professor Oobleck to arrive.

A few seconds later, the green-haired archaeologist/history teacher came in

Naga nodded to the Professor respectfully.

"Headmaster, Secretary Headmistress, Naga," he replied with a nod of respect in turn

"Professor Oobleck I hope you are well tonight."

"I am quite well actually"

"I am glad to hear that. I hope you will listen to us tonight because we are worried about your health." Naga replied.

"My health?"

"Yes your health. Your addiction to caffeine and coffee. Back home it was learned that extreme addiction to caffeine can have major effects to your heart."

"My heart is completely fine my dear" he replied, quite honestly.

"Do you mind if I scan you with my magic then?" Naga asked the Professor.

"Go right ahead"

Naga walked over to Professor Oobleck and scanned him with her magic and found a huge issue. "Professor there is a problem. The walls of your heart are weakened from all the caffeine. If not healed you got a month to live."

"A month, but wouldn't I be feeling some abnormal effect by now if that was the case?"

Naga shook her head. With all the coffee you have been drinking you stay in a constant state of hyperactivity. That is doing massive damage. I can heal you and detox you but it is up to you to want to change and wean yourself from the Caffeine."

"Fair enough...and I think I can do that. Or at least try"

Naga first casts Detoxify and then her Resurrection upon him first removing the caffeine from his system and then healing all the damage. "How do you feel now Professor?"

"Better actually" he replied honestly

Naga nods. "I am glad I could help Professor. Now all you have to do is ease yourself off the Coffee. Switch to tea for a while if you get headaches take some pain relievers or come to me for healing."

"I will keep that in mind Miss Naga"

Naga smiled and turned to Oz. "Thank you for allowing this Ozpin. Professor Oobleck is a great teacher and I had a feeling his health was critical and due to the nature of Caffeine effects I knew he would not have noticed."

"I'm just glad he was wiling to listen"

"As am I Oz." Naga agreed. "Thank you Oobleck."

"You are welcome...I think" Oobleck replied before taking his leave.

"You will find your life being much better after this."

The green-haired professor nodded before exiting the room completely.

"Thank you for setting that up Oz." Naga said softly.

"You are quite welcome Miss Seyrunn" Ozpin replied naturally.

"Ready to head home love?" Naga asks Glynda with a warm smile.

"Definitely. Think you can cast Raywing?" she requested

"That is like asking if water is wet love." Naga replies with a smirk.

"Sometimes water isn't wet though," Glynda replied with a grin, knowing something that Naga didn't know.

"Even Ice is wet love." Naga said with a grin.

"Water Dust Crystals aren't wet though"

"Well I guess there is a water that is not wet then. But I believe my point was made."

"It seems that way" she said with a smirk

"Shall we head home then? I want some more of my wife before bed." Naga said with a lewd smile.

Glynda blushed crimson at hearing that

Naga chuckled as she lifted her wife bridal style and cast Raywing and flew home and in through the balcony window before laying Glynda down on the bed and closing the door and stripping them both and giving Glynda a big throbbing shaft and making herself sterile before taking that cock into her tight dripping wet pussy and moaning loudly.

Glynda moaned loudly as she felt Naga's hot pussy enveloping her shaft

"Oh I love how your making me stretch love." Naga moaned as she started bouncing on her wife.

It definitely feels divine my love," Glynda moaned out, enjoying Naga bouncing on hir cock

Faster and harder Naga bounced on top of Glynda moaning up a storm.

"This feels so good love...much better than a strap-on..."

"I fully agree love it is addictive is it not?" Naga said as she worked her magic and changed the cock to a Dragon Cock causing even more pleasure for both of them.

"W_what d-did you...do?"

"Oh damn that feels good love. Just changed the cock to a Dragon cock." Naga moaned out as she took the first knot and screamed as she came.

"I could feel the change...oh, Oum..."

Harder Naga bounced knot fucking herself on the top knot for a few moments before taking the second knot and cumming once more. "Please try to hold off till I take the last knot my love. It will not be long." Naga said while moaning up a storm.

"I'll try..." Glynda moaned out, enjoying this immensely

After only ten more bounces and knot fucks she moans loudly as she slams down taking all three knots back to back and cums violently hard a flood of her honey gushing out around Glynda's knots. Her tunnel milking Glynda for everything she had.

"Na-ga..." Glynda moaned, knowing that shi was unable to keep hirself from cumming any longer and let the floodgates open, blasting the back of Naga's womb

Naga's orgasm doubled no tripled in strength from feeling her womb being flooded. Her body went stiff her eyes rolled back into her head and her toes and fingers curled and clenched as her whole body shook powerfully.

Glynda felt hir cock being pleasurably squeezed by Naga's cervix and pussy, enjoying every second of it. It felt so good...

Naga collapsed against Glynda panting hard and still tied together looking heavily pregnant.

"I'm going to look like that soon, aren't I?" she asked softly while rubbing her pregnant-looking belly

"In a few months very possible love. Just think in eight months we will be listening to four little sets of lungs crying for mommy's milk, and worry not. Back home no women die from birth thanks to healing magic. You will get to see our little ones grow. You have my word."

"Thank you for making sure of that. I had a feeling Healing Magic would stop any mothers from dying, but hearing you say it alleviates any fears I have"

Naga kisses Glynda lovingly while rubbing her belly as the cock vanishes.

Glynda purred softly at that, feeling good. "It felt good..."

"I fully agree. That was fun my love."

It really was," Glynda replied with a smile

"Should we take a shower now or in the morning love?" Naga asked with a smile.

"Now, I think"

Naga slowly got out of bed and helped Glynda up and they made their way to the shower for a nice long relaxing shower.

"Just a shower tonight dear, no additional sex please"

Naga smiles and nods. "It is okay I understand love." Naga says with a warm smile.

"Perhaps another day though" she replied before turning the shower on, waiting for it to get warm

Naga joined Glynda with a warm smile as she helped her wife to bathe.

Naga helped Glynda bathe, and a few seconds later, Glynda returned the favor

"Love how would you like to see another of mine and Lina's adventures tonight before bed?"

"I would love to see another adventure"

"I got just the one in mind as well love." Naga said with a warm smile.

"Now I'm curious..."

Naga smiled. "I think you will enjoy it love."

"Alright" she said with a smile

Naga rinsed off with Glynda and dried them off with her windy shield. Before carrying her to the bed and asking. "Are you ready?"

"Ready"

Naga showed Glynda her adventure with Lina involving Rune Blast.

"That was actually quite interesting"

"Your thoughts on my Golem falling in love with Rune Blast?"

That was just weird"

"How about our plan to kill Rune Blast?

"When you decide to not fight and actually work together, I don't think there's anything that can stop you besides maybe one of your gods"

"I know and yet we split ways for a long time after only two years traveling together."

"Because you tease her mercilessly"

"Not just that. She always just tolerated me because we both was very greedy."

"I see, but at least I have you to myself"

"Yes we both was very greedy. Since coming here I have changed greatly."

"So I have noticed, from what you've shown me you have really mellowed out"

"My life is much better here than it was back home."

"I'm sure" Glynda said with a smile

"Just think. Since being here I have eliminated all three Fangs, taken out Salem. Gotten married to the love of my life. Become rich beyond my wildest dreams. Going to be a Maddy to four wonderful kids. What more could I ask for."

"A what?"

"A Maddy. The term is short for mommy daddy. Seeing as I fathered them that makes me the Maddy.

"I see. So when I impregnate you, I would be the Maddy?"

"That would be very correct."

Glynda nodded at that with a smile on her face before leaning down and giving her a soft kiss

Naga returned the kiss with love and passion. "I am glad you are in my life Glynda Seyruun."

"And I'm glad that you're in my life love"

"So ready to get some sleep dearest? Wont be long and school starts back for us both."

"That is true," Glynda stated, yawning lightly

"Naga curled up in bed with Glynda and placed her arms around her wife a smile upon her face. Falling asleep quickly.

Glynda made herself comfortable against Naga before falling asleep. 


End file.
